


To Roblivion and Beyond

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 102,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Each chapter will be started/inspired by an au tumblr starter or prompt. I've seen a load of stories like this and really wanted to try it.Lots of fluff - Lots of feels - Lots of Roblivion





	1. 'It's okay, I'm here'

_**"It's okay, I'm here"** _

Liv struggled for breath, clawing at the darkness in search of the quiet voice. She started when she felt something touch her wrists, fingers gently closing round to calm her.

"Liv, it's alright, you're okay" the voice soothed, and the girl allowed herself to stop struggling, she relaxed against her pillows and sighed.  
"Robert" she stated, recognising the voice of her brother's partner  
"I heard you screaming, I just wanted to check you were okay"

Liv sat up and reached across to her bedside lamp, breathing a sigh of relief as she flicked it on and illuminated the room. Robert was sat on the edge of her bed, dressing gown tied round him, blonde hair tousled from sleep....or 'activities' with Aaron. Liv didn't like to think about that.

"Was just a nightmare" she muttered, feeling embarrassed  
"Want to talk about it?" Robert offered, stifling a yawn as he blinked sleepily.  
"No" Liv insisted, burrowing back down under her covers pointedly.

Robert understood her actions and slowly got to his feet, he leant over and softly ruffled her hair before making his way to the door.

Just as he was pulling it to, Liv called out "Rob?"

His face appeared, eyebrows knitted in concern "Yeah?"  
"He was here...Gordon" the girl mumbled, staring down at where her fingers were toying with the covers.

When she next looked up Robert was lowering himself back down onto the bed, he reached out and Liv shied away, relaxing as he simply hooked his little finger round hers, waiting for her to go on.

"I thought I was awake, I sat up and everything seemed normal, but then the door swung open and he was standing there, just staring at me-" at this, she shivered, and Robert brushed the pad of his thumb over her hand in comfort.

"-I asked him what he wanted, why he was here...I told him he was dead, and I know that he is, it seems stupid now but he just looked so...so real."

Robert nodded, giving the teen his full attention as she spoke "It's alright Liv, he is dead, and you're not stupid to be scared by him." Robert decided it unecessary to tell her of the numerous times he'd been woken by Aaron thrashing around in his sleep, whimpering and crying out for help. A sight that made Robert feel both sick and angry.

"I thought he would just stand there, or turn and leave but he didn't. He came closer. He got onto my bed and he was reaching out to me. I had nowhere to run to it was like he had me pinned down. He never spoke, just stared, reached...I thought he was gonna...that he would..." Liv couldn't bring herself to say the words so instead, trailed off with "So I screamed."

By this time tears were silently sliding down her cheeks, the grip she and Robert had on each other's fingers tightened. Deciding to take a risk Robert pulled the girl towards him, into his arms and he was surprised when she didn't pull away.

Liv needed that hug. She felt safe in Robert's arms, the softness of his dressing gown rubbing against her skin as his palms wound calming circles on her back. The man didn't care that a wet patch was forming on his chest as Liv's tears fell, he held her tightly, his chin resting atop her head as he murmured promises of safety into her hair.

Eventually they pulled apart and Liv hurriedly wiped her eyes, head bowed. 

Robert chuckled, even after a moment like that she was still stubborn, defiant, pretending not to care.

He took her chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilting it up "You know, whenever Vic had a nightmare, I used to make her a hot chocolate, sent her straight to sleep."  
"Really?" Liv frowned, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand...2:06 am "I guess it's worth a try" she shrugged.

* * *

Robert flicked the switch on the kettle and rummaged in the cupboards for the chocolate powder and a mug.

He looked round to find Liv settled on the sofa, a cushion pulled to her - the girl's standard pose when sitting there.

Once the kettle had boiled Robert set to work, pouring in the powder and adding a hint of milk to take off the scalding heat that got your tongue every time. He put everything away and carried the mug over to the sofa, handing it to Liv who inspected the brown milky contents suspiciously.

"Is there sugar in it?" she questioned, blowing the steam away  
"It doesn't need sugar it's chocolate" Robert snorted   
"Everything is better with sugar" the teen told him, taking a tentative sip.

"And that's the attitude that sent you to the dentist for 2 fillings last week" Robert commented dryly "How is it?"

"Pretty good" Liv admitted, frowning as Robert laughed "What?"  
"You've got a bit of chocolate-" he tapped his upper lip and then his chin, causing Liv to scowl.

Robert smirked and playfully licked his thumb, leaning towards her.  
"Don't you dare!" she scrabbled away from him, holding her mug aloft as she wriggled.  
"Careful" Robert whispered, casting a glance towards the hallway "Don't want Chas down here...I used her fancy stuff to make that."

Liv grinned, taking another big gulp. Robert shook his head and stood, moving to make himself a coffee with the leftover contents of the kettle.

* * *

When he turned back, stirring his coffee, he paused and smiled.

The mug was sat on the coffee table, and Liv was lying curled up down one end of the sofa, fast asleep.

"Worked faster than I remember" Robert muttered to himself, putting his drink down on the side and walking to his sister-in-law. He let out a sigh, contemplating what to do, before carefully lifting her into his arms and heading back up the stairs.

He placed Liv back into her bed, tucking the covers up under her chin. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, definitely less mischevious Robert thought. He gently stroked her hair as he straightened up "Night kid" he whispered, flicking off her light and creeping out of the door, leaving it slightly ajar so he would hear if she woke up again.

He quietly slipped back into his and Aaron's room, untying his dressing gown before sliding into the bed, letting himself relax under the warm covers.

Aaron was snoring gently and Robert smiled, watching for a few moments, blinking tiredly. He leant over and pecked the man's cheek before settling back against the pillows and drifting off instantly.

* * *

The next morning Chas was downstairs when Aaron appeared, dressed for work at the scrapyard.

"Did you make a coffee last night?" she questioned, tipping the contents of Robert's forgotten drink down the drain  
"Err no, why?" Aaron frowned, hunting about distractedly for the cereal  
"Maybe it was me" Chas mused, leaning back against the worktop as she waited for the toaster to pop up.

The silence was broken by the familiar crashing footsteps of Liv as she came charging downstairs.

"Good morning Olivia, and what, pray tell have the stairs done to offend you today?" Chas drawled, busying herself with buttering her toast  
"What?" the teen yawned, smiling slightly at the sofa where she remembered falling asleep  
"What time did you get to sleep? Were you up on your phone again?" Aaron chided, shaking his head at her lack of response.

"Where's Robert?" she asked instead, causing Chas and her brother to freeze momentarily.

"Still in bed...He was soundo when I got up, why?" Aaron demanded "What have you done?"  
"Nothing!" Liv cried, sliding in front of the man as he went to move past her with a mug of coffee "Can I take that up to him?"

Aaron turned to his Mum who raised an eyebrow and shrugged, going back to her breakfast.  
"Alright" he agreed slowly "But then you get to school, okay?"  
"Got it" Liv agreed, grabbing the coffee and taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Robert was sat up in bed when she burst through the door. He lowered his phone, eyebrows raised.  
"Morning" he greeted "Ever heard of knocking?" he teased.

"Didn't have enough hands" the girl dismissed, dumping his drink on the bedside table before settling herself on the edge of the mattress.

"What's up then?" Robert questioned, curling his fingers round the mug with a smile  
"I fell asleep on the sofa, so how did I wake up in bed?" she demanded  
"Magic" Robert offered, taking a sip of drink and blowing on it.

Liv folded her arms and stared at him pointedly until he placed the mug back down and spoke.

"Alright, you passed out after your drink so I carried you back to bed, happy?"  
"You carried me?"  
"Well...yes, you didn't fly" the man drawled  
"You carried me?" Liv repeated.

Robert frowned "Yes...why, what's wrong with that?"

The teen bowed her head "When I was little, Mum never bothered to put me back to bed, I'd fall asleep on the sofa, and wake up there the next morning."

Robert smiled "Aaron told you Liv, we both promised you...things are gonna be different from now on"  
"I know I just-"  
"-didn't believe it until now?" he finished and she nodded.

"Thanks" Liv mumbled "For last night, I never said..."  
"You didn't have to" Robert told her quietly "Now go on, get to school before Aaron starts flapping"

Liv slid to her feet and headed to the door, she stopped and turned "See you later" she smiled  
"Most definitely" Robert smiled back, watching her disappear.

Moments later Aaron slipped through the doorway, smirking "That explains the abandoned coffee this morning"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Robert said smoothly, pulling him down onto the bed beside him.

After a heavily heated good morning the pair pulled apart both grinning like idiots.

"So she had a nightmare?" Aaron wondered, watching as Robert got up and started to get ready.  
"Yep, I went to check on her, she was alright" he assured the man  
"Did she say what it was about?"  
"What do you think?"

Aaron sighed "I really hate him"  
"I know, so do I" Robert murmured, squeezing his hand "But he's gone now, he can't hurt you or Liv ever again."

There was a pause before Aaron spoke again "She loves you you know"  
Robert sat down on the bed, tie hanging round his shoulders waiting to be sorted. The man smiled, leaning in and bumping his nose against Aaron's.

"And I love her"

 

 

 

 


	2. "I'm not going to leave you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixing it up...Aaron and Robert are together for Debbie and Pete's wedding, and Liv is firmly integrated in the family. Queue the helicopter crash :)

_**"I'm not going to leave you"** _

Aaron glared at Robert for his stubborn response, and let himself relax back onto the floor.

"It's not safe for you to be in here" he tried, wriggling his leg to try and free himself from under the debris.  
"Stop, you'll do more harm than good, you have to wait for the rescue services" Robert scolded, looking around the room at the damage.

"Where's Liv?" Aaron demanded suddenly "Is she safe? I never saw her before it came down, what if-"  
"-she's fine, she left with Belle to put the little one's to bed back at Debbie's" Robert soothed, stroking the man's cheek.

Aaron let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to freeing himself, much to Robert's frustration.

"Please just wait for people who know what they're doing"  
"What's there to know? It's a leg trapped under a load of brick and insulation and a great big beam? I doubt it takes special knowledge" Aaron grumbled

Robert snatched the man's hands in his own, holding them tightly "I don't want you doing anything that's going to hurt you" he said seriously  
"Believe it or not Rob, this hurts quite a bit" Aaron drawled, squeezing the blonde's hands before letting go.

He didn't try anymore though, instead turned his attentions to looking around the room. Dan and Kerry were crouched near the entrance, hovering over Ruby, though Aaron couldn't see how she was doing. Pete and Cain were charging around the debris, scrabbling underneath it to try and locate Debbie.

"They're just coming son" Chas' voice reached him and Aaron looked up to see his Mum staggering over, still in her heels from the wedding  
"About time" Robert muttered, glancing up at where the helicopter was lodged in the ceiling. Chas followed his gaze as Aaron spoke.

"Okay so you can both get out now, I'll be fine, help is coming, so you two can get outside where it's safe."

Chas turned to Robert "He told you to scarper too?"  
"Multiple times" the man replied smoothly "I told him I'm going nowhere.

The woman smiled and nodded in approval, Aaron let out a groan.

"Of all the times you two could've played nice, why now?"

Chas and Robert simply shared a smile.

* * *

 

As the three sat waiting, running footsteps approached, with a last minute cry "Aaron!"

Liv came skidding to her knees beside her brother, who looked horrified.

"What're you doing here?"  
"They said you were trapped, everyone said they hadn't seen you or Robert"

Tears were pooling in the teen's eyes, and Aaron wiped them away with his thumbs, smudging the little make-up his sister had dared to try for the occasion.

"You need to get out sis, it's not safe in here" he told her gently  
"Then why are they here?" she demanded.

Robert put a hand on her shoulder "C'mon kid, he's right, it's not safe"  
"I don't care" Liv sniffed, shrugging him off "I'm staying with him"

Aaron looked desperately between his boyfriend and his mother, silently begging them to do something.

"Sweetheart, the rescue team are coming to him next, he'll be out before you know it" Chas said softly  
"No! I'm not going. I lose everyone and I don't want to lose Aaron!"

Aaron squeezed Robert's hand to get his attention, once he had it he nodded to his sister who was glaring at Chas with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get her out, please Rob, for me?" Aaron whispered.

The blonde took a deep breath and got to his feet, heading for Liv who was crouched the other side of her brother. In one swift motion he grabbed her in a bridal lift and began carrying her to the doors.

The girl struggled, screaming and crying, demanding to go back. Aaron closed his eyes, feeling guilty yet knowing it was important she was safe.

The sound of creaking above them made his eyes snap back open, and he opened his mouth, letting out a cry of terror as the roof began to cave in. Robert and Liv disappeared from his view in a cloud of dust and fallen debris.

* * *

 

"Stay still, struggling won't do you any good!" Chas tried to calm her son, who was writhing around trying to free himself.

"I don't care I need to get to them!" Aaron roared, picking up a piece of tile and throwing it at the wall in frustration.

Cain's voice drifted over from the entrance "Sis, you alright?"  
"We're okay...Robert was trying to get Liv out when the roof came down, can you see them?"

After a pause which seemed like an eternity the man's voice returned "No sign, you need to get out though alright? They're coming in for Aaron in a sec"  
"I'm not leaving you" Chas mumbled to her son, squeezing his hand.  
"You have to, please Mum I can't lose anyone else" Aaron's voice came out choked.

The woman got close to his face, her forehead touching his "You haven't lost them, they're gonna be okay"  
Aaron swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as his Mum slowly let go of his hand and made her way towards the exit.

Pretty soon the rescue team were surrounding Aaron, constructing a lever to free his leg. He barely registered they were there, eyes glued to the last place he saw Robert and Liv.

"On 3, we lift. 1, 2, 3, now"

Aaron let out a groan as he felt the weight leave him, and he instantly tried to stand. Before he could move anywhere he was flanked by paramedics, calling to each other for stretchers.

The man shoved past them, forcing himself to hobble through the pain as he threw himself onto the debris and began rummaging through it. He recoiled as his fingers finally met something warm, and closing his eyes momentarily he hurriedly cleared the remaining bits of brick and plaster to reveal Robert lying underneath.

"Help! Someone! I need help over here!" Aaron yelled, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend who was slowly blinking, coming round.

"Aaron?" Robert croaked "What-"  
"The ceiling caved, you were trying to get Liv out...it's alright, you're gonna be okay."

The paramedics crouched beside the two lovers, waiting patiently for Robert to be lifted out by the rescue team before they assessed him.

"Where's Liv?" the blonde coughed, trying to sit up as he was placed atop a stretcher "Is she okay?...Aaron?"

Aaron squeezed the man's hand as Robert was carried off towards the exit. Before anyone could stop him, Aaron was tearing through the rubble again in search of his sister.

* * *

At last he found her, not too far from where Robert was. There was a gash on her head and her cheeks were pale and cold to touch.

"Liv?" Aaron whispered, cradling her face in his hands "Liv wake up for me?"

He shook her and she let out a cough, groaning as she slowly opened her eyes. Aaron laughed in relief, tears sliding down his face.

"You got free" the girl murmured with a smile.  
"I told you I would" Aaron whispered "And I told you to get out didn't I?"

Liv fell silent, a surge of guilt coarsing through her body, mixing with the pain.

"It's alright" Aaron reassured her, stroking the hair from her face "Robert's out, he's okay, and we're gonna get you out too"  
"We're all okay?" the girl whispered tiredly  
"Yeah, we're all okay" Aaron promised, shuffling slightly to allow the paramedics to access his sister.

* * *

Once Liv was freed from beneath the rubble Aaron finally allowed himself to be lifted onto a stretcher. Once the pressure was off of his leg he realised it was screaming in agony, and he bit down hard on his lower lip, trying not to cry out in pain. The adrenaline of finding his family had left him and he hurt, he hurt so fucking much.

Liv was walking beside him, being steered by a paramedic as she stumbled in shock.

As they neared the exit and emerged out into the sunlight the siblings were met with the screaming and crying of those beginning to comprehend their losses and the enormity of what had happened.

Aaron squinted, catching sight of Andy leading Diane over to the pub, the pair staggering away from the mirror maze. Moira was sobbing into Cain's chest as he held her in one arm and Kyle in the other. Ambulances were blaring out of the village only to be replaced minutes later by a new one ready to take away villager after villager.

Robert was huddled in the back of an ambulance, his arms wrapped around Victoria as he clung to her, checking she was safe over and over again. When he caught sight of Aaron being carried from the building, he let go of his sister and ran. He had never run so fast as he sent gravel flying in every direction beneath his shoes, skidding to a halt just as Aaron's stretcher was placed on the floor.

"You're okay?" Robert breathed, promptly grabbing Aaron's face in his hands and crashing their lips together.

Once they pulled apart Aaron let out a laugh "Is it a good time to say I told you to get out?" he quipped, wincing in expectation as he saw Chas hurtling towards him.

Sure enough the woman pulled her son into her arms and began peppering his head and cheeks with kisses, stopping every now and again to hold him at arm's length and stare at his face.

Robert laughed, taking a step back. He frowned and suddenly whipped round, panic rising in his chest as he realised someone was missing, turning back to the doors just in time to see a flash of dirty blonde hair as Liv threw herself into his arms, breaking out into sobs with her face buried in his shirt.

The man let out a sigh of relief as he squeezed her, cradling her in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked softly, crouching in front of her, his thumbs sliding over her cheek as he stared at her in concern.  
"I think so...Are you?" she questioned, in such a fierce and matter-of-fact way that Robert felt like laughing.  
"I'm good too" he assured her, bringing the girl into another tight hug and spinning her around so the pair could go back to where Aaron had finally been released by Chas.

"I'm gonna go and let the other's know you're alright" Chas smiled, wiping her eyes as she left the little family to their reunion.

Aaron was sitting up now as a paramedic temporarily bandaged his leg. He reached out and pulled Liv into his side, welcoming Robert into his other and squeezing them both. The paramedic finished quickly and smiled at them before leaving them to it, with a promise to Aaron that he would be off to hospital in the next ambulance.

"You okay?" the man asked his sister, brushing strands of hair behind her ears.  
She nodded, wrapping her arms round him in a hug that he warmly returned.

"Are you alright?" Robert questioned his boyfriend  
"Can barely feel it" the man bluffed with a grin "I'm just so glad we got out"

The group fell silent as Ruby's body was carried past in a bag, closely followed by Val's.

"Not everybody did" Liv whispered, chewing her lower lip in an action so similar to Aaron's it made Robert want to hug her all over again. Instead he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Aaron slowly put his hand on the two, interlocking his fingers in some complicated connection that none of them minded since it meant they were all joined together.

A paramedic came over and lifted Aaron up into the ambulance, and Robert lifted Liv up before clambering in himself. He didn't plan on leaving either of there sides, not for a long time.

As the ambulance jolted into life and began to drive away from the still smoking wreckage of the village hall, the three in the back silently took each others hands, reassuring each other with the knowledge they were safe.

 

 

 

 


	3. 'I'm going to protect you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a nice fluffy chapter free of angst, although angst is my favourite thing to write so it won't be all fluffy all the time haha - Enjoyyyy

_**"I'm going to protect you"** _

Aaron rolled his eyes and playfully whacked Robert's arm "Don't be soft" he snorted though a grin was appearing on his face.

The blonde smirked, drumming his fingers on the back of the sofa where his arm was spread out round the back of his boyfriend.

"Don't worry Aaron, it's not real" Liv chimed in from her spot on the floor with her back resting against their legs. She was tapping away on her phone as she waited for her brother to navigate the DVD menu.

"Will you both pack it in I'm 25 years old!" Aaron exclaimed, jamming his fingers down hard on the remote as he pressed play.

Liv turned to make eye contact with Robert, she suppressed a giggle as he winked at her before straightening his face as Aaron eyed him suspiciously.

As the opening credits rolled, the teen wriggled to get comfy, chucking her phone down beside her as she snuck a hand up to retrieve the bowl of popcorn wedged between the two men.

Aaron playfully tapped her hand away, smiling as she quickly stuffed a handful of the snack into her mouth, wrinkling her nose at him in some odd form of victory. He chuckled and shook his head, snuggling into Robert's side as they settled down to watch.

* * *

"He needs a haircut" Robert remarked, taking a long sip of his beer  
"You've said that about all of them" Liv pointed out "Multiple times"  
"Well they do need haircuts,  don't film crews have a hair and make-up person?"

Liv and Aaron shared a look before they burst out laughing. Robert shoved Aaron to get him to stop.

"At least I didn't jump when the guy got murdered at the beginning" he teased.

Aaron folded his arms and huffed "I wasn't paying proper attention that's all" he bluffed, cheeks tinged red.  
"Yeah right" Liv snorted "Oh well, Rob did say he'd protect you."

Her brother tapped her with his foot "Hey whose side are you on?"  
"Nobody's" she replied sweetly "I'm impartial...think of me as Switzerland" she declared.

"Ooh someone's finally been paying attention in school" Robert mocked, though his face projected nothing but pride.

"Shut up" Liv grumbled, snatching the popcorn from them with a glint in her eye.

_"Get out of the kitchen Ron"  
_ _"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron"  
_ _"Feet off the table"  
_ _"Feet off the table"_

Robert leant forward to ruffle Liv's hair "Sounds exactly like Chas when she catches you lounging about back here with your trainers all over the coffee table"  
"At least I don't leave her to wash my nasty shirts" the teen retorted with a mischevious smirk.  
"Fair play" Aaron nodded, laughing at Robert who was frowning at this mockery of his fashion choices.

The blonde turned to his boyfriend "Well we all know who gets told to get out of the kitchen in this house don't we?"  
"Why would I? It's where all the good grub's kept"  
"Unless you ask Marlon" Liv pointed out fairly  
"He never cooks us stuff! Says it's a 'waste of the finest of ingredients'" Aaron dropped his hands after making the air quotes, narrowing his eyes as Robert and his sister started laughing "What?" he demanded.

"Well, he made us burgers yesterday for lunch" Liv giggled "It must just be you bro" she patted his knee comfortingly.

"When did you two have lunch?" the man questioned, looking between them unsure whether to be more surprised or impressed.

"Yesterday" Robert repeated with a shrug "Liv had a half day and my meeting finished early, thought we'd have some bonding time"  
"So you both sat on your phones stuffing bits of burger into your gobs?" Aaron translated with a raised eyebrow.

"Essentially yes" Liv agreed with a wave of her hand "Now shh"

They turned back to the film, and Aaron was suddenly overcome with goosebumps as he felt Robert's lips momentarily press to his cheek. Without turning round he simply reached out a hand, interlocking their fingers as they watched.

* * *

It was later now, and the popcorn bowl had been refilled several times, since Liv had somehow managed to devour it all.

Robert shuffled back through the doorway from the bar clutching their drinks, which he placed on the table before falling back into the softness of the sofa. While Aaron was waiting by the microwave for the popcorn, Liv jumped up from the floor and launched herself onto the sofa beside Robert.

Taken aback, the blonde smirked and grabbed the girl, tickling her until the back room was filled with her shrieks and plea's for mercy. Aaron watched fondly as it subsided, and his sister fell against Robert in exhaustion, breathing heavily with her head rested on his shoulder.

"When you two are finished?" Aaron stood by the sofa clutching the bowl with his eyebrows raised.  
"I don't wanna sit on the floor anymore, my bum's gone numb!" Liv whined.

Robert wrinkled his nose "Lovely" he remarked, reaching out to swipe some popcorn.

Liv tilted side to side, impatient for the film to be resumed "Just sit down Aaron" she scolded, grinning at him as he collapsed down on the other side of her.

In unison, he and Robert wound their arms round the back of the sofa behind Liv, ruffling her hair before resting on each other, their engagement rings twinkling in the dimly lit room.

_"This is mad! At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates! Well, us and Neville."_

"Maybe because you need haircuts" Robert muttered to himself, leaning forward for his pint.  
"Don't start that again, they don't look that bad" Liv defended, staring at the screen.

The two men shared a look, identical smirks forming.

"Oh?" Aaron began "Got a soft spot for Hazza P do you?"  
"Don't be soft" his sister scowled, nudging him  
"Are you blushing?" Robert teased "They don't look that bad" he mimicked in a high pitch voice.

There was a moment of silence, Liv looked up at the pair with wide eyes full of hurt. Aaron swallowed hard and shoved Robert who was still chuckling to himself.

"Oh come on sis it was just a joke"

With that, Liv lifted her hands and deposited two fistfuls of popcorn, one on each man, both of whom let out cries of surprise.

"Now shh I'm watching" she chided  
"Liv, Mum's gonna do her nut when she sees this!" Aaron hissed, brushing popcorn from his lap.

The teen shrugged, looking around at the slight mess on the floor.

"Lighten up Aaron" Robert urged, flicking a bit of popcorn at him, it bounced humourously off his nose.

Liv let out an explosive laugh that made her brother jump, which consequently set Robert off until all three of them were rolling around laughing. So much so that Chas had to stick her head through from the bar to check what was going on. Satisfied that her son and his little family were happy, she left as silently as she'd arrived.

* * *

The film was almost over, with Harry and Cedric both just grabbing the portkey.

"I hate this bit" Aaron stated, shaking his head with a wince "It's creepy"  
"You mean scary" Robert smirked, nodding at Liv.

When Aaron looked down to where his sister was wedged between them, she had a cushion pulled up partially covering her face.

"I thought you'd seen this?" her brother questioned  
"I have" she said defensively "Ages ago, and I was too busy holding Mum's hair while she vommed to pay attention, must have missed this bit."

Robert stroked her hair gently "We can turn it off?" he offered, knowing how much the bad memories with Sandra upset her.  
"No I want to see it."

_"Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"_

"He's so tumblr" Liv quipped, squeezing the cushion as she propelled herself back further into the sofa.

Aaron let out a little chuckle, wrapping his arm round her and pulling her into his side.

"It's alright, it's not real" he assured her confidently, causing Robert to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Because Aaron was slightly distracted, the roar as the flash of green filled the screen made him let out a high pitched squeal, so un-manly that it made both Robert and Liv jump.

"There goes the vampire" Robert observed, glancing back at Cedric's dead form on the TV.  
"Wrong film Rob" Liv rolled her eyes and squeezed Aaron's arm "It's alright bro, worst part's over I'm sure"

He cleared his throat and nodded, straightening his jumper as he got to his feet "Need another pint" he grunted, quickly fleeing the room.

The other two watched him go with matching amused looks.

"He's still got half a pint left on the table" Liv said happily  
"Yeah, I know" Robert smiled with a shake of his head.

 

 

 


	4. 'Is that supposed to scare me?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Aaron, Liv runs off and is found by Robert. In a bid for attention to lash out after her telling off, she acts out, with disasterous consequences.

_**"Is that supposed to scare me?"** _

Robert raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, watching the teen clamber up onto the wooden railings of the bridge.

"Why? Is it working?" she smirked, stretching her arms out for balance as she took a step forward.  
"Not likely" Robert snorted "Now get down, we're going home."

Liv scoffed at him "No chance! Aaron doesn't want me there, neither does Chas, so why bother?"

Robert rolled his eyes "Of course he wants you there, you're his sister. He's allowed to get angry sometimes"  
"For no reason"  
"Or maybe because you superglued your teachers chair again" the man countered.

Liv started to giggle and had to bend her knees slightly to steady herself. She stuck one leg out to the side and did a tiny hop, swaying side to side as she landed back on the beam.

Robert watched her closely, heart hammering in his chest though his exterior was as cool and calm as ever.

"Get down Olivia" he ordered.

"Ooh full name" the girl mocked "What're you gonna do Rob? Send me back to Mum's?"   
"Don't be ridiculous" he sighed  
"You've wanted that all along, you hated me from the minute you and Aaron came to my house."

Robert shook his head, leaning back on the opposite railings "You're wrong, I'm actually kinda fond of you believe it or not"  
"Only for Aaron's sake."

"No. Because although at times you're incredibly irritating, you're also funny, and sweet and a good person Liv. You've had a hard time but all me and Aaron want is for you to be happy here with us. But every time you act out and do something stupid like this it just makes us think you don't want to be here at all. We love you kid and you don't see that because you're too busy running riot with superglue."

Liv paused, looking over at Robert who was slightly breathless after his outburst.

"You love me?" she whispered, her words being whipped away by the wind.

Robert frowned "Huh?"

"You said you love me" Liv repeated louder.

The man smiled "Yes, that would be accurate" he confirmed "Now can you please get down so we can get back to Aaron?"  
"Knew you were scared" the teen mumbled, crouching to jump off.

As she lowered herself it messed with her balance, and Robert felt his heart stop as the girl let out a scream before plummeting backwards into the water below.

* * *

Robert was in the water instantly, gasping through the cold as he waded across to Liv's unmoving body.

He reached her after what seemed like hours, and cradled her face, shaking her as the girl's eyes fluttered open. She let out a groan before her teeth began to chatter and she started shivering in Robert's arms.

"It's okay" he soothed, eyes scanning her for noticeable injuries "It's alright, you're okay" he assured her, shivering himself as he began picking his way back towards dry land.

He hoisted the teen out of the water, brushing the hair from her face as she lay back on the grass breathing heavily.

"C'mon we need to get you home" Robert urged, trying to pick her up.

Liv's eyes began to flutter closed and the man knelt beside her started to panic, patting her face to try and keep her awake. 

As she finally fell unconscious, Robert dug around his pocket for his phone which was blank and waterlogged. Letting out a yell of frustration, he shoved it back in his pocket and lifted the girl into his arms, cradling her to his chest.

Stumbling slightly as he straightened to his feet, the blonde began to stagger back towards the village, trying to ignore the chilling feeling spreading across his skin as he walked.

* * *

Aaron and Chas were sat at the table, both nursing cups of tea as the man recalled the fight he had with his sister.

"Maybe I was too hard on her" he admitted  
"Love if you think that every time she does something wrong then she'll keep pushing you."

Aaron sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Where is she anyway?"  
"Ran off, Rob went looking for her a while ago."

As if on cue, the back door flung open, and Robert clattered in with Liv in his arms.

"Oh my God" Chas exclaimed, getting to her feet and rushing to the pair.  
"What the hell happened?" Aaron demanded, kneeling beside the sofa as Robert let Liv slide from his grip and onto the cushions.

"She was mucking about" he wheezed "Trying to scare me, she fell into the river"  
"It's freezing this time of year!" Chas stressed, fleeing the room and heading upstairs.

Aaron had Liv's hand enclosed in his own as he stroked her cheek with his other "We need to get her to the hospital" he murmured  
"I'm sure she's alright, think it's just the shock of the cold-"  
"-Well I'm not taking any chances Rob!"

The pair were interrupted by Chas re-entering the room, arms laden with blankets and towels and her big fluffy dressing gown.

"Here, you two leave a minute while I get her out of these soaking wet clothes" she shooed them away, chucking a towel to Robert who caught it, dazed.  
"Mum I'm not leaving her" Aaron insisted, looking up at the woman as if she were mad  
"Son the longer she spends in them clothes the worse it's gonna get, now go, just for a few minutes"

With one last look at his sister Aaron stood, steering Robert out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

"I'm sorry"

Aaron looked up to see Robert pulling a t-shirt over his head before falling onto the bed beside his boyfriend.

"I should have stopped her, grabbed her if I had to"  
"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have had a go at her" Aaron dismissed  
"She needed telling, you can't feel guilty"  
"Then neither can you"

The couple sat in silence for a moment, Robert slid his hand into Aaron's and squeezed.

"I thought she was dead, that I'd pushed her too far and she'd done something stupid" he admitted.

The blonde frowned "She wouldn't, she's too smart, too sensible. You know what she's like, she loves to wind people up and make them stress but, at the end of the day she always comes running back to her big brother."

Aaron looked into his eyes and nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips just as the door swung open to reveal Chas in the doorway holding a steaming mug.

"It's hot chocolate, to warm you up" she smiled, offering it to Robert who took it gratefully.

"How is she?" Aaron questioned, turning to face his Mum  
"I've called our Belle, she's sending Jermaine round to have a look at her, but she's all sorted so you can go back down now"

Aaron was on his feet and charging downstairs before she could say another word. Robert stood slowly, fingers curled round the warm mug in his hands.  
"Thanks" he nodded at the drink "I don't know how you keep so together when stuff like this happens"

Chas smirked, tapping him under the chin affectionately "I've had my fair share of family disasters love" she told him. Robert nodded and took a sip of the hot chocolate, moving towards the door. "You really love her don't you?" Chas spoke softly and the man turned back slightly.

"I love them both" he admitted with a slight grin as he thought of the siblings "They're my family now"  
"That much is obvious" Chas nodded "It was written all over your face when you brought her home, terrified you were."

Robert didn't reply, but the woman caught sight of the flush of red over his cheeks as he disappeared out the room.

* * *

Jermaine had just left, after assuring Aaron and Robert multiple times that Liv was fine, just in need of warmth and rest for the remainder of the day.

"You're sure you didn't hit your head?"  
"Aaron I'm fine, how many times!" the teen grumbled, folding her arms across the cushion resting on her lap  
"Liv you were unconscious when you got here, I won't apologise for worrying"

Robert collapsed onto the sofa, proceeding to tickle Liv's feet to break up the two bickering "Alright you two let's not forget what this all stemmed from" he warned.

The girl kicked out at him until he finally relented and let her go "I'm cold" she mumbled, pulling Chas' dressing gown tighter to her body.  
"I'll get you a hot water bottle" Aaron offered  
"Can I have hot chocolate too?" his sister piped up with a grin that he just couldn't say no to.

Once the man was busying himself in the kitchen, Robert scooted further along the sofa until he was beside Liv, who looked up at him in confusion.  
"Got enough room there?" she joked, nudging him, her smile faltering when he simply stared at her in silence "Rob?"  
"What the hell were you playing at?" he murmured, eyes glancing over at Aaron who was whistling to himself.

Liv turned to look at her brother before facing the blonde once more "Huh?"  
"You got lucky Liv, really lucky. If you'd have landed on your head, or fallen into the rocks face down then...."

The girl was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the seriousness of the conversation and distracted herself by toying with the ties of the gown she was wearing.

"What if I hadn't have been there?" Robert pressed "You would have drowned Liv"  
"You're scaring me"  
"And you terrified me"

The teen looked into his eyes to see them wide and indeed tinged with fear, even now, with her sitting perfectly fine beside him.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, realising what a fool she'd been.

"Can you imagine Aaron finding out you were hurt? Or worse?"  
"Rob stop it"  
"I'm sorry Liv, I don't want to scare you, I just want you to be more careful, you're a sensible girl and-"

"-You love me"

She tilted her head, waiting for him to respond  
"I would agree but last time you went diving into a river" he drawled with a smirk.

The teen looked around them "I don't see any rivers here" she shrugged.

Robert chuckled, wrapping an arm round her shoulders "Well in that case, yeah, I love you kid, so I'd quite like you to hang around a bit longer. No more stupid stunts when you get told off. Or even when you don't get told off. Right?"

Liv snuggled into his side, trying to steal as much warmth from the an as possible "Deal" she mumbled.

Aaron wandered over to them, handing his sister the hot water bottle and placing her mug of hot chocolate down on the table. "Room for a little one?" 

The pair on the sofa shuffled along, leaving an Aaron sized space for him to fall into. He did so, letting out a long sigh as he picked up the TV remote.

"Sorry little sis but after the day you've put me through we're definitely watching Fast and Furious" he grinned  
"Oh what! C'mon Aaron" the girl whined, shoving him "Rob tell him!"

The blonde looked at his boyfriend, who raised an eyebrow almost daring him to challenge.

"Sorry kiddo, Vin Diesel it is"  
"You guys are the worst"  
"You love us" Aaron ruffled her hair  
"Yeah...a little...I guess"  
"We love you too"

 


	5. 'Can you please come and get me?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me set the scene here:   
> \- Gordon is alive, let out of prison on good behaviour.  
> \- Liv is living at the pub with Aaron  
> \- Sandra didn't move to Dublin, she lives in Hotten.
> 
> When Liv goes for a visit to her Mums, a surprise appearance from her Dad causes chaos.

_**"Can you please come and get me?"** _

The desperation in Liv's voice gave Aaron goosebumps as he clutched his mobile to his ear. She was meant to be spending the evening at Sandra's, he was driving over to pick her up in an hour or so.

"Liv?" he frowned, motioning for Robert to be quiet as he wandered in from the bar with their drinks "Sis what's wrong?"  
"Aaron he's here...He's at my Mum's" the teen whispered down the phone, and Aaron clenched his fist in his lap.

Robert carefully set the two pints down on the coffee table, taking a seat beside his boyfriend on the sofa "What's going on?" he mouthed, but Aaron shook his head, trying to concentrate on Liv, who had stopped talking.

"Liv? Liv where are you?" he demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose  
"I'm in the back garden, I'm trying to find a way over the wall"  
"Don't do that you could fall and hurt yourself" Aaron muttered, gnawing at the loose skin around his thumb nail.

The teen on the other end of the phone scoffed "Our paedophile Dad is here, do you really think I care about a scrape on the knee?"  
"I know" Aaron sighed "I know, just...stay safe, stay out of his way. Im coming alright?"

He hung up, shoving the phone in his pocket as he got to his feet.

"Want to explain?" Robert raised an eyebrow at the man "Where are you going?"  
"It's Gordon. He's out and he's at Sandra's"  
"What?!" Now Robert was on his feet, reaching for his coat which was draped neatly over a chair.

Aaron reached out a shaky hand towards him "No, we're still over the limit...We must be"  
"You are" the blonde replied calmly "I'm not, I'll get us there alright? She'll be okay"  
"If he hurts her..."  
"Then you can drunkenly batter him" Robert promised, ushering the man out the back door.

* * *

"Olivia come inside it's freezing out here" Gordon hovered in the doorway, leant against the frame with an amused look on his face  
"I'm alright thanks" she snorted, looking away from him "I'm waiting for Aaron"

Sandra appeared beside her ex looking worried "Oh love you didn't have to ring your brother, you shouldn't make him come here"  
"Well he was gonna pick me up anyway" the girl frowned "Did you know he was coming?" she nodded towards her Father.  
"Of course I didn't! All I heard from him in months was a letter when he was still inside"

Gordon took a step towards his daughter "I've changed love, I've done my time and...I don't hate you for turning on me in court"  
"Like I care" Liv sneered, checking her phone anxiously  
"You're always on that thing" the man chided, closing the space between them as he yanked it from her grip.  
"Oy! Give that back!"

Without another word he'd thrown it on the patio, bringing his boot down hard and sending pieces of glass and plastic flying as it shattered.

"Gordon why would you do that?" Sandra sighed, joining the pair outside and placing her hands on Liv's shoulders  
"We're spending some time as a family" He insisted.  
"We're not a family anymore" his daughter scowled "I can't stand you, you're scum for what you did to Aaron!"

Gordon laughed at her, sneering in her face "We are a family love, your Mother and I are getting back together"

Liv whirled round to face her Mum "He's lying right? Please tell me he's lying?" she begged.  
"Well, I mean I never agreed to it but we have been thinking perhaps maybe we could give it a second try"  
"After all he did to Aaron?"

"Your brother got what he wanted, I was sent down" Gordon interrupted  
"Not for long enough" Liv replied darkly, shoving past him to go back inside.

She grabbed her bag off the floor and unhooked her jacket from the bannisters, heading for the door when a pair of strong arms took hold of her tightly.

* * *

"I didn't even know he was out" Aaron sighed, locking and unlocking his phone as Robert drove.

"Well would you have wanted to know?" the man asked, going up a gear so as to push the speed limits  
"Some warning might have been nice yeah!"  
"If he does anything he's going straight back inside, and he knows that..."

Aaron huffed, resting his head on the window with a thud as he fired off a text to his sister to say they were almost there.  
"She's not replying to texts"  
"Then ring her? If she's hiding then it's probably on silent" Robert reasoned, though he pushed down harder on the accelerator.

Aaron unlocked his phone once more and hurriedly dialled his sister, holding the phone to his ear as he was met with a shrill and constant beep.  
"Her phone's off" he said worriedly "Her phone's never off"  
"Aaron-" Robert began warningly  
"Just step on it Rob alright?"

The blonde sighed but did as he was told, speeding round the corner and into Hotten.

* * *

"You can't do anything" Liv taunted her Father "Aaron's already coming for me"  
"How touching" he shook his head "But this isn't meant to be a punishment Olivia, it's family time"

The teen glared at him as he flicked through the TV channels, Sandra perched on his knee.

"You smashed my phone, you physically stopped me from leaving...What part of this isn't a punishment?" she drawled  
"You're getting too mouthy for your own good young lady" Gordon narrowed his eyes at her and she pulled a face.

Outside there was a screech of tyres, and Liv jumped to her feet, running for the front door. Gordon reached out and grabbed her arm, dragging her through to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Liv writhed around in his grip, craning her neck to see her Mother sneaking to the front door, jumping as someone began hammering on the wood.

Gordon pulled Liv round the corner and placed his hand over her mouth, stroking her hair to calm her as she thrashed about in his arms.

"Where is she?" Aaron's voice drifted through from the hallway "LIV?"  
"She fell asleep" Sandra lied "She's stopping here tonight, she's upstairs in bed"

The teen heard Robert scoff and say "So where's Gordon then?"

"In prison, last time I heard anyway" Sandra stuttered

Aaron shook his head at her "Why are you doing this? Covering up for him, hiding him, lying"  
"I'm not lying"  
"Sandra...I'm not an idiot. Now just tell me where Liv is because we're not leaving without her"

Liv attempted to scream but it only came out muffled by her Father's hand. She opened her mouth and clamped her teeth down hard, and Gordon let out a roar of pain, shoving her away from him so she crashed into the counter, sliding to the floor.

Aaron barged past Sandra in an instant, Robert close behind.

"Still inside is he?" the blonde mocked "And Liv looks pretty awake for someone upstairs asleep"  
"She's fine here...aren't you love?" Sandra nodded at her daughter, backing over to where Gordon was stood seething with anger.

Liv had been helped up by Aaron who was now holding her protectively under his arm "No" she snapped at her Mother "You're delusional. Both of you. You wonder why I didn't want to live with you anymore Mum? It's because you're useless! You're a liar, and you're weak and you can't protect me when you choose that piece of scum over your own daughter!"

By this time tears were rolling down the girls cheeks and Aaron squeezed her tightly to his side "We're going" he said quietly "I'm not calling the police on you, you're not worth the effort, but come near us again and you'll regret it" he warned.

Robert was stood with his hands in his pockets, watching the scene unfold, and as he watched the siblings turn to leave he raised an eyebrow "That's it?"

Aaron stopped and looked back at him "What? Robert c'mon let's just go home"

The blonde shook his head, fingers toying with his jaw "No...Aaron."  
His boyfriend frowned at him, looking over to Sandra and his Dad with unease as Robert addressed Liv.

"Why didn't you answer your phone when we called you back?"  
"He smashed it to pieces" the teen mumbled, bowing her head  
"Right, and where were you when we knocked on the door?"

Liv looked up at Aaron who waited for her to answer.

"When I heard you turn up I went to go outside but he grabbed me and dragged me in here, he put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't call out to you but I bit him so he would let me go."

Robert tilted his head, staring at his boyfriend whose brow had furrowed, his fist clenched by his side, his grip on Liv tightening as he glared at Gordon across the room.

"It doesn't matter Rob" he spoke through gritted teeth "I wouldn't expect anything less from him, but we're leaving now okay?"

The blonde laughed "You know I promised you that you could drunkenly batter him? Well I'm not drunk, but I've waited a hell of a long time to do this"

With that he swung up, his fist colliding with Gordon's jaw, sending the man staggering backwards into the dining table  
"Robert!" Aaron cried out, charging forward and grabbing him, pulling him back to where Liv was stood in the corner looking almost impressed "He's not worth an assault charge."

Robert sneered at Gordon, holding out his hand to Liv before leading her from the room. There was a pause as Aaron locked eyes with his Father, who was bent over clutching his face with a grimace, and then Aaron left too.

As they were getting into the car Sandra came running down the steps in tears "No don't take my baby" she pleaded, hammering on the windows.  
In the back seat Liv winced, forcing herself to turn away as Robert started the engine. When Sandra's cries reached fever pitch, the teen threw open her door and rushed into her arms, sobbing too.

"Get away from him Mum, he's dangerous and I don't want him to hurt you" Liv sniffed, squeezing her Mother tightly before taking a step back  
"You can stay with me, he won't hurt you again"  
"Of course he will, it's the way he is, he won't change Mum. I know part of you still loves him but, he's not good for you."

Sandra hung her head in shame as her daughter made to clamber back into the car.

"He's a good man deep down" the woman defended

Liv smiled at her sadly "That's the drugs talking Mum, that's how he claws his way back into your life. He got you hooked so you would never leave"

With that the girl shut her door and settled back into her seat, tears silently sliding down her cheeks as Robert pulled out of the estate and drove back to Emmerdale.

* * *

"You punched him" Aaron said in disbelief as the three let themselves into the back room of the pub.  
"He deserved it" the blonde shrugged, checking his phone before shoving it back into his jacket and hanging it up.

The two turned to Liv who had slumped onto the sofa

"You alright kiddo?" Robert called to her softly.

She shrugged.

"I'll buy her a new phone in town tomorrow" Aaron sighed, watching his sister curl up with a cushion.  
Robert nodded in agreement, leaning over the back of the sofa "Are you hungry kid? Did Sandra at least feed you?"  
"I'm not hungry, thanks" Liv mumbled, scuffing her toes on the floor "I might just go to bed"

She got up and wound round the back of the sofa, only to find her brother blocking the doorway.

He crouched down to be eye level with her and then he spoke "Liv, I know it must have been horrible, seeing him. I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own"  
"I don't care about him! I just don't know why my Mum would let him see me after everything"  
"You said it yourself sis, she's got a habit and he fuels it...I know it hurts but, maybe some distance will make her realise what she's missing?"

Liv frowned "You mean I won't see her anymore?"  
"I would never stop you from seeing your Mum, but...If he's gonna be at hers then I don't want you there okay?"  
"I don't want to be there, I want her to be safe"

Tears of exhaustion and frustration began to pool in her eyes, and Aaron cupped her face, kissing the top of her head "I'll make a phonecall tonight, make the right people aware of where Gordon is, they'll keep an eye on her"

"I thought you said you wouldn't call the police on him?" Robert frowned, leaning back against the sofa  
"Might as well get in there before he reports you for GBH" Aaron smirked  
"It was self defense"  
"He didn't touch you"  
"Shame, I'd have loved to have hit him again"

Liv giggled, wiping her eyes "He did have it coming" she admitted, which made Robert grin  
"See, she gets it!"

Aaron shook his head at the pair before turning to his sister "Right you, up to bed then, I'll come check on you in a bit okay?"

He watched her disappear up the stairs before collapsing onto the sofa with a sigh. After a pause he turned to Robert who was casually inspecting his bruising knuckles.

"Why did you punch him?"

Robert smiled softly "He hurt you, he hurt Liv, he ruined a rather expensive mobile..." At this Aaron snorted "But joking aside, you two are my family now, you're my everything and I couldn't do anything when Gordon was on the scene before but I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him hurt you or Liv again."

Aaron stared at the blonde, eyes flickering as he took in his face, jaw hanging slightly open.

"What?" Robert asked softly

Aaron's only reply was to press is lips gently to the blonde's with a murmured "I love you"

 

 

 

 


	6. 'I'm at the hospital'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phonecall from his Mum makes Aaron's heart stop.

_**"I'm at the hospital"** _

Aaron's blood ran cold, the hand holding his mobile to his ear began to shake as he fumbled with his car keys. He was on his way home from France when his Mum had called, and her questioning him airily about his business meetings had done nothing but make him more suspicious, until he'd finally got her to spit out what was wrong.

"What do you mean?" he demanded "Why? What's wrong?"

He heard her sigh down the other end of the line as he rattled his door handle in exasperation, wedging the keys back in the lock as he waited for her to respond.

"I got a phonecall at the pub, some old bid on Robert's phone"  
"Robert?" Aaron dropped his keys to the floor, swearing under his breath as he crouched to retrieve them, holding the position for a moment as he said "What's wrong with him?"

There was yet another pause, and Aaron was about to open his mouth and yell at his Mother when she quietly told him.  
"There's been an accident, he was in the car on his way home from Manchester"  
"But he's alright yeah?" Aaron pushed, straightening up and letting out a grunt of relief as he finally managed to open his door.

He slid into the driver's seat and shut the door, buckling up and shoving the keys into the ignition.

"I'm not sure love, I've not been here long and they're still being examined."

Aaron's fingers toyed with his jaw as he took it all in, so dazed that he almost missed what his Mum had said.

"Wait a minute...they?" he frowned, heartbeat rising as he thought of Robert and Rebecca returning from some secret bunk-up in a fancy hotel, no different to the one he had met Robert in while he was still with Chrissie. "Mum who's they?" he questioned, eyes wild as he gripped the phone tighter.

Chas sighed again, clearly not wanting to disclose the information "Robert and Liv" she said finally "He took her off this morning, a day out just the two of them since she's been doing so well at school."

Aaron's jaw dropped, guilt washing over him for not even thinking of his little sister before he doubted Robert's faithfulness yet again.

"No" he murmured, closing his eyes as he let out a shuddered breath, trying to control his breathing before he had a panic attack.  
"Where are you?" Chas asked him, snapping him out of his daze  
"Service station, still over an hour's drive away!" the man said in exasperation, whacking the steering wheel.

His Mother chided him gently from down the phone "It can't be helped son, just get here when you can, I won't leave them...Just make sure you stay safe alright? No breaking the speed limits and driving like an idiot."

Aaron muttered a reassurance to her and said goodbye, anxious to get on his way. Night was falling and he didn't want to be stuck in rush hour traffic, he started the engine and pulled out of the carpark, fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he gnawed away at his lower lip.

* * *

Chas dropped her phone back into her handbag and picked up the polystyrene cup of tea from the table beside her. With a free hand she massaged the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes to try to relax.

She'd left a message on Victoria's phone, which was turned off, suggesting she and Adam were busy with certain activities. Charity had put in an appearance just in time to watch the bar, and Chas had even called Sandra to let her know about Liv, only to be met with a torrent of drunken abuse before the woman hung up.

The double doors at the end of the corridor squeaked open and Chas looked up with a breath of relief. Robert was walking towards her, jacket slung over his arm and stitches displayed proudly on his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise, flinching as she strode over and flung her arms around him.  
"Well my son's stupid partner decided to crash his flaming car so where else would I be?" she exclaimed, taking a step back and cupping his face to examine his injuries.

Robert sighed and dropped into one of the chairs, shoving away his jacket to reveal a stack of paperwork.

"It wasn't my fault" he said darkly "Some boy racer wasn't looking where he was going at a junction, he was on his phone and god knows what else. Drove straight into the side of us."

At the mention of us his head snapped up and he looked around in a panic "Where's Liv?"

Chas sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder "She'll still be being examined love, she'll be alright"  
"Aaron's gonna kill me" the blonde stressed burying his face in his hands   
"Hey don't be daft, I told him it was an accident, he's more worried about you."

Robert turned to face her looking horrified "You called Aaron?"  
"Well I had to Robert, otherwise he'd get home to find nobody there"  
"He's still gotta drive back, and now he's gonna be worrying and his head will be a mess!"

Chas tightened her grip on his arm where her hand was resting "Calm down, he's a big boy and he'll be fine."  
Robert's shoulder slumped but he nodded, leg bouncing up and down as he shuffled the papers on his lap "This will be fun" he sighed, flicking through them.

Chas patted his shoulder, "I'll get you a pen love" she said, reaching for her bag.

* * *

 

It had been nearly an hour and there was still no sign of Liv. Robert kept glancing up at the doors as he filled in the paperwork, each time letting his head drop back down in defeat.

Chas had slipped outside to call Charity and check the pub was still in once piece, leaving Robert to his thoughts as he twirled the pen nervously between his fingers, bringing it up to his mouth to chew the end.

The man let out a groan and let his head rest back on the wall behind him, he shut his eyes and let himself drift off, the papers slipping silently to the floor.

As the blonde slept he didn't hear the sound of double doors being thrown open, nor did he hear the squeak of trainers on the brightly polished floor. In fact the next thing Robert became aware of was a sharp slap across the cheek which sent him sprawling across the chairs in surprise.

"Thank fuck for that" a voice spoke breathlessly, pulling him to his feet and into their arms.

"Aaron?" Robert said in confusion "What?-"  
"-I thought you were dead didn't I! Sitting there all still like that"  
"I was asleep" the man laughed, in disbelief that his boyfriend was there with him.

Aaron shook his head and cupped Robert's face, thumbs sliding over his cheeks as he studied him intently.  
"Are you alright?" he questioned softly.

The blonde lifted his hands and placed them over Aaron's "I am now" he whispered, resting their foreheads together.

The moment was interrupted by Chas returning, ranting about Charity pouring free shots for a rugby team from Hotten that had turned up. She hadn't even realised her son was there until he gave a little cough, raising his eyebrows at her as she looked up.

"Aaron" she stated in surprise, before a smile broke out across her face and she launched herself into his arms "How long have you been here?"  
"Not long" he dismissed, pulling away and stepping back beside Robert who took his hand "Any word on Liv?"

Both his Mother and Robert shook their heads "I've been waiting but still nothing" his boyfriend explained, tugging the mechanic into a chair to wait.  
"I'm sure she's fine" Aaron swallowed hard as he tried to mask the concern in his voice.  
"Absolutely" Chas agreed, dropping down beside him and patting his knee in comfort.

* * *

It was well into the night when Liv finally appeared, yawning her head off as a nurse steered her through the doors and over to her waiting family.

Aaron was on his feet instantly, rushing to her as she fell into his arms.  
"What're you doing here?" she asked, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck as he held her.  
Her brother laughed "Where else would I be ya idiot."

The teen sloped past him, noticing the chairs and longing to just sit down and sleep. She slumped down and Chas wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her tight for a moment before releasing her.

Robert ruffled the girl's hair, getting up to join Aaron who was talking to the nurse.

"They're both alright to go home yeah?" he checked  
"Mr Sugden will have some bruising on his chest from the force of his seatbelt, and his stitches will heal in their own time" she explained "Miss Flaherty's shoulder was dislocated so when the medication wears off she'll be in a lot of discomfort but just some paracetamol will help with that. There's some bruising on her chest too but other than that I'd say they've both been very lucky."

She smiled round at the group and left, with both men calling out their thanks as she disappeared back behind the doors.

Chas stood and slid her bag over her shoulder, chucking her empty cup in the bin "Right let's get home 'ey?"

Liv let out a groan from where she had curled up on the chairs, the others turned to her fondly and Aaron laughed. He walked over to the teen and gently lifted her into his arms, being careful of her shoulder which was wrapped up in a sling.

As the family made their way to the exit, Liv yawned and blinked up at Robert sleepily "Thought you were meant to be a good driver" she teased, smirking at him before her eyes fluttered shut.

The blonde shook his head at her with a grin and stroked her cheek gently, his other hand resting comfortably in Aaron's back pocket.

* * *

Once they were finally home, Chas said goodnight and disappeared upstairs to bed, exhausted from the chaos and worry of the day. Not to mention the fact it was bordering on 2am and she had a pub to open up in the morning.

"Want a brew?" Robert offered, hanging his jacket over the back of a chair as he wandered to the kitchen.  
"Nah I'm good, reckon I'll get this one up to bed." He glanced down at Liv who was still sleeping soundly, and a soppy grin appeared on his face.

He looked up to see Robert flicking off the light switch "Tea can wait till the morning" he whispered, leading the way upstairs.

The pair got Liv settled in bed, making sure she had a glass of water and some painkillers on the table if she woke up in the night. Aaron leant down and kissed his sister lightly on the forehead, ruffling her hair before backing away and allowing Robert to do the same. They crept out quietly, leaving the door ajar so the hall light would filter through the teen's room.

As the couple got undressed, they stole glances at each other, beaming like teenagers. They slid under the covers, instantly finding each other in the dark of the room. Robert's arm tucked underneath Aaron's pillow as he lay on his back, while his boyfriend rolled onto his side and gently ran his fingertips over the bruising beginnging to appear on the blonde's chest.

"I'm glad you're home" Robert hummed, settling into the pillows  
"Because of this?" Aaron snorted  
"Because of everything, everything's better with you here"

The mechanic faltered, a grin illuminating his face as he continued to let his hands explore Robert's skin.

"Aaron?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm...sorry. I'm sorry that Liv got hurt."

Aaron noticed his boyfriend tense, and he withdrew his hand, reaching over to turn on the bedside light. When a dull glow lit the room, he stared at Robert sleepily yet with a certain level of amazement.

"Rob...she's okay. You don't have to apologise, it was an accident, and not one caused by you."  
"But I was meant to be looking after her, and you had to hear it all from you Mum and-"

Aaron cut him off by crashing their lips together, slowly pulling away with a raised eyebrow "You gonna listen to me now?"  
Robert nodded dumbly, subconsciously licking his lips.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't mad Rob, but not at you. At whatever little cretin thought it was okay to drive like a prat and put the two people I love most in danger. Nevermind who I heard it from, it wouldn't have been any less terrifying. I need you Robert, you and Liv, without you I can't function properly, you're my family."

The blonde laughed breathlessly, letting himself fall back into the pillows "I love you" he murmured  
"I love you too" Aaron smiled, running his fingers through Robert's hair as he pressed another kiss to his lips before reaching over to flick the lamp off.

As the pair lay there letting themselves grow more tired, Robert finally piped up.  
"Want me to find him?"  
"Huh?"  
"This 'little cretin' as you so affectionately named him"

Aaron's hand found his in the dark and he entwined their fingers as they spoke.

"You can find him?"  
"I have a certain set of skills" Robert boasted with a yawn.  
"You sound like Liam Neeson in Taken"  
"Better than Liam Neeson in Narnia"  
"He was a CGI lion in that!"

They burst out laughing, only stopping when Robert let out a hiss of pain and clutched his chest.

"But still" he wheezed, letting his laughter subside "We can track him down, teach him how to drive properly"  
Aaron snorted "I wouldn't trust myself not to strangle him"  
"Doesn't matter" Robert shrugged, turning onto his side  
"No?" Aaron questioned, stifling a yawn, copying him as his eyes closed

"He hurt our little girl" Robert muttered sleepily, his eyes flickering shut "Nobody gets away with that."

 

 

 

 


	7. 'Hey, just look at me, breathe'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the big crash in October 2016, Liv finds Robert having a panic attack.

_**"Hey, just look at me, breathe"** _

Robert was huddled up against the wall, knees pulled to his chest as he listened to Liv speak. Her voice was shaking although she tried to sound firm. Laurel and Ashley's fun day had been going well until Robert was encouraged to do the slip and slide. Obviously he would never usually do something like that in public, but it was all for a good cause - raising money for a care home for dementia patients - so he dropped a fiver into the bucket Gabby was waving at him and shrugged off his jacket.

Liv shook the man's arm, trying desperately to get a response from him. Robert couldn't speak, his whole body shuddered as he took deep breaths, drips of water from his hair sliding down his face.

"Rob you're scaring me" the teen admitted, her eyes big and wide, searching his for a sign of him calming down.

Robert cringed inwardly, he didn't want to scare her, of course he didn't. In fact he wanted to reach out and give her a hug for being there, but his body was stiff, frozen as if the water had paralysed him.

* * *

_"You're actually gonna do this?"_

_Robert turned back to Liv who was stood beside Gabby with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised in amusement and disbelief._

_"Why not?" he laughed "It's for a good cause"  
"You couldn't bear to get that pretty flowery shirt ruined" the teen challenged, she turned to her friend "He won't do it"_

_Robert was never one to be proven wrong, especially by a child, a child who would no doubt spend at least the rest of the week mocking him for it. The man looked down along the plastic, coated in water and bubbles, it looked like a death-trap. He smiled, watching April skid to the bottom as Marlon lifted her into the air while Carly cheered. It was a cute scene, one that made Robert think of the future, him and Aaron and maybe one day a kid of their own._

_He was snapped out of his daze once more by Liv's teasing voice "Rob you're holding up the line" she smirked  
"I'm just, psyching myself up" he defended, rolling up his sleeves and handing over all the valuables that were stuffed in his pockets "I know how much cash is in that wallet" he warned, handing them over to a grinning Liv._

_The man rubbed his hands together and swallowed hard, about to throw himself forward just as he felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned to see Aaron there looking confused._

_"It's for a good cause" Robert repeated with a shrug, taking the plastic pint glass from his boyfriend and taking a long sip._  
"You don't have to do this" Aaron told him seriously.  


_"I did tell him that" Liv piped up._

_Robert shook his head at her dismissively and turned back to Aaron "It's okay" he assured him "Just, make sure I have a pint ready and waiting by the end of it"_

_Aaron took a step back, hands raised in surrender as he gestured for Robert to proceed. He fell into place beside his sister, resting his forearm atop her head as he lazily drank his pint._

_"Alright Robert are you ready?" Laurel questioned, craning her neck to check the course was clear._  
"As I'll ever be" the man muttered, nodding at her.  
"Then off you go" she beamed.

_The blonde glanced back at his family; Liv, smirking away while Aaron watched him intently._

_He took a deep breath and launched himself, the cheers of those around him fading as the water lapped over his head. The adrenaline he'd previously felt had gone in an instant, being replaced only by cold hard fear. He panicked, slamming his hands down on the plastic to try and stop himself, but it was so slippy they just flew forward, dunking his face once more._

_The blonde gasped for air, straining to keep his head up as he squinted through the foam and bubbles, he caught sight of the group of people marking the end of the slide and he scrambled to his feet, sliding around as he lunged for the solid concrete amongst all the water. He felt a pair of hands grab him and help him up, holding him steady, and he gasped for air, wiping the foam from his eyes to see Ashley beaming at him._

_"Well done Robert!" he enthused, patting the man on the back before showing him to the side._

_The man staggered over to Doug and Diane who were handing out towels, he ignored his stepmother's questions as she frowned at him in concern and turned back to find Aaron but his boyfriend had already disappeared, his heart plummetted and for a brief moment his eyes locked with Liv's. Her smirk faded quickly as she watched him turn and hurry into the pub._

* * *

And that's where she found him, huddled against the wall, silent tears trailing down his cheeks as he panicked.

Liv looked at him helplessly, her hand falling from his arm "This is my fault" she whispered, settling on her knees "I made you do it"  
Robert couldn't speak so instead violently shook his head.  
"No Rob, it is. I made you feel like you had to. I forgot about everything that's happened, I'm sorry!"

The man slowly raised his head to look at her, chest aching as he saw how destroyed she was "A-Aaron" he wheezed out, reaching for her hand "Aaron."

Liv frowned "He went to get the pint that you asked for"  
Robert squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes as he shook.  
"I can go an get him" the girl frowned "But...I don't want to leave you."

She dug around in her pockets, withdrawing Robert's phone. She quickly unlocked it and went to his contacts, finding Aaron and pressing the call button. As she held the phone to her ear she settled beside Robert against the wall, her hand still holding his.

* * *

 

Aaron was wandering around outside trying to track down his boyfriend. He'd left his Mum at the makeshift bar she and Charity had set up for the occasion, and had returned to the slip and slide to be told by Laurel that Robert had been and gone.

Frowning, the man turned to Gabby to ask of Liv's whereabouts, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sighing he dug around for it, pulling it out and squinting at the name, he smiled seeing it was Robert, and answered quickly.

"You disappeared fast, have a nice swim?" he teased.  
"Aaron I need you" came his sister's panicked voice.

Her brother froze and clutched the phone tighter "What's wrong? Where's Robert? Are you okay?"  
"We're at the pub, he's having a panic attack and I can't stop him"  
"I'm on my way."

Aaron hung up, shoving his pint into Kerry's hands, who looked surprised but accepted anyway. The man broke into a sprint, weaving through the groups of people as he charged into the pub.

As soon as he was through the door he was calling for his sister, and she called back quickly. He followed the sound of her voice and burst into the back room, rushing straight to Robert who instantly twisted his fingers in Aaron's top.

"Hey, hey it's alright I'm here" Aaron soothed, placing his hands over Robert's  
"I'll get him some water" Liv blurted, getting up and running from the room.  
"We have a tap right there" her brother called out, but she was already gone.

Once the two men were left alone, Aaron grabbed Robert's face in his hands and crashed their lips together. He felt the blonde's shuddering subside, and pulled away slowly, biting his lower lip.

"Cheers" Robert mumbled, still breathing heavily, though it was clear the attack had stopped.  
"Anytime" Aaron smiled, tilting his chin up "What happened?"

Robert looked away, flinching at the sound of everyone cheering as yet another villager launched themselves onto the slippery plastic.

"I knew you didn't want to do it" Aaron said softly  
"It was for a good cause"  
"Stop saying that, you were the first adult to even do it, it was for kids Rob so why do that to yourself?"  
"Liv-"

Aaron's jaw set "She made you didn't she? After everything you've been through!"  
"Don't be mad at her Aaron. She said I didn't have to do it, you were there!"

As they were arguing Liv ran back into the room with a bottle of water "Sorry it took so long, I wanted to get the biggest one off David" she panted "You look better"  
"No thanks to you" Aaron snarled, rounding on her   
"W-what?" she stuttered "Aaron-"

The man stood up, helping Robert up with him "Why would you make him do it? You know what he went through, what we both went through"  
"It was just a joke, I said he didn't have to"  
"You'd already made him feel bad enough!"

Robert slid in between the siblings, his palms flat on Aaron's chest "Calm down" he warned, narrowing his eyes "I said, I'm okay"  
"You weren't though were you!"  
"And it's not Liv's fault. She didn't cause the crash Aaron. She wasn't to know I would freak out, I was up for it, you saw me."

Aaron glanced past him at his sister, who was standing holding the bottle of water limply by her side. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him, even if she had teased Robert until he forced himself to do the slip and slide, she was the one that came and found him when he needed someone most.

"Liv-" the man began apologetically.  
"-Forget it" she mumbled, shoving the water into Robert's hands "I'm glad you're okay."

With that she turned on her heel and ran out the room, leaving the two men alone.

* * *

A few minutes passed before Robert spoke "You shouldn't have yelled at her"  
"I know" Aaron sighed.

"You need to go and find her"

Aaron turned to his boyfriend "Rob, I'm not gonna leave you on your own"  
"What about Liv? She doesn't deserve to be on her own either"

Aaron buried his face in his hands and groaned "I'm an idiot"  
"You're overprotective" Robert corrected with a laugh "It's one of the reason why I love you"  
"Don't be soft" 

The pair laughed into the silence of the room, and Aaron got to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Robert asked innocently.  
"To find my little sister, and tell her I'm a prat"

The blonde watched him rush out the room and smiled.

* * *

Liv had run through the fun day and out to the cricket pavillion. It didn't take long for her brother to find her, curled up on the old sofa sobbing into her hands.

"Hey" he greeted softly, looking at her sadly as he crouched beside the sofa, reaching out to rub her back "Liv?"  
"I get it, you hate me, you didn't need to come out here to yell at me some more" she sniffed.

Aaron laughed "I don't hate you, I could never! You're my little sister, we're meant to argue"  
"I guess...I really was trying to help him" she said, sitting up and wiping her eyes.  
"I know" Aaron whispered "I'm sorry" he said, settling beside her as he began to stroke her hair.

A moment of silence passed between them before Liv spoke "Is Robert okay?" she asked fearfully  
"He's fine" Aaron promised "Just telling me off for having a go at you" he nudged her and she laughed.

"Miracles do exist" the teen muttered though her eyes were sparkling with happiness.  
"Watch it you" Aaron warned teasingly.

She looked up at him and smiled and he pulled her into his chest, resting his chin atop her head.

"I didn't know what to do to help him" she whispered.  
Aaron closed his eyes and let out a sigh before re-opening them "You were there Liv, that's all he needed...Thankyou"

The teen pulled away from him in surprise but the man just nodded at her, brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear. The moment was interrupted by a shadow being cast in the the room. The siblings looked up to see Robert in the doorway smiling sheepishly, hands resting in his pockets.

"Just checking you hadn't killed each other" he joked, turning to Liv "You alright kid?"  
"Yeah" she smiled "You?"

The blonde dropped down onto the sofa between them, flinging an arm round them both "Sitting in a manky shack on a mouldy old sofa with my two favourite people? Yeah I'm pretty good" he smirked.

Liv beamed up at him and he flicked her nose, making her giggle.

"Right dinner at the pub, my shout" Aaron declared, getting to his feet.  
"Nice" Liv grinned, shooting out of the door yelling "Race ya" behind her.

Aaron and Robert joined hands, the blonde quickly pecking his boyfriend's lips as they followed the teen back to the village.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was terrible I apologise haha, it's always hard to wind these things up but I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. "You cheated on me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Roblivion are in the process of moving into the mill, Rebecca can't help but stick a spanner in the works.

_**"You cheated on me?"** _

The playful shouts between Robert and Liv stopped as they lowered the bubble wrap they'd been mucking about with.

"Sorry?" Robert laughed uneasily, staring at Aaron who was knelt beside one of the boxes clutching his phone.

"You cheated on me" the man repeated "With her"

Liv looked up at Robert in horror "You didn't!"  
"No, I didn't" he assured her quickly  
"Then why has she just text me?" Aaron questioned darkly.

The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged "To mess with you, it's what she does"  
"What does it say?" Liv piped up, looking uncertainly between the two men.

_"Dear Aaron I just thought you should know the full story before you and your little family start a new life together. Robert wants me, he's told me he wants me and he's shown me too. Your bed is very comfortable. XOXO Rebecca."_

Once he'd finished reading Aaron lowered the phone to glare at his fiance.

"Right, well that's all rubbish" the blonde insisted, crouching down to resume unpacking.  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
"What do you want me to say Aaron? How many more times am I gonna have to prove to you how much I love you!"

The mechanic clenched his fists, trying not to lose his temper, or worse...cry.

"He says it isn't true Aaron" Liv's small voice began "C'mon it's our moving day"  
"I don't know if we can go ahead with this" her brother told her, pushing the box away from him to signify he was done unpacking.

Robert rolled his eyes "We're engaged, we've bought a house together, we're raising a teenage girl, and you want to end it all there because of a text full of lies?"  
"How do I know they're lies?" Aaron shot back  
"Because Bex is delusional! Clinging to the past is all she has left because she knows I want nothing to do with her!"

Liv turned to the man "Bex?" she frowned, screwing her nose up.

"Don't you start" Robert snarled, growing frustrated.  
"Oy, don't talk to her like that" Aaron warned, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Robert laughed in disbelief, running a hand over his face as he let out a groan "So what?" he asked "You want me to leave?"  
"No!" Liv blurted "He doesn't want that, do you?" she rounded on her brother who bowed his head.

"Right" Robert said quietly. He got to his feet and picked up the box nearest to him which was full of his clothes "I'll take these for now, hopefully you'll come to your senses before I have to come back for the rest."

"Rob-" Liv whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"It'll be alright kiddo" he promised, smiling at her warmly and shooting one last glance to Aaron before walking out the open front door.

* * *

The siblings sat in silence for a moment before Liv kicked off.

"Well done Aaron. I finally thought we were gonna be happy and you ruined it all!"  
"You don't know what you're talking about" he said dully.  
"And neither do you! All you've done is take Rebecca's word over Robert's"

Aaron looked up at his sister with his eyebrows furrowed "Since when have you and him been best mates?"  
"Since you two got engaged, since I thought I'd make the effort because you'll be happy. I was getting used to him, we're a family."

She whispered the last part and it felt like someone had kicked Aaron in the stomach. He pushed the feeling away and stood up, lifting a box. "I'll make a start on the upstairs, need some time to myself. Just carry on down here, I'll come and check on you in a bit."

With that he disappeared into the hall, and the teen could hear him making his way up the stairs. She let out a sigh, shoulders slumping as she kicked away the box closest to her and buried her head in her hands.

'So much for a fresh new start' she thought to herself.

* * *

The door of Keeper's Cottage opened and Victoria stood on the doorstep with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I saw you coming down the path...and you're only ever here because of one thing"  
"Don't start Vic" her brother sighed, edging past her and dumping his box in the hallway.

The woman shut the door and turned to him, gesturing with her hands "Well go on then, what's he done? What've _you_ done?"  
"Cheated, apparently" Robert grumbled, wandering through to the kitchen where his sister proceeded to set out mugs and flick on the kettle.  
"It's not all this stuff with Rebecca again is it?" she questioned, leaning back on the counter to wait.

Robert was distractedly spinning his engagement ring round his finger, a faraway look in his eyes as he answered "Of course it is, when is it not?"  
"I thought you'd sorted it all? You're moving in together today for crying out loud!" his sister exclaimed, moving to pour the tea.  
"I thought so too."

The woman placed a mug in front of him and took a seat at the opposite side of the table "So he just accused you again? Out of nowhere?"  
"He got a text" Robert sighed, taking a sip of his drink "Rebecca, winding him up, telling him we slept together"  
"Classy" Victoria remarked, nodding for him to continue.  
"Aaron believed it, or at least he doubted me enough for it to become a problem."

As they talked the front door opened and Adam's voice drifted through to them "Babe you haven't been ordering more clothes online have you? There's a big box here, not being funny but some of the shirts are hideous."

He appeared in the doorway and looked up, struggling not to laugh as he caught sight of Robert sat at the table "Ah, they're yours...sorry mate."  
The blonde nodded, breezing past the insult as he turned back to his sister "Anyway I've left, just for a bit, until he can sort out what he wants"  
"He wants you, you know he does. Neither of you are the problem here, she is"  
"Well I can't just order her out the village, as much as I'd like to."

Adam turned to the siblings, frowning as he curled his fingers round a mug of tea "What's going on?" he demanded.  
Victoria rolled her eyes "Rebecca's been winding Aaron up, sending him texts about this one cheating."

Robert bowed his head, bristling when Adam said "Well have you?"  
"No of course I haven't!"  
"Well you've done something for him to doubt you so much"

Robert buried his head in his hands, and Victoria ushered her husband from the kitchen.

* * *

Liv tapped away sullenly at her phone, firing off a text to Gabby, venting about her brother and Robert. She looked up, hearing a knock at the door and she smiled softly as she saw Adam hovering in the doorway.

"Got Robert over at ours feeling sorry for himself" he explained, looking around the room "Don't suppose you know what's going on?"

The girl shrugged "Well according to Aaron I don't have a clue what I'm on about so if you want details then you're best off talking to him" she sighed and nodded towards the stairs "He went up a while ago, reckoned he wanted to be alone."

Adam smirked "We'll see about that" he winked at her, ruffling her hair as he walked past, taking the stairs two at a time.

He found his best mate standing in the middle of the master bedroom, looking out the window at the river below.  
"Alright mate?" Adam greeted, sneaking up behind him.

Aaron whirled round, his forehead pinched into a frown "Let me guess, he went straight to yours?"  
"Naturally" Adam snorted "Sometimes I struggle to believe that Vic's the younger of the two"  
"Sorry mate, you shouldn't have to get involved, either of you"

Adam patted him on the shoulder "Well at least this way I get to see your new digs, you've properly landed on your feet here"  
"I thought so too" Aaron sighed, backing away from the window and settling himself on the floor amongst the boxes.

Without a second thought Adam had dropped down beside him, and began rifling through the belongings around him.  
"Little Mix?" he looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow  
"Robert" the man muttered, taking the CD from him and holding it tightly in his hands, his eyes misting over.

Adam sighed "Look mate, I'm not entirely sure what's going on but surely you can fix it?"  
"I want to" Aaron told him honestly "But I just never know what to believe about him and Rebecca"  
"Well believe that she's a desperate and lonely old tart who's hellbent on making you miserable because she knows she doesn't stand a chance with Robert anymore"

Aaron turned to him in surprise "Sounds like you've been married to Vic for too long mate" he teased, the beginnings of a smile toying at his lips.

"I mean it" Adam told him, his face growing serious "You've worked so hard to get where you are now lad, you've been through hard times and Rob's the one that's stuck by your side every step of the way...I know he can be a git but you should at least hear him out."

Aaron sighed, dropping the CD back into the box "You're right" he muttered, getting to his feet.  
Adam followed suit grinning "And if it does turn out he's a filthy cheater then we can batter him together."

Aaron shook his head, laughing as he led the way back downstairs.

"Liv I'm going out, I'll be back in a bit" he called.

There was no reply. Frowning Aaron wandered back into the entrance hall where he'd left her, it was empty. He looked around for a trace of his sister when he caught sight of a piece of paper stuck in their letterbox. He ripped it out and read it quickly.

_Aaron. Gone to see Rebecca. I need answers from somebody. Try not to be too mad - Liv x_

"What is she playing at" Aaron groaned, screwing the paper up and tossing it into a nearby box.  
"She wants her family back" Adam pointed out "Kid's on a mission, and I wouldn't want to be in Rebecca's shoes when your Liv tracks her down"

Aaron smiled to himself as he and Adam hurriedly locked up the house, heading for Keeper's Cottage.

* * *

Victoria was washing up when they arrived, she turned and glared at Aaron as he entered.

"You and my brother are doing my head in" she told him firmly "God knows how many flipping teabags I've got through, all the times he's come here during one of your rows"  
"I'm sorry Vic" the man apologised, rubbing the stubble of his beard as he looked around "Where is he?"  
"Upstairs, wanted time to himself"

Without waiting for her to say anymore he was back out in the hallway and taking the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door of the spare bedroom and opened it slowly to reveal Robert sat hunched on the edge of the bed staring at his phone.

"Is this the part where you message Rebecca to tell her you've made a mistake and you want her?" Aaron asked sheepishly, scuffing his shoes on the carpet.

Robert looked up in surprise, his face softening at the sight of Aaron "You'll never be a mistake to me, you're all I want, you and me and Liv."  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before"  
"So you believe me now?"

Aaron settled on the bed beside his fiance with a sigh "I don't know what to believe" he murmured "I love you, and I want us to work but...we can't with you two as close as you are."

"It's just-"  
"-Business I know" Aaron interrupted "But she crosses the line time after time Rob".

The blonde nodded, glancing to Aaron's hands where his fingers toyed with his engagement ring. Robert smiled, he'd been half fearful that the man would have taken it off in the heat of the moment.

"I'll talk to her" he offered "Tell her to back off"  
"You've tried that, it never works"

Robert laughed "Yeah I suppose it always has the opposite effect...Perhaps I should tell her I want her?"

Aaron snapped his head up to glare at the man, relaxing when he saw the teasing glint in his eye.  
"Watch it" he warned.

"So where do we go from here?" the blonde sighed, turning serious once more "I love you Aaron, I mean it, and I won't give up on us"  
"Neither will I" the man agreed softly "And I love you Robert, I do."

The pair rested their foreheads together, closing their eyes as they relished in each others touch. Aaron pulled away after a while and stared at his fiance intently.  
"Don't talk to her"  
"Sorry?"  
"Rebecca...I don't want you to warn her off it's what she wants, she wants to get to you, to make you feel guilty."

Robert nodded "I know, she's always been like that, wrapping everyone round her little finger"  
"I won't ask you to give up the business deals you have involving her" Aaron muttered, bowing his head slightly  
"Thankyou" Robert said quietly, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"But please" the mechanic continued "No more private meetings, just the two of you. No more meeting for drinks at random times of the day, and if she texts you...you don't have to reply."

Robert couldn't help but laugh. Aaron sounded so unsure of himself, like he was so scared of putting his foot in it. Robert stroked his cheek, pulling his face closer before planting his lips on Aaron's.

From the crack in the door, Victoria and Adam shared a grin before creeping away back downstairs.

"Don't suppose you fancy a pint before we start unpacking again?" Robert suggested when the two men had pulled apart, resuming the position of forehead on forehead.  
"I'm definitely up for a drink" Aaron agreed, kissing him once more.

* * *

 

As they entered the pub closely followed by Adam and Victoria, they were just in time to see Liv on her tiptoes as she tipped a pint of beer over Rebecca's head.

Gasps and shouts of surprise bounced around the room as the teen casually placed the glass back onto the bar.  
"Stay away from Robert, stay away from Aaron, and stay away from me. We were happy before you came here, and we're gonna keep being happy whether you like it or not."

After her little speech was over, she allowed Chas to drag her away, though the woman made no effort at all to hide the amused smile on her face.

Aaron quickly grabbed hold of his sister, hands resting on her shoulders as they all stared at Rebecca, who was sat frozen at the bar, make-up running down her face as it mixed with the beer.

"That was awesome" Adam snorted, subtly giving Liv a fistbump while Victoria nodded in approval.

As the teen looked up at her brother and Robert, she saw both of them had their mouths hanging open "I did say in my note not to be too mad" she reminded Aaron.  
"You knew she was gonna do this?" the blonde questioned, turning to his fiance who shrugged, struggling to muffle his laughter.  
"I was kinda hoping she wouldn't"

All of a sudden from the bar Rebecca let out an explosive screech, swiping the counter clear of any glasses around her as they all clattered to the floor and smashed.  
"You evil little cow!" she screeched, scraping back her stool so that toppled down too.

"Oy" Robert's voice cut in, his tone hard and laced with anger "Don't you dare speak to her like that"  
"Look what she's done to me!"

Aaron folded his arms, staring her down "It's no less than you deserve" he said coldly  
"I was trying to do you a favour and show you what he's really like!" the woman spat  
"I know exactly what he's like" Aaron replied smoothly, taking Robert's hand in his "And I love him, that's why I'm marrying him"

From the bar Chas looked like she was going to burst with pride as she listened to her son speak.

Robert looked blown away by his fiance's words, and he tried to ignore the fact the rest of the pub were there listening eagerly.

By this time Rebecca was right in front of the group, dripping with beer as she sneered at Liv. The young girl glared up at her defiantly "I think it's time you left now" she said firmly.

The woman raised her hand as if to slap the teen, only to be stopped when Aaron and Robert both stepped round her, shielding the girl while Victoria placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't even think about it" Aaron warned darkly  
"Just get out" Robert ordered, nodding towards the doors.

Rebecca let out one last screech as she shoved past them all and burst out the pub, leaving the doors swinging behind her.

"That was brilliant" Adam chuckled, breaking the silence as he wandered to the bar.  
"It really was" Robert agreed "Just don't make a habit of chucking drinks all over people" he added, winking at Liv who smirked.

As the chatter of the pub started up again, Chas took her son by the elbow and leant into his ear "Do I want to know why your sister just threw a pint over Rebecca?"

Aaron looked up at where Robert was stood beside Liv, his arm resting lazily round her shoulders as he pulled her into his side, chatting away to Adam and Victoria.

"Probably not" the man grinned, pecking his Mum on the cheek before returning to his family.

Chas shook her head with a twinkle in her eye and began pouring the champagne in celebration of Rebecca getting her comeuppance.

 

 

 

 


	9. 'How long do we have?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty chapter - Roblivion saying goodbye as Aaron gets taken away after assaulting Kasim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not entirely sure how this storyline will play out. All I know is ever since he woke up Kasim has been annoying me, and he was nasty to Finn...and now between them they're messing with Robron. So not cool!

_**"How long do we have?"** _

Robert glanced down at his watch "Only a few minutes, this lot don't care much for sentiment."

Despite himself Aaron laughed, shaking his head at his fiance whose eyebrows were furrowed in irritation.

"Please don't go" Liv begged, gripping tight to Aaron's arm.

He pulled her into his side, holding her close "It'll be over before you know it" he assured her.  
"You didn't do anything wrong!"  
"I attacked someone Liv" he pointed out gently  
"Because of what he said!"

Robert placed his hands on the girls shoulders and squeezed "Hey, calm down, it's alright"  
"It's not though is it? I thought we were gonna be a family now!"

Aaron crouched in front of her and cupped her face "Hey, we'll always be a family, no matter where we are, okay?"

The teen nodded tearfully, backing away to where Chas was standing tight-lipped and stony-faced. Robotically she reached out and pulled the girl into her, watching on as the two men said their goodbyes.

"I don't want you visiting" Aaron mumbled, clutching Robert's hands in his.  
"You what?"  
"Rob, please, seeing you will make being in here so much harder"  
"Aaron I can't just not see you for 3 months, sleeping alone is gonna be hard enough"

The blonde grabbed the man's face, crashing their lips together as a few stray tears escaped down his cheeks.

"Look after Liv, and my Mum?" Aaron requested once they'd parted  
"Of course" Robert agreed "Although you know I'm probably gonna have to lock your sister up to stop her from going after Kasim."

Aaron smiled "I'm more worried about you going after him"  
"And give him the satisfation of us both being in here?" Robert snorted "Not likely"  
"Although, if you do we could end up sharing a cell" Aaron teased, nudging him.

Robert groaned "Don't tempt me"

His fiance smiled, swiping the pad of his thumb over the man's cheek.  
"We're gonna be okay" he promised, brushing his nose against the blonde's.  
"We're gonna be fine" the man agreed.

Their moment came to an end as Chas rushed forward and threw herself into her sons arms, squeezing him tightly  
"You look after yourself, you hear me?" she instructed, holding his chin up to face her  
"You know I will" he soothed, pecking her on the cheek "C'mon Mum don't cry" he pleaded, laughing though his eyes reflected pain.

She pulled her lips in and nodded hurriedly, placing a kiss to his forehead "I'll wait outside" she whispered to the other two, turning and fleeing the courtroom.

The beat of silence that followed was interrupted by Aaron's solicitor "5 minutes Mr Dingle" he said apologetically, patting him on the shoulder as he left the room.

Liv took a step forward to rejoin her brother and Robert "Sure you don't want to make a break for it?" she offered.  
Aaron ruffled her hair "What's the point? I'll be home soon, and then we've got some packing to do yeah?"

His sister grinned, remembering that The Mill was theres, they had a house for their family.

Another silence washed over them as they stood there, not wanting to say a final goodbye. Aaron looked between his fiance and sister, it killed him to see them so broken.  
"Come here" he sighed, opening his arms and pulling them both into him "Stay strong yeah?"

"I'm gonna have to, living with him" Liv said, her voice muffled from where her face was buried in Aaron's chest.

Robert shook his head, eyes brimming with tears which he quickly blinked away "You ought to be nicer to me squirt, I'm in charge for the next three months"  
"Don't remind me" she smirked up at him and he nudged her playfully.

With that Aaron was suddenly flanked by two police officers "It's time to go Mr Dingle."

The man nodded "Yeah, just...." he launched himself forward into Robert's arms, holding him tightly for a few seconds before waving his arm out to the side, trying to locate Liv with his face still in the crook of Robert's neck.

"I love you" Aaron murmured.  
"I love you too" they replied in unison.

The hug was ended by a hand clamped on Aaron's shoulder "C'mon lad"

He allowed himself to be led out of the now empty courtroom, mouthing one last 'I love you' to his family before he disappeared out of sight.

Robert let out a shuddery breath, surprised when Liv slipped her hand into his.  
"It's okay, you can cry now" she told him, tears of her own leaking down her face.

The blonde smiled at her, determined to hold it in for her sake. But a slight squeeze of his hand tipped him over the edge and he had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from full on sobbing.

"He'll be alright Robert" Liv assured him "He'll be home before you know it"

Despite the tears falling down his cheeks the man laughed "I'm pretty sure that's my line" he said, wiping the tears away with his free hand before pulling her into a hug "Thankyou" he mumbled into her hair.

As they pulled apart they saw Chas waiting for them in the doorway. Robert straightened up with a sigh, resting his hand on Liv's shoulder.

"Come on kid, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really depressing to write so I tried to make it more uplifting, I really hope Robron get a break soon. Thanks for reading!


	10. 'I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm going to take care of you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few snapshots of Rob and Liv coping with Aaron being in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does follow on from the last chapter...I can't get enough of Rob&Liv and I really wish they had more interaction in the show, hopefully at least during the Robron wedding we'll get something :)

_**"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm going to take care of you"** _

It was the morning after Aaron's trial and the pub seemed eerily quiet and empty without his usual humming as he munched on his toast. Liv was busy packing her schoolbag, perched on the arm of the sofa when Robert spoke. She looked over at him, he was sat at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface, eyes fixed on his engagement ring.

"I know" the teen shrugged, directing her gaze at the floor as she stuffed books into her bag "Aaron would kill ya if you didn't."

The teasing lilt in her voice made Robert smile, and he finally looked up just as she turned back to him. Already there were dark circles under his eyes, it was evident his first night without Aaron in bed beside him hadn't gone well.

"You've got that right" he grinned, though there wasn't the usual light to it that it usually had "All ready for school?"  
The girl sighed "I've got a maths test first lesson, pretty sure Aaron's the lucky one."

Robert stood and wandered over to her as he shrugged on his jacket "I reckon he's thinking the same, bit of peace and quiet" he winked at her and she stuck out her tongue with a smirk. "Do you want a lift?" he offered, checking his watch.

"Nah it's alright, I'm meeting Gabby on the bus. Laurel's finally picked a care home for Ashley and I wanna find out how it's all going."

As she spoke she hoisted her bag onto her back, frowning when she looked up to see her almost brother-in-law smiling at her warmly "You're a good kid you know that?" he told her sincerely.

The teen clutched her heart in exaggeration "A compliment from Robert Sugden, quick somebody catch me I'm going to faint!"

The man chuckled and prodded her, sending her staggering back a few steps as she laughed. "Get out of here you, I'll see you later."  
"Seeya" she called behind her, already halfway out the door.

* * *

They were just over a week into Aaron's sentence when Kasim dared to show his face in the pub. The two of them were sat in a booth finishing off their dinner when Robert overheard the man ordering at the bar.

He turned sharply in his seat just as Chas spoke "You won't be getting a drink from me" she told him shortly "I won't bar you, not yet, but I won't serve you either." With that she turned her back on him and moved on to serve somebody else.

Robert slid from his seat, slipping a hand casually into his jacket pocket as he sauntered behind the bar "I'll serve you" he said cheerily "Pint?"

Kasim looked uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck as he hesitantly nodded "Look, Robert-"  
"-£3.50" the blonde cut in, briefly looking up from the pump.

The other man hastily dug about in his wallet, dropping the change on the counter and watching as Robert finished pulling the pint.  
"Cheers" he murmured  
"Don't thank me, thank Aaron" Robert told him earnestly "After all, if it weren't for him being...away, I would be out the back planning a wedding rather than stood here serving you drinks."

The chatter around them subsided as Robert's voice grew louder. Kasim looked around nervously, swallowing hard as he attempted to stay firm.

"I'm sorry that Aaron got sent down, really, but he assaulted me"  
"Because you deserved it" Liv snapped from where she was still huddled in the booth, her face flushed with anger.

Kasim turned to her, looking disgusted "Don't talk about matters you know nothing about you stupid girl." He reached out for his drink just as Robert's hand snatched it away, proceeding to pour it down the sink beneath the bar. "What are you doing?" Kasim demanded, annoyed.

"Time for you to go" the blonde told him sternly  
"I paid for a drink, I'm not leaving till I get one!"  
"Well you'll be waiting a long time mate."

Chas appeared beside her future son-in-law, hands on her hips as the pair of them stared the man down as Robert calmly began to speak.

"You can report Aaron and get him sent down, he's a big boy, he can handle it, and he'll be back in no time. You can walk in here thinking you're welcome, it is your local now afterall, you can even dare to order a drink from the Mother of the man you put in prison. But I  _will not_ let you turn around and insult that little girl."

Liv looked taken aback by the anger in Robert's eyes, and the way his voice seemed both deathly low yet roaring loud at the same time.

Kasim opened his mouth to reply, but Robert wasn't finished.

"She might not say you're barred" he smirked, nodding to Chas "But let me tell you this, if you step foot in this pub again, at least while I'm around, you'll regret it." He finished speaking, his voice barely a whisper by the end as he straightened up and smiled at the man "Now, there's the door, if you don't mind I was having dinner."

He wiped his hands effortlessly on the dishcloth on the bar and strode back to his seat, simply picking up his cutlery and beginning to eat much to Liv's admiration. Grinning at the blonde across the table, she too started to eat again, picking up her burger in both hands and taking a big bite.

* * *

 

It was a month in when Liv found herself knocking on Robert's bedroom door one night. She heard him call out to come in, and she did so, fiddling nervously with the ties of her dressing gown.

"What's up kid?" Robert asked in concern, patting the bed beside him.

The teen paused for a second before clambering up and burying her feet beneath the covers "I just really miss him tonight" she admitted quietly, chewing her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

Robert smiled, reaching out he began to gently stroke her hair "Me too" he sighed as the pair settled back against the covers "But we're alright, aren't we?"  
Liv nodded quickly "He is okay? Isn't he?"

The blonde looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in concern "This is what you've been worrying about" he stated, as he began to realise why she'd been acting so off the last couple of days.

"What if someone's hurting him?" the teen questioned forcefully "Aaron won't tell anyone, you know he won't!" she began to panic, and Robert had to shake her a little to calm her down.

"Liv, Aaron may be stubborn, granted, but he's sensible...most of the time. If he's in trouble or has a problem then he'll let someone know. He's got big commitments to make when he comes home." Robert winked at her and the girl pulled a face.

"Oh c'mon Rob no mushy wedding talk, especially when I'm in your bed!" she scrambled to leave but he darted out a hand and held her shoulder, laughing.

"Alright, I'm sorry" he released her and raised his hands in surrender before picking up the TV remote "I was thinking of watching Star Wars, bit of a distraction, what do you think?"

The pair shared a look for a few moments before Liv grinned and settled down properly beneath the covers. She took a deep breath in, feeling Aaron's scent wash over her from his pillow.

"I do it all the time" the blonde smiled sadly "It's like he's really there."

The teen sat herself up so as to gain distance from the reminder of her brother. She grabbed the remote from Robert and pressed play, resting her head on his chest much to his surprise. He grinned tiredly, draping an arm round her shoulders as the opening credits ran.

* * *

The prison was cold, bare and generally unwelcoming. Liv wrinkled her nose as she followed Robert through the entrance, allowing herself to be searched and scanned and God knows what else.

This was her first visit to see her brother. Robert had come twice already, unable to stay away from his partner for too long. Luckily, this time the teen had managed to convince him to let her skip school for the day so she could come too.

As a guard let them into the visitors room, she instinctively took Robert's hand, suddenly feeling very aware of all the criminals around them. However her worry faded when she caught sight of her brother sat at one of the tables, toying with the fraying straps of his inmates tabbard.

She charged ahead of Robert, throwing herself into Aaron's arms as she felt tears well up in her eyes.  
"Hey you" he greeted softly "Shouldn't you be at school?"  
"Shut up" the girl whacked him, pulling away and dropping into a seat opposite him as she watched him hug Robert, just managing to land a kiss as a guard shot a warning look their way for prolonged contact.

"We're getting better at that" the blonde observed brightly, winking at his fiance who shook his head laughing.

"So, how is it?" Liv demanded "Made any friends?"  
"The people in here aren't the sorts you make friends with sis" her brother told her gently  
"Must be pretty dull" she remarked, stuffing her hands in her pockets much to the men's amusement.

"I don't want to talk about this place" Aaron dismissed, leaning forward "How's everything at home? How's Mum?"  
"Moaning as usual" Liv smirked, dodging the swift kick her brother aimed at her.  
"Oy behave you" he warned with a twinkle in his eye.

"Everyone's fine" Robert assured him with a smile.  
"Good" Aaron nodded "And you two are getting along? Not winding each other up?"  
"That's a bit much, miracles don't exist you know" Liv reminded him teasingly.

Robert ruffled her hair "We're doing fine, good even...Just missing you"

The girl pulled a face and pretended to gag as she watched the couple take each others hands, staring silently into the others eyes as they sat in silence.

The moment was broken by the buzzer signalling the end of the visit, and regretfully, the three of them got to their feet. Aaron pulled his sister in first.  
"Be good" he instructed, pecking the top of her head before releasing her.  
"You too" she smirked, bumping his fist and taking a step back, turning to give them what little privacy was on offer.

Robert cupped his fiance's face, kissing him hard enough to bruise "I'll be back soon" he promised  
"I know" Aaron replied quietly, resting his forehead on the blonde's "Thankyou"  
"Look after yourself"  
"I always do" the man smirked.

Robert pulled him in for a short tight hug before stepping away and taking Liv by the shoulders.

"I'll see you soon" Aaron assured them both, smiling as he watched them get escorted from the room.

* * *

2 and a half months into Aaron's sentence, and Robert found himself sprinting into the school just like he was a teenager again who was late for registration.

"Olivia Flaherty" he panted, leaning on the window of the school secretary's office.  
"She'll be with you shortly, take a seat" the old woman behind the screen gestured to some chairs in the corner, and Robert settled down, pulling out his phone.

He was in a meeting when he'd received the call saying Liv was at school and they needed him there right away. Thinking all sorts he'd wasted no time in hopping into his car and driving straight over to get her.

It wasn't long before she was stood in front of him, and he pocketed his mobile, looking up and letting out a cry of surprise. The girl's lip was cut, there were a set of scratch marks down her cheek, and she had what looked like the beginnings of a black eye.

"They said you're free to take me home now" Liv muttered, shrugging her back over her shoulder.  
"Liv what the-"  
"-Not now Rob" she sighed, leading the way back out into the carpark.

He chased after her, swiftly unlocking the car as they both clambered in. "Talk. Now" he demanded, putting the keys in the ignition but not starting the engine. His hands rested on the steering wheel as he turned to stare at her, inwardly cringing at her injuries.

"It's nothing"  
"Well it looks like something to me kiddo"  
"Some girls were saying stuff about Aaron, I told them to shut up and they jumped me" she shrugged.

Robert closed his eyes and sighed "What did they say?" he questioned  
"Just calling him an animal, saying he was violent and should be locked up for life" the girl shook with rage, her fists clenched.  
"Well then clearly they don't know the real Aaron" Robert soothed, finally starting the engine and beginning to drive.

They travelled in silence for a while before Robert spoke. "Don't suppose you're gonna tell me their names?"  
Liv snorted "No thanks _Dad_ "  
"They can't get away with this"  
"They aren't...they've been suspended" Liv said dully  
"Well that's a start" Robert sighed.

Liv gingerly raised her hand, stroking her fingertips over her cheek with a hiss of pain.

"I'll put some antiseptic on that when we get home" Robert assured her "Does it hurt a lot?"  
"I guess" the teen mumbled, not wanting to admit the level of pain she was in.

Robert's jaw set, his grip on the wheel tightening so much so that his knuckles whitened. He was furious not only that the school seemed to care very little about the incident, but that someone had dared to hurt Liv in the first place. Not to mention them badmouthing Aaron whoever they were.

"You and me are gonna deal with this together alright?" he said decidedly after a while  
"How d'you mean?" Liv frowned in confusion  
"We're gonna make them pay" Robert nodded matter-of-factly "But we're gonna be smart about it"

Liv looked over at him, grinning as much as her split lip would allow.

* * *

Three months were up and Aaron was coming home. Naturally Chas had arranged a welcome home party in the pub, and that's how Rob and Liv found themselves decorating the place with streamers and balloons.

"I can't wait for him to come home" the teen enthused as she carefully strung up more bunting  
"Me either kid" Robert smiled from below her where he was holding the ladder steady.

"You don't think he's changed do you?"

Robert cocked his head in consideration "Nah, he'll walk in, grab a pint, say hello and then grumble about Chas throwing a party for him."

Liv laughed as she worked "Must be weird coming back to so many people after spending so long on your own"  
"Even more overwhelming when it's a room full of Dingle's" Robert joked, chuckling as he heard Chas yell out a warning to him from the back room.

Liv sighed, leaning back slightly to admire her handiwork "Well, suppose I should get used to us barely talking again"  
"Hey, that won't happen" the blonde assured her  
"Oh please" the girl snorted "We both know you'll be so busy eating Aaron's face, you won't remember I'm here."

Robert opened his mouth to deny this, but shut it again, realising she was right.

"Fine" he admitted "But after all the 'face eating' this won't just go away" he gestured between them.  
"I've quite liked spending time with you Rob" Liv told him, beginning her descent down the ladder.

The man smiled, his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. When she reached the bottom he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've quite liked spending time with you too kiddo." 

 

 


	11. 'Is that a threat?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce lashes out at Liv in the pub after more of her teasing, probably a bad plan when a certain couple are listening...

_Liv had been sat at the bar scribbling down some last minute revision under the watchful eye of Chas while Robert and Aaron were out the back yet again arguing about Rebecca. Pierce had walked in with Rhona, rolling his eyes as he caught the young girl smirking at him as she tapped her pen on her notepad._

_"Glad to see you occupying your time with something other than messing with people's relationships"  
"I wouldn't say that, just taking a break"_

_Chas shot the teen a look and she returned to her work, glancing up every now and again._

_The motion clearly made Pierce feel uneasy, and he tugged at his collar, winding an arm round Rhona's waist much to her surprise.  
"Pint and a glass of white please Chas" the woman ordered, delving in her bag for her purse._

_"I'll have to change the barrel, I'd ask me son but he's too busy tearing strips off of his fiance"_  
"I could give it a go if you like?" Pierce offered, keen to escape the room.  
"Oh would you love? That would be great, cellar's just through there" she pointed behind her, beaming as the man disappeared through the back.

_She turned back to Rhona, busy pouring the wine and making conversation, and so didn't notice Liv slide from her stool and slip out the back after Pierce._

_"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked teasingly, popping up behind him and making him jump_  
"More than you do, so if you don't mind..."  
"I live here"  
"Unfortunately"  
"Harsh"

_Pierce let out a groan of exasperation and rounded on the girl "You are the most insufferable annoyance in this village and if you don't leave me alone I will do something I probably won't regret!"_

_**"Is that a threat?"** _

The pair whirled round to see Robert stood on the stairs with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Liv turned back to Pierce, grinning as she noticed him looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Robert pushed, reaching the bottom step and glancing between the two waiting for an answer.

Keen to drop Liv in it, Pierce patted the barrel he was in the process of changing "Chas asked me to have a go with this while you and Aaron were busy, and she-" at this he pointed at Liv and sneered "-followed me down here just to wind me up!"

Robert looked at Liv who shrugged "Well she lives here" he pointed out  
"That's what I said" the girl hummed, folding her arms.

"She had no reason to be here other than to make herself a nuisance" Pierce said irritably "Now I don't have to stand here and listen to this" he surged forward and made to go back upstairs, only to be shoved back by Robert.

"No reason to be here?" Robert repeated with a laugh   
"You know what I mean" Pierce scowled, trying to get past again.

Robert simply stuck out an arm to stop him, a lazy smile on his face, though his eyes were glinting with surpressed anger. "No mate, I don't know what you mean...All I heard was you threatening my-"

Liv raised her brows in amusement, she wasn't anything to him yet...

"-my Liv" the blonde finished smoothly, winking at her "While the two of you were down here and out of earshot. You're a lawyer Pierce...doesn't sound very good does it?"

The red mist descended over Pierce, and he grabbed Robert's shirt in his fists and shoved him against the cellar wall, just as Aaron appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, hurrying to the bottom where he freed his fiance, who proceeded to smooth his shirt.

"He's just changing a barrel" Liv piped up helpfully, smirking at Pierce who took a step towards her.  
"Now, do you really think that's a good idea?" Robert challenged, sliding smoothly in front of the girl.

Aaron looked round at the group in confusion "Talk, now, why were you two about to batter each other? You're meant to be upstairs doing your homework" he glanced at his sister "And you're meant to be out the back with me" this was directed at Robert.

The blonde gave his fiance an apologetic smile before turning back to Pierce "Do you want to explain or shall I?"  
"There's nothing to say" the man bluffed "I'm going back to my drink now."  
"But you never finished changing the barrel, you won't have a drink" Liv pointed out.

Pierce clenched his fists, gritting his teeth "Well I would have been done by now if little pests knew where they weren't wanted!"

"You what?" Aaron's voice was hard, his jaw set "What did you just say?"  
"And now you know why I'm down here" Robert muttered into his ear.

Liv looked slightly alarmed at the anger emmitting from her brother, as did Robert, who calmly placed a hand on his wrist so as to hold him back should he need to.

"I think you better get out Pierce" Aaron said quietly  
"I'll leave you to change the barrel then" the man said stiffly  
"You're not staying for your drink" Aaron laughed coldly "I mean get out as in, find somewhere else to have your precious pint."

Pierce opened his mouth to argue, but the glares from the other three in the cellar told him it wouldn't be wise, and so he shoved past Robert and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

 

"Cheers" Liv mumbled to Robert once they were alone.  
"No worries" he smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

Aaron looked between them and shook his head "You've gotta stop winding him up Liv"  
"I didn't do anything!"  
"So what? He threatened you for fun?"  
"Pretty much"

Robert nudged the girl "Don't push it kid"  
She rolled her eyes "All I did was smile at him, and come and see if he needed help with the barrel" she shrugged.

Aaron and Robert shared a look "So basically everything he would have hated" they agreed.

Aaron sighed, running a hand through his hair "Right, well back upstairs you, finish your homework. If he's still in the bar you come and get me?"  
Liv nodded and dashed upstairs, leaving the two men alone.

"So I guess it's back to the other room to continue our slanging match?" Robert wondered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Aaron smirked "Nah, I've had enough arguing for one day, I've got something better in mind."  
"Oh" Robert grinned, backing up the stairs "I can't say no to that"

The pair charged up to their room, giggling like teenagers as they locked the door behind them. They definitely didn't want the likes of Liv and Chas walking in while they were 'making up'.

 


	12. "Don't come near me or I swear I'll kill you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots of the ways in which Robron cope with Liv while she's on her period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored and avoiding my homework so I decided to do two updates today :)

_**"Don't come near me or I swear I'll kill you."** _

Liv stomped into the room and headed to the cupboard where she knew Chas kept the chocolate biscuits. On the sofa, her brother and his fiance were settled and watching the TV, they looked up as she spoke and Aaron frowned at her.

"What's up with you?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched her stuff a whole digestive in her mouth.  
"Hungry?" Robert suggested, raising a brow in amusement.  
"Get lost" the teen growled, gathering the rest of the packet before running back upstairs.

Aaron turned to the blonde sat beside him "That was weird right?"  
"Definitely"  
"I'll go check on her" he sighed, getting up just as Chas appeared in the doorway,

"Don't bother" she smiled at him sweetly "She's fine"  
Aaron stared at her in confusion "How do you know?"

Chas chuckled, patting his cheek as she passed him on the way to the kettle.  
"You remember that awkward chat we had just after she moved in?" she hummed.

Aaron let out a groan, sinking back onto the sofa with his head in his hands.  
"Ahh" Robert nodded "That"  
"Give it a week and she'll be back to normal" Chas assured them, pouring herself a coffee before heading back out to the bar.

* * *

After trying to give his sister a wide berth whilst she reached the peak of her hormones, Aaron accidently bumped into her when he went to change a barrel. Liv was huddled in the corner of the cellar sniffling to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The sound made Aaron jump, it echoed round the room, appearing much louder than it was. He turned and his face softened when he realised it was just his sister, but the frown returned to his face when he noticed her crying.

"Hey, hey Liv what's wrong?" he questioned, abandoning the barrel and moving to crouch in front of his sister.  
"Nothing" she spluttered, covering her face with her hands as if to hide from him.

Gently he pulled them away, his eyes searching hers for an answer before it dawned on him "Is this-"  
"-don't say it" she said sharply "You always treat me like a freak when I'm like this"

Aaron bit down on his bottom lip, he wanted to deny it but he couldn't, he just didn't realise Liv had noticed him acting odd.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, settling down beside her "I just...I'm not used to it"  
"Neither am I!" Liv cried "I hate it, it's horrible"

Aaron laughed and pulled her into his side "It's alright, you'll be back to normal in a few days"  
"Yeah except then Gabby's starts" the teen sighed, wiping her eyes.

Her brother recoiled and looked at her in horror "I didn't need to know that!" he insisted  
"Sorry" Liv shrugged "It's just science...If you spend too long with someone then you sync up"

Aaron shook his head, running a hand over his face "Mum didn't mention that in our chat" he muttered.  
Liv rolled her eyes "You should really google periods bro, it might help you"  
"Definitely not" the man said quickly "I don't think I want to know anymore."

His sister let out a giggle, drying the rest of her tears on the sleeve of her hoodie as her brother got to his feet. "I don't know why you're hanging about down here, it's dingy as hell, if you head upstairs I'll watch a film with ya?"

Liv scrambled to her feet "Just us?"  
"Sure, Rob's in Manchester till this evening" Aaron shrugged, lifting the new barrel into its place "I'll meet you up there."

His sister nodded and charged up the stairs, leaving him behind to marvel at how quickly her mood had changed. He would never understand women.

* * *

"I'm starving" Liv declared, dropping down into the passenger seat of the car.  
"Hello to you too" Robert drawled, waiting for her to buckle up before he started the engine.

The girl shot him a look and he quickly went silent, fingers drumming the steering wheel as he pulled away from the school.  
"So why couldn't you get the bus?" he questioned lightly once they were on the road  
"I don't like getting the bus when I'm on my-"  
"-okay don't say it" the blonde interrupted "Understood."

They drove along in silence for a few minutes, before Liv looked over at the man with a beaming grin.  
"Rob?" she began sweetly.  
"Oh Jesus" he muttered "Yes?"  
"You know the McDonald's round the corner, just into Hotten?"

He glanced at her "I'm aware" he answered "Nice place, do a good Big Mac" he struggled to suppress his laughter as he saw Liv slump down out the corner of his eye.  
"I'm hungry" she repeated, staring at him pointedly until he sighed.  
"Would you like us to go to McDonald's Olivia?"

She sat bolt upright and grabbed his arm, giving it a squeeze "Next left!" she yelled, making him jump.

...

They sat in a booth surrounded by screaming kids and aggravated parents. Robert winced as the toddler sat behind him whacked him round the head for the third time.  
"Why did we come here again?" he asked, looking up at the teen opposite him.

Liv popped a nugget into her mouth and smirked "Because you love me" she answered sweetly.  
Robert raised an eyebrow, taking a casual slurp of his milkshake "You're not gonna eat your dinner if you carry on" he chided.

They both looked down at the debris scattered across the table from their meal. Whilst he had stuck to a wrap and some fries, Liv had managed to polish off nuggets, a cheeseburger and fries, plus a large banana milkshake.

"Challenge accepted" she mumbled, mouth full of burger.  
Robert screwed his nose up in disgust, taking another sip of his drink as he watched her in amazement.

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning when Chas appeared in Liv's doorway.

"C'mon lady you'll be late for school"  
"I'm not going"  
"Oh yes you are"  
"I can't!"

With that Liv pulled the duvet up over her head, holding on tight in case the woman tried to prise it away. After counting to 60, the teen peeked out and smiled, her doorway was empty.

That smile soon faded however, when both Aaron and Robert wandered into her room, dressed for work.

"Get up" Robert said in a bored tone "You've no chance of catching the bus running this late so I'll have to take you in"  
"I already told Chas, I'm going nowhere."

Aaron ran a hand over his face "Look, you're not ill so you can get a move on"  
"No."  
"I'll be late 'n' all if you don't hurry up"  
"Then go, because I'm not moving"

Her brother dropped down onto her mattress with a sigh "Fine. If you're not moving then neither am I"  
"Hang on" Robert said in alarm "You've got that big scrap client up at the yard today, you can't miss it, if Adam's on his own you've got no chance!"  
Aaron simply shrugged and turned to his sister.

Liv blushed slightly but stood firm in her decision, bowing her head when she noticed Robert glaring at her.

"Aaron" the blonde cried in exasperation "Seriously you can't miss this!"  
"I'm not going till she does"  
"How old are you?" Robert spluttered "I've got a meeting in 20 minutes, I can't be there instead of you...Aaron!"

"I can't go to school" Liv said desperately, looking between them "Aaron please go to work"  
Her brother quirked an eyebrow "Right, now I'm definitely going nowhere till you tell me what's wrong"

The two men stared at her while she chewed at her bottom lip, until eventually she cracked "I'm ugly!"

Robert burst out laughing "That's the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard"  
"No it's not!" Liv said fiercely  
"He's right" Aaron soothed, rubbing her back.

"See" Robert smirked "Besides, you and Aaron share genes, and look at him" he winked at his fiance, who grinned.

Liv let out a noise of disgust and rolled out of bed, she grabbed her uniform and ran for the bathroom yelling behind her "Sod the hormones, I'd rather be ugly at school than ugly here with you two making eyes at each other!"

Once she was safely secured in the bathroom, Aaron got to his feet and kissed Robert, a lingering brush to the lips that gave the blonde goosebumps.  
"Get to work you" the blonde mumbled against Aaron's lips "We can continue this later...preferably not in your sister's room."

He took a step back and winked at his fiance, disappearing from the room with a final smirk.

 

 

 

 


	13. 'Keep your eyes on me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Soap Week...with Liv in the car...that is all...Enjoy :)

_ It had all been going so well, just the three of them driving through the countryside. Every now and again Robert would bring his hand up to his pocket and give the ring box a squeeze, a grin appearing on his face immediately. _

_ Liv was sat in the back humming along to the radio and looking out the window as the world went by. Aaron smiled at his sister in the rearview mirror, catching a rare glimpse of the innocence about the girl. _

_ It was Robert that noticed the problem first, as he wound down his window he frowned “Can you smell burning?” Aaron had glanced over to his boyfriend who was sticking his head further out the window “Oy Lassie, wind ya neck in” he’d remarked, earning a giggle from his sister. _

_ But Robert wasn’t listening, his head was nearly fully out the window now as they approached the corner to the bypass, naturally Aaron accelerated, keeping up with the flow of traffic. He jumped when he felt Robert suddenly grip his arm, “What the ‘ell are you playing at?” he cried, shaking his head in confusion. _

_ As he took his eyes off the road coming through the bend, it happened. Robert let out a yell of sheer panic as his eyes met the scene in front of them. Aaron’s head whipped back round just in time for his knee-jerk reaction to swerve, sending the car barrelling down a bank and plunging into the lake below. _

* * *

Robert came around first, blinking groggily as his head rested against the dashboard. He let out a groan and lifted his hand to his face, feeling a trickle of blood slide down his cheek. He frowned in confusion at the damp feel on his fingertips and looking down he saw half the car or more underwater, and still sinking at a rapid pace. It was enough to snap the man to attention as he jerked sideways and grabbed Aaron by the shoulder.

 _ **"Keep your eyes on me"**_ he pleaded.  
The man let out a gasp for air that made Robert give a sigh of relief. “Robert…” the man began, panicking “Robert what happened?”

“We crashed” the blonde told him, stuttering in the cold of the water “We have to get out of here”  
“Can’t” Aaron winced “I’m stuck...steering column.”

From the back of the car came a low moan, and the two men struggled against their seatbelts.

“Liv?” Aaron called, willing himself to stay awake “Sis can you hear me?”

Robert managed to free himself from his seat and he turned and leant through to the back, placing two fingers on the girl’s neck. “Her pulse is weak...We need to get out now.” He insisted, yanking at Liv’s belt until she was free.

“Go” Aaron murmured “Please, keep her safe Rob” he begged.

Robert’s jaw fell open as his arms held Liv above the surface of the rising water “I...I can’t” he whispered “I can’t leave you Aaron.”

The man fought with his conscience for a moment before gently placing Liv back on the seat and clambering through to the front.

“No!” Aaron hissed, as Robert wrenched the steering column “Rob she’s just a kid”  
“I’m getting you out Aaron” the man growled, giving one last pull of the column which cracked against the pressure and allowed Aaron to wriggle free.

“What now?” he demanded, feeling more alert though the cold was seeping through his clothes  
“We have to go under” Robert spoke softly “It’s the only way we’ll get out the doors, the pressure’s too high while we’re above water.”

Aaron spun round in his seat and grabbed Liv’s hand, squeezing it. The girl was propped against her door, her head lolling to one side with blood dripping down her face. “Hey you” Aaron spoke, teeth chattering “Rob she can’t do this, look at her” he panicked.

Robert glanced back at Liv before taking Aaron’s free hand “We’ll help her” he promised “We’re getting through this together, the three of us okay?”

With that he too reached back and took Liv’s hand, just as the car filled with water. The three sat, connected, waiting.

Before Robert could release them and open his door, it was pulled open by someone else, and the man was dragged out. Aaron watched in confusion as his boyfriend disappeared up to the surface.

* * *

 

Adam came up gasping for air, his arm wrapped round Robert’s chest as he paddled them back to shore.

“Robert!” Victoria screamed, sliding down the bank and coming to a halt on her knees beside her brother “Are you alright?”

“Aaron” came the breathless reply, as the man lay back on the gravel “Save him.”

Without another word Adam was back in the water and diving once more. He saw Aaron swimming from the car and instantly grabbed him, feeling his lungs burning with a need for oxygen as he powered to the surface with his best friend.

The pair exploded through the water, gasping and dizzy, and Adam was grateful as Robert waded into the water to take Aaron.

“It’s alright you’re safe” he soothed, wrapping his arms round the man with a breath of relief.  
“Thank God” Victoria chipped in, a hand to her mouth as she pulled a drenched Adam into her arms.

Aaron pulled away from his boyfriend, staggering as he took a few steps back and looked out across the stilled water “Liv” he whispered “LIV!”

“Fuck” Robert cried “No, no, no, no...We can still get her” he flustered, starting back into the water.

Adam looked between the two men “What? She was in there with you?” he ran a hand through his hair as he followed Aaron’s gaze out across the water.

Without another word he was sprinting back in and disappearing under much to Victoria’s horror. Robert wrapped an arm round his sister, pulling Aaron into him with the other.

“I’ve lost her” he croaked “She’s gone”  
“You don’t know that” Robert protested, squeezing him “She’s a fighter.”

* * *

Time ticked on and the three on the shore were growing hysterical.

“It’s been too long” Aaron repeated, shaking his head as he paced. Robert watched him, trying to find the words of reassurance, but having nothing.

Victoria was sat on the gravel, her head in her hands as she breathed heavily. Robert rubbed her back, bent over though his eyes were still trained on Aaron.

All of a sudden there was an enormous splash from the water and Adam appeared carrying Liv in his arms.

Aaron was off and running down to the water in seconds “Adam is she okay? Is she breathing?” he demanded, pulling his friend onto dry land.

“I don’t know mate” Adam panicked “She’s been under there a while, and her head….” the group looked at the gash on the girl’s head that was bleeding steadily.

Victoria took a step back “I’m gonna go and get someone” she told the men.  
“Hurry” Robert instructed, kneeling on the ground as Adam laid Liv down.

Her lips were tinged blue and her face was smeared with red, but her body stayed cold and pale.

With shaking hands Aaron gripped his sister’s fingers “C’mon, I need you to stay with me” he pleaded.

Adam looked over at his friend and then back down at the girl on the ground. He’d just lost Holly, he knew how it felt to lose a sister and he never wanted Aaron to go through that, especially not after the year he’d had.

Adam gently slid his hand into Liv’s “You’re gonna be okay kid, you can do this.”

Tears were rolling down Aaron’s face, and Robert carefully wiped them away with his thumb, pressing a lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s temple.

A shout from above alerted them as Victoria jogged back down followed by some paramedics.

“Please help her!” Aaron cried, struggling as Robert pulled him away.

The paramedics knelt around Liv and set to work instantly.  
“Weak pulse, fading rapidly”  
“We need a thermal blanket right now, this girl is freezing!”

Aaron was shivering, breathing into his hands as he watched them work “Is she alright?” he kept asking.

A paramedic turned to him and Robert “You two were in the vehicle as well?” she questioned  
Robert nodded, his arm wrapped tightly round Aaron’s shoulders.  
“My husband was under the water too” Victoria stressed, clutching Adam’s bicep  
“I’m fine” he insisted wearily, looking down at Liv.

“All the same lad…” the paramedic gestured to the back of the ambulance, and the three men had no choice but to follow.

* * *

 

“A total pile-up?” Adam frowned, pulling the blanket he’d been handed further round his body.

Chas nodded, her hand firmly attached to Aaron’s arm “They reckon around 12 vehicles involved”  
“Oh my God” Victoria breathed, glancing over at her brother whose gaze was fixed on his boyfriend.

“What caused it?” Aaron’s voice was steely, his knee bouncing nervously  
Chas eyed him with worry “Err, they don’t know for sure, they think something fell from the bridge.”

As the group sat talking, a nurse wandered in clutching her clipboard “Olivia Flaherty?”

“Yeah that’s us” Aaron blurted, springing to his feet, his vision clouding at the sudden movement. Robert was beside him in an instant, holding him up by wrapping an arm round his waist.

“How is she?” Chas questioned, pushing herself out of her chair to join her son.

“We’ve stabilised her, we had to take her straight to theatre when she was brought in, there were a few internal injuries that needed immediate attention…”

“But she’s alright, yeah?” Adam said pointedly, fed up with all the medical crap.

The nurse let out a sigh that Aaron pounced on instantly “She’s not is she?” he felt his heart thumping in his ribcage, his fingers trembling as he held tightly to Robert who also looked suitably pale.

“During the surgery we did lose Miss Flaherty for a few moments, the team did manage to resuscitate her and for now she is stable.”

Aaron’s throat went dry “Lose her?” he repeated “As in she stopped breathing? As in my little sister died?”

Chas reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze as the group stared at the nurse who looked flustered to say the least.

“Miss Flaherty is very much alive now Mr Dingle, in fact I was coming in here to say that she’s ready for people to sit with her.”

Aaron was out the door before the woman could say another word, Robert close behind. Chas let out a sigh and sat back down, watching as the nurse left.

“Are you not gonna go too?” Victoria asked, settling back down beside Adam, Chas shook her head.  
“Gonna give them their space, Aaron’s in enough of a flap, I’m only hoping that between seeing Liv and having Robert with him he’ll calm down”.

* * *

Aaron’s breath hitched as he pushed his way quietly into Liv’s room. The persistent beep of the machines around her drummed into his skull as he shakily dropped into the seat at her bedside.

“She looks so small” he whispered, his rough hand reaching out to clasp her cold fingers.  
“She is” Robert smiled softly “Practically a baby...She shouldn’t be here.”

The blonde’s voice cracked slightly, and Aaron tore his eyes off his sister to look up at him.  
“Rob-”  
“-I’m fine, don’t worry” the man insisted, gnawing at his knuckles as he stared at the girl.

Aaron faltered before turning back to his sister “I can’t believe I almost lost her.”

Through the silence that followed, a cracked and small voice spoke “You wish.”

The two men both froze as Liv blinked open her eyes, giving a wince of pain.

Robert let out a laugh, weak and breathless while Aaron couldn’t move “You’re awake” he said dumbly.

“Observant this one” Liv groaned, trying to sit up.  
“Don’t move” Aaron ordered, clearing his throat as he calmed himself down.

“Makes a change from the usual ‘oy Liv shift it’ I guess” his sister quipped, allowing herself to relax back onto the pillows.

“Do you ever stop?” Robert marvelled, shaking his head with a beaming smile  
“Now where’s the fun in that?” the girl yawned, her eyes fluttering shut.

Aaron leant across and carefully stroked the hair from her face “You must be shattered” he spoke softly.

“What happened?” Liv questioned suddenly, her eyes snapping open “The car…”

“There was an accident, a pile-up on the way out of Hotten” Robert explained, clearing his throat before he went on “Something fell from the bridge they reckon but they don’t know for certain.”

Liv looked over at her brother, who was jiggling his knee up and down as he gnawed at his knuckles.

“Did we crash?” she whispered “I mean, we must have done, for me to be here.”

Robert placed a hand on her forehead to stop her from getting worked up “Aaron swerved but the car went into a ravine, we were all underwater for a while.”

“I’m sorry” Liv mumbled “I know how much you loved that car.”

Robert snorted, trying to hold in laughter, but Aaron exploded.

“You think I care about a poxy car? Liv you died! They brought you back but for a bit you...you were gone! And I can’t handle losing anyone else, least of all my little sister. And this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have swerved.”

Robert took his hand “Then we would have crashed into the rest of the pile-up. Aaron nobody knows what could have happened, what matters is we’re all okay now.”

The pair looked over at Liv who was staring at her lap, tears pooling in her eyes “I died?” she asked, terrified.

Aaron was by her side in an instant, his arms wrapping round her tiny frame.  
“It’s okay” he promised her “We’re all okay now, and in a few days you’ll be out of here and back home where you belong.”

Liv nodded slowly, wriggling back into her pillows as Aaron stood up “I’m gonna go and update my Mum, you’re alright to stay with her yeah?”  
“Of course” Robert smiled, sinking down onto the mattress and watching his fiance leave the room.

“You two are okay?” Liv questioned sleepily yet her voice was tinged with worry.  
Robert looked down at her, carefully sweeping his hand over her cheek as he whispered “We’re alright kid, much better now you’re okay too.”

That was the last thing Liv registered as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 


	14. 'Okay, the blood isn't mine, calm down'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liv turns up at the pub covered in blood, Robert and Aaron flip their shit...in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the prompt quote will be slightly into the chapter rather than the beginning, just incase the background of the scene needs to be established. Also if anyone has any requests or ideas for Roblivion then feel free to mention it and I'll see about matching it with a quote...Enjoyyy

The Woolpack was quiet except for a few regulars dotted around the tables chatting into their glasses. Chas was leant behind the bar flicking aimlessly through a glossy magazine, a cup of coffee clutched in her hands. She smiled to herself every now and again, catching snippets of the conversation her son was having with his fiance over at the nearest table. The wedding was approaching and the two of them were still trying to nail down final plans. Looking up Chas chuckled to herself, watching Victoria frantically scribble in a notebook, her head snapping backwards and forwards between Aaron and Robert as she wrote, while Adam appeared to have dozed off with his chin resting in his palm.

The sound of the door swinging open caused Chas to shut her magazine with a sigh, stuffing it under the bar along with her coffee mug as she turned ready to serve. Her eyes widened at the sight of Liv, her white school shirt tinged red with blood, smears of it on her face, with her ponytail mostly loose so her hair draped in her eyes.

"Oh my-" Chas' gasp of shock was interrupted by her son, who happened to glance away from the wedding planning and catch sight of his sister.

"Liv?" he frowned, pushing his chair back and hurrying to her "What the hell's happened?"

Robert was out of his chair like a shot, following his fiance, his forehead pinched in concern. Victoria dropped her notebook on the table with a thud that jolted her husband awake, he looked around in confusion, mouth falling slightly agape when he noticed Liv.

"Get her through to the back" Chas instructed, looking round warily at the other villagers who were beginning to crane their necks towards the commotion.

The teen bowed her head, allowing her brother to steer her out of sight.

* * *

 _ **"Okay, the blood isn't mine, calm down"**_ Liv sighed, dropping onto the sofa and reaching for her usual cushion.

Robert batted it out of her reach "You can't cover this up" he told her gently "Who did this to you?"  
Aaron was knelt in front of her, pulling at the girl's arms and scraping back her hair to check for injuries. She rolled her eyes and stood up, forcing her brother to back away ever so slightly.

"You're not listening" she told them pointedly, gesturing to herself "This isn't mine"  
"You don't have to lie love" Chas assured her "It's okay, we just need to know you're alright"  
"Of course she's not alright Mum look at her!" Aaron cried, running a hand through his hair.

Robert swallowed hard, glancing at his fiance in the brief silence that followed "Did you do this...to yourself?" he asked softly.

Aaron fought the urge to look at him as he kept his eyes trained on his sister, inwardly pleading for her to say no. He saw what his self-harm did to his Mum, he remembered the hospital trips and the guilt and he knew he couldn't go through it with Liv, he couldn't bear it.

"No, course not" the teen frowned at Robert, and a breath of relief swept round the room "Honestly, I'm not hurt...not as much as some people" she trailed off muttering.   
"What do you mean 'some people'?" Chas questioned, folding her arms.

Liv shrugged, but Aaron wasn't having it. "What have you done?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at her.  
"They started it!" Liv blurted, her cheeks reddening as she noticed her brother's facial expression changing rapidly.

Robert looked over to Chas who shook her head and silently slipped back out to the bar to assure Victoria and Adam that the girl was alright.  
"Who's they?" the blonde asked, turning back to Liv with his eyebrows raised.  
"Nobody you would know" she shot back.

Aaron let out a groan of frustration "If this isn't your blood then why is it all over you? What happened?"  
"Some girls after school were hassling me at the bus-stop..."  
"So you beat them to a pulp?" Robert scoffed in disbelief.

Liv glared up at him "They deserved it!"  
"I can't believe this" Aaron mumbled "You...You could get done for assault and what? You don't even care?"  
"Of course I care!" Liv cried.  
"Well act like it then!"

The teen sat back down on the sofa and hid her face in her hands. She could feel the anger and frustration bubbling up inside her brother as he paced back and forth just inches from where she sat.

"How exactly did you manage to take on a group of girls on your own?" Robert questioned, struggling to keep the awe from his voice.  
"Gabby helped" Liv grumbled.

"Of course she did" Aaron sighed "Ever since you moved here and you and her became friends you've been nothing but trouble for each other!"  
"I'm nothing but trouble now am I?"  
"You just attacked someone for getting on your nerves Liv!"

Robert nudged Aaron with wide eyes "No, you're not trouble" he assured the teen "At least...you're more than just trouble."  
"It comes to something when he has to defend me from you" Liv snarled, glaring at her brother.

Aaron opened his mouth but no sound came out so he clamped his lips shut and stormed out of the room and back to the bar. Robert watched him go, shaking his head as he dragged a hand over his face.

"Go and get changed, clean yourself up" he ordered quietly, watching her get up out of the corner of his eye "You're sure you're not hurt?" he checked.  
"I'm fine" she said forcefully, turning and stomping upstairs, leaving the blonde in silence.

* * *

It was clear Liv wasn't coming back downstairs anytime soon as Robert joined the group back at the bar where Aaron was finishing his second pint.

"She's cleaning herself up" the man informed his fiance, who nodded shortly and moved to pour himself another drink.

"I can't believe she would physically hurt someone" Victoria sighed, looking around at them all.  
"Yeah well we don't know what went on" Adam shrugged "Doesn't seem like an unprovoked attack though mate" he said to Aaron.

Chas watched her son carefully as he took a long gulp of his beer "I can go and see Bernice?" she offered "See if she's found anything out from Gabby?"  
Aaron shook his head, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth "I don't want to give that woman anymore ammo, she's already gunning for Liv"

"Oh so you do still care about us then?"

The group looked up to see the teen hovering in the doorway, wet hair scooped back into a ponytail and her cheeks flushed from the warmth of her shower.

"Of course I care" Aaron told her sincerely "But I can't protect you when the police come knocking"  
"If they come knocking" Robert corrected  
"No...When" Aaron said firmly "If what you say is true and these girls were really hassling you they won't hesitate in grassing you up"

Liv folded her arms "I don't care" she declared stubbornly "It was worth it!"  
"You might want to reign it in a bit kiddo" Adam advised gently  
"Just go back upstairs Liv" Aaron said wearily  
"What so you can stay down here getting drunk and slating my existence?" she snapped.

The man rounded on her angrily, shying away when Robert slid in front of him, placing his palms on his fiance's chest.  
"You've said your piece missy" Chas said quietly "Best to just lay low for a bit now"

Liv looked round at them all, struggling to swallow the lump in her throat as Aaron refused to even meet her gaze "So much for a new start" she whispered.  
"How can we have a new start when you go around battering people?" her brother sighed  
"Like when you battered Kasim?" she raised an eyebrow "You're such a hypocrite Aaron"

"Enough" Robert warned, looking between the siblings before settling his gaze on Liv "That was different and you know it"  
"Was it?" she asked helplessly, disappearing from the room.

* * *

Almost an hour passed before the police showed up. Adam noticed them first and cleared his throat to alert Aaron, who promptly buried his head in his hands.

"Mr Dingle, we're here to see your sister Olivia Flaherty?"  
"I'll go and get her" Robert offered, smiling weakly at the officer.

"No need, I'm here" the teen emerged from the back room, stony-faced with her hands shoved into the pockets of Aaron's big jumper.

"Miss Flaherty we were alerted to an assault that occured at the Hotten High School earlier this afternoon. Were you aware of this assault?"  
"Yes" Liv told him honestly, determined not to bow her head in shame, she wasn't ashamed of what she did.  
"Olivia, were you involved in the assault?"  
"Yes"

Aaron screwed his eyes shut, he couldn't believe how calm his sister was about beating up a group of girls. He opened his mouth to intervene before she said something stupid, when he felt Robert squeeze his hand. The man opened his eyes to see the police officer had hold of Liv's shoulder.

"Miss Flaherty I've visited the girls involved...few cuts and bruises but no serious damage"  
Liv nodded and bit down hard on her bottom lip.  
"I've also been to see Miss Thomas just over the road, I believe she was involved too was she not?"  
"Only when she tried to stop me" Liv admitted with a sigh.

The police officer glanced up at the group sat behind Liv, all of them looking a mix of concerned and confused. They just couldn't believe the girl could be so unforgiving and unrelenting after such an unprovoked attack.

"Olivia...Liv, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to people like you have today."  
Aaron thought he'd misheard...Courage? To beat the shit out of someone?  
"Thanks" his sister mumbled, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm only going to give you a warning today Miss Flaherty. When someone is making homophobic remarks aimed at you and your lifestyle, next time don't react with your fists, react with your mouth...I know you've got a wit sharper than a box of knives. You get it from your brother."

The officer nodded to Aaron who couldn't respond, he was in a total daze.

Once they were alone once more, Liv turned to leave, stopping when Robert clutched her shoulder tightly. "Whole story" he demanded "Because none of that added up for me, I'm not sure about anyone else?" he looked around to see the others shrugging or shaking their heads.

The teen glanced at her brother, all traces of anger gone and instead replaced with confusion and concern.  
"It doesn't matter" she sighed "It's alright, I'll just go back upstairs"  
"No" Chas moved to block her way "What was all that about homophobic remarks?" her eyes narrowed at the girl.

There was a silence, uncomfortable and lengthy, one that no-one wanted to break. Aaron slowly reached out and tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Liv?" he questioned, his eyes searching hers as he waited for an explanation.

She looked up at him sadly "I was just trying to protect you Aaron" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes "Both of you" she glanced at Robert who frowned.  
"Protect us from what?" he asked curiously.

Liv let her teeth graze over her lip as she pulled the sleeves of her jumper down over her hands, struggling to find the words.

"I was waiting for the bus...I heard you two moaning about wedding invites this morning and I wanted to help so I drew you a design in art. I got it out of my bag to show Gabby and these girls snatched it out of my hand. They said that it was wrong, you two getting married, that you were sick and I was gonna be even more messed up if I didn't get out while I still could-"

Aaron felt sick as he listened to his sister talk. Her voice was shaky and she refused to make eye-contact with anyone. If it wasn't for Robert clutching tight to Aaron's hand then the man would have thought he was dreaming.

"-one of the girls, Cara, she ripped the design and dropped it in a puddle. They kept saying stuff about you, they said you getting into that accident in October was a sign" she glanced up at Robert "They said you should have left Aaron to drown."

The blonde's jaw set and he tightened his grip on his fiance, nodding for Liv to continue.

"I saw the invite design all ruined in the puddle, and I saw them laughing at me, at our family. I saw red...I'm really happy here with you, all of you. I just want us to be a family, it's all I ever wanted and they were being so horrible about being gay. I snapped, I'm sorry."

It was so silent in the pub once she'd finished, that Aaron was sure everyone could hear his heart thumping in his chest as he hastily wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"How can people be so bloody cruel" Victoria fumed, shaking her head.  
"Yeah too right" Adam agreed with a grimace "I hope that bloke gave those girls a right rollocking."

Liv stood silently, eyes flickering between Robert and Aaron, who were both still sitting in stunned silence. Without another word, the teen ran from the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

She hadn't gone far, the men discovered as they wandered into the back room only a few minutes later.

"Liv..." Aaron began sadly "I...I don't know what to say"  
"You don't have to say anything" she assured him quickly  
"No I do" he insisted.

Robert hung back slightly, watching his fiance approach the sofa.

Aaron hesitated for a matter of seconds before opening his arms "C'mere you" he said softly, pulling Liv into his chest as she launched herself at him, holding on tightly.   
"Please don't hate me" she begged, her voice muffled in his t-shirt.  
"I could never hate you" he promised, rocking her in his arms as he caught Robert's eye over the top of her head.

Once the siblings had pulled apart, the blonde stepped forward "I'm sorry we didn't understand earlier kid" he apologised  
Liv shrugged "I didn't want you to find out, didn't want you to be upset or embarrassed."

The two men reached for each others hands "We love each other" Robert laughed "Nobody can ruin that"  
"Yeah especially not a group of teenage girls" Aaron added.

Liv smiled "I'm glad" she told them honestly.  
"Why didn't you tell us that people at school were giving you a hard time?" Aaron asked, his voice laced with worry  
"Because you had the accident, and then you got engaged and now you're planning the wedding and arguing about Rebecca and I just...I didn't want to add to it all"

Robert dropped down onto the sofa where Liv had returned to her original position. He wrapped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her to his side.  
"You're a part of this family kid" he said softly "You're a part of _us_ , we want to know when you're struggling."

Liv swallowed hard and looked at her brother "You don't think I'm nothing but trouble?"  
He sunk down the other side of her and cupped her face "I don't think you're nothing but trouble" he promised.

The three relaxed back into the sofa cushions, relishing in the quiet for a few moments.

"I never thought you'd be getting into fights to defend me" Robert quipped, nudging the girl beside him.  
"Don't get used to it" she warned him with a smirk. He ruffled her hair and laughed.  
"Touche"

Aaron turned to her "Earlier...when Rob mentioned me and Kasim, you said it wasn't so different. You were trying to tell us?"  
"It doesn't matter" Liv shrugged "At least coming from the police you had no choice but to believe it."

Her brother shook his head, amazed by his own stupidity.

Liv slid from the sofa and headed for the door "I'll be upstairs, want to sketch up another design for your wedding invites. No offense Rob but the one's you were looking at online were hideous."

She slipped out the room, leaving Robert in stunned silence as Aaron quickly followed her.  
"Liv?" he called, stopping her halfway up the stairs.  
She turned, fingers enclosed round the bannister "Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry. For yelling at you, for not listening to you, for-"

He was cut off as the girl threw herself into his arms, slowly he wrapped her into his chest and let out a sigh.  
"It's okay Aaron" she promised him softly, taking a step back "You said you'd fight for me, that you'd always look out for me. It goes both way big brother."

With that she shot him one last smile before jogging up to her room.

As the sound of her door slamming shut echoed back down to the bottom of the stairs, Aaron turned with a smile and headed back in to Robert.  
  
  



	15. 'My hobby is making fun of you when you talk'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorty chapter - Robert and Liv heart to heart before the wedding - Robert wonders whether Liv really does like him.

It was the night before the wedding, and Robert was sat beside Liv on the sofa munching his way through fish and chips. The back room was in disarray, with flowers and early gifts on every surface, not to mention the various dresses and suits hung up on the back of doors.

Aaron was out on one last scrap-run before Adam took over while the newlyweds went on their honeymoon, and so Robert was in charge of his fiance's teen sister for the evening.

They were talking about their childhoods; friends, family, pets, hopes, dreams and hobbies. Robert was quizzing Liv when she dropped in her snarky comment _**“My hobby is making fun of you when you talk.”**_ , smirking to herself as she popped a chip in her mouth without a second thought. Robert however licked his lips and bristled somewhat as he dumped the greasy takeaway wrappings on the coffee table.

"If you don't want the rest of your chips I'll have them" the girl offered, grinning at him  
"Why do you hate me?" Robert asked quietly, his eyes fixed on hers.

Liv frowned "You what?" she laughed uncomfortably "I don't...not anymore anyway" her impish grin faded as she realised the man wasn't joking around. "You really think I hate you?"

The blonde shrugged "I get the teasing, I have a younger sister afterall, but it always seems to be more with you. Is it about Aaron?"

The teen sighed and chucked the remainders of her dinner beside his on the table "I said I don't hate you" she repeated firmly  
"Could've fooled me"

Liv rolled her eyes, leaning back on the sofa as she pulled a cushion onto her lap "Rob, if I wanted you gone, I would have gotten rid of you by now" she told him shortly  
The man snorted and raised his eyebrows "Oh really?"  
"Yep. Really. But I don't want you to go, you make Aaron really happy"

Robert smiled softly "He makes me happy too, but it will never work if you hate me, we'll never truly be happy"  
"Do I need to hit you?" the girl grumbled "I don't hate you!"

The blonde rubbed at his chin, narrowing his eyes at the teen in front of him "Then why? Why the constant teasing?"

Liv bit down on her lower lip briefly, hanging her head in obvious discomfort at the interrogation.  
"I don't want to be forgotten" she muttered eventually.

The idea seemed so ridiculous to Robert that he laughed, and Liv's head snapped up as she glared at him.

"You could never be forgotten, you're Aaron's sister" the man reminded her gently  
"Yeah and we've lived apart practically our whole lives"  
"That doesn't change the fact you're family"

Liv had her arms folded as she stared defiantly away from her soon to be brother-in-law "When you get married it'll only be a matter of time before you send me back to Mum"

Robert scooted closer to her and grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him "We will never send you back there kid, that's a promise"  
"But I keep getting into trouble"  
"You're a teenager, it's a part of growing up...you should hear some of the stuff I got up to when I was your age"

The girl looked up at him "I don't hate you" she said again "And I don't want you to go"

The blonde tucked her under his arm and squeezed "I'm going nowhere" he assured her  
"I'm still gonna tease you"  
"At least tone it down a little?"  
"No chance, I have a reputation to uphold Rob"

Robert shook his head, laughing. He reached forward and picked up their dinners, handing Liv hers before settling back against the cushions.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she wondered, nudging him with her foot  
"Not in the slightest" he answered truthfully "I am looking forward to seeing you in a dress at last though, we're gonna get a nice picture, frame it..."  
"Don't you dare!"

The pair grinned at each other, eating in silence for a few moments before Liv spoke quietly "Promise you'll come back after your honeymoon?"

Robert looked at her and smiled "Deal, but only if you promise to still be right here when we get back?"

Liv held out her little finger, linking it with the blonde's when he did the same. With one last shared smile they returned to their food, relishing in the silence of the room before the chaos of tomorrow began.

 


	16. 'You're burning up'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is suddenly taken ill - Robron are very concerned...This summary is dreadful but I didn't know what else to say haha

**_"You're burning up"_ **

Robert frowned, the back of his hand resting on Liv's forehead as the girl lay on the sofa with her eyes closed.

"I told you I was ill" she mumbled, shifting against the pillows

"Well you can hardly blame us for being sceptical" the blonde quirked an eyebrow, heading to the kitchen to get her some water "Especially with your track record."

Liv sat up sharply and clutched at her stomach, letting out a long groan that startled her brother-in-law.

He rushed to her, dumping the glass down hard on the coffee table so that water spilled over the sides. He crouched in front of the teen, forwning in concern and brushing the sweaty strands of hair from her face.

"I feel sick" she hissed through the pain

"Sip the water, I'm gonna go and get Emma, she's out in the bar having a drink with Pete"

Robert straightened up and with one last backward glance at the girl, he slipped out of the room leaving her writhing in agony.

* * *

 

"...been a bit off colour for a few days but I don't like how dramatically it's changed."

Robert led Emma through to the backroom, pushing open the door and ushering her inside. The sight they were met with made the man's heart skip a beat. Liv was lying face down on the floor, pale and unmoving.

"Oh God" Emma murmured, hurriedly getting to her knees beside the teen and checking her pulse "Ring an ambulance Robert" she instructed smoothly.

With shaking hands the blonde pulled out his mobile, but froze, his eyes locked onto Liv.

"Robert, you need to make the call now" Emma urged, momentarily taking her eyes off the girl to glance at him.

Before he could do anything, Chas burst through the door "So is she skiving again or-" the woman stopped, her hand flying up to her mouth.

"Chas thank God" Emma breathed "Look you're gonna have to ring the ambulance, I think Robert's in shock."

Chas turned to her son-in-law, he was visibly pale and still shaking slightly. Gently, she prised the phone from his hands and dialled, quickly slipping a hand into his as she brought the mobile to her ear.

"Err ambulance please, and quickly. The Woolpack pub Emmerdale village, yes there's a young girl and she's collapsed..." As Chas briskly relayed all the information she had, Robert pulled away from her and shrugged on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Chas questioned frantically, hanging up and handing him back the phone

"To the scrapyard, Aaron needs to know doesn't he?"

"We can send someone else Rob, she needs you!"

But Robert was gone, sprinting into the early evening light and leaving the front door wide open behind him.

* * *

 

"Oh come on mate you know you want to"

"I really don't"

"But we need you! You're the only one sad enough to listen to the 80's hits!"

"Err thats my Mum that plays them, not me!"

"It's just one little pub quiz Aaron, please? For me?"

Aaron sighed and yanked off the wonky car bonnet he'd been working on "Fine" he relented "But you're buying my drinks all night"

"Deal" Adam beamed, pulling off his gloves and checking the time on his watch "This will be the last one today I reckon lad, just in time for that bloke from Hotten tomorrow"

Aaron nodded, dropping the scrap on the pile with the rest and wiping his forehead "I'm gasping for a pint after this lot" he declared, heading for the portacabin just as someone yelled out his name.

He turned to see Robert charging over, sending gravel in every direction as he skidded into the yard.

"Calm down Suggy where's the fire?" Adam teased, leaning in the doorway from his spot on the steps.

"You need to come home, now" the blonde panted, reaching out for his husband.

Aaron frowned and gently pulled back "Why? What's wrong?" he questioned, chucking his gloves to Adam behind him.

"It's Liv"

Those two simple words were enough for Aaron's stomach to drop as he dug his fingernails into his palms "What?"

"She's collapsed, back at the pub, the ambulance was on its way as I was leaving" Robert explained.

"What do you mean collapsed?" Aaron asked, dazed.

Adam wandered back down the stairs and squeezed his friend's shoulder "Go mate, I'll close up here, keep in touch yeah?" He directed this at Robert who was clearly more alert at that moment in time. The man nodded and reached once more for his partner.

This time Aaron allowed himself to be pulled away, following Robert as the pair broke into a run back towards the pub.

* * *

 

It was silent when they got there, and practically empty except for a few regular villagers tucked away at tables. Charity was behind the bar, resting on her forearms as she spoke quietly to Emma, who had returned to her drink.

"Where is she? Where's Liv?" Aaron demanded, already rushing through to the back

"The ambulance took them about 5 minutes ago" Charity explained gently

"Them?"

"Well your Mum had to go didn't she? Seeing as this soft lad took off"

Robert opened his mouth to argue, but Aaron was already dragging him back out the doors to the car.

"It's not how she made it sound you know?"

Aaron glanced at him as he pulled out into the road "I know, Charity's always exaggerating stuff forget it" he told him shortly

"I would never leave her Aaron...I just needed to find you and explain. I didn't want you freaking out"

"Robert, I said it's fine, alright? I get it...Now can we please just focus on getting to the hospital?"

The blonde settled back against his seat with a sigh but lapsed into silence, his fingers anxiously rotating the phone in his grip as he stared at the road ahead.

* * *

They pulled into the carpark of Hotten General after what felt like an eternity, and Aaron had barely shut his door before he was charging towards the entrance, leaving Robert to grab a ticket and hastily shove it on the dashboard.

"I need to see my sister" Aaron stressed, drumming his fingers on the reception counter as he looked imploringly at the woman sat behind it  
"Okay what's her name?"  
"Liv...Olivia, Flaherty" Robert told her quickly, resting a hand on his husbands shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

The nurse tapped at her keyboard, squinting at the computer screen. Aaron was about to snap at her to hurry up, when a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Chas was there clutching her mobile, evidently on her way outside to call him "Son" she breathed in relief "I wondered when you'd get here"  
"Where is she?" Aaron questioned, pushing off the desk leaving Robert to quickly thank and apologise to the nurse before trailing after him.

Chas led them to the elevator and they rode up 4 levels before the doors opened and they stepped out into a quiet corridor painted in technicolour.  
"They put her in the kid's ward?" Robert snorted "She'll hate that"  
"She's not...here yet" Chas told them tentatively, opening a side door and ushering them in.

Aaron was barely inside the room when he span round to face his Mother "What do you mean? Where is she?"  
"She's in surgery love...It's appendicitis, she's gonna be fine."

Robert let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair, smiling weakly at Aaron who looked equally relieved.

"So she'll be okay? Once the operation's over?"  
"Well she'll be gobby and demanding ice-cream so yeah, I reckon so" Chas smirked, sinking into the armchair in the corner.

A moment of silence passed before Robert dug around in his jacket for his wallet "Anyone fancy a coffee?" he offered.  
"You angel" Chas beamed tiredly, and the man smiled at her, his cheeks tinted slightly red.  
"I'll give you a hand" Aaron murmured nodding to his Mum "Back in a bit"

The two men left the room and headed down the corridor towards the big machine with KENCO stamped down the side. Robert shoved in his change and selected the first drink before taking a step back to wait.

"You can stop looking so nervous now" Aaron remarked, folding his arms as he leant against the wall  
"I'm fine" the blonde bluffed, looking up and down the corridor to avoid eye contact with his partner  
"You feel guilty" Aaron stated "Because you ran off and left Liv on her own"

Robert's neck snapped up, his face an expression of horror "She wasn't on her own!"

Aaron laughed "I know that, and so does everyone else...But in your head she was lying on the floor and you left her there alone...am I right?"

Robert closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath "I'm sorry" he whispered "I...I panicked. She was so still and so-"  
"-please don't...I don't wanna know. I just need her to be okay when she comes back from surgery. I understand Rob. You needed me, and I'm glad you were the one that came to get me."

"So you don't hate me?"

Aaron pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket "I could never" he murmured, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

It had been over an hour, and the group were all back in Liv's room waiting for the girl to return. Sure enough after a further 5 minutes the door swung open and the teen was wheeled in, still unconscious from the anaesthetic.

Aaron was on his feet in an instant, stood by the bedside with his hands gripping the rail.

"How did it go?" Chas asked softly, touching a nurse on the wrist to stop her from leaving  
"Really well, she'll be a bit sore when she comes round but the operation was a success"

As the room emptied, the family settled down to wait for Liv to stir. It didn't take her long, Aaron was sat on the edge of the bed with Robert leant on the wall opposite him. 

The girl let out a groan as her eyes fluttered open and she immediately winced in the light of the room.

"Hey sleepyhead" Aaron greeted softly, brushing a hand over her forehead and through her hair "How're you feeling?"  
"It hurts" the teen croaked "But I feel better than earlier...What happened?"

Chas was on her feet by this time, and she soon settled on the other side of the mattress, squeezing Liv's hand "You've had your appendix out love, you collapsed at the pub and they brought you here to operate right away."

Liv frowned, debating whether the appendix was important. Eventually she relaxed back into the pillows and sighed "I'm gonna have such a cool scar" she sighed happily "Gabby's gonna be well jealous."

Chas and Aaron chuckled, but Liv's face had fallen, her brows furrowed in confusion "Where's Robert?" she demanded, making to sit up.

The blonde quickly moved into her eyeline, placing a careful hand on her shoulder to ease her back down "I'm here" he assured her  
"Good" the teen nodded firmly with a weak smile.

Robert clutched her hand, smoothly running his thumb over the knuckles of her clenched fist "I'm glad you're alright kid"

"Yeah...Sorry for passing out on you" she smirked  
"It's alright just...dear God don't do it again?" he pleaded, earning laughter from those in the room.  
"I'll try my best" Liv grinned, blinking sleepily.

Aaron slid to his feet "Get some sleep you, we'll be right here"   
"M'not tired" his sister insisted.

The man didn't answer, instead he watched in amusement as her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

"Well she wasn't fooling anyone" Chas remarked, sliding her bag up her shoulder "I'll get off now love but if you need anything just give us a ring yeah?"

Aaron bent forward so she could kiss his cheek, she did so, distractedly rubbing the lipstick smudge off with her thumb as she reached out and pinched Robert's cheek with her spare hand.

"You look after her" she warned, nodding to the sleeping teen   
"We will" Aaron smiled, watching his Mum disappear out the door.

Once she'd gone, the pair settled down in the armchair, wedging in beside each other as Robert took off his jacket and draped it over them.  
"Well I have a newfound appreciation for our bed I must say" he muttered with a smirk  
"She's the lucky one" Aaron snorted, nodding at his sister "There's nowt comfier than a hospital bed...sad as it may sound"

Robert glanced over to the teen "It's a big bed" he observed "We'd fit"  
"Oh and we put Liv in the chair do we?" Aaron snorted  
"No idiot, she doesn't have to move"

The blonde stood and wandered to the bed, sliding down the safety railing and carefully clambering onto the mattress. He laid down with a sigh of content and motioned for Aaron to join him.

The man eased himself down on the other side of his sleeping sister, and rolled onto his side to face his husband "Told you it was comfy" he whispered, as Robert reached across and stroked his cheek.

"God I'm knackered" Robert groaned softly.

Aaron smiled at him tiredly "I love you"  
"I love you too"

Both of their hands instinctively reached for Liv's, and they lay there for a moment before Robert let out a yawn "Where's the light?"

Aaron rolled over "By the door, I'll go" he swung his legs round and padded to the wall, flicking the switch so that the only light came from the corridor. He turned back to head for the bed and stopped, smirking in amusement.

Robert was still on his side, his arm draped protectively over Liv who was on her back and breathing steadily. Both were fast asleep.

Aaron fumbled in his pocket for his phone and took a quick picture of the pair, settling back down on the bed with a contented sigh. He rolled onto his side and reached for Robert's hand, stroking it with his thumb. He briefly let go to ruffle his sister's hair before clutching his husbands hand once more. He blinked slowly until his eyes fully closed and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

 


	17. 'What are you so happy about?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robron share some good news with their closest friends and family.

_**"What are you so happy about?"** _

Liv was balanced on the back of the sofa flicking from channel to channel so the TV buzzed with the sound of mismatched programs. She was still in her school uniform, her shirt now scruffily untucked with an ink stain by her left hip which Robert frowned at.

Aaron leant over and prised the remote off his sister, turning the TV off before nudging her onto the sofa. He and Robert moved in front of her, both perching on the coffee table, their fingers entwined.

"You gonna spill or what?" the teen demanded, raising her eyebrows as she leant back and folded her arms.

"You tell her"  
"No you should"  
"It's okay, you can"

"Will one of you just bloody split it out!" Liv cried, looking between the pair

Robert beamed at her as he wound his arm round Aaron's waist "We're getting a baby" he told her quietly, as if the information was only just dawning on him.

"What?" Liv breathed, turning to her brother who nodded happily "No way"  
"The adoption agency rang earlier today, a woman in Manchester said she loved us" the man explained with tears in his eyes. 

The girl suddenly leapt to her feet "I'm gonna be an auntie!" she yelled with a grin  
"Yeah, God help the poor child" Robert drawled, though he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Aaron stood just as his sister launched herself into his arms "This is brilliant" she enthused "Now you'll be too distracted to keep tabs on me" she smirked  
"You wish" her brother snorted, ruffling her hair as he gave her another squeeze.

Liv took a step back and reached out to pat Robert on the arm, but in his euphoria the man grabbed her into a fierce hug which took both the girl and her brother by surprise. She did however happily wrap her arms round his neck in a quick cuddle before they broke apart.

"It really is a day for miracles" Aaron remarked teasingly, earning a shove from the other two as they all burst out laughing.

* * *

They found Chas in her usual position, leant on the bar as her fingers flipped through page after page of whatever latest trashy magazine Charity had left lying around.

"You're back" she greeted, turning when her son gently tapped her on the shoulder "So? Am I set to become Emmerdale's hottest new grandmother?"

Aaron wrinkled his nose in distaste while Robert raised an eyebrow at the woman, who simply shrugged as she stared imploringly at them both.

"Well come on don't keep us waiting, I've got punters to serve" she urged, nodding to where the doors had just swung open.

Robert and Aaron exchanged a look, and the blonde nodded for his husband to share their news.

"There's a woman in Hotten, her names Dawn..." his voice quavered before cracking, and he brought his hand up to gnaw on his knuckles. Chas brought him in for a one armed cuddle, the smile on her face growing larger as she looked up at Robert.

The man nodded, letting a laugh of disbelief escape his lips "We're getting a baby" he confirmed, allowing the woman to pull him into her other side as she squeezed the two men tightly.

"I'm so proud of you both" she whispered "So proud. You deserve this more than anyone"

"Thankyou" Robert smiled, pulling away and settling with his arm round his husband's waist.  
"We're gonna head over to tell Vic and Adam" Aaron said, wiping his cheeks free of tears.

Chas nodded, glancing to where Priya, Jai and Rishi were settled waiting for their drinks. She raised a hand in greeting, holding up a finger to show she'd be with them soon as she turned back to her son.

"Have you told your sister?" she questioned "She's okay with it?"  
"Yeah she was made up" Aaron nodded "Can't wait to be an auntie apparently"  
"God help that child" Chas joked earning a grin from Robert  
"That's what I said" he smirked.

Aaron shook his head at the pair, quickly pecking his Mum's cheek as he led Robert from the pub.

* * *

"If you're making a baby stop now" Robert called through the letterbox of Keeper's Cottage.

Beside him, Aaron snorted and gave him a shove, the pair of them straightening as the door opened to reveal Victoria.

"You cheeky get" she scolded her brother, fixing him with a mock glare as she opened the door wider for them to pass "We're just finishing dinner actually"

She led the way through to the kitchen where Adam was wolfing down the leftovers on his plate. He put his cutlery down and took a long gulp of his beer before turning to the men "Alright lads?" he nodded in greeting, a cheeky smile on his face "If you were after some grub you're too late."

Aaron shook his head, dragging in his lower lip as he looked to Robert.

"Are you's two just gonna stand there or are you gonna tell us what' up?" Victoria questioned, wiping her hands on a towel as she eyed them suspiciously.  
"Yeah maybe you can explain why you did a disappearing act on me earlier at the yard" Adam quipped, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth.

"I had my reasons" Aaron assured him "The adoption agency called"

Victoria's mouth fell open "What did they say?" she breathed, eyes wide in anticipation.

Robert squeezed his husband's hand and beamed at his sister "There's a woman in Manchester who wants us to have her baby" he announced proudly.

His sister let out a squeal and threw herself into his arms as he laughed, rocking her gently.

Adam scraped back his chair so fast it tipped over altogether, though he was too busy grabbing Aaron in a tight embrace to notice.

"Oh my God you're gonna be a Dad!" Victoria gasped, pulling back from her brother though she kept a firm hold of his forearms   
"This is amazing mate! I'm made up for ya!" Adam ruffled Aaron's hair, leaning across to pinch Robert's cheek "Dibs on Godfather right?" he winked.

The blonde turned to his husband "I don't know who I'd trust more to look after a baby, this one-" he nodded to Adam "-or Liv."

"Oy!" Adam cried, earning laughs from around the room.

Victoria released Aaron from their hug and beamed round at them all "Drinks on us to celebrate?" she offered, nudging her brother who was in a daydream with a dopey smile on his face.

"Sounds good" he agreed softly, squeezing her hand and shooting Aaron a grin that was instantly returned.

* * *

Aaron and Robert hovered on the door of the B&B, waiting anxiously for the door to open.

Eventually it did and Doug was stood there, he smiled warmly at the two men and ushered them inside "We don't often see you lads over here" he observed "What can I do for you?"

Robert looked around "We can't stay long, Vic and Adam are over at the pub getting the drinks in, we just wondered if Diane was about?"  
"I'm here pet"

The blonde turned and smiled as his stepmother tapped over in her heels, pecking both man on the cheek in greeting "Everything alright?"

"We've got some news actually" Aaron told her happily "I'll let this one tell you though"

Diane looked between them in curiosity, her gaze falling on her stepson who shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"The adoption agency have been in touch" he told the woman "A woman in Manchester has chosen us to have her baby"

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes again as Diane let out a cry and pulled him into a hug. Doug clapped Aaron on the back "That's marvelous!" he cheered "Good on you boys"

Robert stepped back as his stepmother quickly wrapped Aaron up in a hug before releasing him.

"I'm so happy for you both" she sighed "It's about time this family had a bit of good news don't you think?"  
"Absolutely" the men agreed, beaming at each other as they linked hands.

Diane looked at her watch "Tell you what, give us a minute to change and we'll meet you over at the pub for a celebratory drink"  
"That'd be great" Robert nodded "See you over there?"  
"We'll be there in a bit" Diane agreed.

The woman turned and rushed back upstairs, muttering happily under her breath while the three left behind chuckled.

 

 

 


	18. 'If she dies I swear to god I won’t stop until you pay for it'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Roblivion are looking round the Mill when Rakesh sets fire to it  
> \- Liv gets hurt   
> \- Cue Mr Sugden getting fiercely protective of his tiny sister/daughter  
> Yay!!!

"This is my bedroom" Liv announced, turning round to grin up at her brother and Robert.

"Err no chance" Aaron snorted, resting his hands on her shoulders as the pair looked up at the blonde "What do you think?"

Robert smiled and gripped his husband by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer for a kiss.

"Ugh we've talked about this!" Liv groaned, wriggling free from her brother who promptly melted into Robert's embrace "I'm going to look back down the hall" the teen rolled her eyes though her eyes sparkled with happiness as she left them to it.

* * *

Rakesh crouched down in the bushes at the back of the house, breathing heavily as his trembling hands grasped the petrol can. He glanced up at the Mill with sad eyes, droplets of sweat sliding down his face. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a box of matches before checking his watch with a sigh. The last house viewing would have finished over 10 minutes ago, so by right nobody would be inside. After checking his surroundings once more he darted to the back of the house where he'd left a downstairs window open, he quickly upturned his petrol can inside, closing his eyes at the  _glug glug glug_ of liquid as it spilt across the curtains. He turned and launched the now empty can away into the fields behind him, trying not to gag as the toxic smell washed over him.

His eyes scanned the perimeter of the house as he shakily drew a match from the box. He'd doused other parts of the building earlier, but couldn't risk the main part for fear of someone smelling the petrol. With one final look up at the place he once called home, he lit the match and dropped it inside the open window where it caught instantly, sending a rush of flames up the curtains and wall. 

The man stumbled back from the force of the heat, his eyes smarting with smoke. He lit another couple of matches, dropping them where he remembered putting petrol before they disappeared over into the field as well. With that, Rakesh clambered over the fence and disappeared into the woodland.

* * *

Upstairs in the bedroom, Aaron and Robert finally pulled apart, and the blonde checked his watch.

"Right, we better be getting off, they'll want to lock up soon"

Aaron nodded, glancing round the room once more as he followed his husband to the door.

"What're the chances that Liv's hiding somewhere and refusing to come out till we let her have the room she wants?"  
"I'd say you knew her pretty well" Aaron chuckled as Robert opened the door.

Instantly the pair began coughing, smoke seeped up the hallway and was so thick they could barely make out the stairs.

"What the hell!" Robert yelled out, instinctively covering his face with his arm.

Aaron shoved past him "LIV?" he called out, his voice cracking as smoke filled his lungs "LIV!" he began to choke, so Robert pulled him backwards back into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Ring the fire brigade" he ordered, taking off his jacket and handing it to the man, who looked at him in confusion. "I'm gonna go and find Liv, but you need to block the crack under the door with something" he explained impatiently, stepping back to leave the room.

Aaron clutched his arm "Rob, no" he pleaded "If you go then I go too. Thats the way it's always been"  
"Not this time" the blonde said quietly, stroking his husband's cheek "Make the call okay?"

With that he slipped from the room, trying to ignore Aaron screaming behind him.

"LIV?" Robert spluttered, barging in room after room along the corridor in search of the girl. 

When she was nowhere to be found, the man faltered at the top of the stairs, tears welling in his eyes from the smoke and from fear. If Liv had gone downstairs then...

He shook off his thoughts and ran back to the bedroom, where Aaron was pacing and gnawing at his knuckles. At the sight of Robert he let out a cry and launched himself into his arms.

"Are they coming?" the blonde demanded "Did you call them?"  
"They said they're on their way" Aaron coughed, looking around frantically "What about Liv did you find her?"

Robert steadied the man, resting his forehead on Aaron's "I think she's downstairs" he breathed  
"But..." Aaron couldn't bring himself to say anything. Instead he clamped his teeth down on his lower lip and stared into Robert's eyes.

"I'm gonna go down there okay? I'll find her" Robert promised  
"Not without me" Aaron growled "Not again"

Before his husband could disagree, Aaron had fled the room, screaming out for his sister as he went.

Aside from the first step, neither of the men could see down the stairs. Robert grabbed for Aaron's hand as he led the way, mapping the layout in his mind as he cautiously walked forward.

The heat hit them as they rounded the corner, and both men ducked, wincing to see through the smoke.

As Robert took a step forward, his foot met something soft and he jolted backwards into Aaron.

"What?" the man demanded, steadying his husband as he retched against the smoke. Robert dropped to his knees to see beyond the smoke and let out a cry of relief.

"Aaron I've got her!" he yelled, ignoring the sting of smoke as it hit the back of his throat "Get back upstairs, go!" he instructed, scooping a lifeless Liv into his arms before rushing back up the stairs after Aaron.

They shut themselves back in the bedroom, blocking the crack beneath the door with whatever they could find, though smoke was already swirling in the room. Robert carefully placed Liv on the floor, wheezing as he moved to open the windows.

The girl's face was blackened, her clothes charred and she lay still on the floor with Aaron cradling her in his lap.

"We need to check her breathing" Robert said softly, knuckling his smarting eyes "Aaron?"

His husband was in a daze, clutching tight to his sister as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Aaron? Listen to me-" Robert was cut off by the sound of sirens in the distance, and he breathed a sigh of relief "-You hear that?"

Aaron slowly looked up, his eyes met Robert's "She's gone" he whispered and the blonde shook his head fiercely  
"No. No don't you dare say that" he warned "She's gonna be okay, shes a fighter, she's a Dingle."  
"Dingle-Sugden" Aaron corrected croakily, glancing down at Liv worriedly.

Robert swallowed the sob he felt building in his throat as he reached out a hand and began calmly stroking the teen's hair. He shuddered at the touch, like it was the only way to convince himself she was there with them.

The sirens grew closer as the sound of tyres on gravel reached them. Robert quickly stood and leant out the window to get the attention of the fire crew.

"We're up here. We need an ambulance, there's a girl whose inhaled a lot of smoke, she needs to get to hospital right now." His voice was firm, despite the ache of yelling against the smoke.

His legs went weak as he watched a ladder being propped up against the wall, while several men charged round to the front of the house presumably to battle the flames.

He turned to his husband "Aaron? Aaron it's gonna be okay" he promised "We're getting out of here."

* * *

The hospital corridor was eerily silent, though Robert supposed the constant beeping of the machines had infiltrated his brain and numbed his hearing. Beside him, Aaron was bouncing his leg up and down, his face buried in his slightly blackened hands.

Robert reached out and squeezed his thigh in comfort, letting his head drop with a sigh as he felt the man grip his hand tightly.

There was still no news on Liv since the three had been brought in over an hour ago. News of the fire had quickly spread round the village, and both of the men had lost count of the onslaught of worried calls they'd received. Aaron had told his Mum not to bother coming to the hospital, since Liv was still unconscious. Robert had just assured Diane and Vic that he was fine, and that he wanted to focus on Liv right now.

The sound of footsteps approaching sent both men to their feet so fast that the nurse looked mildly startled. Her fingers drummed the back of the clipboard asshe ushered the two to sit back down. She dropped into the seat between them, waiting for their questions to die down before she spoke.

"Olivia is in the ICU" she explained gently "She inhaled a lot of smoke, and there were a number of small burns that needed immediate attention"

"But she's okay? Right?" Aaron pushed frantically "She'll pull through?"  
"I'm sorry Mr Dingle but it's too early to say"

Robert's jaw set as he willed himself not to snap at the woman "When can we see her?" he asked instead, his voice steely  
"I can take you up there now if you like?" the nurse offered "Though she won't be responsive."

"I want to see my sister" Aaron muttered, getting to his feet and pulling Robert with him. The blonde wrapped his arm round Aaron's waist, his fingers digging into his side as if to make sure he didn't disappear.

The pair followed the nurse back through the double doors towards the elevator.

* * *

Liv was lying on her back, and Robert was grateful that the nurses had cleaned her face a little so that the black smudges only tinted her skin slightly. He chose to ignore the wires and tubes connected to her body as he settled in the chair beside her bed.

Aaron however was different, he let his fingers lightly graze over the equipment keeping his sister alive, before dropping onto the mattress beside her.

"This is our fault" he whispered, his hand hovering above her head, too scared to touch her

"Aaron" Robert warned "Don't play that game"  
"If we hadn't kissed she wouldn't have walked off"  
"Do you realise how ridiculous you sound?"

Robert got to his feet and moved in front of his husband, taking his face between his hands "Don't blame yourself"  
"I'm not. I'm blaming you too" the man spoke harshly and shrugged the blonde off, turning back to his sister.

Robert stumbled back a few steps, stung by the accusation "You don't mean that" he whispered  
"Well someone's to blame!"

"That would be correct Mr Dingle."

The two men turned at the the new voice as DS Wise stepped forward into the room, the door shutting behind him.

"You what?" Aaron frowned, glancing back at Liv as he stood and moved beside Robert, his arms folded.

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "It's too early to determine how, but the fire was started deliberately"  
"No" Aaron shook his head "That's ridiculous, we would have seen something"

Robert gripped the rail at the bottom of Liv's bed, feeling the anger rise inside him "Who?" he breathed out  
"We're beginning our enquiries now, whoever it is, we'll find them" the man nodded to Aaron who closed his eyes.

As quietly as he'd arrived, DS Wise left, and the men were alone in the room once more. It was silent except for the beeping of machinery, and Aaron turned to his husband.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands "I..."  
"Shh" Robert soothed "You don't have to say anything, I know"  
"You know?" Aaron asked weakly, almost in relief.

Robert pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead "I know" he whispered.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Robert leant tiredly against the wall of the corridor sipping his coffee in silence. Liv was still unresponsive, and with Aaron refusing to leave her side it was Robert who had offered to do the coffee run. Besides, he could do with a break, the sight of the teen so still and helpless made him feel sick. And the fat that someone was to blame for putting her there made his stomach churn with anger.

The man pushed himself off the wall, squashing the polystyrene cup in his hand as he dumped it in the bin. He turned and almost bumped into the nurse who was about to tap him on the arm.

"Is everything okay?" he questioned in a panic "Liv?"

"Still the same" the woman soothed "I've come to tell you there's a visitor, I told them to wait in reception for you"  
"A visitor?" Robert frowned, everybody knew that he and Aaron didn't want anyone turning up at the hospital until Liv was awake at least.

Obligingly, the blonde followed the nurse back down the hall where she pointed out the person waiting on the chairs with their head in their hands.

"I'll leave you to it" she spoke softly, disappearing off on her rounds.

Robert narrowed his eyes at Rakesh, who stood up wringing his hands.

"There isn't any news at the moment mate" the blonde explained warily "Actually we didn't really want visitors just yet, she's not up to it"  
"So it's true?" Rakesh said "Liv...she's really hurt?"

Robert winced "They've put her in the ICU, she inhaled a lot of smoke"  
"I'm sorry" Rakesh mumbled "I'm so sorry"

The blonde patted his shoulder "It's not your fault that we came to the house viewing mate, I'm sorry you lost the Mill like this"

Rakesh opened his mouth to speak but Robert continued "And to think someone did this on purpose! I didn't think you or Priya had any enemies, must have been kids don't you think?"

"I...I guess" Rakesh stammered, running a hand through his hair.

Robert checked his watch "I better get back to her" he smiled at the thought of Liv "Thanks for visiting though." He held out a hand to Rakesh and the man accepted shakily, stumbling as Robert pulled him in for a quick hug.

Anxious to pull away, Rakesh let go, but Robert had stiffened, his grip on the man strengthening as he slowly drew back.

"It was you" he said darkly, eyes clouding with anger  
"Robert, listen to me, please-"  
"-you put my daughter in hospital"

Rakesh wrenched himself free, tears rolling down his cheeks "I-"

"You stink of petrol! You didn't even have the sense to wash it away!"  
"I'm sorry, you don't understand"

Robert shook his head, his fists clenched by his sides as his heart hammered away in his chest "How dare you come here, how dare you show your face!"  
"I need to explain!"  
"I don't want to hear it!"

The blonde pulled out his phone, about to call the police.

"I didn't know anyone would still be inside!" Rakesh cried desperately   
"That doesn't mean you can torch the place!"  
"I had no other choice!"

Snapping, Robert shoved his phone away and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, pinning him to the wall much to the horror of several onlookers.

Before he could do anything further however, the nurse came running past with a team behind her.

Robert dropped Rakesh instantly "What's happening?" he demanded  
"Mr Sugden you should come with us immediately" she spoke briskly, watching the medical team dash past  
"Why?" Robert panicked "What is it?"

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out, answering quickly  
"Aaron?" **  
"Rob she's fitting, I don't know what to do"** Aaron sobbed  
"I'm coming, it's gonna be okay" the blonde assured his husband  
 **"They can't get her to stop Rob! What do I do?"  
** "Just let them to their job Aaron"  
 _ **"No I'm staying with my sister, you can't kick me out!**_ **Robert where are you?"**  
"I'm on my way, just let them help her Aaron"

Robert hung up and took a step forward to follow the nurse.

"What's wrong?" Rakesh asked quietly, making to follow him.

Robert turned and grabbed him by the collar  _ **“If she dies I swear to god I won’t stop until you pay for it”**_

 ****Without another word he turned away from the man and sprinted through the doors and back down the corridor. His family needed him.

 

 

 

 

 


	19. 'Who do I need to punch in the face?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Liv visit Aaron in prison, where...  
> \- Liv interrogates her brother on his mental health  
> \- Rob lowkey worries about his husband  
> \- Aaron tries to reassure everyone (and himself)  
> \- And a fight breaks out

_**"Who do I need to punch in the face?"** _

Aaron reluctantly pulled apart from Robert and frowned at his sister, though amusement flashed over his eyes.  
"You what?" he asked, giving her a quick hug before the trio all settled down in their seats.

Liv leant forward, forearms resting on the table that separated her from her brother "I mean it Aaron, you don't have to lie to us" she told him earnestly. The girl glanced back at Robert who reached out and pulled her back slightly, his eyes firmly glued to his husband.

Aaron shook his head, bemused, "Nobody needs to be punched, I'm fine" he mustered a weak smile which seemingly only acted to unsettle his family more.

His sister scoffed, leaning back in the hard plastic of her chair as she folded her arms "Rob, have a word, make him see sense" she muttered  
"He says he's fine kiddo" the blonde spoke quietly "Maybe he is?"

"I am!" Aaron insisted, frustrated at how they talked as if he wasn't there with them.

Liv rolled her eyes and turned to look round the room, determined not to make eye contact with her brother. Robert watched her out the corner of his eye for a moment, before directing his attention to Aaron.

"So-" he began cheerily "How's it going?"

The younger man quirked an eyebrow, letting out a small sigh. He'd grown used to the way in which his husband would act overly cheerful during his visits, deep down it irritated Aaron no-end, he wished Robert would just be normal around him - but there was no way the mechanic would waste their precious time together on a petty quarrel.

"It's alright" he shrugged eventually, fingertips brushing the evergrowing stubble on his chin as he worked on what to say to keep the conversation flowing "How're things at home? Mum okay?"

Robert smiled fondly, picking up on the man's nervous body language "She's good, sends her love" he nodded "To be honest with you she and Paddy are so caught up in each other at the moment it's a wonder she has time to spend serving punters." The blonde trailed off laughing, and even Liv had to bite down on her lip to suppress a giggle. Aaron on the other hand, looked horrified.

"I didn't need to know that" he grimaced, nose wrinkling in disgust "She's my Mum."

As the laughter subsided, he stared pointedly at his sister, who still refused to look at him. Aaron kicked her under the table and she slowly lifted her gaze.

"You just gonna sit and ignore me?" he teased, though terrified she would do just that.  
"No, just waiting for you and him to stop making eyes at each other" she retorted smoothly.

Robert made a face at her, turning to check the clock on the wall behind them as the siblings spoke.

"Do you promise you're alright?" Liv pushed, leaning on the table once more as she searched her brother's face for a sign of weakness.

He reached out and curled his hand round hers "Yes Liv, I'm okay. I won't say it's a laugh in here, it's no holiday camp, but I'm doing okay" he assured her.  
"So nobody knows about...Him"  
"No. And they won't, there's no reason they would"

The mere hint of Gordon meant an uncomfortable silence settled at the table. Robert dug around in his pocket and pressed some change into the teen's hand.  
"Go and get us some drinks 'ey?" he suggested, nodding to the refreshment table at the back of the room.

Liv opened her mouth to argue, but the sight of Aaron's tired face, his forehead creased in constant concern, sent her fleeing from the table.

The men watched her go, and instantly Robert's arm snaked across the wooden surface where it settled beside Aaron's, their fingers linking effortlessly.

"Rob" the younger man began quietly "Tell me honestly...How's she doing?" he gestured to his sister with his free hand, and his stomach dropped guiltily as he saw the blonde visibly slump in his seat.

"She's not great" he admitted, watching his husband carefully "But we're looking after her"  
"Why is she so convinced I'm not okay?"

Robert couldn't help but snort and he rolled his eyes "Because she's been researching all sorts in secret on her laptop, I only caught her the other day...All this rubbish about prison gangs, stabbings - you know the sort? Classic movie cliches."

Aaron screwed his eyes shut for a moment and groaned "Brilliant."

There was a beat of quiet, the buzz of conversation around them seemingly roared before Robert spoke, hesitantly...reluctantly.

"You are okay...Aren't you? It's okay if you're not, Liv isn't here and I can handle whatever it is Aaron" the blonde was rambling now, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as his grip on his husband tightened.

"Oy" the mechanic interrupted with a weak laugh "Stop it you soft lad, I'm okay and I mean it"  
"You're not just saying it?"  
"I wouldn't lie to you Rob"

The pair gazed into each other's eyes, and for the first time in the entire visit, Robert noticed the creases in Aaron's forehead fade as he relaxed. However as soon as they'd disappeared they were back, a clattering from across the room causing both men to tense, listening to the raised voices that followed.

**"Stop staring at my wife!"**  
**"Don't flatter yourself mate she's a dog"**  
**"You better shut your mouth"**  
**"Or what?"  
** **"Or I'll shut it for you!"**

With that, two inmates had launched themselves at each other and were throwing punches much to the horror of the crowd. Robert rolled his eyes as several others got involved, either physically or just by heckling. 

Liv was still stood by the refreshments table, staring in shock at the violence before her, while a number of guards attempted to split up the brawl. She edged her way round the fight and ran back to her table, sinking hurriedly into her chair.

Robert didn't bother to comment on the lack of drinks, as he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her into his side "You okay?" he checked, his face pinched in worry.

"Is it always like that here?" the girl demanded, ignoring him as she rounded on her brother.

Aaron sighed, wincing at the jeering of his fellow inmates "It happens a lot" he confirmed "But I never get involved, I just keep my head down"  
"So nobody's hurt you?"

The sight of her; eyes full of worry, brimming with tears, her fists clenched, bottom lip clamped between her teeth - it made Aaron feel sick.

He reached across the table and brushed some loose strands of hair behind her ears, before his hands dropped and settled on top of hers "Nobody is hurting me Liv, I promise you that. I'm staying out of the way, I'm doing as I'm told and with a bit of luck that will get me out in a couple of months for good behaviour."

Liv seemed slightly more satisfied with this answer and she nodded, evidently swallowing back her tears as she turned to see what was happening with the scuffle behind them.

The inmates had been separated, and were being dragged out of the visiting hall, leaving their families standing alone in embarrassment. As they were shown out by the guards, the general hum of chatter started up again, and Liv sighed in relief, getting to her feet.

"I'll just go and grab the drinks, I left them on the table when..." she trailed off and shrugged before turning and darting away.

Robert chuckled, his heart hammering in his chest at the smile on Aaron's face.  _Fuck I love him_ the blonde thought to himself, snapping out of his daze when he felt Aaron patting his hand.

"You didn't get a word of that did you?" the younger man asked in amusement.  
"Sorry" Robert said sheepishly "I'm listening now I promise"

Aaron shook his head with a small laugh "I said how are Vic and Adam getting on with...stuff?"

Robert frowned "C'mon Aaron I'm not gonna question them! She's my sister! Besides they've been a bit busy lately anyway" he finished casually with a shrug.  
"Meaning what?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Adam's had Liv up at the scrapyard with him almost every day...I think they're good for each other. What with Holly and now you-"  
"-I'm not dead Robert" Aaron cut in, pulling a face of confusion.  
"You know what I mean...I think it's just nice they have each other. Adam's looking after her."

Aaron nodded, satisfied his sister was in good hands with the man he practically called a brother.

"And Vic?" he urged, marvelling at the way in which Robert's face lit up with pride at the mention of his sister.

"She's thrown herself back into catering, taken on extra shifts at the pub as an excuse to keep an eye on us all...though she thinks we don't know that."

"Let me guess, Victoria?"

The two men looked up as Liv slid back into her seat, placing three cups of water on the table.

Aaron smiled and took one as Robert turned to the girl.

"What happened to coffee?"  
"I didn't understand the machine! Plus, some of the other people up there look proper dodgy" she shrugged and took a gulp of her drink.

Robert looked at her fondly and the sight of his two favourite people seemingly getting along so well made Aaron's heart soar. That was, until the guard rang the bell in the corner to announce visiting was over in 5 minutes.

The three downed their water and the mood fell flat as families around them scraped back their chairs to say their goodbyes. Robert didn't want to move, he always felt like lead at this moment, having to say goodbye to his husband, walk away and leave him alone with all these strangers.

"C'mon, don't want them having to chuck you out" Aaron whispered, forcing a smile as he pushed himself out of his chair.

Liv was on her feet and in his arms in an instant, and he let out a shuddered breath as he rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes.  
"You look after yourself alright? Be good and don't go winding this one up, you know what he's like."

Robert snorted as Aaron winked at him over the girl's head.

"I love you" Liv mumbled, staring at the floor so that her brother had to take her chin in his fingers and tilt it up.  
"I love you too, I'll see you soon alright?"

The teen nodded, biting down hard on her lip as the tears welled in her eyes. Aaron tried to ignore the aching in his heart as he squeezed her once more before letting go. She took a step back and used her sleeve to dry her cheeks, turning away from the two men to allow them some privacy.

Robert took Aaron's hands in his "Stay strong" he whispered, resting their foreheads against each other "I'll be back soon"  
"You better be" Aaron sighed "I miss you so much"  
"Well you best make the most of the peace and quiet" Robert teased "Because once you're out you're stuck with me for life...husband."

The blonde screwed his eyes shut as Aaron threw himself into his arms, burying his face in the crook of Robert's neck.  
"I love you" he whispered  
"I love you too" came the muffled reply.

Once they'd pulled apart, they noticed the majority of the room was empty, and guards were ushering people out, moving along the remaining tables to cut short the goodbyes.

Robert reached out for Liv's hand and he gave it a squeeze, pulling the girl into his side.  
"See you soon" Aaron assured them, tucking his chair back under the table, holding the plastic so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Stay out of trouble?" Liv sniffed, staring up at him.

"That's my line" her brother joked, holding back the veritable tsunami of tears building inside him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, nudging him back towards the cells, and with one last look over his shoulder at his husband and sister being shown out, Aaron allowed the silent tears to fall.

 


	20. 'I have to tell you something'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv bunks school again, with good reason...now she's got some explaining to do.

_**"I have to tell you something"** _

It sounds ominous, a tone that Aaron wasn't fond of yet one that's become increasingly familiar to him over the years.

"Oh really?" Robert asked in mock surprise "Does it have something to do with why you didn't show up to school today?" he quirks an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair and struggling not to laugh at the flustered look on the girl's face.

"I-" Liv trails off and winces when her brother picks up a letter from the table, shoving it in her hands as she drops onto the sofa. The teen glances down at the paper wearily, she already guesses what it says. Non-attendace blah blah blah 60 quid fine blah blah blah.

"Sorry" she mumbles, tossing it onto the coffee table and biting her lip "I was gonna go in, something came up."

Aaron snorted "Something came up? You're a teenage girl Liv, the only thing going up should be your grades, but clearly there's no chance of that is there."

"You don't understand" she told them desperately, looking between the men with tears brimming in her eyes. The sight alarms her brother and his husband, but not enough for Aaron to back down.

"No, I don't understand. You say you wanna stay here with me, with  _us_ but you don't go to school, you get into trouble and I can never relax whenever you're out somewhere because 9 times out of 10 you're off doing something you shouldn't! When's it gonna stop Liv? When are you gonna start showing me you actually give a damn about staying here with us?"

The teen leant forward "I do give a damn! I love it here, it's the first place that feels like home and I actually have mates round here!"

"Mates? You mean Gabby, the girl who encourages you to bunk off and get drunk?" Robert drawled "Was she with you today? Should we be expecting another delightful drop in from Bernice?"

Liv's shoulders drooped "She wasn't with me...I was alone"

"Alone?" Aaron raised his eyebrows "In town?"

"For a bit" his sister shrugged "Then I came back here"

Robert frowned at her "Why come back to the one place you'd be certain to get caught bunking?"

"I had to!" the teen panicked, wringing her hands in her lap.

Aaron watched her for a few moments "So go on then, what did you have to tell us? Something so important that you skived off school yet again? Something that-"

"-I'm pregnant" Liv blurted, shooting to her feet and cutting him off before he could start ranting again.

She watched the blood drain from her brother's face while Robert's jaw dropped. Silence filled the room, uncomfortable and tense as the confession sunk in.

"What?" Aaron croaked, staring at her helplessly, willing her to yell 'joke' or 'just kidding', but she didn't.  
"Pregnant?" Robert whispered, lifting his head from where it had been resting in his hands "Liv..."

"I know okay? You don't have to say anything" she sighed "It was a mistake"

"Mistake!" Her brother cried "You're 15!"  
"I know how old I am!" Liv snapped, tears running down her cheeks "I didn't want this!"

As her body shook with sobs, the girl collapsed against the sofa, sinking to the floor. Robert got to his feet with a sigh and walked over to her, crouching down and taking hold of her hands.

"It's alright" he murmured "We'll figure it out" he turned back to Aaron "Won't we?"

"She's pregnant Rob" his husband said dully "There isn't really a bigger way to screw up your life"

"Aaron" the blonde spoke warningly, pulling Liv to his chest and resting his chin atop her head as she sobbed into his shirt.

"What? You want me to lie and say I'm thrilled? That I can't wait to be an uncle?"

"I want you to calm down" Robert instructed, rubbing circles on Liv's back as he tried to soothe her brother

"Calm! My little sister's pregnant Robert!"

"What?"

The three in the room looked to the doorway, where Victoria was stood with Adam, the pair looking equally horrified.

That was enough for Liv, who pulled away from Robert and scrambled to her feet, tearing out the door before anyone could stop her.

Aaron called after her weakly, but she was gone, off into the night without a backward glance.

Victoria ushered Adam into the back and shut the door behind them "You're joking right?" she checked, glancing between the men  
"I wish we were" Robert said grimly, getting to his feet and running a hand through his hair.

"This is mad" Adam breathed, clapping Aaron on the back "Pregnant? At her age?"  
"I know" Aaron groaned into his hands "And now she's gone"

"We'll find her" Robert promised, shrugging on his jacket "I'll head out now, you can wait here in case she comes back?"

Victoria shook her head "The pair of you are stopping here, I'll go and find her, she won't have gone far...And you're forgetting I was a teenage girl in this village once too."

Robert opened his mouth to protest but Adam rested a hand on his shoulder "You and I both know there's no arguing with her mate" he said softly.

The woman softly touched her brother's hand, resting her other on Aaron's knee "I'll find her, don't worry...Then we can have a nice angsty chat when she's home safe." With that she turned and walked out, following the same route Liv had but at a much slower pace.

* * *

Liv hadn't gone far at all, in fact Victoria found the girl so quickly she surprised herself.

"If you're trying to hide you might need to go somewhere not quite so open" the woman called from the other side of the bridge.

The teen looked up and hurriedly wiped her eyes, turning to leave but Victoria jogged over and gently took her arm.

"You can't run from this kiddo" she said kindly "It's happened and now we need to work on how to deal with it"  
"We?"  
"'Ey, I'm practically your sister...ish" the woman laughed "You know you can always come to me, or Adam, but I'd say me first"

Liv managed to muster a smile at this, sniffing as she leant back against the railings "I've ruined everything again" she sighed.

Victoria wrapped an arm round her shoulders "No you haven't, not if you deal with it all sensibly" she reasoned "Do you want this baby?"  
"No. I didn't even want..."

Liv bowed her head and bit down hard on her lip, to the point where she could taste blood.

Victoria sighed "Oh Liv" she said sadly, brushing the girl's hair with her fingers "I'm so sorry"  
"I don't want to talk about it" the teen dismissed "Please?"  
"Alright we'll forget that for now, but you'll have to explain it eventually"

Liv shrugged, hugging herself against the cold "Aaron hates me" she said dully.  
"Don't be daft" Victoria laughed "He adores you, that much is obvious, him and Robert."  
"I cause them nothing but grief"  
"You're 15 Liv, it's your job"

The teen scoffed "Yeah well they're gonna send me back to Mum now aren't they?"

Victoria shook her head and smiled "Rob's always liked a challenge, and Aaron? You're his baby sister, in his eyes you're going nowhere"

Liv rested her hands on her stomach, it was still flat, the same shape it had always been "I don't want this baby" she whispered.  
"I know"  
"But you and Adam really want one"  
"I know that too"

The girl furrowed her brows "You could have this one?"

Victoria turned the teen round to face her, holding her by the shoulders "Liv, Adam and I are still trying and I'm hoping one day we'll get there, but you? You're 15 years old and you shouldn't put yourself through a pregnancy, let alone childbirth for a baby you don't want."

"I'm scared" Liv admitted "Scared that Aaron and Chas won't want me at the pub after this"  
"That's your home, you belong there kiddo"

A pause fell between them, during which it began to rain. Liv squinted up at the sky and sighed "This just tops off a brilliant day" she grumbled, causing Victoria to laugh.

* * *

Back at the pub, Aaron was pacing and systematically unlocking and locking his phone.

"They should be back by now" he stressed, rounding on Robert and Adam who were both sat at the table watching him.

"She'll come home when she's ready" Robert soothed "I'm sure Vic will sort it"

"And what if she doesn't?" Aaron came to a halt behind the sofa and rested on the back "What if this drives her away for good?"

Adam shook his head "No way mate, you've got a good thing going here the three of you, she'll come home"  
"She's just scared" Robert agreed, glancing at Adam before they both turned to Aaron.

"I yelled at her, why did I yell at her?" Aaron sighed, dragging a hand over his face.

"Because" Robert reasoned, getting up to go to his husband "You were shocked and upset and angry, it's okay"  
"It's not okay Rob, she's gone!"  
"She'll come back"

Aaron bowed his head slightly, clinging to Robert tightly "And what if she doesn't?" he asked, his voice weak.

Robert simply pulled the man into his chest and rocked him gently "She'll come back" he repeated, whispering in his ear.

* * *

"Can you go first? Create a distraction so I can just go upstairs?" Liv looked up at Victoria hopefully as they came to a stop outside the back of the pub.

"Liv" the woman sighed "You can't avoid this, you know that"  
"I know" the teen said quickly "I just need time to get changed and work on what to say"

Victoria stared at her for a moment before sighing "Alright fine, but you have to face them eventually"

Liv nodded, smiling gratefully before sneaking through the door and darting upstairs. Victoria took a deep breath, unzipping her coat as she pushed her way into the back room.

Aaron was on her in an instant "Did you find her? You didn't did you, otherwise she'd be here. Oh God I'm gonna have to call the police" he rambled, shakily pulling his phone from his pocket.

Victoria reached out and took it, dropping it onto the table as she passed through to the kitchen "I need a brew" she said wearily "It's bloody freezing out there, not to mention it's chucking it down."

Robert raised an eyebrow at her, rubbing Aaron's arm comfortingly "Vic?" he said pointedly "This is the part where you talk."

The woman rounded on them, leaning against the counter as she waited for the kettle to boil "Relax, she's fine, she's upstairs"  
"Upstairs?" Aaron repeated "She can't hide from this!"  
"I told her that" Victoria spoke calmly "She just wanted time to get changed and calm down, you should try the latter yourself."

"She's got a point mate" Adam chipped in carefully, eyeing his friend in concern before turning back to his wife "Where did you find her?"

"On the bridge, she hadn't gone far, just wanted to escape I guess" Victoria explained, settling down at the table with her drink.

There was a silence in the room that was broken by the creak of the door being pushed open. Liv stood there in a pair of leggings and one of Aaron's old jumpers, as she stood before the group she pulled the sleeves down over her hands and waited for the yelling.

Instead, Aaron took a few steps towards her before sweeping her into a tight cuddle "Don't you ever run off like that again" he muttered into her hair.  
"Sorry" she sniffed, her voice muffled in his chest.

They pulled apart and Robert gestured for the teen to take a seat on the sofa, she sunk onto the cushions, fidgeting nervously as her brother and his husband filled the spaces either side of her.

"Right" Robert began "We're gonna talk about this calmly, sensibly, and without anymore running off...Yes?" he looked between the siblings who both nodded distractedly.

"Whose is it?" Aaron demanded   
"Some lad from that party at Gabby's the other week" Liv mumbled, scuffing her toes on the carpet.

"So you were drunk?" Robert guessed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"No" Liv answered quickly "Not drunk"  
"I don't even know if that's better or worse" Aaron sighed

Liv looked over to Victoria who smiled at the teen sympathetically, nodding her head slightly. The girl sighed and screwed her eyes shut.

"I didn't want to do it" she said hurriedly, feeling her brother instantly tense beside her.

"What?" he growled, and she could feel his eyes staring at her.  
"Are you trying to say..." Robert trailed off, not wanting to put it into words.

"I told him I didn't want to, he wouldn't let me go back downstairs though, he shut the door and stood in front of it. Usually I could have taken him but I was tipsy and he wasn't...not really."

Adam sat shaking his head, fists clenched as they rested on the table "This is mental" he breathed "And I thought things were bad when we were kids."

"Who?" Aaron breathed, glaring at the wall opposite, his body heaving as he shook "Who was it?"  
"Aaron...I can't tell you" Liv whispered sadly  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to lose you! And I know if you find out who it was you'll kill him."

She turned to him, looking pleadingly at the man until he forced himself to look at her. He shakily brought a hand to her cheek and stroked it softly.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered  
"It's not your fault" she assured him, glancing between her brother and Robert "I just want it sorted"

The blonde wrapped an arm round her shoulders and squeezed her for a few moments "We'll get it sorted" he promised "Does this mean you don't want to keep it?" He couldn't hide the hint of hope in his voice and so was relieved when Liv nodded slowly.

"Does that make me a bad person?" she asked quietly, bowing her head.

Aaron nudged her "You're not a bad person sis, you're a kid, practically still a baby yourself"  
"I'm not a baby Aaron" the girl told him, wrinkling her nose  
He shrugged "You'll always be my baby sister" he teased, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Liv was shaking still, she swallowed hard and looked over to Adam and Victoria "I really want you guys to have a baby" she told them sincerely "I'm sorry that...I'm wasting this."

Aaron pulled her back into him and held her protectively, watching as Robert stood and made his way to the kitchen to get the teen some water.

"Don't be daft kiddo" Adam smiled at the girl "You're only 15"  
"I told you Liv, our time will come" Victoria winked at her, reaching over to squeeze Adam's hand.

"Right" the man said, getting to his feet "It's late, we're gonna leave you to it I reckon."

Victoria nodded, downing the rest of her tea and handing the mug to her brother as he stood in the kitchen. She pulled on her coat as Liv padded across the room to the young couple.

"Thankyou" she looked up at the woman with a tired smile "Robert's lucky to have a sister like you, you're a help...not a nuisance like me." She bowed her head and behind her, Aaron looked gutted, in disbelief that she felt so useless, a burden in her own home.

Victoria tilted the girl's chin up "Don't be daft, I was a right nightmare when I was younger, ask anyone" she smirked and it made Liv laugh at least "I'm sure Rob can fill you in at some point." She turned to her brother, who rolled his eyes despite the smile on his face.

Victoria hugged the teen tightly for a few moments before stepping back, waiting for Adam to ruffle her hair in his own form of goodbye.  
"Seeya tomorrow lads" he called over his shoulder, heading through to the bar.

"Thanks Vic" Aaron smiled at his sister-in-law "I owe you one"  
"Anytime" the woman grinned, leaning towards Robert so he could kiss her atop the head before she left.

* * *

 

Once it was quiet in the back room, the three settled on the sofa relishing in the quiet as the murmur of chatter from the punters in the bar filtered through.

"We can take you to the doctors tomorrow, go from there" Aaron told his sister, wriggling to make room as she tucked her feet up beneath her.  
"Thanks" she said softly "I was so scared you'd...send me away. That you wouldn't want me anymore" she admitted with a sigh.

Robert looked at Aaron and smiled, for it wasn't often the young girl's insecurities were on full display like this.

Aaron wrapped his arms round her, tucking her head into the crook of his neck as he held her "I'll always want you little sis" he promised.

" _We'll_ always want you" Robert corrected, winking at her and reaching across to flick her nose. The girl giggled and the man smiled, leaning against Aaron's side and resting his head on his shoulder.

They were happy.

They were united.

They were family.

 

 

 


	21. 'Are you fucking serious?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's out of prison, and confronts Robert about what happened between him and Rebecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im mad at Emmerdale writers and I'm mad at Robert. But most of all I'm mad at Rebecca. She wasn't drunk, she knew Robert was and she barely even tried to push him away. Go Mama Chas for slapping the pair of them! I hope this isn't the end of Robron but Robert needs to get his act together and Rebecca needs to jog on!

_**"Are you fucking serious?"** _

Robert froze in the doorway, the joy on his face at the sight of his husband sitting at the kitchen table faded instantly and instead was replaced with a look of pure guilt. He quickly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, turning just as Aaron swung for him, landing a half-hearted punch to the blonde's jaw.

"So Chas told you then" he stated dully, wincing in pain as his fingertips brushed the point of impact "Aaron-"

"-What? Are you gonna tell me it was an accident? That it meant nothing?"  
"It did mean nothing! I was drunk and she..."  
"She what?"  
"She's desperate! You know that as well as I do!"

Aaron was shaking his head as if trying to block out the words coming from his husband's mouth "I don't care, I just don't care anymore."

"So we're over? Just like that?" Robert questioned "We've got through worse times than this."

Tears fell freely down Aaron's cheeks and he made no attempt to wipe them away "How many times?" he asked quietly "How many times did you have sex with her?"

"Once!" Robert cried "One time, one stupid time. It was a mistake Aaron, we all make them."

"No!" The mechanic yelled "A mistake can be fixed. You can't repair the damage you've done."  
"I can try" Robert told him in determination.  
"No you can't. I won't let you" Aaron bit back, his voice was like gravel as his eyes glared at the man.

An icy silence filled the room, only broken when the door was flung open and Liv appeared, tears in her eyes as she stared up at Robert in utter betrayal.

"Is it true?" she gasped out, still not registering that her brother was there "You and her? Again?"

"Liv-" Robert looked defeated as he turned to the teenager "I can explain everything"

"It's true" the girl stumbled back several steps, shaking her head in disbelief "No. It can't be, you said you wouldn't give up on him, on  _us_!" Robert reached out to her but she shoved him hard in the chest "You're a liar Robert Sudgen! I hate you!"

She began pummelling his chest and he let her because he deserved it. He was struggling to hold back the tears as he looked between the siblings; Aaron gripping the edge of the table for support, Liv battering the blonde as her heart broke and she sobbed.

Eventually Aaron snapped out of his daze and grabbed hold of his sister, pulling her back into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Just go. Get out. I'll send Vic with your stuff at the end of her shift" the man muttered, using the sleeve of his jumper to mop the tears from his face, his other arm secured round Liv.

Robert opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, he took a step forward and grabbed Liv's hand. The girl tensed but couldn't bring herself to pull away, truth was all she wanted was to hug him. But he'd messed up and he'd hurt Aaron and no matter how much he'd started to grow on her she could never betray her brother.

"I love you" Robert told her, looking her dead in the eye before glancing up at Aaron "Both of you" he murmured, before letting go and slipping out leaving the room in silence.

Several seconds passed until Liv turned to face her brother "Welcome home" she croaked, bursting into a fresh wave of tears as she launched herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Aaron swallowed hard, wrapping his arms round her shaking form as he felt his clothes going damp "I've missed you" he whispered "It's okay, I'm home now." He rubbed circles on her back, his chin resting atop her head.

The man glanced round at the sound of the door creaking open, and Chas was stood there watching the siblings sadly.

"He's gone?" she questioned, her voice low.

Aaron didn't trust himself to speak so simply nodded before screwing his eyes shut and tightening his hold on Liv who was still sobbing into his jumper. 

He only re-opened his eyes when he felt Chas pull the pair into her arms with a sigh. She rested her cheek on her son's, her fingers gently stroking Liv's hair as the girl gripped onto the woman.

"We're gonna get through this. You hear me?" She told them firmly, though her voice carried a wobble as she spoke "You've got each other, and you've got me. Neither of you need to have anything to do with Robert Sugden anymore."

Aaron pulled away and wiped his eyes one final time "You're right" he agreed, giving his sister a watery smile "Everyone I need is right here in this room." He fiddled with his hand for a moment before reaching out and taking Chas' "If you need me I'll be in the bar with Adam getting hammered." His voice was dull but he forced a smile and disappeared out the front.

Once he'd gone Chas uncurled her hand, looking sadly down at the wedding rings laying forgotten in her palm.

 


	22. 'Well...This is awkward'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv + Boy = Protective Gay Brother/Dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What with all the angst in the emmerdale and Robron fandom atm I wanted to write something completely apart from Rebecca and all that nonsense.

_**"Well...This is awkward"** _

Liv closed her eyes and groaned, thumping the boy hovering over her on the sofa for his poor yet very obvious choice of words.

In the doorway stood Robert, his eyes widened momentarily in horror before narrowing as he stared at the teenagers tangled together on the sofa. He shifted his weight to his other foot and shrugged at his sister-in-law, indicating that now would be a good time for her to start talking.

"What are you doing here?" the girl sighed eventually, sitting up and shoving the boy away from her.

"I could ask you the same thing" Robert drawled "Only I'm pretty sure I got the general idea when I walked in on the pair of you playing tonsil tennis on Gabby's sofa."

Liv wrinkled her nose "Tonsil tennis?" she repeated "You're such a dinosaur Rob" she smirked at him, hoping to deter his unimpressed attitude.

"Ahh yes, dinosaurs" the man said cheerfully "Something you'd learn all about  _if you went to school."_

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to the boy beside her "Ignore him Caleb, I usually do, he goes away eventually."

Robert shook his head and pulled out his phone "Oh I'm going nowhere" he told her "In fact I'll get your brother down here to join in this little party."

Liv sat bolt upright "You wouldn't" 

"Try me"

The teen folded her arms and fell back against the cushions, watching the man through her eyelashes and letting out a breath of relief as he relented and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Where's Gabby?" Robert asked wearily after a pause "Because I doubt she's at school either."

"She's upstairs" Liv muttered "She's busy"

The blonde opened his mouth to question what she meant, when it suddenly dawned on him and he glanced up the stairs with a look of disapproval.

"Brilliant, and I suppose I'll have to go up there and interrupt" he winced at the thought but took a step towards the stairs all the same.

"You can't go up there!" Liv cried, rushing to him and grabbing his arm "Look can you just leave? Please?"

Robert turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Liv I can't go...I can't leave you here with  _him_ -" he looked over at Caleb who was slouched on the sofa busying himself with his phone "-and I can't leave Gabby upstairs doing...that. She's underage. You both are!"

Liv's cheeks flushed with embarrassment "I'll come with you okay? Just please can you stop being such a...parent" she hissed.

Robert couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as he watched the teen stomp around the room collecting her belongings. As she did so, the man turned to Caleb who was still lounging about on the sofa staring at Liv with a smirk.

"Oy" Robert got the boy's attention by nudging his legs from the coffee table "I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to do one."

Caleb looked at him in amusement for a moment before the man's face darkened and he bent lower, quietly beginning the countdown in the teenager's face.

As if he'd been stung Caleb darted from the sofa and grabbed his bag, reaching out to Liv as he passed her until Robert's voice stopped him.

"Hands" the man said in a bored tone, raising his eyebrows as the teen pulled back from the girl ran from the house, almost knocking down Laurel in the process.

"What on earth is going on in here?" she demanded, rounding on Robert as the only other adult in the room.

As Liv wandered over to him, head bowed in humiliation and defiance, he wrapped an arm round her shoulders before turning to Laurel "You should go upstairs and check on Gabby, before things go too far" with that he led Liv from the house, leaving Laurel stood in the doorway in confusion.

* * *

 

The pair walked back to the pub in silence, and as Robert pushed through the doors the first thing he noticed was Aaron sat beside Adam at the bar having their lunchtime pint.

Liv noticed too and took a step backwards, but the blonde propelled her forward into the pub, letting the doors swing shut behind them.

"There you are, we wondered when you would-" Aaron trailed off as his sister appeared from behind Robert "-Why aren't you at school?" he asked in exasperation, looking questioningly between her and Robert.

"It's a long story" the blonde sighed "One that should probably be told out the back to save her from more embarrassment."

Liv rolled her eyes and stormed through and Aaron turned to his husband "Im not gonna like this am I?" he groaned

"Oh God no" Robert confirmed, leading the way.

* * *

Liv knew there was no point in trying to avoid the inevitable lecture she was about to recieve, so she'd simply chucked her bag in the corner and made herself comfy on the sofa.

"Right go on then what did you do and how long untill I get a visit from the police?" Aaron sighed as he walked in with Robert close behind.

"I haven't done anything" his sister grumbled, folding her arms.

"Well, nothing  _illegal"_ Robert corrected "Unless you count skiving off school"

Aaron rolled his eyes "Will one of you just tell me what the hell's going on?" he demanded, standing with his hands on his hips. He raised his eyebrows at his sister who turned away in defiance.

"I caught her at Gabby's" Robert began uncomfortably "With a lad"

Aaron rounded back on his sister, immediately feeling out of his depth though he refused to show it "You what?" he growled.

"We weren't doing anything" Liv grumbled, looking up at them fiercely.

"Only because I turned up!" Robert snorted "Or do you have another explanation for why he was on top of you?"

"Liv please tell me you weren't-"  
"-Don't even finish that sentence" the teen cut her brother off pleadingly "We weren't having sex"

Aaron ran a hand over his face "I don't believe this" he muttered, looking to his husband "How did you know she was there?"

"Sandy told me" Robert said grimly "It appears Gabby managed to trick him into leaving them alone...something about studying."

Both men turned to Liv who shook her head and stood from the sofa, chucking the cushion that had been on her lap angrily on the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aaron asked "Pick that up" he nodded to the cushion, waiting till she'd obliged before he continued "Sit down and start talking because I don't want to become an Uncle at my age thankyou very much."

His sister's eyes blazed with anger and her cheeks tinged red as she dropped back down onto the sofa "I wasn't gonna have sex with him" she told her brother grumpily "I was just..."

"Ramming your tongue down his throat?" Robert chipped in helpfully, sticking his hands in his pockets and struggling not to laugh as Aaron elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well it's not like I took him upstairs was it?"  
"Am I supposed to be glad?"  
"Yeah actually"

The siblings glared at each other and Robert watched the exchange in amusement, somewhat grateful he hadn't been in the village when Victoria went through this phase.

"Aaron...You can't keep me away from lads forever" Liv pointed out fairly.

"Watch me" the man grunted, pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down "Now I'm waiting for the whole story"

Liv closed her eyes and let out a long moan as she threw her head back against the sofa cushions.

"I thought it was just gonna be me and Gabby. She wanted to get hammered because she's upset about Ashley's new girlfriend, I was just gonna stick around and keep an eye on her. Then these lads turned up out of nowhere and said she'd invited them, I felt like a massive idiot if I bailed out and went to school so I just followed them back to Gabby's."

Aaron nodded slowly, at least thankful that she'd wanted to go to school at some point throughout the whole thing.

"We got to Gabby's and she got rid of Sandy and then her and this guy Josh downed like half a bottle of vodka and disappeared upstairs." Liv shrugged "What was I supposed to do? Leave her?"

Robert was leant against the wall massaging the bridge of his nose "You could have called me, or Aaron, or Chas...we'd have come and got you" he stressed.

"Yeah? That would have been great that" Liv said sarcastically "I'd never be able to live that one down and you know it."

Aaron brought his elbows down on the table with a thump and buried his face in his hands "So if you were so dead against it all how did you and that lad..."

"Caleb" Robert said grimly

"Caleb" Aaron frowned "How did you and him end up together?"

Liv chewed her lip thoughtfully "He wouldn't leave me alone...kept offering me the vodka but I said no, then he was talking about school and how he 'always thought I was well fit'" She wrinkled her nose at the memory and almost laughed at the look of horror shared between the two men.

"Well he sounds charming" Robert snorted, backing away into the kitchen to flick on the kettle.

"Yeah well I was bored of waiting for Gabby. And I wanted to show her, and him that I'm not uptight and that I can be fun. I mean I haven't exactly had a whole lot to celebrate recently have I? So I thought...Why not? I've never done anything with a lad before, guess I was curious."

The teen shrugged and looked up at her brother whose eyes were narrowed as he listened. After realising his sister was done, he sat back with a sigh and turned to Robert, accepting the cup of tea he handed over.

"Well that's better than it could have been I suppose" the blonde said fairly, taking a seat at the table beside his husband.

"Exactly!" the teen snapped "And no reason for you to totally embarrass me in front of Caleb!"

"Caleb will get over it" Robert told her simply "Because Caleb is an idiot"

"Rob" Aaron said warningly, though a smile tugged at his lips "You don't know he's an idiot"

"Oh, he's an idiot" Liv agreed in exasperation as she flung her hands in the air "But that still doesn't mean you can drag me out of there!"

Robert took a long sip of his tea, watching the girl over the rim of his mug "From what I remember, there was no dragging, and you didn't take much persuading at all." The man turned to Aaron with a smirk "She said I was a parent" he told his husband teasingly.

Liv let out a groan slamming her palm to her forehead as her brother congratulated the blonde.

"Tell me you're not gonna be like this every time I meet someone" she pleaded, looking between them desperately

"Can't make that promise I'm afraid" Robert told her in mock seriousness.

"Yep, so when do I get to meet this Caleb?" Aaron asked curiously.

Liv shot to her feet and stormed to the door "Ugh! You won't be meeting him because he's a bloody idiot, he smelt like cabbage and he can't kiss to save his life!" With that she was gone, the rhythmic thud of her feet on the stairs followed by the slamming of her door meant that the two men left behind could relax.

"Cabbage?" Aaron said after a while, wrinkling his nose in disgust "Nice"

He and Robert picked up their drinks and moved to the sofa, falling instantly into place beside each other.

"So was it bad then? When you walked in?" Aaron questioned after a while, his head resting on his husband's shoulder.

"He was hovering on top of her...but they weren't  _doing_ anything, thank God" the blonde sighed "I think I would have killed him. Come to think of it...Why didn't I kill him?"

He turned to Aaron with a raised eyebrow and the man kissed him, smiling against his lips.

When they pulled apart Aaron rested his forehead on Robert's "Because you love her" he said simply "You love her like I love her and as much as you wanted to kill him, you wanted to get her out of there and away from the lad more."

Robert groaned "She's growing up isn't she?"

"I don't want to think about it" Aaron screwed his eyes shut and shook his head

"I say me, you, Adam, Cain...hell even your Mum, she can be scary. We follow her round with baseball bats and pummel any lad that comes near." Robert reeled off his fantasy plan with a faraway look in his eyes and Aaron chuckled.

"I'm not beating anyone else up" he told his husband "No way am I going back inside"

He got to his feet and adjusted his hi-viz, ready to go back to work

"Not even for your sister?" Robert questioned with a smirk, quirking his eyebrow

Aaron paused in the doorway, turning back to him "Yeah, no I'll break the lad's legs" he admitted before ducking back out to the bar.

Robert laughed and shook his head, shrugging on his jacket as he followed his husband from the room.

 


	23. 'You need to eat something'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv comes back from abroad with the news of Sandra's death.

Chas had arrived first, breathless and evidently tired from the journey as she dragged her suitcase through the pub doors behind her. She abandoned it by the nearest table and turned, holding out her hand to Liv as the girl shuffled inside.

Behind the bar Aaron looked up with a smile and hurriedly handed over the pint he'd been pouring before rushing over and enveloping his Mother in a hug.

"Out the back" she said quietly, nodding to her case as she steered Liv ahead of her by the shoulders.

Aaron frowned as he grabbed the handle, glancing to Robert who shrugged and led the way through to the back room.

* * *

"Why don't you take your stuff upstairs love?" Chas suggested when the family were safely shut away from the public eye.

Liv looked up at her and laughed humourlessly "What? Because you think telling them when I'm not around will make it any better?"

"Telling us what?" Robert questioned, looking between the two women in confusion.

Chas sighed and glanced to Liv once more, who rolled her eyes and stomped upstairs dragging her bag behind her.

"Mum?" Aaron began uncertainly "What's happened?"

He took a step back so that the woman could sink into one of the kitchen chairs, where she gratefully accepted the coffee handed to her by Robert.

"It's Sandra" she murmured, massaging the bridge of her nose "She didn't make it".

Aaron's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as his grip on the back of the chair he stood behind tightened "You're joking" he breathed.

"Poor Liv" Robert said softly, glancing to the doorway the teen had left through.

"Why didn't you ring me?" Aaron demanded after a pause, running a hand through his hair.

Chas took a long gulp of her drink before answering "What could you have done son? You know your release conditions mean you can't leave the country for at least 6 months. If I told you then you'd only be here stressing about something that was out of your control."

Aaron shook his head "I should have been there for Liv" 

"Be there for her now" his Mum told him quietly "Because as tough as she may act, that little girl is falling apart."

Aaron rubbed at his jaw before nodding and silently leaving the room.

* * *

He knocked on the door of his sister's bedroom and when there was no response he carefully let himself in.

Liv was hunched up on the floor in the corner with her back against the wall and her knees to her chest. Her head was bowed and her body was trembling as she sobbed quietly to herself.

Aaron felt his heart break for her as he took several shaky steps forward before clearing the space between them and sinking to his knees beside her. He pulled the girl into his chest and held her while she clung to fistfuls of his jumper.

"Shh, it's okay, you're home now, I've got you" he soothed, rocking her gently with his chin rested atop her head.

"I told her she was a stupid cow" Liv sniffed, finally pulling away and furiously knuckling her eyes "When I first saw her in the hospital"

Aaron smiled sadly, tucking strands of loose hair behind her ears "She would have known you didn't mean it"

"But I did mean it! She always does... _did_ stupid stuff and now look what's happened!"

"Your Mum was no angel Liv I get that but nobody could have known this would happen" Aaron pointed out softly.

His sister was shaking her head as he spoke and balling her fists, tears still cascading down her cheeks "Worst of all is it's all my fault" she cried.

Aaron held her by the shoulders and looked at her, his face serious.

"Don't you ever say that" he told her firmly "This isn't your fault, I mean it."

"If I had just gone to Dublin with her then I could have looked after her!"

"Liv she's your Mum and she was meant to look after you! Not the other way round!"

Aaron sighed and closed his eyes to calm himself down. When he re-opened them he saw Liv looking up at him sadly, almost desperately.

"She's my Mum Aaron, and now she's gone" the girl whispered, before her tears overwhelmed her and she was burying her face in his jumper once more.

The sound of the door creaking open made Aaron turn his head slightly, and he smiled at the sight of Robert in the doorway.

"Your Mum's gone out to the bar, needed the distraction I think" he looked down at Liv who hadn't ceased her crying "She said this one hasn't eaten since yesterday lunchtime though."

Aaron carefully untangled himself from his sister and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs  **" _You need to eat something"_** he told her "So what do you want? We'll make you anything. Or we can get a takeaway?" he offered hopefully.

Liv shook her head and scrambled to her feet "I can't...I can't eat, I'm not hungry. I just want my Mum!"

With that she ran from the room before either of the men could stop her, by the time they'd chased her downstairs she was long gone out the back door.

* * *

It had been hours, and Aaron reluctantly took a seat at the bar and unzipped his coat. They'd looked everywhere he could think of for Liv but she was nowhere to be found, eventually Chas had forced him to return to the pub to rest and think about what to do next.

"Do we call the police?" the man questioned, anxiously rubbing his arm as he turned to Adam who was sat beside him.

"I don't know mate, I mean she's not been missing long enough for them to give a monkey's" he shrugged apologetically and squeezed his friend's shoulder.

Robert stood behind his husband, calmingly rubbing circles on his back "We'll find her" he promised quietly.

"How? By sitting in here?" Aaron scoffed and slid from his stool "I'm going back out there and this time I'm not coming back without her."

He headed for the door but was pulled back by Robert "You're not thinking straight and I'm not having you going off on your own like this."

Aaron took a step back to detach himself from the blonde's grip "You can't stop me" he warned.

"No" Robert agreed, picking up his jacket "But I can come with you."

Aaron couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips, as his husband pulled on his coat and led the way out of the pub.

* * *

It was pitch black now and beginning to rain.

"She didn't have a coat on, she'll be freezing" Aaron stressed, tapping Liv's number into his phone again.

"Did you try Gabby's?" Robert suggested, nodding towards the house as they passed up the road.

Aaron shook his head distractedly "They've got too much on with Ashley's funeral, I doubt they'd have Liv holed up there too. Besides we've had half the village out looking for her, if she was there then Laurel would have heard from someone."

Robert tightened his grip on Aaron's hand as they pressed on against the wind. The blonde could tell his husband was thinking so he kept quiet, instead focusing on navigating them past puddles and potholes.

"When Gordon died it messed her up" Aaron spoke eventually "And that was even after all the stuff he'd done. Now Sandra's gone too I just, I don't know what I can do to make it better for Liv."

Robert tilted his head thoughtfully before replying "She just needs to know that we're not going anywhere. We'll move into Mill and get her some stability and once the funeral's out of the way we just get through a day at a time."

Aaron sighed "She's 15 and she's already lost both her parents. Granted neither of them were particularly good for her but still, what good am I to her really?" His shoulders sagged momentarily and Robert stopped them both in the street and turned to the man.

"You've done more good for her than anyone and she knows that." He told him firmly, pressing a kiss to Aaron's forehead before pulling him back into their walk.

"LIV" Aaron called out, his words being whipped away by the wind.

"LIV WHERE ARE YOU?" Robert followed, cupping his mouth before latching back onto his husband.

In the distance, the church clock struck 10, signalling 4 hours since the girl had run from the pub.

"I think it's time to call the police" Robert sighed, squinting at his phone as he tried to shield it from the rain "I know Adam said it could be too soon but it can't hurt to get them looking, or at least notified."

When Aaron didn't reply, the blonde looked up to see the space beside him empty. He turned hurriedly in time to see the man running for the church.

"What the-" he murmured, pocketing his phone and sprinting in pursuit "Aaron?!"

The two men skidded into the churchyard panting heavily. Robert reached out to his husband "What are you doing?" he questioned, his voice hoarse from calling for Liv.

"I dunno I guess I hoped she'd be here where it's warm" the man kicked out at the gravel "But the bloody thing's locked!" He glared up at the church despite the rain stinging his eyes.

Robert pulled him into his side and kissed his temple, drawing out his phone to call the police. Liv's number flashed up in his recent calls and so in one last ditch attempt he clicked her name and brought the phone up to his ear.

He let out a long sigh as it continued to ring, his fingers brushing Aaron's arm as he held him.

Suddenly, beside him, Robert felt his husband tense and pull away, beginning down the path that led to the graveyard.

"Aaron?" he called, mildly exasperated and slightly concerned about losing him too.

"Ring her again" was the only reply, and so the blonde obliged whilst chasing after Aaron.

It was soon evident why his husband had made the request, because as they rounded the corner, the painfully upbeat rhythm of a ringtone could just about be heard through the wind.

Robert hit call again so the sound didn't fade as he raced after Aaron across the grass. Through the darkness he could see the silhouette of someone on the floor and he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"LIV!" Aaron practically screamed the girl's name as he skidded to a halt and dropped to the ground.

"I thought she'd be here" Liv croaked.

In the light of Robert's phone torch he could see the girl was deathly pale and shivering, her eyes were red rimmed and her hair was tangled from the wind.

The man quickly shrugged off his jacket and despite his designer jeans he too fell to the floor with no hesitation, wrapping the coat round the teen.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Aaron asked softly, bundling her into his arms to try and warm her up.

"Had to keep the line clear in case Mum rang" Liv told him, her eyes flickering as she spoke.

"We need to get her home mate" Robert said worriedly, his hand brushing over the girl's cheek "She's freezing".

Aaron got to his feet but his legs had turned to jelly in the relief of finding his sister "I-" he shook his head at Robert who nodded in understanding and bent down, scooping Liv into his arms and holding her as close to him as possible.

"It's alright kiddo, we're going home, you're gonna be alright" he whispered into her hair as he followed Aaron back onto the road.

* * *

The three arrived back at the pub through the rear door so as to avoid the inevitable onslaught of questions. While Robert carried Liv upstairs, Aaron slipped out into the bar to notify the various relatives and volunteering villagers that his sister had been found.

Chas raced up the stairs before even Aaron could, and burst into the teen's room which was empty. She frowned and backed into the hallway, colliding with Aaron.

"Where is she then?" the woman asked breathlessly, turning to him.

"In there?" he replied, his voice laced with panic, which only increased when his Mother shook her head.

"It's alright she's in here" Robert's voice cut in from the doorway of his and Aaron's room, and he stepped aside to let the two in.

Liv was curled up in the bed already fast asleep, wrapped in Robert's fluffy dressing gown underneath and blanket and the duvet.

"Thank God you found her" Chas sighed "Where was she?"

"Over near the church" Aaron replied, not taking his eyes off his sister and his fingers toyed with his jaw "I didn't really understand what she was saying."

Robert walked over to him and pulled the man into a hug "Probably nonsense from being in shock and freezing cold, what matters is she's home now, where she belongs."

"Too right" Chas nodded, rubbing the blonde's arm in approval "I'll nip down and fix her up a hot water bottle, and she still hasn't eaten."

"Bacon sandwich" Robert murmured "She can never refuse a bacon sandwich."

Aaron looked at his watch "It's quarter to eleven" he pointed out, looking apologetically towards his Mum who shook her head with a smile.

"She's worth it" the woman winked, disappearing from the room.

Robert and Aaron both collapsed on the bed either side of the girl, and Aaron instinctively wrapped an arm round her protectively.

Liv let out a small groan and opened her eyes, blinking in the light of the room.

"Hey you" Robert greeted softly, brushing his fingers through her hair "How're you feeling?"

"Cold" she whispered, turning to Aaron "Why am I in your bed?" she frowned.

He laughed weakly "So you can't run off on us again" he pulled her closer to him and took Robert's hand "You scared the hell out of me, out of  _us_ " he told her.

"I'm sorry" Liv rasped "I just...I just wanted my Mum" tears welled in her eyes once more and Robert squeezed her hand.

"I know kiddo, I know exactly how you feel. It's the worst feeling in the world but I promise you it will get better, I promise you it will and until then Aaron and I will be here because we're going nowhere okay?"

Liv looked between them "Promise?" she asked tiredly.

Aaron pressed a kiss to the top of her head "We promise" he whispered.

 

 

 

 


	24. 'Get the hell out'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv throws a party at the Mill while Robert and Aaron are away, but is there a reason for her behaviour?

_**"GET THE HELL OUT!"** _

Robert's voice could barely be heard above the heavy base of the music, and he winced as he watched several teens slide down the bannister of the stairs.

"I'm going to kill her" Aaron declared, striding through the house to the fuse box where he promptly flicked the switch, plunging the Mill into darkness and silence.

"Oh for fuck sake" a voice cursed from somewhere in the living room "Nobody touch anything, I'll fix the bloody electrics."

As Liv stumbled drunkenly into the hallway, she almost walked straight into her brother who was stood with his arms folded waiting for her.

"Shit" she blurted, catching sight of him before bursting out laughing and offering him the bottle of vodka in her hand "Would you like a drink big brother?" she cooed.

Aaron snatched the bottle from her and slammed it down on the side counter, holding the teen steady as she swayed in his arms.

"Right, I'll say this once more" Robert's voice was low and yet captivated the teen audience "All of you get the hell out of my house"

There was a pause before kids surged towards the front doors from every direction, shoving past each other in their haste to leave and escape Robert who made sure to look several dead in the eye as they passed.

Once the house was empty the blonde firmly locked the door, resting his hands against it for a few seconds before turning to face Liv.

"Is there any point in talking to you tonight?" he asked wearily, unscrewing the lid of what was left of a bottle of whiskey and pouring himself a glass.

"Nope" Liv told him, popping the 'p' with a giggle.

Aaron rolled his eyes before bending down and lifting the girl over his shoulder.

"I'll take her up to bed, then we can get started cleaning up" he sighed.

"Oh so we get to clean up do we?" Robert called after him, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Unless you'd rather the house smell of stale booze and vomit for even longer?" Aaron retorted, now out of sight.

The blonde at the bottom of the stairs wrinkled his nose in disgust, promptly downing his glass of whiskey as he gazed round at the mess.

* * *

It was gone 10 the next morning when Liv appeared, sloping downstairs in her pyjamas.

She was met with an icy silence as Aaron and Robert finished off their breakfasts. They too had woken up late after spending the best part of the night cleaning up from the party.

"Morning" she mumbled, filling a glass with water from the tap.

Still there was no response.

"Ignoring me then?" she observed with a scowl "Mature"

At this Aaron dropped his cutlery and turned to her, his face dark.

"You want to talk about mature?" he hissed "Should we start with you inviting half your school over for a party in our house? Trashing the place and getting hammered!"

"Again" Robert added dryly, popping a bit of bacon into his mouth with a hidden smirk.

Liv glared at him, putting her glass on the counter forcefully "Well that's something you won't have to worry about for much longer" she snapped.

Aaron rolled his eyes, bored of the dramatics of the morning "Why's that?" he asked sarcastically "Checking into rehab? Moving in with Gabby?" 

His sister stared at him, unsure whether she was more angry or hurt by his spiteful tone and harsh words.

"No" she ground out, clenching her fists "I'm moving to Dublin actually. Mum's coming in a few days."

This got Robert's attention at least, as he looked up from his breakfast for the first time "What?" he asked quietly.

Aaron snorted "Don't fall for it Rob, she's threatened this so many times" he stabbed his fork into a bit of sausage, signalling the end of the conversation, so Liv turned on her heel and stormed back upstairs.

* * *

"Blimey sounds like it was a right doo, where was my invite?" Adam chortled into his pint glass as he sat with Aaron that lunchtime in the pub.

"So not funny" the man sighed, draining his own drink and collecting the glasses "Took bloody hours to clear the place up."

Adam shrugged "Well that's the joy of teenage girls I guess, Holly was the same...not so sure about Hannah though."

Aaron grimaced at the statement, scraping back his chair as he headed for the bar.

"Robert tells me you had some fun with Liv last night" Chas hummed, accepting the empty glasses from her son.

"He says fun, I say utter nightmare" Aaron growled, leaning against the counter and watching her pour the drinks.

The woman glanced up at him in amusement "Well Sandra did warn you about all this"

"What the underage drinking and house trashing? Yeah, no she didn't" Aaron drawled "And now Liv reckons she's moving to Dublin" he laughed at the thought of it.

Chas put the now full pint glasses on the bar in front of him "She can't do that" she said quietly "You've only just settles, the three of you."

Aaron furrowed his brows "C'mon Mum she's only said it to get a reaction from us, it might work on you and Robert but I'm not letting her off the hook this time." He dropped some money into her hand and turned back to Adam, settling into his chair with a sip of his pint.

* * *

Aaron arrived home to the sound of arguing, and he let out a groan as he opened the front door.

The pair were stood in the hallway, Liv clutching a duffel bag while Robert tried to prise it off her.

"Get off you idiot!"

"Just stop messing about and put it back in the loft!"

"No I'm packing for Dublin!"

"You're not going to Dublin!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

Aaron could see there would be no relenting at this rate, so he slammed the door shut to get their attention. Sure enough the yelling ceased as the two in front of him turned awkwardly.

"Are you done?" Aaron sighed, hanging his keys on the hook

"Yes. We are." Liv snapped, yanking the bag away from Robert and charging upstairs much to her brother's amusement.

He followed his husband through to the kitchen "You need to stop giving her the satisfaction Rob" he said quietly, pulling the blonde to him.

"Aaron, I don't think she's joking this time" he murmured, glancing at the stairs behind them "I mean, when has she ever gone to the effort of actually packing?"

The dark haired man shrugged and pulled away "I'm telling you mate, it's all a game, and I'm not playing along this time."

With that he sloped into the living room and turned on the TV.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair that evening, with Liv and Aaron glaring at each other in between mouthfuls.

"So" the man began sweetly "Booked your ticket yet?"

"Mum did actually" Liv shot back with an overbright smile.

"That's nice of her" Aaron nodded "And when is it she's coming to get you?"

There was a pause as Liv looked down at her plate "She's not, not anymore, I'm going by myself and she said she'd meet me there" the girl's voice was soft, and as Robert looked over at her he thought he saw a glint of tears in her eyes.

Aaron laughed, somewhat coldly "That's brilliant that, really impressive work sis, don't suppose you told her about your little party though?"

Liv shook her head "I did, she had a go but understood why and why I'm leaving Emmerdale."

"Oh you mean there was a reason for the party?" Aaron raised his eyebrows, sitting back in his chair expectantly.

"Aaron-" Robert began warningly, noticing the tears beginning to spill down Liv's face.

"Yeah actually" the girl spat, getting to her feet "It was to say goodbye!"

For the first time since Liv had announced she was moving to Dublin, Aaron briefly let himself show his shock, before covering it up with a smirk.

"Nice try. Anyway you're grounded so you can go up to your room now" he looked away, only turning back when he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"This is ridiculous" Robert told him in a low voice "How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"However long she does" Aaron retorted, scraping the leftovers onto one plate.

Robert stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before shaking his head and retiring to the peace and quiet of the living room.

* * *

The next morning Liv appeared downstairs with the duffel slung over her shoulder.

"For goodness sake go and get ready for school" Aaron snapped "You'll be late"

"I'm not going to school" Liv told him slowly "I'm going to the airport, I'm just printing off my tickets"

She strode past the two men and opened her laptop which lay abandoned on the counter, the page was aready up and sure enough displayed a one way ticket to Dublin for that afternoon.

Robert squinted at the screen over her shoulder "C'mon kid, this has gone too far now, I mean actually buying a ticket? I suppose that's coming out of my account in payback?"

Liv shook her head "Mum transferred me the money when I first called her about coming, so don't worry I won't take anything else from you."

As the printer whirred to life and spat out the paperwork, Aaron grabbed it before the teen could, studying it with his coffee in his other hand.

"Is this a joke?" he demanded, scanning the information

"How many times Aaron" his sister sighed "I'm moving to Dublin"

The man lowered the paper slowly and put down his coffee before ripping the ticket up and chucking it in the bin.

Liv chewed on her lower lip "It's fine, I can just print another one" she said quietly, her shoulders sagging as she moved back to the laptop.

"Stop it" her brother said "Stop mucking about and go to school!"

As his voice raised, it cracked, and Robert could see he was finally scared.

"I'm not mucking about Aaron, I'm leaving" Liv struggled to hold back tears as she hit print on another ticket.

As the printer spewed out another pit of paper, Aaron reached for it and instead punched the wall, breathing heavily.

Robert was by his side like a shot, taking him gently by the shoulders and pulling him back into his arms.

"I thought you were joking, making it up to get out of trouble" he swallowed the lump in his throat as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't live here anymore, I...I just can't"

"Why?" Aaron cried, tears welling in his eyes "You're my little sister, and I love ya, we both do!"

Both siblings were crying now, but Liv had a look of pure anger on her face "You're a liar" she spat, wiping her cheeks furiously.

"What are you on about?" Robert questioned, still holding Aaron steady.

"You don't love me! You definitely don't want me!"

"How can you say that? After everything we've been through?"

Liv took several steps back and grabbed the ticket from the printer, folding it and shoving it in her pocket. She looked up at the two men and shook her head before turning and running for the door, grabbing her bag on the way.

Aaron was after her in an instant, dodging in front of her before she could barely leave the house.

"Get out of the way Aaron" Liv said angrily "You're just making it worse"

"How? What have I done to make you doubt that I don't want you here?"

His sister dropped her bag at her feet, and she reached out and shoved her brother, sending him stumbling backwards.

"I saw them! I saw them on Robert's desk!" she screamed, pummelling his chest with every ounce of energy she had.

Aaron winced, struggling to stop her as her arms waved around frantically "Saw what?" he yelled, trying to calm her down.

"Adoption papers" the girl let her body sag against her brothers as she sobbed, finally pushing him away and reaching back for her bag "Why couldn't you have just said you were replacing me?" she asked weakly, shaking her head.

Aaron's mouth was open, and he looked back to Robert whose face was frozen in horror.

"No, Liv" the blonde began, flustered.

"Save it" she snapped, turning as Finn pulled up in a taxi "I've got a plane to catch"

She strode over to the car and opened the door, chucking her bag in before turning back for one last look at the house. It was in that moment that Aaron sprinted over and stood in front of the taxi, preventing it from moving.

"I can't let you do this, not till we explain" he breathed, staring at his sister who had her arms folded in defiance.

"Just give us 5 minutes" Robert pleaded, making his way over with his hands out to placate her "Then we'll give you a lift to the airport ourselves."

Liv looked between them for a few moments before grabbing her bag back out the car with a mumbled apology to Finn, who sighed and pulled out of the drive.

* * *

 

The teen followed the two men indoors in silence, chucking her bag in the hallway en route to the kitchen.

Robert dug around in his briefcase until he produced the adoption papers, the sight of which made Liv feel sick.

"Just, sit down?" Aaron asked softly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper.

His sister stared at him but ultimately decided to oblige as she dropped onto one of the stools at the counter.

"I thought you were meant to be smart" Robert began with an uneasy laugh "But you clearly didn't read them all that well."

Liv glared at him, though her eyebrows knitted in confusion as he pushed the papers across the table towards her.

She looked down warily, and her heart skipped a beat as she read the name at the top of the form

_**Olivia Flaherty** _

"I don't-" she couldn't speak, her throat had gone dry.

Aaron laughed and slowly brought his hand up to her back "We don't want to replace you, ya idiot, we want you, forever" he told her softly.

Liv could no longer read the paper in front of her as her eyes misted over with tears. She shook her head "No" she whispered "No"

"What do you mean no?" Robert asked gently "What's wrong?"

"Me! I'm wrong" She looked at them desperately "All I do is mess things up!"

"Err, have you met Robert" Aaron joked, earning a nudge from his husband "We love you Liv, and we want to adopt you...If that's what you want too?"

The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes, re-reading the paper as if to double check "You want to adopt me" she breathed.

"Again, yes" Robert laughed "But feel free to say it some more, it won't make it any the less true"

Liv looked up at him and he smiled warmly, tears of his own threatening to spill over.

"So?" Aaron pushed softly "What do you think?"

Silence filled the room, the men holding their breath as the teen sat staring at the forms.

Eventually she raised her eyes to meet their's and took a deep breath "Where do I sign?" she asked quietly, a grin appearing on her face.

Aaron laughed in relief and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly while Robert rummaged in his briefcase to find a pen. They watched together as the teen hurriedly wrote her name on the line below Aaron's, rendering the form complete.

She slid to her feet and turned, wrapping her arms round Robert's waist. He reciprocated the act, holding her to his chest with the biggest smile on his face.

"So I guess now we drive you to the airport?" he suggested, pulling away and holding the girl by the shoulders.

"Maybe Dublin can wait, I mean it's not like my Mum's going anywhere" Liv shrugged and turned to Aaron who smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll give her a ring, you take your stuff back up and unpack it alright?"

She nodded, taking a step towards the hallway before turning and launching herself into his arms with a happy sigh "I love you" she mumbled into his jumper.

"I love you too" he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

After a few more seconds Liv reached out her arm until it made contact with Robert's elbow, "And you" she pulled him over until the three were stood in the kitchen hugging, crying and laughing.

When they pulled apart, Liv darted out to take her stuff upstairs, and Robert pulled Aaron into his arms.

"Oh Liv?" the man called out, pressing a kiss to his husband's lips

"Yeah?" came the reply from halfway up the stairs

"You're still grounded"

 

 

 

 

 


	25. 'Stay away from me!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv finds out her boyfriend cheated on her so she proceeds to call him out in front of the whole pub...

_**"Stay away from me!"** _

The usual Friday night chatter of the pub faded to silence as Liv burst through the doors, tears running down her cheeks with her fists clenched.

"I mean it Ben stay the hell away from me!"

Chas darted to the doorway leading through to the back and called for her son, who appeared moments later with Robert close behind.

"What's going on?" Aaron questioned, winding round the bar towards his sister "Liv?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it" she dismissed, glaring angrily at her boyfriend who was hovering by the doors.

"Well _you_ don't look fine" Robert countered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans "Don't suppose you'd have any idea why?" he drawled, looking at Ben, who bowed his head.

The boy took a deep breath before daring to meet the harsh and inquisitive gazes of the men in front of him "I just need to speak to her...privately" he stressed.

Liv turned slightly to look away from him, and Robert placed a comforting hand on her back, brushing his thumb back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.

"Well it doesn't look like she wants to speak to you mate so I suggest you jog on" Aaron said shortly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aaron" his Mother began warningly from the bar "He's just a kid" she reminded him quietly.

Liv was shaking her head as she turned to her brother "It's fine" she sighed "I'll sort it"

"I'm not having him upsetting you even more" Aaron told her, glaring at the boy over the top of his sister's head.

"I'll be alright" she shrugged, her voice a murmur "I can deal with him."

Reluctantly, the two men backed away from the altercation, stopping behind where Adam and Victoria were sat at the bar watching.

As Ben opened his mouth to once again suggest the pair go and talk privately, Liv turned on her heel and stalked to the bar, her fingers closing round a newly poured pint that was sat in front of Jimmy.

"Err-" the man began, his eyes widening as he watched the teen carry the drink back to her boyfriend and upend it over his head.

A ripple of excited murmurs echoed round the room, as Liv triumphantly brought the glass back down on the nearest table.

"Next time I say stay away, take the hint" she hissed, shoving Ben backwards towards the doors.

Instinctively he grabbed her wrist and she let out a yell which sent Aaron straight to her side, pulling her out of the boys reach.

"I won't tell you again mate" he growled "Go. Now."

"You don't understand" Ben protested, wiping beer from his eyes "You don't know the full story!"

"I don't need to know" Aaron told him sharply "Because one look at her-" he pointed to Liv whose shoulders were sagging though her chin was still lifted in defiance "-tells me all I need to know pal."

Liv stepped forward, arms folded "Tell him" she said, her tone dull "Tell everyone what you did"

"Liv, babe-"

"Don't call me that" the girl snarled as she caught sight of Robert wrinkling his nose in disgust "Just tell them, or I will."

"It's nobody's business but ours" Ben replied uncomfortably.

"It became everyone's business when the picture got sent round the whole school" Liv breathed, tears welling in her eyes "It was pinned to my locker! I was a laughing stock because of you!"

With that she lunged for him once more, sending him flying into the wall. She held him there weakly by the front of his shirt, full on sobbing.

"Alright" Chas spoke slowly and calmly "Look lad I think it's time you leave, give her some space yeah?"

"What picture?" Charity asked, her eyes glinting with curiosity.

Liv rounded on the woman "Him. And the biggest slut of the school...In bed together."

Another chorus of excited murmurs broke out across the punters, and Adam quickly rushed to his best friend when he noticed his fists clenching.

"Do one" he said hastily "And if I were you mate I wouldn't come back round here."

Robert turned to his husband and helped Adam steer him to a safe distance.

Ben looked round the room at everyone's judgemental stares, glazing quickly over Aaron and Robert who both appeared ready to tear him limb from limb. Finally he came to Liv, she was trembling, through anger and emotion. Her shoulders were sagging and her head was bowed, though he could still see the tears falling fast down her cheeks.

"Fine" he rasped, straightening his shirt and taking a step backwards "I'll go...But I won't give up on us. Okay?"

He stood by the doors, his hand resting on the wood as he waited for Liv's response.

Silently, almost robotically, the girl reached for the empty glass she'd left on the table. The whole pub watching as she raised it behind her head and threw it full force at the door inches from where Ben was standing.

The teen jumped (as did most of the villagers watching) and darted from the building without a backward glance.

Slowly, Liv turned round, her heart sinking at the horrified look on her brother's face.

"I'm sorry Chas" she mumbled, before sprinting out the back, a sob escaping her lips as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

The boys found Liv in her room - trashing the place.

Clothes were flying everywhere.

Photos lay scattered or shredded on the floor.

Art supplies were upended with paint trickling steadily from a cracked jar.

Aaron rushed to his sister, wrapping his arms around her as she struggled against him, screaming and crying before relenting and turning round to sob into his chest. The man sighed, resting a hand on her back as he pressed a lingering kiss atop her head.

"It's alright" he soothed "I've got you"

Robert was leant in the doorway looking round at the destruction before his gaze fell upon the siblings. He'd seen Liv upset before, sure, but never this distraught. She was clinging to her brother as if her life depended on it, and the blonde couldn't bare to see the pain in both of their eyes.

"I hate him!" Liv seethed "I hate him so much!"

"I know" Aaron sighed, swaying gently as he stood holding her.

"I must have mug tattooed on my forehead" the girl laughed harshly "As if any lad would ever really be interested in me!"

"Oy!" Robert cut in, stepping into the room "Don't let him being an idiot make you doubt yourself kid."

Liv looked up at him, finally releasing her brother, who regarded his now sodden jumper with raised eyebrows.

"He's the mug" Aaron told the girl firmly "And several other names that I can't and won't say in front of you."

His sister huffed out a laugh "It's nothing I won't have heard before."

She collapsed onto the bed, scuffing her shoes against the carpet as she looked ashamedly round at her room.

"I'm sorry...about this" she sighed, looking up at her brothers through her eyelashes.

"Don't be soft" Aaron dismissed, settling down beside her.

"Yeah" Robert agreed, dropping down on the girl's other side "Besides now that you've...unpacked everything, it'll make the move to Mill easier?"

Liv couldn't help but let out a spluttered laugh through her tears, and she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Chas is gonna hate me isn't she?" the girl sighed after a while.

"Don't be daft" Aaron told her "Of course not!"

"I smashed her glass, got beer on her floor and ruined everyone's night."

Aaron chuckled "Trust me, you weren't the first and you definitely won't be the last. Besides, he deserved it didn't he?"

Liv shrugged until Robert nudged her, and the girl relented and nodded whole-heartedly.

Through the sound of the three laughing, Liv's phone began to ring from the corner of the room where she'd thrown it.

The girl stood and wandered to it, picking it up warily and rolling her eyes at the contact number on the screen.

"Let me guess" Robert spoke airily "Dearest Benjamin?"

Liv ended the call with a stab of her thumb, letting out a groan as it began ringing again seconds later.

"So he is as thick as he looked then?" Aaron remarked, his eyebrows raised in amusement "You don't have to answer sis."

"Yeah, just turn it off?" Robert suggested, watching as she ended the call once more.

The ringtone echoed round the room, and Liv closed her eyes, reluctantly accepting the call and bringing the phone to her ear. 

"What?" she asked tiredly, massaging the bridge of her nose as she listened "I don't have anything to say to you Ben!"

Aaron and Robert shared a look, both of them resisting the urge to snatch the mobile from Liv's hand to protect her from further heartbreak.

"You deserved it. I'm just sorry I missed" the teen spat, gripping the phone tighter "I'm sure if you go to Angela's house she can make you feel better."

Robert spluttered a laugh, covering his mouth with his hands as he and Aaron looked the other way.

"Why did you call me then? If you're giving up?"

The crackled sound of the boy's voice down the phone could just be heard in the silence of the room, and Aaron caught the words  _'Dad', 'Mum', 'Paedo', 'Prison'_ and  _'Charity Case'_ , that was enough for him as he got to his feet and removed the phone from his sister's hand much to her surprise.

"Ben" he spoke sharply "I suggest you disappear from my sister's life. Don't go near her at school, or out of school. Don't call her or message her, and if I hear that you've done anything else to upset her...next time the glass won't miss you."

With that the man hung up, dropping the phone on the bed beside Robert, just as Liv tumbled into her brother's arms.

"Thanks" she whispered, her voice muffled slightly by his jumper.

"Anytime" he told her sincerely, pulling away and looking her dead in the eye "Now how about we go back downstairs and you can thrash Adam at darts?"

Liv smirked "D'you reckon he'd play for money again?"

Robert snorted "I think Aaron's jumper's absorbed enough tears for one night" he grinned.

"You're not wrong" his husband agreed, stretching the material out before him "Look what you've done to me!" he teased as the three left the bedroom.

"Maybe you should chuck on a new jumper before we play then?" Liv joked, going downstairs ahead of them.

As the men followed, Robert noted that the teen's footsteps weren't as heavy as their usual herd of elephant sound, and he smiled sadly. They would get their Liv back in time, and smashing Adam at darts was definitely gonna help.

 

 

 

 


	26. 'Leave him alone!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of Robert's meetings takes a dark turn, Liv's the one to come to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one night? You lucky people haha, I've seriously caught the Emmerdale bug again, though I'm still crossing everything that Rebecca's baby isn't Robert's because please writers don't do that to us! But also I'm really missing Liv, and Chas of course...I can't wait for Roblivion to reunite onscreen!

Robert checked the time on his phone as he leant against the railings of the pavillion. He smiled at his background - a picture of himself, Aaron and Liv in front of Mill the day they moved in...All smiles and boxes and paint splattered clothes.

It was beginning to get dark, and Robert huffed as he pocketed the phone and rubbed his hands together. He would rather be at home, with his family, eating a bloody good meal. 

Instead here he was hanging around waiting for a client that probably wouldn't even show up. 

That would teach him to shortcut any further deals...

As Robert was about to make his way home, giving up on the meeting entirely, a figure appeared walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Sugden, I'm surprised you came" the man teased, a file clutched under his arm as he extended a hand to the blonde.

"Sugden-Dingle" Robert corrected, shaking it firmly "And I was about to leave actually, what kept you?" he couldn't hide the irritation from his voice.

"Places to go, people to see" the man said airily, handing over the file "Everything's there, don't disappoint me."

Robert sighed and took the papers from him, quickly opening to check the contents were correct before shoving it under his arm.

"This is the last time Darrius" he spoke quietly, with an edge to his voice "I've got a family now, and I only took this contract on because I owed you. After this we're even."

Darrius raised his eyebrows, his fingers toying with his jaw "Oh really?" 

Robert swallowed the lump forming in his throat and nodded "I'm sure you have plenty of other-"

He was cut off by a blow to his stomach, that caused him to double over, winded. Then the feeling of a hand gripping the back of his jacket and throwing him backwards to the ground, followed by a heavy boot to the chest once more.

Robert lay on the ground, shielding his face and head with his arms and hands as he spluttered through the pain.

"You don't say when we're done Sugden. I do!" Darrius spat, crouching over the blonde with a glint in his eye.

Robert feared what would happen next if it wasn't for a familiar voice yelling over.

_**"Leave him alone!"** _

Darrius turned, and Robert felt white hot panic race through him as Liv came into view, running over.

"Well, well, well...I assume she's yours?" Darrius questioned, glancing to Robert before straightening up.

"What did you do to him?" the teen panicked, staring down at her brother-in-law through wide eyes.

"I'm fine" he wheezed, attempting to sit up "Just a misunderstanding."

Liv looked over at Darrius who was seemingly relishing in Robert's pain.

"You attacked him" she accused "For no reason."

Robert was almost up at this point, until Darrius pushed past Liv and swiped his legs out from beneath him, sending him crashing back to the floor.

"No" he replied smoothly " _That_ , was for no reason."

"Liv I'm fine" Robert groaned, clutching his stomach "Just get out of here, go home okay?"

"No chance" the girl snorted, folding her arms.

Darrius raised his eyebrows at her "Like to play the tough one do ya?" he teased "Well maybe I can find room for you on my team."

He reached out and stroked her cheek, causing her to flinch away.

"Don't touch her" Robert snarled, finally back on his feet, albeit slightly hunched and breathless.

"What are you gonna do Sugden?" Darrius taunted "Not like you can stop me in your state"

The man reached forward for Liv again, only for Robert to land a punch to his jaw that sent him stumbling backwards.

"I said don't, fucking, touch her" the blonde said darkly, taking Liv by the wrist and leading her past Darrius, who was silent and clutching his face.

"You'll pay for that Sugden" he called out into the darkness.

"So will you" Robert fired back, ushering Liv ahead of him.

* * *

They arrived at Mill and Robert unlocked the door, trying to hide the pain as he heard Aaron call out.

"Rob is that you? Liv's not in her room and I need you to help me look-"

As Aaron appeared in the hallway, he froze at the sight before him. Liv propping Robert up, both of them pale and she was shaking.

"What the hell happened?" Aaron cried, rushing forward to take his husband from his sister, who fell against the wall in relief.

"Later" Robert winced "I need a drink."

He let Aaron steer him to the kitchen, where he settled on one of the bar stools, burying his face in his hands with a groan.

His husband watched in concern and confusion, turning to Liv as she followed them in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her face.

Before she could answer Robert piped up "No, she's not. What the hell were you doing out there?" he demanded, spinning to face her.

"Well you're lucky I _was_ there!" the girl defended "Look at the state of you Rob! He could have killed you!"

Aaron looked back and forth between them, shaking his head in utter distortion "Who?" he questioned, frustrated.

"Darrius someone" Liv shrugged.

"Darrius?" Aaron turned to his husband who raised his hands to placate him.

"It was a one time deal, I owed him and I couldn't get out of it...believe me I tried."

Aaron ran a hand over his face "And what? He did this to you?"

Robert nodded, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"So how do you come into this?" Aaron wondered, glancing to his sister.

"I was on my way home...I had to sneak out of here to check on Gabby, she's being bullied again. Then I heard yelling so-"

"-you ran towards it, despite the fact you had no clue what was going on and could have been hurt" Robert cut in shortly.

Liv glared at him, but continued.

"He'd punched him in the stomach or something...winded him. Robert was on the floor and this bloke was obviously gonna do something worse. I had to stop him!" 

Tears were building in the girl's eyes, and Aaron wrapped an arm round her shoulder's, pulling her close to him.

Robert sighed and slid from the barstool with a hiss of pain.

"Look" he began, stroking his hand across Liv's face before resting it on her shoulder "I'm grateful that I was rescued by a teenage girl, so thankyou. But if he'd have hurt you, it would be on me. And I couldn't have handled him laying a finger on you."

Liv snorted "Well that much was obvious, you punched him in the face when he touched me."

Aaron pulled away from his sister in horror "Wait, he touched you?" he looked back to Robert who opened his mouth to explain.

"He was freaking her out, trying to get to me. Started stroking her cheek and stuff, it was harmless really but-"

"-It's Darrius, you can't take chances..." Aaron finished grimly.

"Exactly" Robert sighed, his head bowing slightly.

A silence filled the room and Aaron cleared his throat "Liv why don't you have a flick through the takeaway menu's while I get this soft lad here up the stairs?"

The girl frowned for a moment before nodding and heading to the board on the wall where the leaflets were pinned.

"Come on you" Aaron sighed, wrapping his arm round Robert's waist.

* * *

The blonde was laying shirtless on the bed while his husband covered the beginning of the bruising that was appearing with antiseptic.

"They're not cuts, you know that won't do anything right?" Robert checked, smirking from his position against the pillows.

"Well it looked medicine-y" Aaron defended, lifting his hand from his husband's chest "I'll stop then"

"Did I say that?" Robert countered, grinning as Aaron leant over to kiss him.

Once they pulled apart, their foreheads were rested together and Aaron spoke.

"Thankyou...for protecting her" he murmured, rolling off to lay beside the blonde.

"Actually it was more her protecting me, much as I hate to admit it" Robert laughed "But don't be daft Aaron, you don't have to thank me. She's my little sister now too."

The pair lay there in silence, fingers entwined, both still relishing in their new home.

"D'you reckon he'd come looking for you?" Aaron asked hesitantly, rolling onto his side to make eye contact with his husband.

Robert appeared to think about it for a moment before shaking his head "You bruise Darrius' face you bruise his ego...and I landed him one hefty punch" he smirked.

"Yeah you're Emmerdale's answer to Mike Tyson" Aaron drawled "But he still got you bad Rob, why didn't you tell me? I would've come with you"

"I didn't want you worrying did I?" the blonde sighed, wincing as he sat up.

Aaron scoffed "Yeah, because you coming home in this state, being held up by my little sister wasn't at all worrying!"

By this point the two were on their feet, and Robert rubbed his hands up and down Aaron's arms to calm him "I'm fine" he promised sincerely, pulling him into his arms.

Aaron sighed, nuzzling into the crook of his husband's neck.

"If I ever see Darrius again I'll kill him" he vowed.

"No chance, I only just got you back from prison, I'm not letting you go again." Robert told him firmly, stroking the man's cheek.

"Who says I'd get caught" Aaron hummed, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Robert shook his head, placing a lingering kiss there and only pulling away at the sound of a light cough in the doorway.

Liv was stood leaning against the doorframe, a smirk equal to her brother's on her face.

"Not that I don't doubt that  _that's_ making you better" she gestured to them with a wave of her hand "But the pizza guys on the phone won't let me order until someone over 18's confirmed that I'm not taking the piss."

"Language" Robert warned, taking the phone from her after reluctantly pulling away from his husband.

"Err you can't talk after what you said to that bloke" the teen retorted with a grin as she followed them along the hall towards the stairs "What was it? Don't effing touch her?"

The blonde pulled a face at her as he lifted the phone to his ear to assure the pizza place he was a fully grown adult who just wanted some bloody dinner.

Aaron came up behind his sister as they reached the bottom of the stairs together, and flung an arm round her shoulders.

"He punched someone for me" Liv told her brother happily.

"I'm aware" he laughed.

"He totally loves me."

"Has he ever denied it?" Aaron wondered in amusement.

"Nah, but let him try after this!"

The man snorted, shaking his head as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Oh sis?"

"What?"

"Next time you feel like acting the hero for our Rob, give me a call first? Looks like I've gotta protect you both from now on."

 

 

 


	27. 'What's up with you?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from the episode when Lachlan called Liv a charity case...Aaron and Liv's conversation.

_**"What's up with you?"** _

Aaron had been peacefully watching the TV when his sister barged through to the back room, breathing heavily and with tears in her eyes as she rushed towards the other door.

Her brother quickly moved in front of her, taking the girl by her shoulders, his forehead creased in concern as she cried.

"Liv?" he pushed, his tone gentle but with a sense of urgency.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she grumbled, wriggling to get past him "Just leave me alone."

Aaron sighed "I can't, not while you're like this. Look just sit down and I'll get you a drink yeah?"

Liv stared him in the eye for a moment before relenting, seeing he wasn't going to back down. She slid into a seat at the table and promptly buried her face in her hands. Aaron glanced at her, his worry building by the minute as he filled a glass with water and placed it in front of her before taking a seat himself.

"What's happened?" he questioned quietly "Because you were fine this morning."

The teen slowly looked up, her fingers closing round the glass as she took a long gulp of drink.

"Is there any chance of you letting this go?" she huffed.

Aaron merely shook his head, waiting for her to continue.

"It's nothing really" Liv murmured after a while, her gaze directed firmly on the tabletop "It was just Lachlan, earlier in the cafe..."

Aaron sighed - of course it had to be him.

"Well what's he said to you?" the man pushed, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Liv shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but her brother misread her body language and sat up straighter, eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"He didn't...touch you, did he?"

Before Liv could open her mouth to deny this, Aaron was working himself up.

"I swear next time I see the kid I'm gonna throttle him. As if what he did to Alicia wasn't bad enough he's actually dared to try it again!" he laughed humourlessly, shaking his head "Well this time he won't get away with it, because I'm gonna go up to that house and-"

"-Aaron will you just shut up!" 

The man's rant was interrupted by Liv who had gotten to her feet so suddenly that her chair had clattered backwards to the floor.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it's alright though, I'll sort it" her brother soothed with a smile.

"There's nothing to sort!" Liv cried "He didn't touch me! Alright?"

Aaron's jaw dropped slightly, any hope of replying lost as the door to the bar opened and Chas walked in, eyebrows raised.

"What's going on back here?" she asked, looking between the siblings.

Liv seized this opportunity to escape, and charged past the woman, despite her brother calling for her to come back.

As she disappeared, Aaron rested his head on the table with a thud and a groan.

"Was she crying?" Chas questioned in surprise, staring at where the teen had left.

"Yes Mum" Aaron sighed, sitting up and massaging the bridge of his nose "But it's fine, I'll sort it when she's had time to calm down."

Chas looked at him for several moments, before simply nodding and heading back through to the pub, leaving her son to resume his previous position with his head on the table.

* * *

"I hear there's been fireworks" 

Robert's teasing lilt came from the doorway as he shrugged off his jacket and took a seat beside his boyfriend at the table.

"Don't ask" Aaron huffed, running a hand over his face.

"Well your Mum said something about a crisis involving tears and tantrums so I don't think I want to know, doesn't really sound like my thing" the blonde smirked, staring at the other man as if waiting for him to laugh or at least smile.

Instead he sighed and took a long sip of the can of beer in front of him.

"Okay so not in the mood for humour I see" Robert observed with a raised eyebrow "Well is Liv okay?"

Aaron scoffed "Next time I see your stepson I'm going to chuck him in the car crusher" 

"Err _ex_ stepson" Robert corrected with a grimace "Why what's he done this time?"

There was a pause before Aaron answered, during which a multitude of possibilities entered the blonde's head.

"He hasn't touched her has he?" He asked quickly, sighing in relief as his boyfriend shook his head.

"No, I asked her that, that's when the shouting started" he sighed "Now she's gone and shut herself in her room."

Robert raised his eyebrows "Deep in the teenage angst I see."

"It's not funny" Aaron told him irritably "I've never seen her like this, whatever he said proper got in her head this time."

The blonde glanced over at the door Liv had disappeared through earlier "Well in that case we just have to wait for her to come to us" he said, turning back to Aaron who nodded sulkily.

* * *

Later that evening the pair were sat on the sofa watching some god awful black and white film when Liv appeared.

"Hiya" Aaron greeted softly, turning the TV off as he watched her wander through to the kitchen.

"Alright?" she muttered, retrieving a can of coke from the fridge.

"Are you...feeling any better?" the man asked carefully, offering her a smile.

Liv shrugged "S'pose so, I'm guessing you told him?" she nodded to Robert who suppressed a chuckle at her begrudging tone.

Aaron glanced at the blonde before turning back to his sister with a nod "Yeah he knows."

"Great" the girl drawled, snapping open her drink and taking a gulp as she headed back to the stairs.

"Liv?" Aaron called after her "You know you can tell us?...whatever Lachlan said to you, you can tell us."

The teen hesitated in the doorway before turning with a sigh and walking over to the sofa, dropping down between the two men.

"I guess if I tell you then you'll stop flapping" she said, dumping her drink on the coffee table and stealing the cushion from Robert's lap much to his amusement.

The two men waited for her to settle until she spoke.

"He called me a charity case" she said bluntly "Because of Mum not being around and Dad...Gordon...Yeah."

Aaron visibly bristled beside her "The little-"

"-He's not worth listening to" Robert dismissed, eyeing his boyfriend warily "Everyone knows he's messed up in the head."

"He'll be even more messed up when I get hold of him" Aaron growled.

"And  _this_ is why I didn't wanna tell you" Liv huffed, throwing herself back into the sofa cushions.

The man sighed "Sorry, I just...he should be rotting in prison for what he's done!"

Robert turned to him quickly and they both froze, trying to mask the horror on their faces since Liv didn't know about Andy being framed.

Thankfully the teen laughed "It was just words Aaron...I don't think they can arrest him for it."

Her brother laughed weakly "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Once the two men had calmed down, the three sat in silence and Liv found herself leaning into Aaron, who instinctively wrapped an arm round her, his hand brushing against Robert in the process.

"You know you're not a charity case right?" he began softly "You belong here with me, with  _us_ , we're a family, and nothing Lachlan White says can change that."

Liv nodded, sighing as she casually lifted her legs up and across Robert's lap.

The blonde looked surprised at first, but smiled as he gently patted her knee, looking across to Aaron, who winked at him with a grin before switching the TV back on.

 

 


	28. 'Don't touch me!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds out that he and Liv aren't so different...
> 
> Mentions of rape etc

_**"Don't touch me!"** _

Aaron almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden shout, clutching at his chest with one hand whilst the other fumbled frantically for the light switch.

It was late, and the man had only just returned home after a long haul scrap run, intending to swing by the kitchen to grab some water before retiring to bed to snuggle up beside his husband who was no doubt sleeping peacefully.

As the room flooded with light, Aaron squinted at the brightness and moved towards the source of the noise.

He leant over the sofa to find Liv curled up against the cushions sleeping. She was breathing heavily, tossing and turning as she muttered in her unconscious state.

"Get off me" she mumbled, writhing around so violently that her brother had to rush round the other side of the sofa to catch her before she threw herself to the floor.

The teen woke with a start at the sudden contact, and instinctively lashed out in defense.

"Hey, hey it's just me" Aaron soothed, rubbing his hand over her back as he let her settle back onto the sofa "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Liv bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment "I was watching a film" she bluffed.

The man glanced over at the TV and raised his eyebrows "Then how come the TV's switched off?"

His sister sighed "I just sleep better down here, it's no big deal" she shrugged and made to get up.

"Hang on" Aaron stopped her, chucking his keys down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to her "You know you can talk to me, about anything right?"

"Aaron" Liv groaned "Please don't start the whole parental speech now, it's 2 in the morning."

The man raised his hands in surrender as the pair settled back against the cushions in silence.

"So...bad dream?" Aaron questioned moments later "Come on that's not a parental thing to ask!" He defended as the girl rounded on him.

"Yes"

"Were you being attacked or something?" the man asked carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Liv"

"Aaron"

The siblings glared at each other, before the girl relented, shaking her head as she got to her feet.

"Forget it, I'll just go to bed" she mumbled.

"Wait" Aaron sighed "I'm sorry, alright? I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine"

The man stood up, taking his sister by the elbow.

"This isn't the first time me or Robert have found you down here Liv."

"Yeah well I told you, I sleep better down here!" she insisted, her words coming out in a hiss as she struggled to keep her voice low.

"It didn't look that way to me when I came in" her brother shot back "You were yelling out at someone."

Tears were beginning to well up in the girl's eyes, and she took a few steps back away from him "Leave it" she warned "Seriously Aaron please!"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose "Look, it's okay to have a nightmare Liv, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You don't understand" she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Then explain it to me" Aaron urged, sitting back down on the sofa and waiting for her to do the same.

"I _am_ ashamed" Liv gasped between sobs "Because it wasn't a nightmare, and I would give anything for it to not be real!"

She fell to the floor, instantly curling herself up in a ball as if to protect herself.

Growing increasingly worried, Aaron slid to the floor beside her and placed a hand on her back.

"What are you talking about?" the man questioned in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for lying but he told me what would happen if I told anyone" Liv choked.

Aaron felt his heart hammering against his chest "Who?" he rasped out, sweat lining his forehead.

Slowly the girl lifted her head to meet his gaze, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Dad"

Aaron retracted his hand as if he'd been stung, shaking his head quickly.

"No" he croaked "No!"

"I'm sorry" Liv whimpered.

"You were just a baby!" Aaron yelled, no longer caring about the late hour.

"I wasn't, it was after you....you were living here" his sister explained shakily.

Aaron was breathing heavily, his face buried in his hands.

"It was my birthday, Mum had gone out to buy a cake because the stupid mare left her attempt at baking one in the oven too long. Dad walked into my room without knocking while I was getting changed...I yelled at him to get out and he got mad..."

As he listened to her speak Aaron screwed his eyes shut, still shaking his head as he dug his nails into his palms.

"He kept calling me his birthday princess, said I was a big girl now. It only stopped because Mum got back, but she wasn't at home all the time and as soon as she left..."

Liv's voice cracked before she subsided into sobs, and Aaron grabbed her and pulled her into a tight cuddle, his strong arms wrapped round the girl as they sat there crying, reliving the past.

* * *

It was gone 3am, and the siblings were still awake. Aaron had tucked Liv up on the sofa and the pair were sitting together in the silence of the house.

"He threatened you, didn't he?" the man asked dully, his arm draped protectively round his sister.

"He said if I ever told anyone it would never stop" the teen whispered, tracing her finger over the cushion on her lap.

Aaron squeezed her tighter to his side "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again, okay?"

Liv nodded silently, resting her head against him.

"I was gonna say it all in court, but the thought of telling so many people, being judged...and he was right there watching me, I couldn't do it, I'm sorry."

Aaron tilted her chin up to look at him "You have  _nothing_ to apologise for" he told her firmly "He's gone now, out of our lives for good, okay?"

"Do you still have nightmares about it?" the girl asked tentively.

Her brother paused momentarily before nodding "Sometimes" he admitted "But not so many now...Is that the real reason you've been sleeping down here?"

Liv nodded "I know that I scream and stuff in my sleep, I didn't want to risk waking anyone up."

Aaron sighed and pressed his lips to her temple in a lingering kiss of comfort.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this on your own" he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Right back at you" Liv replied tiredly.

With a smile, Aaron lifted her legs up onto the sofa, tucking the blanket round her gently.

"Get some sleep okay?" he spoke softly "I'll be right here."

"What about you? You need to sleep too" his sister frowned, blinking sleepily.

The man shook his head "Not a chance, I couldn't protect you the first time, but I'll protect you from the nightmares, I promise."

He reached out and stroked her cheek, stretching out his legs and resting his feet upon the coffee table.

"I love you Aaron" came Liv's murmured voice as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too little sis" Aaron whispered in reply.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but in this case I don't think length was important. Sorry there was no Robert, but let me know and I might do a chapter later on with him finding out...
> 
> This chapter is for the lovely Orla!


	29. 'Be here when I wake up?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lachlan takes Liv on a joyride...It doesn't end well

“Lucky I need you to keep the noise down this afternoon, I’ve got a very important client meeting, so I want no disturbances okay?”

Liv rolled her eyes at Chrissie’s shrill voice, fingers busy texting as she heard Lachlan mutter some response to his mother, who then disappeared.

“This place feels like a showhome rather than a real home sometimes” the teen sighed, falling onto the sofa beside Liv “Perfect appearances, best behaviours blah blah blah.”

Lachlan turned to Liv who still hadn’t replied “What are you doing?” he questioned.  
“Texting” she said in a ‘duh’ tone “I’m due back at the pub for lunch, so I’ll see you around.”

With that the young girl scooted to her feet and grabbed her jacket before disappearing from the house leaving Lachlan in a stony silence.

* * *

 

Liv was leant over the sink in the back room doing the washing up and avoiding looking over to the sofa where her brother and Robert were acting all loved-up.

Sighing she yanked off the washing up gloves and turned to them, pulling a face as she leant back against the worktop.

“First of all, gross” she informed them, catching their attention so that they pulled apart “Second of all, I’m done here so can I go out?”

Aaron frowned “Go out where? With who?”  
“I think what he means to say is ‘sure Liv just don’t be too late back’” Robert corrected with a chuckle.

The youngster beamed at him, pocketing her phone as she headed for the door.

“Err hang on” Aaron stopped her, looking at Robert “That’s what I mean is it?”

The blonde leant into his boyfriend’s ear, whispering something that sent a red tinge spreading across Aaron’s cheeks. “Alright you can go out, just be careful and all that yeah?” he flustered.

Liv raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly, calling out a goodbye as she headed out through the bar.

* * *

As Liv wandered up the street she bumped into Lachlan, who was chucking rocks at the scaffolding surrounding the remains of the burnt out mill.

“Stopped moping yet?” she teased, coming to a halt beside him, her hands resting easily in her pockets.

“Shut up” the boy grunted, hurling a stone which ricocheted off the metal poles and into a nearby bush.

“So what exactly are you hoping to achieve here?” Liv pushed, undeterred by his sullen attitude.  
“I’m staying out of Mum’s way” he said shortly, kicking about at the gravel for more ammunition.  
“Look if you want her attention so bad you have to earn it” Liv told him “Not sulk around this dump.”

There was a pause and then Liv felt Lachlan clutch her arm tightly.  
“What are you doing?” she pulled away from him  
“You’re brilliant” he grinned “Come on, we’re going back to mine.”

He took off jogging down the path, leaving a highly confused albeit slightly curious Liv to chase after him.

* * *

 

As they reached the driveway of Home Farm, Lachlan grimaced as he noticed his Mother’s client still had their car parked out the front.

“Wait here” he instructed, dashing inside and returning only moments later.  
“What are you up to?” Liv demanded, folding her arms.

Lachlan didn’t answer, instead he simply held up a keyring, nodding his head to the shiny silver mercedes parked neatly beside them.

“Your mum’s car?” Liv snorted “What’re you gonna do, set the alarms off? Rev it a few times? Or are you gonna be a real daredevil and wipe mud on the bonnet?”

Lachlan visibly bristled at her lack of enthusiasm “You’ll see” he grumbled, unlocking the car and sliding into the drivers seat “In you get.”

Liv raised an eyebrow at him “You can’t drive” she reminded him, realising his plan.  
“I’ve had loads of practice going out with Grandad” the boy bluffed “Now hurry up if you’re coming.”

There was a few moments where Liv weighed up what to do, eventually relenting and clambering into the passenger seat “Only to make sure you don’t kill yourself” she muttered, hurriedly doing up her seatbelt.

Lachlan smirked at her, turning the key in the engine so that the car roared to life, he pushed his feet down on the pedal’s so that they flew back, sending gravel flying everywhere.

“Smooth” Liv drawled  
“Will you just be quiet?” Lachlan snapped, spinning the wheel before accelerating hard from the driveway.

* * *

 

They’d been going along for almost 10 minutes, Liv had flicked on the radio, turning it up loudly as they wound down the windows.

“Yeah this will definitely get her attention” the girl nodded, finally mildly impressed.

Lachlan pressed harder on the gas pedal, sending them flying over the bridge with cries of delight from the pair of them.

“We’re going into the village” Lachlan yelled above the music “Show mum’s car off to all her friends and neighbours.”

Liv frowned slightly “We’ll be seen, everyone knows you can’t drive”  
“I’m driving now you idiot” Lachlan dismissed “It’ll be fun.”

He skidded round a corner, blazing past the Emmerdale sign as he clearly ignored the ‘please drive carefully through our village’ amendment.

* * *

 

Robert and Aaron were out the front of the pub, chatting to Victoria and Adam as they helped Chas by clearing some glasses.

The roar of the car engine seemingly echoed through the otherwise quiet village, and as the silver monstrosity sped into view Robert rolled his eyes.

“Look’s like Chrissie is out and about” he drawled, dumping some glasses on the tray in Aaron’s hands.

Victoria was squinting to look through the window as the mercedes drove past “Err that wasn’t Chrissie” she said quietly “It’s Lachlan”

Robert frowned at his sister, looking back at the vehicle “But he’s only 16, and there’s no way that Lawrence would take him out like that.” He gestured to where the car was now scurfing up the grass out the front.

“He’s not on his own by the looks of it mate” Adam nudged Aaron “Seems like he’s got Liv in there with him.”

“What?” Aaron shoved the tray on the bench in front of them and blocked the sun with his hand as he strained to look into the car “I’m going to kill her” he said finally, catching a glimpse of his sister through the window.

“Only if that moron doesn’t kill her first” Adam pointed out, wincing as Lachlan drove past again, heading straight for the wall of the cemetery.

“What’s he doing?” Victoria wondered, her eyebrows knitted in concern.  
“Stop you idiot” Robert muttered under his breath “LACHLAN STOP!”

As Robert yelled after his ex step-son, the group watched as the mercedes collided straight into the stone wall of the cemetery, smoke billowed out of it as the alarm blared.

“LIV!” Aaron cried, pushing past Robert as he broke into a sprint down the road.

The other two men chased after him, Victoria disappeared inside the pub to call an ambulance.

* * *

 

When Aaron reached the car he wrenched open the passenger side door, crouching down for a better view of his sister, who was leant forward against her seatbelt, her forehead resting on the dashboard.

“Is she alright?” Robert called to his boyfriend breathlessly, as he and Adam came skidding to a halt.

“I don’t know” Aaron snapped, frantically brushing hair from Liv’s face to survey the damage. As he withdrew his hand he noticed the red on his fingers “She’s bleeding” he murmured.

“It’s alright mate, Vic’s calling an ambulance” Adam assured him, pulling open the drivers door to check on Lachlan.

By this time other villagers had come out and saw the carnage, Chas appeared with Victoria and crouched beside her son.

“What the ‘ell happened?” she demanded.  
“I don’t know they just crashed” Aaron muttered turning to Victoria “How long for the ambulance”  
“They said they were on their way” she told him hurriedly.

Robert ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his mobile “Suppose I better call Chrissie”  
“You should warn her that I’m going to kill her son” Aaron said darkly, straightening up to join Adam round the other side of the vehicle.

“He isn’t worth it mate” the young man spoke softly  
“If anything happens to her…” Aaron trailed off shaking his head, anger racing through his veins.  
“I know lad”.

As they spoke the ambulance drove up, with several paramedics jumping out. “Well done for not moving them, we could be dealing with some possible neck and spinal injuries” one woman addressed the group.

“Are they alright?” Chas questioned, reaching out to rub Aaron’s shoulder  
“We’ll have to get them to the hospital before we can be sure.”

Suddenly Lachlan let out a groan, his eyes blinking open as he slowly sat up in his seat. Aaron flung himself at the boy only to be held back by Robert and Adam.

“You stupid idiot!” Aaron roared  
“Easy, easy” Robert soothed rubbing his back.

“What happened?” Lachlan croaked.

“Decided on a joyride pal” Adam told him shortly “Well done, you’ve hurt yourself and your mate.”

Lachlan craned his neck to the passenger side “Liv?” he whispered, reaching out a shaking hand.

“Don’t touch her” Aaron hissed “You leave my sister alone from now on, you hear me?”  
“I didn’t want to hurt her!”  
“Well you did a really good job.”

“Enough!” the paramedic spoke sharply “We’ll take them to the hospital and send someone to clear up this mess.”

Two spinal boards were produced from the back of the ambulance, and Lachlan was removed from the car and placed on one before disappearing into the back of the van.

Liv was carefully cut from her seat before being laid down on her board. Aaron felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked on, following the paramedics to the back of the ambulance where Liv and Lachlan had both been placed.

“I’m sorry there’s no room for any family in here with the two of them, can you meet us at the hospital?”

“I’m not leaving her alone with him” Aaron growled  
“Look mate, he’s in no position to hurt her now, and they need to get Liv in to be checked” Adam reasoned, pulling Victoria into his side.

“Fine” Aaron said, turning to Robert “You’ll drive us right?”  
“Of course” his boyfriend agreed “Do you want a lift too?” he asked Chas.

The woman shook her head “No love, you two go on ahead, I’ll sort out someone to watch the bar and I’ll be right over...also, I think I had better let Chrissie know, she won’t take it well coming from you.”

Robert shrugged “Just make sure she knows its was his fault, I don’t want her blaming Liv”  
Chas nodded and hurried off back to the pub, quickly squeezing Aaron’s hand as she passed.

“Want us to meet you there lad? Or we can hang around here, keep an eye on the fallout” Adam offered.

Aaron nodded dumbly, taking a step back as the ambulance jerked into life and turned off into the road.

“Just hang around here for a bit, make sure that wreck gets sorted, and let the police know where to find us when they inevitably turn up?” Robert requested, jangling his keys as he took Aaron gently by the elbow.

“Yeah no worries” Victoria said softly “Just text us? Let us know how she’s doing in a bit?”

Her brother nodded, smiling as he steered Aaron back up the road towards his car.

* * *

 

“I swear the bloody traffic was there just to piss me off!” Aaron huffed as he pushed his way through the doors of Hotten General.

“Well we’re here now so let’s just find Liv shall we?” Robert spoke calmly as he headed to the reception desk to ask about the youngster.

The two men were soon pointed in the right direction, and Aaron was relieved to hear that his sister had come round during the journey in the ambulance.

They found her soon enough, sat up in bed with her neck brace still on. Her eyes lit up when she saw her brother, though she also ducked down in fear.

“And the award for scaring the hell of out her brother goes to Olivia Flaherty” Robert announced, earning a shy smile from the girl.

“Hi” she addressed Aaron who was glowering at her from the end of the bed.  
“Are you alright?” he questioned harshly, folding his arms.  
“Err the nurse went to get my X-Ray results...I think so though.”

The girl looked at him nervously, wringing her hands in her lap as he glared at her.

“Aaron-” she began, but he cut her off in an explosive rant.

“What the hell were you thinking! You could have been killed! You get into an over-powerful car with some idiotic teen thats too young to drive or even know how to drive and you were expecting what? A pat on the back? I can’t believe you’d be so stupid Liv! I tell you what if you want to act like this then you can flaming well go back to Sandra for all I care!”

Aaron knew instantly that he’d gone too far. Liv froze, tears spilling down her cheeks, and Robert took a step back from Aaron to stare at him with wide eyes.

“Liv I-” the man was cut off as the nurse walked back in, brightly greeting those in the room.  
“Get out” the youngster murmured “GET OUT NOW!”

The nurse looked confusedly between the siblings “Err Miss Flaherty your brother needs to be here, as your guardian…”

“He’s not my guardian, call my mum, Sandra Flaherty, you’re not allowed to tell him anything” she pointed at Aaron who felt his stomach lurch.

Robert reached out and took his boyfriend’s hand, giving it a squeeze “Liv, c’mon kiddo”  
“Get out, both of you.”

The nurse let out a sigh, clearly wanting to get on with her job and avoid a family domestic, however she had no choice but to turn to the two men.

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave Mr Dingle”  
Aaron looked past her to his sister “Liv?” he spoke pleadingly, but she refused to look at him and defeatedly the man left the room with Robert in tow.

* * *

 

“You’re back?” Chas frowned in confusion “Well that’s a good sign, how is she?”

Aaron ignored his mum and stormed through to the back leaving Robert to explain.

“She kicked him out?” Chas folded her arms “After all he’s done for that girl?”  
“He told her to go back and live with Sandra...It all turned pretty nasty”  
“Bloody hell” Chas sighed “Right let’s go and talk to him.”

She left Victoria in charge of the bar and followed the blonde through to the back room where Aaron was finishing up a can of beer.

“Getting bladdered won’t solve anything” Robert soothed, gently prising the drink from his fingers.  
“She hates me” Aaron spat “I never even gave her a hug I just went off on one.”

He held his face in his hands and let out a long shuddering breath. Chas rubbed his back.  
“She was in the wrong son, you did what any parent would do”  
“Except I’m not her parent, I’m her brother”  
“You’ve acted more like a Dad to her than Gordon ever did”

Aaron fell back onto the sofa, his fists clenched “They were gonna call Sandra, and that’ll be it, I’m never gonna see Liv again.”

“She’ll come round, she loves you” Robert assured him, settling at his side  
“She was terrified of me Rob”  
“You had every right to be angry”  
“Even you looked at me like I was mental”  
“I...I’ve just not seen you get angry at her before that’s all.”

Chas let out a groan as the phone rang and she weaved round the table to grab it.  
“Hello?” That was all she said for a long time before “Thankyou, we’ll be right there.”

As she hung up she shakily brought a hand up to her mouth and moved back to the sofa to crouch in front of Aaron.

“Mum?” he leant forward and she clutched his hand, tears rolling down her cheeks “Mum what is it?”

The woman was shaking her head, pulling her lips in as she struggled to gain composure.  
“Chas?” Robert pushed “What’s happened?”

“I’m so sorry love” she gasped out “It’s Liv”

Aaron felt his heart stop, his palms grew sweaty and his mouth went dry “What?” he croaked  
“She’s died son...a few minutes ago.”

Robert’s jaw fell open and he felt an acidic feeling rise in his stomach, he refused to be sick, instead he submerged the feeling and turned to Aaron who was pale and shaking.

“No” he whispered “I...I just saw her, she was okay, she told me she was gonna be alright”  
“They said there were complications, love I’m so sorry, I told the nurse we’d be there to say goodbye.”

Aaron shot to his feet “She’s 14 years old! I shouldn’t have to say goodbye!”  
Robert quickly wrapped him into a tight hug as the man fell apart in his arms.  
“This is Lachlan” Aaron growled, finally pulling away “He killed my sister”

His mum and boyfriend couldn’t stop him as he slammed out of the pub, they had no choice but to chase after him.

“I’ll go” Robert called to Chas who had to stop running on account of her heels “I’ll keep him safe”.

* * *

 

Robert found Aaron sat on the floor leant up against the wall in one of the squeaky clean hospital corridors.

“Mate…” he began gently “We should get you home”  
“Nobody will tell me anything, they don’t know anything, they just look at me all sad and then walk off, and they won’t tell me where Lachlan is either.”

Robert crouched down in front of him and tenderly stroked his cheek “I’m so sorry Aaron”  
“I just want her back Rob.”

Aaron scrambled to his feet “Where are you going?” Robert asked warily  
“To her room, I want to see if anyone is there to give me some damn answers!”

As the men charged down the corridors Aaron faltered at the beginning of Liv’s corridor. Robert squeezed his hand and slowly wandered down till he reached her window, as he looked inside his heart stopped and a frown appeared on his face.

“What?” Aaron mumbled “Someone else already in there?”

Robert shook his head silently “You want answers?” he asked “I think there’s an answer for you.”

Aaron shuffled towards his boyfriend and looked in through the window. Liv was sat up in bed, staring at the blank wall, sobbing to herself.

“I’m dreaming” Aaron whispered  
“You’re not” Robert replied “She’s in there”

That was all the confirmation Aaron needed to send him flying inside the room, scaring the life out of his sister whom he pulled tightly into his arms as he cried into her hair.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she sniffled, pulling away.

Aaron felt his legs turn to jelly and he had to grip the rail round her bed to keep him upright, he turned to see Robert had disappeared, presumably to call Chas, Aaron was grateful for that.

“I can’t believe you’re alive” he whispered “They told me I’d lost you”

“What are you on about?” Liv wondered, eyeing him in concern “Are you alright? I think you should sit down”

Aaron sunk into the chair beside her bed, still gripping her hand firmly.

“What happened?” he asked desperately “I know you hate me, and I should never have said all that stuff to you I’m so sorry Liv, but they told me you were dead, they rang the pub and they said you were gone and-”

He burst into tears, holding himself as he cried.

Liv scooted off her bed and wrapped her arms round his neck “I’m okay Aaron, at least I am now”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I flatlined...after you left, it was weird I just felt sleepy and then I went, the nurse told me what happened when I woke up.”

“Oh my God” Aaron whispered, cupping her face in his hands “And you were all on your own”  
“It was my fault” Liv told him quickly “I made you leave, I was an idiot you were right.”

“No” Aaron swallowed hard, brushing hair from her face as he helped her into bed again “No I was wrong, so wrong, Lachlan probably forced you into that car, and I knew it couldn’t have been your idea…”

The man rambled on for a few minutes until his sister stopped him “He didn’t force me” she admitted, gnawing at her knuckles “I...I guess I felt responsible for him, he somehow got the idea from me, but I swear Aaron all I said to him was to get his mum’s attention.”

“I believe ya sis it’s alright” Aaron told her gently “Please just, don’t hang around the kid anymore.”  
“He’s been my first real mate though” the girl spoke quietly  
“Mates don’t put other mates in danger Liv.”

As the siblings talked Robert walked back in, rubbing his eyes as he smiled at Liv.

“Hey trouble” he greeted softly  
“You’ve been crying” she stated, stiffening as he suddenly threw his arms round her.  
“Make fun of me all you want kid, I’m just so glad you’re alright.”

After a few seconds the teen relented and melted into his embrace, much to the joy of Aaron who was relieved by this rare display of affection between the two.

“I called your mum” Robert told Aaron once the pair had pulled apart “She’d just told the whole pub as well, Vic was in bits, and Adam...reckoned it was like losing two sisters in one month.”

Liv bowed her head, ashamed of the worry she and Lachlan had caused.

“Bet she cried” Aaron snorted   
“Yep” Robert confirmed with a chuckle “Said she could throttle the nurses for putting you through it all.”

“They weren’t technically wrong, I did die for a bit” Liv shrugged, picking at a loose thread on her hospital gown.

“Err can we not talk about it please” Aaron told her with a small smile “I'm not losing you again.”

The three in the room continued to talk, Aaron’s eyes never leaving his sister, taking in every inch of the girl he thought he’d lost. Unfortunately the happiness was ruined as Chrissie stormed into the room, red faced and fuming.

“I knew you’d be trouble from the minute you came to this village!” she spat at Liv who looked horrified at this outburst from Lachlan’s mum.

“Oy, you don’t talk to her like that” Aaron warned, getting to his feet to confront the woman.  
“My baby boy is in a coma!” she shrieked “Because of that!” she pointed at Liv who winced.

Robert was beside the girl by this time, a protective arm wrapped round her shoulders as he fixed a steely glare at his ex-wife.

“Lachlan’s in a coma?” the girl asked softly, her vision clouding with tears  
“What do you care?” Chrissie hissed “This is your fault and you know it.”

Liv clenched her fists before sliding out of bed and running for the woman, Aaron grabbed her round the waist just in time but that didn’t stop her voice.

“My fault? All he wanted was your attention! You made him feel like an accessory in your life rather than your son, he just wanted you to love him but you couldn’t sort out your priorities! If you want someone to blame for what happened then blame yourself you stupid cow!”

Chrissie’s jaw dropped as Robert let out a snort of laughter “About time someone put you in your place” he mocked “Quite amusing it had to be a teenage girl though.”

The woman let out a cry of rage before turning on her heel and sweeping from the room as angrily as she’d arrived.

Aaron pulled Liv into his side in a quick squeeze “Well that was impressive” he remarked.  
“Too right” Robert agreed, shifting sideways so the girl could clamber back into bed.  
“She deserved it...I can’t believe Lachlan’s in a coma.”

Aaron folded his arms and shut his eyes, he could tell what was coming.

“Could I go and see him?”

The man let out a sigh as he perched on the edge of his sister’s bed “I just don’t think it’s a good idea sis” he told her gently “Especially with Chrissie out for blood.”

“Aaron he didn’t mean to hurt me” Liv insisted “I just want to make sure he’s okay, I thought he was” she frowned.

Robert nudged her “I’m sure he’ll be fine” he smiled “But hey, we thought you were fine too kiddo and you decided to flatline like the lazy bones you are.”

Liv rested her head sleepily on his shoulder and shut her eyes “M’sorry” she murmured.

“What for?” Aaron laughed, gently setting her back against the pillows and tucking her in.

“For sending you away earlier, both of you” she yawned “Mum refused to come, they rang her but she told them I wasn’t her problem anymore.”

Robert tensed beside the girl, his jaw locked “She said what?” he growled  
“It’s okay” Aaron said softly, focusing on his boyfriend as his hand came out to rest on Liv’s knee “She doesn’t matter, not anymore. You’re mine Liv, you’re my baby sister and you don’t need her because you’ll always have me and I’ll always want you.”

“I love you Aaron” the young girl sighed, her eyes fluttering shut  
He laughed quietly “I love you too little sis, get some rest yeah?”

She instinctively reached out and took hold of both men _**“Be here when I wake up?”**_

Robert pressed a kiss to her temple, his fingers linking with Aaron’s “We’re going nowhere kid, that’s a promise.”


	30. 'Should I be worried about this?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People asked for it, so I'm giving it! This is Robert finding out about the Gordon/Liv drama a couple of chapters back...

_**"Should I be worried about this?"** _

Robert's words came out in a teasing lilt as he dumped his briefcase on the kitchen table and looked up at his family with a smirk.

Aaron and Liv were sat side by side on the sofa staring up at him in silence, and the girl shuffled uncomfortably, tugging at the cushion on her lap with agitated fingers.

"Rob" Aaron croaked, clearing his throat as he shot the man a look that indicated this wasn't the time for light hearted banter.

"Have I just put my foot in it?" the blonde frowned, pausing from undoing his tie to glance between the pair in confusion.

"Just sit down" his husband sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose with a hand that shook subtly.

Robert pulled out a chair from the table and hesitated, looking over at Liv who now had her head bowed. Instead, the man lowered himself onto the edge of the coffee table in front of her, and nudged the teen with his foot.

"I don't want to do this again" Liv mumbled obstinately, and her brother reached over to squeeze her shoulder.

"It's okay" he soothed "It's only Robert."

The man in question raised his eyebrows, shrugging the comment off as Aaron shook his head dismissively.

"Okay" the blonde said slowly "What's up then?"

Liv drew in her lower lip, teeth anxiously gnawing away as a scarlet flush appeared over her cheeks.

Aaron tilted his head to look at her, waiting patiently for the girl to speak.

"I had a nightmare" she shrugged "Last night, Aaron found me down here on the sofa when he got home."

Robert glanced at his husband "Well that's...not unusual? We knew you were having them."

Liv swallowed hard "It's always the same, and I never wake up till the end, till it's over."

The teen was murmuring, her eyes misting over as she focused her gaze on the blackness of the TV screen.

Aaron looked at her sadly, draping his arm loosely round the back of the sofa to offer some sort of ward of comfort.

Robert, more confused than ever, bridged his fingers in his lap and addressed the girl quietly "Well what's the dream about?" he asked softly.

Liv visibly stiffened, and Aaron dropped his arm from the back of the sofa down to his sister's shoulders.

She shook her head "I can't do this again" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's okay" he soothed "Just calm down, take your time."

"No, I don't want to talk about him anymore!"

As her voice rose Liv shot to her feet, staring down at her brother with an accusatory look.

"Him?" Robert asked tentively "Who?"

Aaron looked over at him briefly, before breaking eye contact to stare at the floor, but it was all the confirmation Robert needed.

"Gordon?" the blonde questioned grimly, eyes narrowing.

The mention of his name proved too much for Liv, as she let out a spluttered sob before fleeing the room. Before Aaron could even make a sound to stop her, they could already hear her heavy thuds on the stairs.

A moment of silence passed between the two left behind, until Robert brushed his leg against Aaron's to get his attention.

"What did he do to her?" he demanded.

* * *

Aaron excused himself to check on Liv, but the teen had refused to let him into her room, having dragged her desk over to block the door.

So the man had no choice but to head back downstairs to his husband and attempt to explain the whole twisted situation, and therefore was grateful to find Robert waiting with two glasses of whiskey sat on the coffee table.

"Seems like we're both gonna need it" the blonde said, handing Aaron the drink as he settled back onto the sofa "Because I don't think I'm going to like what you're about to say, anymore than you're gonna like saying it."

Aaron gripped the glass tightly "I thought this was over" he spoke quietly "That he couldn't do anymore damage."

Robert reached out a hand and rested it on his husband's knee "He can't hurt you anymore" he assured him.

"And that's why Liv's barricaded herself in her room is it?" Aaron retorted sarcastically, drawing in a deep breath to calm himself as he looked over at the blonde apologetically.

Robert sighed "Although I'm almost certain what I have pictured in my head is accurate...What did he do?"

The man winced in anticipation, taking a quick sip of his whiskey to try and settle his nerves.

"What all sick freaks like him do to kids!" Aaron spat, gritting his teeth as his grip on the glass tightened "Abusing his son wasn't enough, he had to go for his daughter too!"

With that the man launched the glass at the opposite wall where it shattered, sending whiskey splattering everywhere.

Robert didn't even flinch, too consumed by his own rage at the thought of Gordon laying a finger upon Liv.

"If he wasn't already dead" Robert seethed "I'd kill him myself."

"Join the club" Aaron growled, burying his face in his hands.

Robert watched the remenants of the whiskey trickle down the wall for a few moments, before he scooted along the sofa and pulled Aaron into his chest, holding him tightly.

"We got through this mess once, and we'll get through it again" he vowed "You hear me?"

Aaron let out a shuddered breath, and Robert could feel him nod slightly against his chest.

The blonde held his husband for a few more minutes, before they broke apart and Aaron got to his feet.

"I'm gonna go and get us some fish 'n' chips, Liv can't resist greasy chips from the takeaway" he laughed sadly to himself, tears brimming in his eyes.

Robert nodded with a soft smile "You're a good brother Aaron" he told him seriously.

"I'm trying" the man shrugged, pocketing his wallet with one last lingering look to the doorway.

"I'll keep an eye on her" Robert promised, catching the look "Both of you...now, and always."

"Soft lad" Aaron whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before ducking out the back door.

* * *

Robert stood in the hallway staring at Liv's bedroom door, occasionally he'd hear movement but aside from that all was silent.

Sighing, the blonde raised his fist and knocked three times.

"I'm fine Aaron, I just want to be on my own" Liv's muffled voice came from inside.

"It's Robert" the man replied gently, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh"

"Any chance you're gonna let me in?"

"No"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm a freak."

Robert swallowed down his anger towards Gordon for planting these thoughts in the girl's head.

"You're not a freak kiddo" he insisted, resting his palm on the wood of the door "I just want to talk, no interrogation, no angst, just me and you."

He waited for her response, and was somewhat surprised at the sound of the girl dragging her desk away from the door, which then opened a crack.

Robert pushed his way inside and found Liv perched on the edge of her bed in one of Aaron's old hoodies, the sleeves pulled down over her hands much like her brother did when he was anxious.

"Hey you" he greeted softly, taking a step forward he nodded to the space beside the teen "May I?"

She shrugged, and the blonde smiled slightly, dropping down onto the mattress.

"So" he began, gazing round the room "How's school?"

Liv frowned at him "What?"

"School" Robert repeated airily "How is it?"

The girl continued to look confused as she mumbled an "Alright."

Robert nodded "Good."

"You're being weird" Liv accused, hugging her knees to her chest.

"How do you want me to be?" the blonde asked her seriously.

She looked at him "I don't know" she sighed "I guess I just don't want you to think any less of me?" she said it like a question as her shoulders slumped.

"Never" Robert told her firmly "If anything I think more of you."

"How?" she scoffed.

"Telling your brother? That took guts Liv, standing up in court and facing him despite of it all, being there for Aaron without a word about it. You're braver than you think."

The corner of the girl's mouth lifted in a half smile "Thanks" she muttered.

"I don't need to know details" Robert told her softly "But if you ever need to talk to anyone, even if it's not me or Aaron, we can find people for you to talk to."

Liv chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"I really thought when he died that would be it, you know? That he couldn't do anymore damage, I thought I could get over it and nobody had to know-" the girl's voice cracked and she clenched her fists.

"Hey" Robert reached out to squeeze her hand "This isn't something you just 'get over' kiddo, and no-one would expect you to."

"Aaron's been through enough" Liv mumbled "You both have."

"Irrelevant" the blonde dismissed "We will always,  _always_ have time for you."

The teen nodded slowly, finally allowing herself to make eye contact, and Robert gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you want to happen now?" he asked her "I'm not sure there's anything the police could do except add it to his file-"

"Nothing" Liv whispered "I don't want anything else to do with him."

Robert nodded, wrapping an arm round her and pulling her into his chest "Okay" he agreed softly.

"I just want someone to tell me it will all be okay, and that this won't ruin everything for me, because it feels like it has..."

A silent tear rolled down the girl's cheek and Robert carefully wiped it away with his thumb.

"I promise you that everything will be okay" he told her seriously, his voice low "You've got your whole life ahead of you Liv and I won't let that man ruin it anymore."

Liv tucked her head into the crook of his neck, resting on his shoulder as Robert held her in his arms.

* * *

 

From the other side of the door Aaron smiled fondly, takeaway bag clutched in his hand as he slipped back downstairs unnoticed.

 

 

 


	31. 'She's hiding behind the sofa'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is up to no good yet again, but it's Chas that Aaron has a problem with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's based on a request from Nyssa, it mentions Gordon and Aaron's past but has no connection to the chapter written about Gordon abusing Liv, that didn't happen.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, let me know! :)

_**"She's hiding behind the sofa"** _

Chas barely looked up from her magazine as she sat at the kitchen table sipping her coffee, and a hint of a smirk tugged at her lips as she heard Liv groan from her spot curled up on on the floor.

"Thanks a lot Chas" the teen grumbled, clambering to her feet and shooting the woman a glare as she threw herself down onto the sofa and folded her arms.

"Not at all love" the woman hummed in reply, causing Aaron - who was stood in the doorway - to roll his eyes.

He sighed and shut the door behind him, winding round the sofa to stand in front of his sister.

"Well?" he demanded, raising his eyebrows as he made the 'what the hell were you thinking' gesture with his hands.

Liv shrugged "It wasn't my fault."

"It never is" Aaron drawled "I thought you were starting to behave yourself."

"Oh come on Aaron it was just a joke!"

"Well Doug hardly thought so did he? You almost gave him a flaming heart attack!"

Liv pulled her lower lip between her teeth to keep from laughing, an action that didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

"Do you really think this is funny?" Aaron asked in disbelief, his frustration building.

"Well what sort of self-respecting adult is afraid of a rubber spider?" the girl scoffed "He's just got the hump because he made an idiot of himself in front of half the village."

Chas finally glanced up from her magazine to catch Aaron's eye, the man was shaking his head as he ran a hand over his face.

"This is Gabby this is, the pair of you are pathologically incapable of staying out of trouble" he told his sister.

Liv wrinkled her nose "Am I meant to understand what all that means?"

"It means you're naughty kid" Chas cut in firmly, shutting her magazine and turning in her chair to face the siblings.

Aaron tensed and stared at his Mother "What?"

The woman ignored her son's reaction and continued.

"Your brother has been doing his best to look after you ever since you got here, and all you've done is make it harder for him. You bunk off school, you wind up the locals and God forbid you attempt a single piece of homework."

"Mum" Aaron began, looking to Liv who was frowning at the lecture.

"No son, she needs telling and you were getting nowhere. I won't have her living under my roof if she can't behave herself, if she wants to misbehave then she can go and act like a naughty little kid elsewhere!"

"Don't call her that!" Aaron yelled before she'd barely finished her sentence.

Liv jolted in alarm, as did Chas, who slowly got to her feet to approach her son. 

He was shaking slightly, his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists.

"Son?" Chas said softly, reaching out a hand to him, but Aaron flinched away, linking his fingers and placing his hands atop his head as he breathed heavily.

"Is he alright?" Liv questioned, her voice tinged with worry and uncertainty as she glanced between her brother and his Mum.

"I'm fine" Aaron snapped "Just...don't call her that, alright?"

He looked at his Mum, who glanced to Liv, mouth slightly open.

"What?"

"You called her a naughty kid, and she isn't, she's just...she's Liv, she's my sister!"

The man was evidently agitated, and Chas was growing more concerned by the minute.

"Son" she began gently "I don't understand..."

"It's him!" Aaron exclaimed "Gordon! A naughty kid, that's what he called me. Right before he raped me! Every single time, it was  _'you're a naughty boy Aaron', 'you've been naughty son', 'naughty kids have to learn how to behave'._ "

"Oh love" Chas said sadly, but he cut her off.

"I don't need you parenting her, she's my sister and my responsibility."

"I know son"

"I won't let her go through what I went through with him" Aaron growled "The names and the mind games, never knowing if I was actually in trouble or if it was just him gearing up to-"

"Stop" Liv whispered, staring at her brother in alarm "Please don't say it again" she begged.

Aaron's shoulders sagged and he swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright" he sighed "I'm done, it's okay."

The teen was still watching him warily, so he held out an arm to her.

"C'mere" he said softly, smiling slightly as she padded over to him, burying her face in his chest as he wound his arms round her in a hug.

"I'll leave you to it" Chas said quietly, almost stiffly, as she grabbed her mug of coffee from the table and disappeared out to the bar, with Aaron watching her leave, his chin rested atop Liv's head.

* * *

"I've had a word with her" the man cleared his throat as he approached his Mum later in the day.

"Oh, right" the woman nodded, busying herself with pulling a pint.

Aaron watched her hand it over the bar before he went on.

"She's gonna go over to the B&B tomorrow and apologise to Doug, I'll go with her, make sure she doesn't chicken out of it."

"Good" Chas muttered, fiddling with the till until the cash drawer flew open "Bloody thing keeps jamming" she hissed, rattling the now stuck drawer.

"Mum" Aaron touched her shoulder to calm her, and the woman rounded on him.

"You must hate me" she laughed coldly, eyes searching his face.

The man frowned "What? No, course not-"

"I wouldn't blame you, reminding you of your Dad like that."

Aaron sighed "Mum-"

"I was just trying to help you, be on your side, try and straighten your sister out a bit before she gets herself arrested!"

"I know that, and I'm grateful for your help-"

"Are you?" Chas snapped "Because before you told me you didn't need me parenting her."

Aaron winced at the harshness of her tone, looking round the pub to make sure nobody was listening.

"I'll always need your help, and your advice" the man told her desperately "But you don't have to be her parent Mum" he laughed slightly "You had a full enough job being mine, you still do."

Chas' face softened somewhat at this, and she shrugged.

"You had your moments" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Aaron smiled "Right back at you."

His Mum chuckled, holding out her arms as she pulled him into a long hug.

"Oh I love you" she sighed, pulling away.

"Love you too" he grinned, and Chas saw a hint of the impish teen that used to run riot in the village.

"I better get back to work" the woman nodded to the bar where a collection of locals were waiting to be served.

"Yeah, me too" Aaron agreed "I'm about to confiscate her laptop, wish me luck?" he joked.

"I'll brace myself for the screaming" his Mother drawled, winking at him as she turned to the first customer.

Aaron shook his head, laughing as he ducked out the back out of sight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one but still good I hope! I do love the relationship Chas and Aaron have so I'm looking forward to having her back soon! With Queen Liv of course ;)


	32. 'Well, well, well how touching'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon's parents turn up at the Woolpack to take Liv home with them.

The far corner of the Woolpack was crammed full of Dingle's, who had all gathered to celebrate Belle's A Level results. Zak was stood at the front, glass raised as he toasted the successes of his daughter.

"Belle love, we're all so chuffed for ya, I always knew my little girl would grow up to be a genius!" he declared, to the accompaniment of cheers from the listening group of relatives.

"Right brainbox aren't ya?" Aaron teased his second cousin, ruffling her hair with a smirk on his face.

"Well you know Aaron it isn't _that_ rare to finish school" she shot back, much to the amusement of the family.

The pair joined the laughter, and Zak took that as his cue to finish his speech, he did so before making a beeline for the buffet table set up by Marlon, leaving the others to break off into conversation.

"Just wait and we'll be having one of these for you" Robert nudged Liv who was stood beside him polishing off her orange juice.

The girl snorted "Not likely, as if I'll ever get the grades to do A Levels" she dismissed, wrinkling her nose.

Aaron wandered over to them, handing a fresh pint to his husband "'Ey you never know" he told her, winding an arm round the blonde's waist as he addressed his sister "We've got through a lot worse than exams" he winked and she smirked up at him.

_**"Well, well, well how touching"** _

Amidst all the celebrations, nobody had noticed the arrival of two new guests, and the Dingle's looked up in confusion at the harsh new voice in the room.

"Gran?" Liv blurted in disbelief, almost dropping her glass had Robert not quickly grabbed it from her.

"Didn't take you long to turn your back on your family did it Olivia" the woman sneered, looking round the room in distaste.

Aaron frowned, and despite the feel of his heart hammering in his chest, he placed his pint back on the bar and stepped forward.

"Don't talk to her like that" he spoke calmly yet with an edge to his voice.

The woman strode up to him and slapped him smartly across the face, causing an instant cry of outrage from the onlookers.

Chas was halfway round the bar to batter the woman when Cain stepped in front of her to halt his sister before she could punch her way into a prison cell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robert demanded, holding onto Aaron who was clutching his cheek and wincing.

"That man killed my son!"

"Gordon topped himself because he couldn't do the time for his crimes" Cain said in a bored tone "That's not on our Aaron."

"What crimes?" the woman shrieked "He was innocent! It was all rubbish made up by him!" She stabbed a finger at Aaron "To get attention. That's all he ever wanted from his Dad, attention. And when Gordon gave it to him he threw it back in his face!"

Chas finally wrestled past Cain and found herself face to face with Gordon's Mother "Julia" she said, deathly quiet "Your son was a dirty little rapist, who made my child's life hell for years. So do  _not_ come in here and start shouting the odds because so help me I'll-"

"Mum" Aaron cut in, resting a hand on her shoulder "Leave it, it's fine."

Julia snorted "Fine is it? That I lost my son?"

Liv, who had been hiding behind Robert, finally decided to speak up.

"He wasn't a good person Gran" she whispered "And I hate that as much as you but-"

"How dare you!" Julia hissed "You adored him! This is them, they've been feeding you lies ever since you got here."

Liv looked up at Aaron, who silently wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

"Everyone knows they aren't lies" he told her shakily "That's why Gordon got sent down."

Julia turned to the man stood behind her "Aren't you going to help me?" she questioned sharply.

"Trevor" Chas greeted grimly as he stepped forward.

Ignoring her, Trevor turned to his wife "Let's just say what we came to say" he whispered, glancing warily at the Dingle's.

"Oh so you haven't finished?" Robert drawled, earning a glare from Aaron who wished the floor would just swallow him up.

Julia suddenly appeared very smug, folding her arms as she regarded the family with a look of disgust.

"We're taking Olivia with us" she told them.

"The hell you are" Robert snapped, joined quickly by numerous protests from the rest of the family.

"You can try it" Cain threatened, calmly sipping his pint.

Liv took a step back "Gran, I live here now."

Trevor laughed "Sweetheart, you barely know these people, we're your grandparents" he reminded her gently.

"Aaron's my brother"

"Yes dear, but he seems to have his hands full with making false accusations" Julia drawled.

Robert felt anger building inside him "How many times woman? Your son is a rapist!"

"Who even are you?" Julia sniffed, raising her eyebrows.

"He's Aaron's husband" Liv told her fiercely "Which makes him my brother too."

Although her words shocked him, the blonde nodded whole-heartedly as he rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Trevor laughed this all off and stepped towards his grandaughter, taking her wrist in his hand.

"We'll pick up your stuff another day dear, but now we need to let these people get back to their party."

Liv was speechless, stumbling as he dragged her towards the door.

"Wait!" Belle cried, emerging from the back room where she'd taken the kids when things had gotten heated "You can't just take her!"

Julia rolled her eyes "Oh for goodness sake you're making this all worse for the poor girl."

Belle quirked an eyebrow at the woman "Well this is my party, and I invited Liv and if she doesn't want to go anywhere then you can't make her" the teen said smoothly.

Cain smirked at his little sister with pride as the family turned to Gordon's parents.

"Can't I at least stay till the end Gran? Then I can say goodbye?" Liv asked desperately.

"The only person she'll be saying goodbye to is you two" Chas warned, folding her arms "Honestly what were you thinking turning up here?"

Trevor narrowed his eyes "We were thinking that after all the damage your son has caused, we wanted to get our grandaughter out of here as quick as possible!"

"He's your grandson!" Zak cried, banging his drink on the tabletop with a thud "Your blood! And you're treating him like a bit of muck on your shoe?"

"It's alright Uncle Zak" Aaron sighed "I don't need them as much as they don't need me."

Julia scoffed "Exactly! Because you don't want any connections to your Father?"

"Yeah" the man shrugged "Wait, no!"

His heart sunk at the look of betrayal on Liv's face "What?" she whispered.

"You know I didn't mean you" Aaron told her hastily "We're nothing to do with him anymore, haven't been for a long time sis"

Trevor shook his head "You're making it worse son."

Julia wrapped an arm round the teen "You see Liv, your brother only ever wanted you here to help send your Dad down. He's got all he wanted from you now so he doesn't care."

"You sneaky cow" Chas seethed.

"It's the truth" Julia laughed "He's not even denying it!"

"Well why should he?" Lisa piped up "It's clearly a load of rubbish."

Robert was rubbing circles on Aaron's back with his hand, feeling his husband tensing beneath his palm.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" Aaron growled, clenching his fists.

"What are you gonna do lad? Hit a pair of pensioners?" Trevor teased, noticing the action.

"Don't tempt him Trev, you saw in the papers what he did to that poor lad" Julia smirked "How was prison Aaron?"

Chas suddenly lunged for the woman, and Robert turned to catch her just in time.

"Not worth it" he muttered to his Mother-in-law, though he too was furious.

"Get out" the woman ordered "Get out of my pub before I throw the pair of you out!"

Julia nodded slowly "With pleasure, the place is a dump anyway" she clamped a hand on Liv's shoulder "Say goodbye Liv."

"I don't want to" the teen mumbled.

"Don't be silly Olivia" Trevor said firmly, pushing the door open for her.

"I'm not" she looked around "I...I don't know what to do."

"You see, you've stressed her completely" Chas accused "And no wonder, the way you're dragging her about."

Julia stepped past the teen to get in Chas' face "I never did like you when you were with my Gordon" she sneered "Always knew he could do better."

"That's enough" Aaron snapped, stepping between the two.

"Here he is, the martyr" Julia scoffed.

"Does she have an off switch?" Cain grumbled "The woman's doin' my head in."

Trevor made towards him, halting in his tracks as Cain rose from his barstool to meet him.

"Didn't think so" he muttered, taking a long gulp of his pint.

"No wonder Aaron made up such a disgusting lie, when he's surrounded by the likes of you."

"The likes of us?" Charity repeated, appearing from the cellar with more champagne.

"Look at you" Julia cried, gesturing round "A mismatch of children and couples, no boundaries at all, and you think we'll let Olivia stay here?"

Liv blushed, staring at her feet as her vision clouded with tears.

"Stop it" she pleaded.

"See, she's already turning into a whiny little brat, well we'll soon put that to an end."

She raised her hand to slap the girl, but Aaron was too quick for her, sliding in front of the woman before she could make her move.

"Do what you like to me" he spoke through gritted teeth "Hit me, call me a liar, insult me all you want...But if you lay one finger on her, you won't make it out this pub in one piece, you hear me?"

At the sight of Aaron threatening his wife Trevor lunged for him, catching the man offguard. Aaron stumbled backwards, crashing into Liv who ended up falling over one of the tables and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Liv!" Robert cried, rushing to her "Bloody hell!"

Aaron too was there in an instant, crouching over her and checking her for injuries.

"For goodness sake get off her she's fine" Julia shooed them out the way and dragged the teen to her feet, as Liv's arm left Robert's grip he looked down with a frown.

"You're bleeding" he murmured staring at the flecks of blood left on his arm as he scrambled to his feet "Stop it you stupid woman!" he snapped, resting a gentle yet firm hand on his sister-in-law "She's hurt."

Charity hurried over with the first aid box from behind the bar, handing it to Aaron who frantically rifled through it.

"I didn't see the glass" Trevor admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he watched Lisa and Marlon silently dispose of the mess.

"It shouldn't matter, you sent her flying" Aaron told him shortly, stroking his sister's hair as he watched his Mum patch her up.

Julia rolled her eyes "Good at acting aren't you? Innocent little Aaron, you played it out in the courtroom and you're doing it now. Always after the sympathy vote."

"I'm not defending myself against you anymore" the man sighed "You're delusional."

"Well luckily for the pair of us, we won't have to meet again" Julia drawled, holding out her hand for Liv "We'll just take our grandaughter and be on our way."

Aaron put a hand on the door to stop her from opening it "You really think I'm just gonna let you take her away?" he laughed.

"Why wouldn't you?" Trevor countered calmly "You've used her to get your way, to fulfill your lies."

"Precisely" Julia said darkly "She's nothing to you now"

"She's everything!" Aaron yelled "She's everything to me."

Liv looked up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks as he spoke.

"I couldn't have gotten through all the things Gordon's done if it wasn't for her. Don't take her away from me now" he begged.

For a moment he thought he'd managed to placate his grandparents, until Julia's mouth twisted into a sinister smirk.

"Very touching" she cooed "But you took away our son, so now we'll take away your sister, hmm?"

As Trevor wrenched the door open from Aaron's grip, Liv suddenly pulled away from her grandmother.

"No" she said as firmly as she could manage despite the quiver in her voice "I'm not going with you."

The watching Dingle's marvelled at the teen as she stood up to her grandparents.

"Stop being dramatic Olivia, yet another bad habit they've taught you." Julia rolled her eyes and reached for the girl again.

"Stop" Liv snapped, holding her arms up out of reach "I won't let you badmouth them anymore Gran. They're good people!"

Trevor walked towards the girl and lifted her suddenly, putting her over his shoulder. Liv let out a scream and tried thrashing around to escape, but Trevor held her tight. As he turned to head for the door, he came face to face with Cain, Robert, Zak and Marlon blocking his way.

"Put her down" Robert instructed "Because you won't make it out of here with her."

Trevor laughed at them, until Cain stepped forward, only then did the man allow Liv to slide down his body to the floor.

"I mean it, I'm staying here" the teen declared "You think you can drag me away like a little kid but you can't, because that's not me anymore. I've grown up, thanks to Gordon."

"He's your Father, show him some respect" Julia hissed.

"Why should I?" Liv scoffed, facing up to the woman "He raped my brother, manipulated me into lying for him in court, only I saw through him, I saw that Aaron is a good person and I  _wish_ you could see that too, but you can't, and you won't."

Aaron had tears welling in his eyes as he listened to his sister speak, and he leant into his Mum as she clutched his arm.

"I want you to go now" Liv continued "I know you won't apologise for everything you've said about Aaron and his family... _my_ family-" she glanced up at the Dingle's and her heart swelled at the nods of approval, and the wink of encouragement from her scary new Uncle Cain. 

"We've nothing to apologise for" Julia interrupted stiffly.

"Then just go" Liv repeated sadly "Because I would rather be homeless and living on the streets, than come and live with you."

As she finished speaking, Julia shook her head.

"You'll get what's coming to you" she whispered "You all will"

With that she turned and grabbed Trevor by the arm, pulling him out of the pub and slamming the door behind them.

The second the door shut a cheer erupted from the pub, and the Dingle's began laughing and celebrating even harder than before.

Aaron wasted no time in rushing to his sister and pulling her into his arms, lifting her a few centimetres in the air as he hugged her.

"I love you" he told her seriously "All of that stuff they said-"

"-Was rubbish" Liv shrugged with a smile "I know"

Aaron hugged her again, only pulling away when Robert tapped him on the shoulder to hand over a pint.

"So I'm your brother?" the blonde began smugly, causing Liv to blush.

"Shut up" the girl mumbled, accepting the orange juice he held out to her.

"How's the arm?"

"I'll live"

"That's what I like to hear"

Liv grinned up at Robert, and the man pulled her to his side in a quick hug, before releasing her to focus on Aaron.

"I know you shouldn't hit pensioners...or women, but I could have swung for her when she slapped you" he sighed, stroking his husband's cheek.

"Well I'm glad you didn't" Aaron laughed "She would have loved that, I'd be straight back in prison by tea time."

"Don't even joke" Robert warned, shaking his head as he pressed his lips to Aaron's.

The moment was interrupted by April, who came rushing out of the back room with Sarah and Debbie, who was holding a cake.

"It's not my birthday!" Belle cried, though her eyes lit up at Marlon's creation.

"As if we Dingle's need an excuse for a load of calories!" Charity cheered, handing Noah some plates to distribute amongst the room.

"Congratulations Belle" they cried in unison as the teen cut the cake.

"Sorry about the entertainment" Liv joked with an uneasy grin.

Belle threw an arm round her shoulders "Don't be daft, it's not a proper Dingle do without a show" she winked, stuffing the first slice into the girl's mouth.

Before Liv could compose herself Aaron had whipped out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Very pretty" he teased, poking his tongue out at her as she attempted to wrestle it from him.

"Send us that will you lad, one for the picture albums" Zak called, raising his pint.

"Yeah right next to Sugden here drinking from a welly" Cain joked, winking at Robert.

"Sugden-Dingle to you" the blonde teased, winding an arm round Aaron's waist and resting a forearm atop Liv's head.

Chas let out a happy squeal and grabbed the phone from Aaron's hand "Smile you three, this is gorgeous!"

The tiny family beamed at the camera, Liv smiling especially wide as she nestled in between the two men.

She was a Dingle now, and it would take more than a pair of delusional pensioners to break that.

 


	33. 'Wake up, oh God please wake up'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on newly released spoilers about Queen Liv and her rush to the hospital...

_**"Wake up! Oh God please wake up"** _

Robert had found the girl slumped by the side of the road, her face pale and her skin cold to touch.

At first the man thought she'd been hit by a car, but as soon as he'd crouched down to cup her face he could smell it.

Brandy.

Drugged brandy - meant for Lawrence, but instead drunken by his sister-in-law.

"It's gonna be alright kiddo, just hold on for me" Robert muttered, shakily dragging out his mobile, his other hand firmly gripping to the teen's fingers.

Cursing to himself, the blonde carefully scooped Liv into his arms, cradling her to his chest as he staggered back to his car as fast as possible.

* * *

It felt like years before Robert crashed through the doors of A&E with Liv in his arms. He yelled out for help and instantly a nurse ran over, frowning in concern.

"It's my sister, well sister-in-law" Robert flustered, reluctantly allowing the gathering group of doctors to take the teen from him to lay her on a bed.

"Okay sir, can you tell us what's happened?" the nurse asked kindly, an attempt to soothe the man that failed as his heart hammered against his chest.

The blonde hung his head briefly before raising it and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think she's overdosed" he croaked "Diazepam and Brandy."

The nurse nodded, glancing at the doctors behind her "Stomach pump asap" she instructed, and they took off down the corridor without another word.

Robert took several steps forward before stopping and closing his eyes.

"This is all my fault" he whispered.

He felt the nurse pat his arm in comfort, telling him something about waiting rooms and more information when it came, but the man wasn't listening.

He had to call Aaron.

* * *

"Mate can't you turn that rubbish off?" Aaron screwed his nose up as he jogged down the steps of the cabin and pulled on his gloves.

Adam looked up from the radio he had balanced precariously on a car bonnet and smirked.

"What? Not a fan of the 80's?" he teased, doing a little dance before spinning and flicking the switch to end the noise.

"You seriously need to get out more lad" Aaron shook his head though he was smiling as he grasped hold of the car's door and wrenched it from it's frame.

"Great plan!" Adam cheered "Woolie tonight, yeah?"

Aaron frowned "I dunno mate, I've got Liv back with me now, I can hardly leave her at home alone can I?"

Adam shrugged, perching on the bonnet to fill in the paperwork.

"Bring her?" he suggested "She can buy first round."

He started chuckling to himself and Aaron shook his head, distractedly rummaging in his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate.

"Oh brilliant" he murmured.

"What?" Adam questioned, chewing on the end of his pen.

"It's Robert"

"Just don't answer"

"You mean ignore him?"

"Yeah, he'll have to get the picture eventually" Adam shrugged

Aaron sighed and ended the call, rolling his eyes as it started vibrating again almost instantly.

"You sure about that?" he said sarcastically, reluctantly stabbing answer and bringing the phone to his ear "Yeah?"

_"Aaron I need you"_

"What? Robert come on this is bordering on ridiculous now"

_"No! I'm at the hospital, I need you to come here"_

Aaron frowned "What have you done? Are you alright?" he asked, feeling his heart bouncing against his ribcage.

_"It's not me Aaron...It's Liv."_

Aaron froze, his fingers tightening round the phone so much so that his knuckles turned white. Adam glanced up at him in confusion, shoving the paperwork to one side as the conversation continued.

"What happened? I don't understand. Is she alright?"

_"I can't say more over the phone, please just come."_

With that the line went dead and Aaron let his arm fall back limply to his side.

"What's going on?" Adam demanded, fear growing at the look of shock on the man's face.

"Liv, she's in hospital" he rasped out, running a hand over his face "I have to go mate, I'm sorry."

"Don't be daft" Adam dismissed "Are you gonna be alright? Is  _she_ alright?"

Aaron was shaking his head "I don't know, Rob wouldn't tell me anything."

He ran back inside the cabin, emerging with his keys clutched in his hand, no longer wearing the gloves or hi-viz.

"Give us a ring yeah? When you know what's happening?" Adam requested, his eyebrows still knitted into a frown "I can drive ya if you want?"

Aaron was already clambering into his car "I'll be fine" he bluffed "Speak to you later."

He slammed his door shut and reversed back over the gravel, sending it flying as he squealed from the yard in a cloud of smoke.

Adam watched him go, toying with his jaw for several moments before turning slowly to resume his work.

* * *

 

Robert was hunched over in his chair, face buried in his hands as his knees bounced up and down in agitation.

Every time he heard a door open, or footsteps he would snap his neck up hopefully, but nobody had given him a second glance so far.

Aaron was gonna kill him. All chances of the two of them getting back together and resolving things was now out the window for sure.

The thought brought tears to Robert's eyes, and he dragged his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, staring down at the screen which displayed a picture of the three of them at the wedding - all smiles and fancy outfits.

The man stroked his thumb over the screen, smiling sadly and only being snapped out of his thoughts by the shout of his name.

He looked up to see Aaron barrelling towards him, and the blonde jumped up to greet him.

"Hi" he said hastily "She's in theater, or so they said, this place is useless for information" he flustered.

Aaron watched him with wild eyes "Theatre? What the hell happened?"

"They're pumping her stomach" Robert sighed "She was unconscious when I found her."

"You found her?"

"By the side of the road" the blonde said quietly, wincing at the flash of pain on Aaron's face.

"Was she drinking?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sort of" Robert admitted "But I think it was the Diazepam that's done the damage."

Aaron paled "Diazepam? How did she get her hands on that? Why?"

Robert opened his mouth to confess when a nurse approached them, and his husband was distracted.

"Olivia Flaherty?" the woman questioned brightly.

"I'm her brother" Aaron blurted "Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine" the nurse soothed "We're all done with her in theater, they're taking her to a room now so you can go and see her."

Aaron slumped against Robert in relief, and the blonde quickly wrapped an arm round his waist to steady him.

"Thankyou" he nodded, since Aaron was in shock.

The nurse smiled, holding open the door to lead them through.

* * *

Liv was awake when the two men entered her room, and Aaron rushed to her side, wrapping his arms round her in an awkward yet fierce hug.

"You're beyond grounded" he told her, half-joking as he squeezed her tight before releasing her.

"I'm sorry" the teen croaked, clearing her throat and narrowing her eyes at Robert as he offered her a bottle of water "Should I test this one first?" she asked scathingly.

The blonde bowed his head. She knew.

"Hey steady on, he's the one that found you and brought you here." Aaron warned, but his sister snorted.

"He's the reason I  _am_ here"

Aaron glanced at his husband, frowning at how guilty he looked.

"What's she on about?" he demanded, suppressing his growing anger.

"It wasn't meant to be her" Robert muttered "She must have drank it while I was out the room."

Liv stared pointedly out the window.

"Drank what?" Aaron growled, looking between them.

"Brandy" Robert mumbled "Drugged with Diazepam."

Aaron rounded on him "You are kidding me?"

"It was meant for Lawrence!"

"What? And that makes it okay? You could have killed her Robert!"

"You don't think I know that?"

Aaron shook his head "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair "I lost everything that mattered to me Aaron, I've got nothing left to lose."

"So what? You thought you could kill an old man?"

"I don't want to kill anybody! I just need him out the way!"

Liv had shrunk down beneath her covers, screwing her eyes shut to block out the sound of her family falling apart.

"From now on you stay away from me, and you stay away from Liv, got it?" Aaron hissed.

"Aaron-"

"I mean it Robert, stay the fuck away."

Liv scrambled to a sitting position.

"Aaron!" she cried, looking between them with tears in her eyes "You can't do that."

"Look at you Liv!" he snapped "Besides you're the one that turned on him the minute you saw him."

"Because I'm angry!" she yelled, beginning to cry "I left for Dublin thinking my Mum was dying, and when I get home everything's a mess!"

The look of rage on her brother's face disappeared, replaced with a mix of sadness and guilt.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he sighed "But you've still got me, I'm going nowhere."

"I want both of you" Liv pleaded "This is my family, and it's gone, just like that."

Robert dug his hands in his pockets "It was my fault, when Aaron was inside I couldn't cope, and I shouldn't have pretended I could."

Liv frowned at him "I was excluded and you sorted me a tutor straight away so I wouldn't fall behind, when that lad was hassling me at Gabby's you came and got me, whenever anyone tried to badmouth Aaron you stopped them straight away."

Aaron looked over at Robert in surprise as Liv kept talking.

"I know you slept on the sofa the whole time, and I heard you cry yourself to sleep at night. You can't function without him and he can't function without you."

"Liv-" Aaron sighed.

"No Aaron, you started doing too much again, pushing yourself too hard to try and prove what? That you can cope on your own? Well you can't!"

Robert blushed as he listened to Liv reveal all the things he'd tried valiantly to hide from his husband all this time.

"It doesn't matter now" he croaked once she'd finished "Look at you kid, you're here because of me."

The teen shook her head quickly "Did you make me drink that drink?"

"Well no but-"

"Then shut up ratface and stop being soft" she ordered.

Robert raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Liv" Aaron scolded, though he too was trying not to laugh.

"Someone had to say it" the girl huffed, folding her arms.

"Yeah well you sound like an old woman" Robert told her.

"And you sound like a wimp. You're Robert Sugden for crying out loud."

Aaron spluttered, covering his mouth with his hand as his husband glared at him.

"Oh come on, you have been a wimp recently."

The blonde shrugged "Fine just gang up on me, whatever."

Liv watched the two with a grin "So are we all good again?" she asked hopefully.

"It's not that simple sis" Aaron sighed "But, I guess Rob could come to dinner, we can start from there?"

He looked to his husband who seemed shocked.

"Seriously?"

"Well you'll have to wash up..."

"Mill has a dishwasher"

"Which you're not gonna use."

Aaron smirked, dodging as Robert went to poke him.

"Oy!" Liv called from her bed "Let's not forget who's meant to be getting all the attention here."

The two men rolled their eyes, each settling on either side of her.

Aaron wrapped his arm round the girl, pulling her into him and resting his cheek on her head.

Slowly she snaked out a hand, closing her fingers round Robert's and squeezing them. He squeezed back and she grinned over at him.

"You terrify me, you know that?" Aaron sighed into the silence of the room.

"I said I was sorry" the girl grumbled "Besides, my insides have been projectiled unvoluntarily, I think I've suffered enough!"

"Big words from such a tiny human" Robert teased.

"Hey! I just defended you but I can take it back" she warned.

Aaron nudged them both to stop them before turning back to his sister.

"Seriously though, don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I make no promises" she smirked at them both.

Robert looked at her before turning to Aaron.

"Shall we ship her off back to Dublin?" he teased, too distracted by his husband's eyes to even register the punch his sister gave him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv almost causes a fire at Mill, scaring the shit out of Robert in the process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request!!! I hope you like it and that I do your idea justice, thankyou so much for sending this in!

Robert smiled to himself as he wandered up the lane from the yard to the Mill. Aaron was out on a scrap deal till late, and that meant that the blonde was on 'Liv patrol' as the pair liked to call it.

Sure the teen was growing older which meant in theory she was a lot easier to handle, but on the contrary there had been more than a dozen times when Robert or Aaron had been forced to intervene in the young girl's antics before she wound up arrested or something of a similar calibre.

Still daydreaming about his family unit, Robert shoved his key into the lock and let himself in. He opened his mouth to call out a hello to his sister-in-law, who undoubtedly was holed up in her room listening to her Spotify punk playlist and painting - however the moment the blonde stepped inside, his eyes smarted and his heart began to pound as smoke swirled in the air around him.

Somewhere further inside, the oven was beeping frantically, signalling that it's contents was done, and this was suddenly paired with the shrill ringing of the smoke alarm as it activated above the man.

"Liv?" Robert called out, trying to tune out the high pitch noises to listen for a reply "LIV?"

His stomach churned, images of the girl lying unconscious on the floor, or trapped somewhere in the house by flames he was yet to see, were running through his mind

"LIV WHERE ARE YOU?" he hollered, his voice cracking as his shouts subsided to coughs and he was forced to clutch his chest with one hand and cover his mouth with the other.

Robert pushed on through the thickening smoke until he reached the kitchen where he threw open the windows and the patio doors, taking in deep lungfuls of air as he went.

The man was just stabbing wildly at the buttons on the oven to silence it, when he heard the familiar elephant-sounding footsteps on the stairs.

"Liv?" he called out, his voice rasping slightly from the smoke.

"Bloody hell" came the girl's response, and Robert was torn between rolling his eyes or grabbing her in a hug.

"Language" he chided, letting out a sigh of relief as he finally silenced the oven "Are you alright?" he checked.

By now the teen was stood beside him, both of them staring at the oven, which was still billowing smoke.

"Ye-" she began, before letting out a cry "No!"

Robert jolted slightly, turning to her in alarm "What? What is it?" he panicked.

"The bloody chicken's cremated!"

Robert looked at her in disbelief.

"Chicken?" he repeated slowly, glancing back to the oven and wrenching open the door.

He let out a groan as the heat hit him, wafting his hand back and forth as the smoke dispensed and drifted out the open doors. In it's place, on a baking tray sat a solid black lump, completely charred.

Robert was aware of Liv still mumbling expletives beside him, but in his mind he was a young boy again, up at the farm where his Mother burnt to death.

Snapping out of his daze with a shake of the head, the man rounded on his sister  _ **"What the hell were you thinking?"**_ he demanded, cutting short her rant about faulty appliances.

"What-"

"You could have burnt the place down! You could have killed yourself!"

Liv took a step back and laughed uneasily "Rob it's just a burnt chicken."

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose, one hand resting on his hip as he dug his nails into his skin.

"Why can you never just apologise?" he snapped "It's gonna take days to air this place!"

"FYI I was trying to cook  _you_ dinner, since Aaron won't be home till late."

Any other time Robert would have been touched if not slightly suspicious by this gesture, but now he was too blinded by anger to acknowledge it.

"What were you doing then? Aside from flooding the house with smoke."

"I was skyping Gabby" Liv shot back, folding her arms "Is that a crime?"

Robert laughed harshly "Why not just bloody invite her over, at least that way the pair of you can chat rubbish  _whilst_ keeping an eye on the dinner."

"You're the one that always moans if she's here!  _'Ugh here we go again', 'Does that girl ever stop moaning?, 'Please tell me she isn't staying for dinner'_."

By now the two were glaring at each other, and Robert had his fists clenched as he tried to suppress his anger.

"You can tell Aaron what you've done" the blonde said shortly, turning away to begin clearing the room.

"You'd love that wouldn't you" Liv scoffed "Any chance to make me look bad to give him a reason to pack me off to Dublin!"

"Yeah well you know what? If Aaron had any sense that's what he'd do!"

Liv's face fell, momentarily overcome with shock before the rage set in and she launched herself forward, shoving Robert into the corner of the counter with a thud.

He let out a groan of pain upon impact, which grew into a yell as he looked up at the girl.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed through the pain, one hand clutching his side as he walked up to her.

"Do you have any idea how much of an arse you are?" Liv snapped, tears brimming in her eyes as she glared at him.

"You're the one that attacked me!"

"And you deserved it" she shot back cockily, with a smirk that infuriated Robert in his current mindset.

Without thinking, the man raised his hand as if he were about to slap the girl across the face.

Liv stumbled back in shock, crashing into one of the bar stools and sending it clattering to the floor.

The noise seemed to snap Robert out of his rage, and he lowered his hand slowly as his anger was replaced by guilt and shame.

"Liv" he whispered, his voice cracking.

The teen stared at him for several seconds before turning on her heel and fleeing the house as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and Robert still hadn't found his sister-in-law.

He paused on the bridge and ran a shaky hand through his hair as he checked the time on his phone. Aaron would be on his way home by now, and Robert sincerely doubted 'hey, so your little sister ran away' was the first thing he wanted to be met with.

"C'mon kiddo answer the phone" the blonde muttered, digging his free hand into his jacket pocket as he shifted his weight to the other foot.

_Hiya! You've reached Liv's phone, clearly I'm too busy to talk right now, or chances are I just don't like you, either way leave a message if ya want and I'll call you back...maybe._

Robert sighed and reluctantly let his arm drop back to his side, he was pretty sure he fitted into the 'don't like you' category right now.

As he kept walking, the man's watch beeped and he glanced down. 9:30. Shit.

To make matters worse a rumble of thunder echoed across the sky before the clouds gave way to an onslaught of rain. Robert squinted upwards, letting the icy droplets sting his face. Thanks to him Liv was out in this, and she'd left without a jacket too.

Coming to a halt under the giant oak at the end of the bridge, Robert retrieved his phone once more and dialled the girl, rolling his eyes as the answerphone message played once more. When it finally cut out, he spoke, his voice quiet and gentle.

"Liv, hey, it's me. Look I know you probably hate me right now, I don't blame you I totally lost it and I'm sorry...But it's half nine kid, Aaron will be home soon and you and I both know he's gonna freak out if we're not there. You don't have to call me back just text or something, let me know you're safe alright? I'm losing my mind right now. I love you...little sis."

He sighed as the long beep indicated the end of the message, and he leant back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

He was screwed.

* * *

Liv didn't stop running until she'd reached the Emmerdale sign.

Breathing heavily the girl clutched her side and turned to look over the village she'd grown to call home. She was shaking from the adrenaline of running as well as from the fear of Robert losing it with her.

The sight of his eyes flashing with anger and the way he lifted his hand to her made the teen feel sick, and she grabbed hold of the sign to steady herself as she tried to calm down.

Once her breathing had regulated, she pulled out her phone to call Aaron and beg him to come home early and sort out his lunatic of a husband. He thumb hovered over the call button when a thought crossed her mind.

What if he sides with Robert?

That was enough for Liv to shove the phone back into her jeans and straighten up. Shoulders sagging she glanced back over the village before turning and walking away.

* * *

Robert left the pub for the second time since his search began and cursed to himself.

That was his last hope, he'd pinned everything on finding the youngster hiding in the back room tucked up on the sofa with a packet of crisps whilst she slated him to Victoria.

Instead he'd found Charity, absolutely wasted and crying down the phone to some bloke she'd met at a club a few weeks back. Robert remembered Aaron mentioning the guy, whom the majority of Dingle's had insisted was gay, yet Charity was adamant they were wrong.

Either way, the blonde had removed himself from the building without being seen, and was now dragging his feet back towards the Mill to prepare for Aaron to get back and kick him out.

As he reached the front door, the man rested his forehead on the wood and took a deep breath, his mind was still racing with thoughts of Liv off on her own somewhere, cold and tired and no doubt hungry.

He let himself in and tried to swallow down the sick feeling rising in his throat as he shut the door behind him and flicked on the lights, taking little satisfaction in the fact the house was now free of smoke, despite being bloody freezing since he'd left the windows open.

Now, the blonde wandered past them one by one and pulled them shut, each time staring out the glass in the hopes of coming face to face with the little girl he should have worked harder to protect from his old self.

Almost robotically, Robert opened the oven door and pulled out the now stone cold chicken. He wrinkled his nose at it and yet still felt a pang in his chest as he remembered Liv's words.

_"FYI I was trying to cook **you** dinner, since Aaron won't be home till late."_

He winced before dropping the whole thing in the bin, where it landed with a dull thud.

From his pocket the man felt his phone vibrate, and frantic hands scrabbled for it, willing Liv's name to be plastered across the screen.

Instead it read Aaron, and with a heavy heart Robert opened the message, expecting the worst.

_'Hey you, I'm on my way home, should be just under an hour I reckon. Hope you and Liv are ok, See you soon, I love you X'_

Robert screwed his eyes shut and locked his phone, dropping it down on the counter as someone knocked on the front door.

The blonde's head snapped up and he ran a hand through his damp hair, practically racing through the house to reach it.

As he wrenched it open he could have cried, there on the doorstep huddled under the porch and shivering, was Liv.

"Forgot my key" she mumbled, trying to duck past him "I'll go to my room."

"Wait!" he shouted, heart sinking as he noticed how she jumped at the noise.

Liv looked up at him, eyes scanning his face for any trace of anger left behind.

"Please" he said defeatedly "I only just got you back." The relief in his voice was so strong he almost wheezed as he spoke, and frowning Liv followed him through to the kitchen.

Robert chucked her a towel from the pile of clean washing left on the table, and the girl clutched it to her body uncertainly.

"So...where did you go?" the man asked carefully, clambering up to take a seat on one of the stools.

"I don't know" she replied quietly "I just ran and then...walked in a huge circle I guess."

Robert nodded "I looked for you" he told her "I guess you've grown out of hiding in the cricket pavillion?"

Liv drew in her lower lip "Guess so" she whispered.

The blonde let out a ragged breath, spinning slightly on his stool to face her "Liv-"

"Were you really gonna hit me?" she blurted, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Of course not" he said gently "Liv I'm so sorry" the man looked down at his hands "I haven't been like that in a long time."

The teen laughed "You must really hate me then."

"No" Robert said instantly "Not at all. I only got mad because..."

"Because I set fire to a perfectly good chicken?"

"Not even that" he sighed "I got mad because I was scared Liv, the house was full of smoke, I didn't know where you were..."

The girl bowed her head "I was okay" she murmured.

"I didn't know that" Robert pointed out softly "Losing my Mum in a fire...It was one of the worst things that I've ever had to go through. If I lost you the same way? I wouldn't be able to handle it again...That's why I got mad."

Liv chewed at her bottom lip and nodded "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Robert opened his mouth to speak when Liv slid from her stool.

"I'm gonna go get changed" she muttered "Should probably charge this too" she sighed, dragging her phone from her pocket before disappearing from the room.

Robert slumped down with his elbows resting on the tabletop. At least she wasn't purposefully ignoring his calls then.

The man let out a long and shaky breath of relief as he allowed his heart to return beating normally. She was home. She was safe, that's all that mattered.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Robert had finished clearing up and was sat on the sofa going through emails as he waited for Aaron to get home.

The blonde wasn't expecting to see or hear from Liv again that night, in fact he was still unsure as to whether or not she hated him.

He tried to dismiss these thoughts as he typed out another standard rejection email to a client, saying the words in his head as he typed them...

_Dear Sir/Madam_

_We thank you for your business proposal, however this time I'm afraid we have to refuse due to..._

I'm losing my mind right now. I love you...little sis.

Robert looked up from his laptop, he didn't type that...

He turned in his seat to see Liv standing in the doorway in her pyjamas, her phone clutched in her hand as she finally played the voicemail he'd left her hours before.

The man opened his mouth to speak, watching her carefully to try and gage a reaction.

"I love you too" she mumbled, slowly lowering the phone and stuffing it into the pocket of the old jumper of Aaron's she was wearing.

Robert felt the lump form in his throat, and he shoved his laptop onto the coffee table as he got to his feet.

Liv was still cowering in the doorway, tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to cry.

The blonde laughed as he held out his arms "Come here you."

That was all the girl needed to send her barrelling towards him, straight into his chest as she wrapped her own arms round his waist.

Robert held her too him, rocking her slightly, one hand on her back and one on the back of her head as he pressed a lingering kiss atop her head.

"Please don't hate me" the girl whispered, her voice cracking.

Robert smiled, hugging her that extra bit tighter.

"Right back at you" he murmured.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. 'Don't talk to me!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby rejects Liv when the girl tells her friend how she feels about her, and Robron are right there to comfort their tiny daughter/sister.

It was an unexpected topic of conversation, but not an unwelcome one - even if it did cause Aaron to choke on his beer.

"Does it matter whether you like boys or girls?"

Liv's question was innocent as she didn't even look up from twirling spaghetti round her fork, however her tone was curious if not slightly hesitant.

"Of course it doesn't" Robert told her firmly, reaching over to pat his husband on the back as he coughed "Why d'you ask?"

The girl shrugged, slowly looking up to see them both staring at her intently.

"I think maybe I like someone" she mumbled, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

Aaron cleared his throat and raised a brow at her "Oh?" he questioned "Anyone we know?"

His sister frowned, debating whether or not to reveal the information. 

"It's Gabby" she said bluntly, almost daring the two in front of her to mock her.

Instead Robert nodded "Right" he said lightly "Well that's alright then isn't it?"

"Alright?" Liv echoed "What does that mean?"

"He means good for you" Aaron cut in quickly "I'm proud of you sis" he shot her a smile that the girl returned in relief.

The three continued their dinner in silence until the youngster spoke up again.

"How do I tell her exactly?"

Aaron and Robert exchanged a glance, unable to suppress their smirks as they thought back to a time when they had to sneak around in barns and hotel rooms.

"Just tell her" Aaron shrugged, shoving a forkful of pasta in his mouth.

Robert wrinkled his nose as sauce dripped down the man's chin "Yeah, honesty is the best policy" he agreed, not taking his eyes off his husband.

Liv snorted "Coming from you? You're as dodgy as they come!"

The blonde turned to her "Why thankyou" he drawled "Charming as ever Olivia."

She beamed at him, and he was unable to a keep a smile of his own from his lips.

"So you reckon I should just text her?" the teen wondered, reaching for her phone which lay in the middle of the table.

"No!" Both men yelled, causing the girl to jump.

"What?" she questioned "How else am I meant to say it?"

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose "There's a thing called a conversation Liv, people have them when they need to speak to one another."

"Yeah" the girl nodded "I can have a  _conversation_ on my phone" she told him in a 'duh' tone.

"Unbelievable" the man muttered, turning to his husband "Are you gonna help me or what?"

Aaron smirked "Tell you what, I'll let you off washing up this one time so you can go over there tonight."

Liv tilted her head thoughtfully before nodding wholeheartedly as she scraped back her chair.

"Deal" she grinned, rushing round to wrap her arms round his shoulders "Seeya later."

The girl rushed down the hall to pull on her trainers, and was reaching for her coat when Robert's voice called out.

"Straight there, straight home. It's almost pitch black outside."

Liv rolled her eyes "Yes  _Dad"_ she mocked, wrenching open the door and disappearing into the night.

* * *

She had run practically the entire way to Gabby's so that she wouldn't have time to chicken out, which had seemed like a good plan until she got there and was left standing on the doorstep with a pounding heart and sweaty palms.

The door opened to reveal Laurel with Dotty on her hip, and the woman glanced at the clock upon seeing Liv on her doorstep.

"Sorry" the girl apologised "I just need to speak to Gabby quickly?"

Laurel smiled tiredly and stepped aside, switching Dotty to her other hip "She's in her room doing homework" she told Liv "Go on up."

The teen nodded in thanks and kicked off her shoes, greeting Arthur who was sat on the sofa watching TV before charging upstairs.

She burst into Gabby's room without knocking and found her friend lying back on her bed scrolling through her phone.

"I knew you wouldn't be doing homework" Liv snorted, pushing the door shut behind her.

Gabby sat up with raised eyebrows "You know me so well" she drawled "What's up? You're here late."

Liv bit down on her lip, suddenly nervous.

"I err, I had something to tell you" she mumbled.

"Oh right?"

"Yeah it's about me...and you."

Liv looked up to see Gabby frowning at her in confusion and she inwardly groaned. This was gonna be so awkward.

"What about us?" the brunette questioned, tucking her legs beneath her. Before her friend could speak she clasped her chest and gasped "Are you breaking up with me?" she joked.

Liv forced a laugh as she settled on the edge of the bed.

"No" she said hesitantly "Kinda the opposite."

Gabby's smile faded "What do you mean?"

"I like you Gabs, I like you more than a friend..."

Liv hung her head and winced, her skin prickling as the silence built between them.

"You're joking right?" Gabby demanded, kicking her legs out so they were hanging over the side of the bed.

"No" Liv sighed, scuffing her toes on the carpet "I mean it-"

"Shut up" Gabby snapped "Ew Liv, no!"

The girl jolted to her feet and rounded on her friend.

"I-I'm sorry" Liv stuttered, cheeks burning "I had to tell you."

"Why?" Gabby hissed "So I could be a freak like you?"

Liv's neck snapped up "I'm not a freak!"

"Yes you are. This whole thing is weird."

"So you think my brother's weird do you? Him and Robert are freaks?"

Gabby folded her arms "That's different."

"No it's not!" Liv cried, getting to her feet.

The brunette was shaking her head "I think you should leave."

Liv stared at her for a few moments before backing slowly from the room.

* * *

"D'you think she's told her yet?" Robert wondered from his spot cuddled up with Aaron on the sofa.

"Err that's my sister, I don't want to think about it" he grimaced.

 _"Our_ sister" the blonde corrected "But I guess you're right."

Aaron grinned, the way he always did when Robert referred to Liv as 'theirs', and settled back into his husband's arms.

The pair jumped as the front door slammed shut minutes later, and quickly scrambled to look disinterested as Liv could be heard kicking off her shoes.

"How did it go?" Robert called out, twisting to stare at the doorway.

 _ **"Don't talk to me!"**_ Liv yelled in response, before her thunderous footsteps could be heard running up the stairs.

"Oh great" Aaron sighed, turning off the TV and getting to his feet "This should be fun."

Robert shot him a look as the pair made their way up the stairs to Liv's room.

* * *

They had the courtesy to knock once but knowing full well the girl wouldn't say 'come in', her brother did the honours of opening the door anyway.

Liv was curled up on her bed, a pillow clutched to her stomach as angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey" Robert greeted softly, settling down beside her "What happened?"

"Leave me alone" the teen grumbled, wiping a shaking hand over her face.

Aaron collapsed onto her other side with a sigh "No chance" he told her, reaching out to brush a damp piece of hair from her cheek.

By now Liv was full on crying, letting out shuddered breaths as Robert rubbed circles on her back.

"She called me a freak" the girl spluttered "She said it was weird for me to like her like that."

"How delightful" Robert muttered, a scowl forming on his face.

Aaron's jaw set and his voice came out in a growl "She said what?"

"Aaron, she's just a kid" his husband warned "Albeit a very stupid one."

"Don't" Liv sniffed "I'm the stupid one, I never should have said anything."

Her brother wrapped an arm round her, squeezing her tight "Don't you dare blame yourself for her ignorance" he whispered.

"I thought she might feel the same" Liv murmured "I'm an idiot."

"She's the idiot" Robert insisted "Honestly it's 2017 for crying out loud!"

Aaron rolled his eyes but couldn't disagree with his sentiment.

"If she's gonna call you names like that just for being true to yourself then you don't need her sis" he declared, hugging her tighter.

"She was my only mate" Liv said quietly, her voice cracking.

"Don't be daft" Robert told her gently "You've got loads of people who care about you kid."

"Yeah" Aaron agreed "One's that love you no matter what you feel."

Liv tugged at a loose thread on her duvet "What if she tells everyone at school?"

"Then she'll regret it" Aaron threatened, earning a nudge from his husband.

"Then it'll prove she's the attention-seeking little girl most of the village have her pegged as" Robert corrected smoothly.

Liv raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged "Hey being 'as dodgy as they come' means I hear things" he smirked.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled after a while, and the two men frowned at her in confusion.

"What for?" her brother laughed.

She bowed her head "For what she said about gay people being freaks, I mean you two are the reason I did this in the first place."

"We are?" Robert asked in amazement.

Liv looked between them "Well sure, you've been great to me, and this is the first place that's ever felt like a proper home with love and stuff...It showed me that just because it's a different setup to everyone else, it's still just as good."

Aaron had tears in his eyes, and he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat as he listened to his sister talk.

"You've got that right" Robert told her fondly, stroking her hair.

"You two don't think I'm soft do you?" the girl asked suddenly.

Her brother snorted "For having the courage to tell a girl you like her?" he glanced to Robert who nodded with a smile.

"We've never been prouder."

 

 

 


	36. 'You can't sit there all day'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big White crash news quickly spreads round the village, Liv takes off to the hospital to find Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I'm so sorry but it was Christmas and then uni work overwhelmed me but I'm back and I'm gonna try and get into a better update routine. In the meantime did you guys see the #AskRoblivion twitter Q&A? If not it was adorable and they took a selfie which is just so cute, so check it out :)

_**"You can't sit there all day"** _

Liv stood awkwardly to one side, looking down at the blonde as he hunched over in one of the plastic chairs of the corridor. At the sound of her voice the man looked up, brows readily furrowed in confusion, for she was the last person he'd expected to see.

"Liv? What are you doing here?" he spluttered out, glancing at Seb who was still peacefully snoozing away, oblivious to the loss of his grandfather and aunt.

Meanwhile the teen shrugged her shoulders "Heard what happened, of course  _you'd_ be involved."

The remark wasn't harsh but it did little to ease the guilt that had already settled at the pit of the man's stomach.

"Yeah, well thanks to me, Chrissie and Lawrence are dead" he said dully, robotically reaching a hand into his son's carrycot as he began to stir in his sleep.

Liv chewed thoughtfully on her lip for a moment before speaking again.

"As much as I hate you right now, you didn't make them steer into that lorry Rob. They tried to take your son away, I'd say your actions were justified."

Robert snorted despite the sombre situation "You sound like a lawyer" he told the girl with a small smile "But thanks."

Liv said nothing, but dropped silently into the empty chair beside her brother-in-law much to his surprise.

"Aaron will wonder where you are" he said quietly, a tone of concern in his voice.

"It's alright, he's been put on bar duty while Chas is out somewhere, doubt he'll notice me gone."

The blonde nodded, semi-satisfied with her answer as he let out a sigh and rested his head in his hands.

"I take it you're not getting told much?" Liv mumbled, her leg bouncing up and down as she looked around the corridor.

Robert shook his head "I'm not family, the only person that's getting told anything is Lachlan and I've no idea where they're keeping him."

The teen stared at the man so hard that her forehead began to crease, as much as she resented him for tearing their little family apart he was quite clearly struggling with the mystery of whether or not he was about to become a single parent.

"Wait here" she sighed getting to her feet and glancing over to the reception desk.

"Where are you going?" Robert hissed, recognising the look of mischief on the youngster's face.

But Liv was already gone, edging out the main doors only to come flying back in moments later with eyes so wild that Robert himself began to panic.

"Please" she cried "Somebody help me?"

Naturally several nurses rushed to her to provide comfort, and Robert was torn between his son and sister-in-law...that was until he heard the latter speak in a breathy voice.

"My boyfriend's been in an accident, Lachlan White? I need to see him!"

Although Robert was initially disgusted at the thought of Lachlan being remotely close to Liv, he soon realised what the girl was doing and his heart swelled with love for her. She turned back and gave him a single nod as the nurses led her away and Robert leant back in his chair with a sigh of relief and a small smile of amusement.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for the text to come through, the blonde pounced on his phone and unlocked it hurriedly, scanning the message of directions from Liv before picking up the carrycot and striding over to the lifts.

He saw her as soon as he stepped out, she was smirking at him as she pocketed her phone.

"Luckily they didn't want to witness an emotional reunion so they left me outside his door. He's in there I checked, but he hasn't seen me."

Robert shook his head at her fondly, suddenly struggling to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Well go on then" Liv instructed, plonking herself down into a new plastic chair to wait "You can leave him if you want?" she offered, eyeing Sebastian warily.

Robert halted and turned to her "You want to look after him?" he checked.

"Nobody said  _want to_ " Liv pointed out "But you're not exactly gonna be focused on getting the updates you want if the sprog starts screaming."

She patted the seat beside her and Robert hesitantly placed the carrycot down, turning it to face the girl. He looked at her uncertainly.

"I know I'm not your favourite person right now, but-"

"Rob I'll look after him, alright? Now stop stalling."

The blonde nodded and pulled down his jacket before turning and striding into Lachlan's room.

* * *

 

Back at the pub Aaron was rushed off his feet. Since news of the accident had spread most of the village had turned up at the chance they might hear some gossip and so the Woolpack was rammed.

"Oi Belle get behind here and help would ya?" the man called over the bar to his cousin who was sat with Gerry.

"I'm heading off to see Lachlan in a bit" she told him "Gerry will do it."

Aaron turned expectantly to his lodger who shrugged and slid from his stool.

"How much free beer do I get then?" he asked eagerly, running a finger over the nearest pump.

Aaron shook his head "Forget I asked, back round there you" he ordered, shoving the boy lightly back the way he'd come.

"Make your mind up" Gerry teased, swiping a bottle of beer on his way.

"Where's Liv?" Belle questioned "Could use the time to train her?"

Aaron pulled a face at the thought of his baby sister working behind a bar and dismissed it with a murmured 'she's too young', even so the man turned round suddenly curious of his sister's whereabouts.

"Just a sec" he motioned to the couple that had just approached the bar. He darted into the back room and grabbed his phone from the table, before he could compose a text to his sister he noticed a message already in his inbox from Robert.

_Hi. Just thought I'd let you know that Liv's here. She reckons you wouldn't notice her gone but...I guess I didn't want you to worry. R._

Aaron ran a hand over his face, unsure what to feel since his sister had run off to the hospital to see Robert. The man grabbed his jacket and headed back through to the pub.

"Gerry you can have one pint on the house, Belle keep an eye on him I'll be back soon."

Before either teen could contest this Aaron was gone, jogging for his car.

* * *

Liv was so distracted on her phone she hadn't realised that beside her Seb was beginning to wake up and therefore was beginning to cry.

"I guess I can't have a go at you for crying since your Mum is in hospital huh?" the girl frowned, tilting her head as she stared at the baby.

Seb stared back through watery eyes for several moments before opening his mouth and letting out a scream so loud that Liv was mildly impressed.

With deft hands she unclasped the straps of the cot and lifted the baby into the air before settling him in her arms.

"It's okay sprog, your Daddy will be back soon" she cooed uneasily.

She looked up at the door to Lachlan's room and wondered how far Robert had got in his interrogation.

Seb was starting to turn an interesting shade of purple and Liv could tell he was about explode into a screaming fit so she quickly got to her feet and began jiggling him about in her arms as she paced the corridor.

The teen let out a sigh of relief as the little boy returned to a normal colour, occasionally letting out a whimper as his lip quivered.

"Shh" Liv soothed "Aunty Liv's got you."

"Aunt Liv 'ey?" a teasing voice spoke, and the girl whirled round to find a slightly out of breath Aaron watching her.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted, settling Seb back into his carrycot where he was already beginning to drift off to sleep again.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at her "Well since you couldn't let me know you were going out Robert text me didn't he?"

Liv looked at the floor "You were busy" she muttered.

Her brother tilted her chin up "You're my sister, and I worry about ya enough without you doing a disappearing act, especially with everything that's going on."

As he pulled her in for a hug the girl let out a murmured 'Sorry' before pulling away and glancing at Sebastian.

"So you're on babysitting duty huh?" Aaron observed with a smirk, sinking down into one of the chairs "Where's Rob."

"Talking to Lachlan, trying to find out how Rebecca is" Liv hummed, absent mindedly tickling Seb's tummy.

"Can't he just ask a nurse?" Aaron frowned.

His sister shook her head "He's not family, they won't tell him a thing, wouldn't even say where Lachlan was."

Aaron scoffed "So he went round every room in the hospital?" he joked.

"No" Liv said calmly and distractedly "I told the nurses I was Lachlan's girlfriend and they led me right to him."

"I'll forget I ever heard that" Aaron wrinkled his nose in disgust and nodded to Seb "Thought you hated him."

Liv shrugged "Didn't ask to be born did he?" 

"You've changed your tune"

"Rob could've died today!" Liv snapped suddenly "Just like Chrissie and Lawrence."

Aaron looked taken aback for a moment before his face softened "I know."

"Then why do you keep making jokes? He's your husband!"

" _Was_ my husband Liv, you know we're just friends now."

Liv shook her head "Even a friend would care more than you."

"That's enough" Aaron warned "I get you're upset but that doesn't mean you can talk to me like that."

The teen got up and glared at him through angry tears "Enjoy babysitting" she spluttered, turning on her heel and marching through the double doors, ignoring Aaron calling after her.

* * *

It wasn't long before Robert emerged from Lachlan's room, red-faced but satisfied he now had answers. He looked up expecting to see Liv and so was shocked at the sight of Aaron leaning over the carrycot murmuring to Seb.

"Hi?" Robert greeted in confusion, stroking his son on the cheek before turning to Aaron "You didn't have to come down here you know? I'd have brought her back."

Aaron nodded "I know" he sighed "But I figured you'd wanna be here with Bex and-"

"I don't really wanna be here at all funnily enough" Robert said humorously, though it fell flat.

"Sorry" Aaron winced "Did you find out how she is?"

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair "She's in a coma, they told Lachlan an hour or so ago, they don't know how long till she'll wake up."

"So she doesn't know about..."

Robert shook his head and screwed his eyes shut, his face a picture of pain so much so that Aaron rested his hand on the man's arm in comfort.

Once Robert had composed himself he looked round in confusion "Where's Liv?"

Aaron rubbed the bridge of his nose "We had a row, she took off and told me to enjoy babysitting so she could be anywhere."

Robert watched as his husband slumped back into his chair and scratched at the stubble on his jaw.

"If you were angry about her coming here, or looking after Seb-"

"I'm not" Aaron cut in "I mean it was weird to walk in and see yeah but, I'm proud of her y'know?"

Robert nodded, lowering himself into the other chair as he instinctively began rocking the carrycot.

"I messed up with her and I hate myself for that, when she came here today I assumed she was coming to see if I was the one in a morgue."

The blonde laughed weakly but Aaron pulled a face.

"Don't even joke about it" he pleaded.

"Sorry."

The pair sat in silence for several moments, interrupted only by Seb gurgling.

"You can get off if you want? Liv said the pub was busy." Robert said suddenly.

"It's alright, I left Gerry in charge" Aaron dismissed, though he couldn't help but chuckle at Robert's horrified reaction.

"You'll have no beer left...or crisps come to mention it" the blonde snorted.

Aaron shrugged "Some things are more important aren't they?" he said quietly, making eye-contact with Robert as the corridor seemingly fell silent.

If Robert didn't know better he'd think Aaron was warming up to kiss him, but the moment was broken by Liv crashing through the double doors which set Seb off screaming.

"Sorry" the teen hissed, juggling three polystyrene cups of coffee.

Robert smiled despite the screaming baby in his arms, while Aaron looked bemused.

"Thought you'd stormed off?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I did" his sister blushed "But I thought Rob might need a coffee."

"Thanks kiddo, that's great" the blonde cut in gratefully, placing the cup carefully on the table beside him.

"Then why do you have three?" Aaron pushed, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

Liv huffed "Well one was for you but if you don't shut up I'll tip it over your head" she growled, dropping into her seat with a thud.

Aaron laughed and accepted the drink, wrapping an arm round her shoulders as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"Thankyou" he said sincerely, sitting back and taking a long gulp.

Liv turned to Robert "So what's the news?" she questioned.

"Bex is in a coma" he told her quietly "Doctors aren't sure when she'll wake up."

The teen looked uncomfortable and let out a muttered "Sorry".

"Thanks" Robert smiled softly "I know you don't think much of her but, Seb needs his Mum I guess."

Liv nodded and leant her head on Aaron's shoulder.

The man turned to his husband "If you need us to bring you anything just ask yeah?" he said gently, noticing Seb now snoozing in the blonde's arms.

"Vic and Diane are bringing me some clothes and nappies for the little one in a while but thanks, if I think of anything I'll message you."

Aaron drained his cup and dropped it into the bin and Robert was preparing himself for the pair to leave him alone once more in the hospital. But instead Aaron pulled out his phone and began playing some game and Liv had fallen asleep pressed against him.

"You don't have to stay Aaron" Robert told him seriously, half afraid of the response.

Aaron looked at him and smiled "I'm not leaving you"

As he turned back to his phone Robert smiled, for the first time in months it felt like they were getting back on track.

 


	37. 'It wasn't supposed to happen like this'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation - A reunion - Robron - Roblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested this is my attempt at writing the Robron reunion, enjoy!

_**"It wasn't supposed to happen like this"** _

Rebecca's voice was strained as she clutched Seb protectively to her chest. All eyes in the pub were on her and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage in a frantic bid to escape.

"What are you on about?" Victoria asked her friend gently, worried at the sudden outburst from the blonde, who had run into the Woolpack with wild eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

From the other end of the bar Robert had instantly gotten to his feet, terrified that something had happened to his son, and Aaron who had been having a conversation with his ex at the time, struggled with his jealousy as he watched the man rush over to his child.

"What's wrong with him?" Robert demanded, cupping the baby's head and scanning his face anxiously.

Rebecca was shaking her head frantically, backing away from him and looking around as if for an escape route.

"Should we call an ambulance or something?" Charity breathed from behind the bar, eagerly drinking in the scene "Maybe she needs sectioning."

Aaron shot a glare at his Aunt, nodding in thanks to his Mother who dug an elbow into the woman's ribs to shut her up.

"Shut  _up_ Charity" Robert snapped, grabbing Rebecca and shaking her slightly "Bex what the hell is going on?"

As she opened her mouth to undoubtedly burst into more hysterics, the door flew open with a harsh squeak in the otherwise silent pub.

"Thought you'd be here" Ross snarled, hands dug into the pockets of his jacket as he strode across the room "Come running back to Sugden."

Robert rounded on the man with clenched fists "What have you done to her?" he demanded, and Aaron practically leapt over the bar in case a fight was about to break out.

Ross snorted, ignoring the blonde as he turned to Rebecca "Have you not told him yet?" he laughed "Did you think I was lying when I said I would?"

"What are you on about?" Aaron asked in frustration, one tense hand gripping his ex husband who was coiled and ready to pounce.

Ross smiled at him, glancing at Rebecca once more "Last chance darling, he can hear it from me or from you."

Rebecca was now full on sobbing and when Victoria tried to prise Seb from her grip in case he was hurt, the woman wrenched out of reach with a wail.

"I guess that's my answer" Ross smirked, squaring up to Robert who was becoming increasingly more panicked.

Aaron rolled his eyes, though he too was feeling the intensity of the situation and therefore kept a tight grip on the blonde.

"Your little boy" Ross began mockingly "Is really mine."

A collective gasp sounded around the pub, and several villagers broke off into groups to gossip. Robert shook his head.

"No, you're wrong. He's mine, I know he is."

His words came out stuttered and Ross laughed coldly.

"She's been playing you mate, told me everything-"

"-Everything?" Aaron echoed, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to continue.

Ross was more than happy to oblige, winding his way behind the bar to serve himself a pint as he began.

"You see, while you were in prison me and Rebecca had...some fun." He winked at the woman who promptly screwed her eyes shut and drew in her lips. "Little did I know that the reason she didn't stick around was because of Sugden here firing off a drunken text begging for a shoulder to cry on."

Robert's jaw clenched as he felt his cheeks flare in embarrassment.

"So off Bex went like the desperate slapper she is, hoping for a chance to hop out of one bed and into another. But he didn't want you for that did he darling?"

Aaron looked between them, his forehead creasing in confusion "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Robert scoffed "You really haven't figured it out yet? They never had sex, Sugden didn't cheat, just wanted to whine about you mugging him off at the prison. Rebecca set him up to get even and then she found herself in too deep when she realised she was having my kid."

Another collective gasp and more murmurings, followed by a guttural cry from Rebecca which of course set Seb off crying too.

"Let's take this through to the back shall we?" Chas suggested tersely, narrowing her eyes at Ross who raised his pint in agreement.

The rest of the pub tried and failed to hide their disappointment as the entertainment left; Chas, Aaron, Robert, Ross and Rebecca all crowded into the back room with the revelation still hanging in the air.

* * *

"Is it true?" Robert croaked, facing the wall in fear that he'd throw up if he made eye contact with the woman.

"I told you mate-" Ross started.

"I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM HER!" Robert screamed, whirling round and grabbing Ross by the front of his shirt.

Aaron yanked him away, pushing the blonde behind him. "Rebecca you owe him the truth" he growled, practically shaking at the realisation Robert had remained faithful.

"I...can't" the woman whimpered, pressing her lips to Seb's head "Robert he's as good as yours" she sniffled, pleading with him.

Robert slowly raised his head to stare her down, "As good as" he repeated "But not really mine."

The slight crack in his voice made Rebecca sink down onto the sofa, her shoulders heaving as she cried.

"Are you happy?" Chas snarled, glaring at Ross as he downed his pint.

"Absolutely" he winked, placing the glass onto the table.

Aaron shook his head "You could have done this a better way, you know? Without you looking like a complete prat."

Ross laughed "The only one looking and feeling like a prat right now is Sugden, isn't that right pal?" he cooed.

With that Robert launched himself across the room and tackled Ross to the floor as he began pummelling his face.

Aaron and Chas tried to pull him away but the blonde was too consumed by the emotion of his loss to allow himself to be moved.

"Rob stop!" Aaron yelled "Do you wanna get arrested?"

Ross laughed manically, oblivious to the blood pouring over his face. It seemed as though Robert was never going to let up until Rebecca suddenly sprung to her feet and shrieked.

"STOP" 

Robert rolled off Ross and Aaron yanked him to his feet and pulled him close.

"If this is how you're going to behave then neither of you will be allowed anywhere near my son!"

Chas' lip curled "Bit late for you to start being decisive love" she drawled, tiredly retrieving an ice-pack from the freezer and tossing it to her son-in-law.

Rebecca shook her head "You're as bad as each other" she sighed.

Ross clambered to his feet and wiped the back of his hand across his face "The only dodgy one here is you" he scowled "Were you ever gonna tell me he was mine?"

Robert looked away as the sudden reality dawned on him.

"If you'd have told me he wasn't mine I wouldn't have taken him, Chrissie wouldn't have chased after me and-"

Rebecca clutched her throat and groaned "Don't" she begged "Don't say it."

"Your family died for nothing" Aaron told her "And it's your fault."

"Shut up!" The blonde snapped, picking Seb up off of the sofa "Stay away from me! From both of us!"

She made a dart for the door, slipping past both Aaron and Ross who each made an attempt to grab her.

"REBECCA!" Robert roared after her, slamming his fist into the wall as he finally allowed himself to cry. Aaron was beside him instantly, wrapping the man in his arms as he led him to the sofa.

"Show yourself out" he ordered Ross, who smirked before taking off after his newfound son.

Chas disappeared out into the pub to try and stem whatever ridiculous rumour had been circulating in her absence, leaving Aaron and Robert alone together.

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry Robert" Aaron began quietly, rubbing his ex husband's back in circles as his body shuddered.

The blonde sat shaking his head as the tears fell "I should've known" he croaked "How could she let me fall in love with him?"

"Because she's evil, she's no good and she's clearly messed up in the head" Aaron growled, his head still spinning from the intake of so much new information.

Robert buried his face in his hands "I feel like such an idiot, I stuck up for myself in front of the entire bloody pub!"

Aaron didn't reply, he knew Robert needed to dwell in some self pity for a while, he'd lost a son, or at least the concept of having one. Instead his ex husband merely pulled him closer until the blonde's head was resting on Aaron's shoulder.

"We'll get you through this" he promised "Together we'll sort it all out."

Even through the chaotic mess swirling in Robert's mind, his heart still leapt at Aaron's words, and he nuzzled deeper into the man's side.

* * *

As all this drama was erupting, Liv was wandering back from the bus stop after a trip to the cinema in Hotten. The teen was so preoccupied on her phone she almost missed Rebecca fleeing from the pub with a wailing Sebastian in her arms.

"What's up with you?" Liv questioned, lowering her phone and eyeing the woman warily.

"Nothing" she blurted, looking around hastily "Look I really need to head off okay?"

She made to hurry past but Liv stepped smoothly in front of her. "Something's happened" she insisted, narrowing her eyes in a squint that mimicked her brother's "And you just came out the pub so if you've done anything to hurt Aaron again you should just tell me now and save me the bother of turning up at yours later."

The threat was by no means empty, and Rebecca knew that the teen would get the truth almost as soon as she entered the pub, for nobody in the village could keep their mouth shut for long.

Taking a breath as she shifted Seb in her arms Rebecca looked down at her son with a shaky sigh. "He-he isn't Robert's" the woman confessed, blinking furiously to rid her eyes of tears.

"You what?" Liv raised her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"It means I never slept with him! Ross is the Dad, and he just did me the favour of announcing it to the entire pub" Rebecca snapped.

The shock on Liv's face soon disappeared and was replaced with darkness as the girl filled with anger.

"Do you realise the damage you've done you stupid cow!" she hissed "You ruined their marriage with your pathetic lies!"

Rebecca snorted "Oh please, if it took that to split them up clearly their marriage wasn't as strong as you were naive enough to believe."

That did it for Liv who ignored the fact the blonde was holding a baby as she grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged, causing Rebecca to squeal and twist in pain.

"Get off of me you psycho! I'm holding my son!"

"You can't suddenly start caring about him now!" Liv shot back, shoving the woman backwards as she released her "Clearly you didn't give a stuff before or you'd have been honest about who his Dad was!"

The screaming and shouting had drawn an audience out of the pub which in turn led to Aaron and Robert shoving their way through the crowd to see what was happening.

"Liv!" Aaron called out, rushing over and grabbing hold of his sister before she could fly off the handle again.

"She's a liar! She ruined everything!" the teen screamed, thrashing in his arms.

Robert looked between the girl and Rebecca who was busy fussing over Seb.

"You happy now?" he ground out "Wasn't enough to upset me, you had to drag Liv into it too?"

"The psycho attacked me!"

Aaron pushed Liv behind him and took a step towards the woman "Call her a psycho one more time and see what happens" he warned, clenching his fists.

Robert moved behind Liv and tentatively placed his hands on her shoulders, unsure of her reaction and so he was surprised when the girl spun round and threw herself into him, burying her face in his chest.

"Take her inside?" Aaron requested, glancing back at Robert who looked confused.

The blonde turned to see Chas ushering the onlookers back into the pub and he frowned "Aaron just leave it, she's not worth it."

Rebecca started to back away hoping for a way out of the situation and instead crashed into Ross who was stood behind her.

"You didn't get far" he observed, nodding to Robert who glared back at him.

"And you didn't do a good job of chasing after her" Aaron drawled, wanting to get rid of the man.

Ross chuckled and shoved a slip of papers into Rebecca's coat pocket.

"I was preoccupied" he told Aaron, turning to Rebecca he said "That's from my lawyer, I'm going for custody of my son, clearly his Mother isn't fit enough to look after him."

Rebecca's jaw dropped but she failed to speak and instead watched as Ross turned and walked back down the lane with somewhat of a spring in his step.

"Ouch" Robert observed "Not your day is it Bex?"

"Please" she begged "Help me? If you help me fight this then you can have all the access you want!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and Robert laughed, squeezing Liv to his side.

"But why would I want access to a kid that isn't mine?" he asked feigning bewilderment "You got yourself into this mess Bex, now you get yourself out of it."

He nodded to Aaron and then with his arm wrapped round Liv he led the youngster back into the pub.

* * *

"Aaron-" Rebecca began weakly.

"Shut it" he growled, rubbing at his mouth "You're a selfish and delusional cow"

The blonde looked down at Seb who was still grizzling in her arms "I just wanted what's best for him."

"Ross is a good Dad to Moses believe it or not" Aaron told her sternly "But you were so obsessed with Robert that you were willing to screw up two blokes lives for your own selfish gain."

Rebecca looked momentarily defeated before her face contorted into anger "How can you stand there and judge me when you so readily gave up on Robert?"

"Because you made me believe he'd knocked you up! You single handedly ruined my marriage and you're not even sorry."

"Poor Aaron, always the martyr, always the victim" the woman mocked, eyes glinting.

He shook his head in disbelief and laughed "You know what? I'm done with you and your lies and your games. Stay away from me and Liv and stay the hell away from my husband."

Before Rebecca could contest this, the man was already striding back to the pub with a smirk of triumph on his face.

* * *

He found Robert sat beside Liv on the sofa cradling the teen who was visibly upset over events.

"You alright?" Aaron asked quietly, dropping down beside his sister and stroking her hair.

"I hate her" she sniffed, wiping her eyes "She ruined everything."

Robert looked up at Aaron with sad eyes, devastated at how the chaos had affected the youngster.

"Not everything" her brother said softly, smiling over at the blonde whose heart fluttered.

* * *

Hours later and Liv was fast asleep spread across the two men who were still sat up talking.

"I don't know what to do with myself" Robert confessed with a humourless laugh "One minute I have a son and the next I have nothing."

Aaron reached out and squeezed his shoulder "Not nothing" he told the man firmly.

"She messed up everything for me, everything was perfect and then..."

Robert froze as Aaron leant across and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"We were never perfect" the man said quietly "But we'll be messed up, together, forever."

 

 

 

 

 


	38. 'Are you completely mental?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lachlan's lost everything and finds himself on top of the village hall roof about to jump, can Liv talk him down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few notes for this one!  
> \- Aaron and Robert are back together  
> \- Chrissie and Lawrence's funerals were only days ago  
> \- Rebecca is still in hospital  
> \- Adam never left the village

_**"Are you completely mental?"** _

Liv was on her way back from the bus stop when she spotted Lachlan. The boy was hunched up on the roof of the village hall, knees pulled up beneath his chin as his mouth moved frantically whilst he muttered nonsensically to himself.

"Lachlan?" Liv called again, heart hammering in her chest as she looked around helplessly for someone to talk some sense into the boy, but the village was suddenly empty and the girl let out a groan.

She grabbed her mobile from the front pocket of her backpack and selected her brother's number.

_Need you at village hall. Now. Emergency._

She slid it back into place and dropped her bag on the bench beside her before turning back to the hall.

"Lachlan can you hear me?" the teen yelled up, eyebrows furrowed at the lack of reply. Taking a deep breath she ran round to the back of the building where the boy had strategically built a ramp out of wheelie bins. From the top of this she could hoist herself up onto the lowest section of the roof and clamber over to him.

* * *

 

As the girl wobbled unsteadily atop the highest bin, she heard someone shout her name and craned her neck to see Adam sprinting over with a wild look in his eyes.

"Liv what the hell are ya doing?" he demanded, reaching the spot below her "Get down."

"I can't" she shook her head, clinging on tightly "Go and get Aaron, tell him to bring a ladder and to call Belle."

Adam opened his mouth to refuse and order her back to the ground when he caught sight of Lachlan slowly beginning to stand up against the force of the wind.

"Hurry" Liv hissed, launching herself up onto the tiles with a wince as her knee scraped against some loose terracotta.

When she looked back down Adam was gone, and the girl breathed a sigh of relief as she crawled towards Lachlan who was edging closer to the side of the roof.

Liv stretched her arms out to her sides for balance and shuffled across the ridges to reach the boy who had tears sliding silently down his cheeks with his fists balled up.

"You don't have to do this" the girl began softly, holding up her hands as he whirled round unsteadily.

"Get lost" he growled "I mean it, do one."

"I can't Lachlan, I can't just leave you up here."

The boy scoffed "Why not? It's not as if you've given a stuff about me before."

Liv resisted the urge to roll her eyes, watching as he continued to back away towards the edge

"I'm here now aren't I?" she blurted "Besides what's it gonna achieve if you jump off?"

"I killed my family" Lachlan mumbled "They're all dead because of me."

Liv shook her head quickly "It was an accident, and Rebecca-"

"-Once she finds out what I did she'll hate me. I don't blame her" he said bitterly.

The girl stumbled forward, letting out an involuntary scream as she scrabbled frantically at the air, making contact with Lachlan who reached out an arm to steady her.

"See? It's not safe up here" he told her dully, fingers digging into her arm "You need to get down."

Liv tried to ignore the feel of sweat on her palms and she could barely comprehend the boy's words over the sound of her heart thundering against her ribcage.

"I'm not getting down if you don't" she said stubbornly, peering cautiously over the side at the gravel below.

"So I guess we're both jumping then?" Lachlan spoke quietly, suddenly tugging her closer to him, closer to the edge...

* * *

 

Aaron was sat at the bar of the Woolpack nursing a pint as he listened to his Mum gripe about Charity's latest misdemeanors, though he kept glancing over to where Robert was mid-meeting with a potential client for the scrapyard.

"Are you listening?" Chas huffed, clattering the glasses together as she dumped them all in the crate to go to the dishwasher in the kitchen.

"Not really Mum no" Aaron muttered into his glass as he took a long gulp and wiped the foam from his upper lip.

The sight of Adam crashing through the doors was a welcome one, and the man instantly sat up straighter on his stool and leant forward to order his friend a drink.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Adam demanded, grabbing Aaron by the shoulder.

"Err, it's back at mine on charge, why what's up?"

Adam shook his head and began to pull the man from his seat "It's Liv come on."

Aaron's heart skipped a beat and he got off his stool so fast that it fell backwards with a crash that alerted the whole pub.

"Oy!" Chas called, emerging from the back with a frown "Where's the fire?"

"It's Liv" Aaron called back over his shoulder before disappearing from the building.

From his seat at his table Robert looked up and his mouth went dry.

"Excuse me" he said hastily to his client "My sister needs me."

* * *

Adam didn't bother explaining the situation to Aaron despite the multiple questions being fired at him as they ran towards the hall. 

As they rounded the corner Aaron felt his stomach lurch at the sight before him. Lachlan was holding onto Liv, seemingly dragging the girl toward the edge of the building whilst she pleaded with him to stop.

"LIV!" The man yelled up at his sister, and her legs appeared to buckle in relief at the sight of him.

"What do we do?" Adam panted, looking round for more help "She said to ring Belle..."

Aaron shook his head "Zak and Lisa took her away for the weekend to get away from _him"_ he narrowed his eyes at Lachlan who was apparently ignoring the crowd gathering below him.

Robert came skidding to a halt beside his boyfriend, taking in the scene with wild eyes as he raked a shaky hand through his hair.

"What the hell are they doing?" he cried, wincing as Liv stumbled slightly across the tiles.

"Clearly the kid's cracked" Adam observed, fiddling with his mobile as he debated calling an ambulance in anticipation, but he didn't want to freak Aaron out.

The man still hadn't taken his eyes off his sister, and he could feel a hot flush of anxiety covering his face. "If anything happens to her" he breathed out, closing his eyes at the feel of Robert's gentle touch on his back.

* * *

"Lachlan you need to stop this" Liv begged, trying to resist his pulling but it only caused her to wobble precariously.

"If I just climb down they're gonna take me away."

The girl narrowed her eyes "Who? Nobody's taking you anywhere."

"The police, they'll arrest me for the crash, and even if they don't they're gonna send doctors over to cart me off to a nut house!"

Liv firmly ground her heels into the grooves of the tiles, closing her eyes as the jolt sent her skidding down the angular section of roof.

"NO!" Aaron screamed from below, and the girl felt beyond guilty for scaring him like this.

"What are you doing?" Lachlan called down, crouching and extending his hand to her.

Adam clutched Aaron's elbow in a vice grip as they watched the scene unfold.

"Go and find a ladder" Robert instructed, giving the man a gentle nudge "Go!"

Adam stumbled back several steps before whirling round and sprinting off up the road.

Back up on the roof Lachlan was still trying to reach Liv, his arms waving down towards her.

"You can't lift me up it's not safe you'll lose your balance" the girl told him as the wind whipped her words out of her mouth.

"I told you to get down while you had the chance!" The boy snapped, reaching further to grab her.

His fingers scraped her arm, and Liv flinched away, teetering dangerously close to the edge much to the horror of the onlookers below.

"I've got you, honestly" Lachlan assured her, trying to establish a tighter hold. Liv winced, not daring to look down at her brother as she slowly stretched her arms up until she felt the boy take a hold of her.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing!" Aaron hissed surging forward "Liv stop it you're going to fall!"

Robert pulled him back, worried that his boyfriend was moments away from scrambling up onto the roof himself, and the blonde couldn't deal with both of the people he loved being in danger.

"Where's Adam with the ladder?" Aaron demanded, rounding on the group as if ordering the information, but he was met with silence and blank stares.

* * *

"Just kick off of the tiles and I can lift you" Lachlan instructed through gritted teeth.

"And if you can't I go flying to the floor!" Liv snapped, suddenly regretting her decision.

Lachlan shook his head and began to pull, taking a deep breath Liv closed her eyes and shoved her weight off of the roof, putting all her trust in the village psycho.

"I can't!" she suddenly screamed, kicking wildly in the air.

"Stop you're making it worse!" Lachlan snapped, his palms growing sweaty, and he tried not to panic as he felt her start to slip.

"Lachlan help!" Liv cried, tears flowing down her cheeks as her body grazed against the rough tile edging.

"I...I can't lift you" the boy grunted, letting out a cry of defeat as he lost hold of one of her hands.

A shout went up from below and this time Aaron tore free of Robert and ran for the building, willing to do anything to get his sister safe in his arms.

"Aaron wait!" Adam's voice stopped the man in his tracks and he turned in relief to see his friend struggling with a ladder.

Instantly he was by his side, grabbing one end and rushing it over to the nearest wall.

"Hang on sis" he yelled up, shoving the ladder haphazardly against the bricks.

"Aaron!" Liv screamed, the toes of her shoes scuffing the edge of the building as she began to lower.

"Lachlan if you drop her I swear to God-"

"-I'm trying!" the boy hissed, using both hands to support the one arm Liv still had holding him.

Adam held the bottom of the ladder steady with the help of Robert, although the blonde was shaking so much he probably could have done more harm than good had he actually held on for longer than 5 seconds at a time without pacing.

Aaron reached the top and shaking slightly he hoisted himself up onto the tiles, slowly sidestepping his way along until he was side by side with Lachlan.

"On the count of three you're gonna swing your arm up and grab my hand okay?" the man told his sister, making eye contact to reassure her.

Liv nodded as he began to count, throwing her arm up with as much force as she could muster. She felt her brother grab it tight and she breathed a sigh of relief as the man easily lifted her back onto the main roof and into his arms.

The teen was trembling as she huddled against his chest, and Aaron rested one hand behind him against the tiles to steady them both as he hugged her.

"Let's get you down okay?" he said gently, stroking a hand through her hair.

By now Adam was waiting at the top of the ladder to guide her down, and Robert was finally holding the thing steady now that he could see the girl was safely with her brother.

"I've gotcha kid" Adam soothed, taking her hand and helping her back her way down the ladder.

The moment she reached the floor she was engulfed in a hug by Robert, the blonde held her tightly rocking her side to side as he muttered in relief in her hair.

Back up on the roof Aaron turned to Lachlan who looked understandably terrified to be trapped up there with him. But the man reached out a hand to the teen with a sigh.

"It's gonna be alright you know? You'll get through this." He told him honestly, a small smile gracing his lips.

Lachlan looked down at the jump thoughtfully, debating his next move when he caught sight of Liv looking up at him from beside Robert.

"Okay" the boy croaked, clambering over towards the ladder with Aaron close behind.

"Good lad" Adam said, squeezing his shoulder as he once more guided the way down.

* * *

Once everyone was back on solid ground and the ladder had been returned, Lachlan took off running back to Home Farm and the group made their way back to the pub where Chas was pacing behind the bar.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she demanded.

"You could've just looked out the window" Robert pointed out, his arm round Liv's shoulders as she snuggled into his side.

Chas shook her head "If you hadn't noticed I had a pub to run and my so called partner was nowhere in sight, but that didn't stop these two charging out of here with you not close behind!" she eyed Aaron and Adam with a mock glare before moving to pour the three men a pint.

"It was my fault" Liv mumbled "I should have just gone and got help in the first place."

"You did what you thought was best at the time" Aaron pointed out gently "For all we know you could've saved his life today."

Chas looked between them and gave a slight cough.

"Lachlan climbed onto the village hall, was gonna jump until this little ninja made him see sense" Adam explained, ruffling Liv's hair.

"Unbelievable" the woman breathed "Well are you alright darling?" she checked, looking to Liv who nodded.

"Just a few scrapes" the teen shrugged "Do I get a pint too for my trauma?" she piped up hopefully with a smirk.

The group chuckled at her and Aaron pulled her into his side to give her a noogie "You wish" he teased, sending the girl over to a nearby table to wait for their drinks.

As she sat her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out with a frown, it was a text from Lachlan.

_Thankyou_

 

 

 

 


	39. 'I'm not picky!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv puts herself at risk to prove her asexuality to Gabby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think we can all agree that the upcoming asexuality storyline in Emmerdale is gonna be fab and Iz is totally gonna smash it. I saw the promo pics of her and Gabby earlier and it inspired this chapter, I haven't decided whether or not will get dark but I don't think it will, anyway enjoy!

_**"I'm not picky!"** _

The girls were sat in the cricket pavilion, a stolen bottle of wine between them as they bickered playfully.

Gabby pouted her lips, applying a ridiculous amount of lip gloss and rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Just because I don't find him attractive doesn't make me picky" Liv defended, throwing herself back against the sofa cushions.

"Liv you haven't been interested in anyone, like, ever" the brunette pointed out, capping the make-up "Maybe you're a lesbian."

It was meant to be a joke but the implication caused Liv's cheeks to flare red with embarrassment as she mumbled a 'shut up' to the other girl.

Gabby shrugged and checked her phone "Look, Jacob will be here soon and I asked him to bring that Tyler guy from maths."

"What for?" Liv grumbled, scuffing her shoes against the wooden floor.

"For you obviously" her friend cried in exasperation "No time to chicken out now."

"Chicken out of what?" Liv asked in horror, feeling a lump form in her throat.

Gabby winked at her and took a lazy swig from the half empty bottle on the table, Liv had barely touched it and yet she knew she'd be the one getting the blame when Chas realised it was missing from stock take.

The sound of deep voices filtered in through the open window, and Gabby hurriedly sat up and began fiddling with her hair. Moments later the door swung open to reveal Jacob and a boy Liv vaguely recognised from school.

"Alright?" They greeted, making themselves comfortable around the girls.

Gabby beamed at Jacob and accepted the can of cider he offered her before tipsily leaning in for a sloppy kiss.

Opposite them Liv cringed and looked away, rolling her eyes when she felt Tyler nudging her. She turned to see him offering her a can and she shook her head.

"I'm good" she muttered, wincing at the sight of Gabby and Jacob on the other sofa.

Tyler wound an arm round Liv and laughed "So I'm guessing you're the tame one out of the two of you?"

The girl frowned and shrugged him off "Just because I don't do  _that_ -" she nodded to the two opposite "Doesn't mean I'm tame."

"Oh yeah?" Tyler smirked "Prove it."

Liv was never one to back down from a challenge and so when the boy re-offered her the can of cider she accepted with a huff and downed it effortlessly - afterall she was part Dingle now.

"Sick!" Tyler grinned, already opening another for her "Wanna race?"

The boy was slightly spotty, and he could have done with a haircut but he wasn't all bad Liv decided, although not one part of her felt anything towards him like Gabby was hoping for, she didn't see why she couldn't make the best of the company she'd been offered.

"You're gonna lose" she told him, tapping her can on his as they both began to drink.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and Liv's curfew was fast approaching.

"Gabs" she called over to her friend who was now perched on Jacob's lap giggling "Gabs?"

The brunette turned, the motion making her wobble drunkenly "What?"

"I've gotta go soon, alright?"

Liv tilted her head pointedly towards the door at the sound of the church bells chiming the new hour.

Gabby pulled a face "Oh come on, your brother just got back with Robert they'll be too busy to notice you late home" she winked and Liv resisted the urge to vomit at the implication.

"That's gross" she said pointedly "But I'm still going."

"Fine" Gabby sighed "Tyler will walk you."

The boy in question looked up from his phone with raised eyebrows "I will?"

"Yes you will"

Liv buried her head in her hands with a groan, knowing full well that she was in the process of being set up.

"Gabs I don't need anyone to walk me home" she argued "Funnily enough I know the way."

Tyler pocketed his phone and stood up "I could do with the walk" he told her "Ready to go now?"

Liv looked between the three other teens in the room, all staring at her hopefully and she sighed "Sure."

She slipped on her jacket and stood up, swaying slightly as the intake of alcohol overwhelmed her.

"Need a hand?" Tyler teased, offering his arm and Liv grabbed it grudgingly.

"Not a word" she warned, kicking through the empty cans to get to the door.

Jacob peeked out from behind Gabby "Have fun kids" he called after them, receiving the finger from Tyler as the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Well that was fun" the boy observed, squinting in the light of the moon as the pair began their walk back over the fields.

Liv stayed silent, staring at her feet as she allowed him to guide her.

"I'm getting the feeling you weren't as up for tonight as Gabs told us?" Tyler stopped and turned to Liv.

"She keeps thrusting boys at me thinking I'll change my mind" she slurred.

Tyler frowned "Change your mind?"

Liv began walking again and the boy hurried after her to steady her as she weaved.

"I told her I just don't find anyone attractive" the girl shrugged "I mean sure some people are nice to look at but not necessarily in a 'hot' way."

They reached the village and Tyler tugged Liv slightly to help her avoid a telephone pole.

"Isn't there a word for people like you?" he mused, the gravel crunching underfoot.

"People like me?" Liv asked in offence.

"Yeah, folks who don't wanna get with anyone..."

Tyler was frowning as he tried to think until his face lit up "Asexual" he declared "We learnt about it in Biology or some shit."

Liv blushed "Just because I don't wanna jump on anyone doesn't make me asexual" she insisted, taking the lead as she led the way to Mill.

The conversation halted as Tyler looked up at the house with a whistle.

"It's huge" he breathed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Dead Dad's good for something" Liv grumbled, fumbling with her keys.

Tyler prised them from her fingers to unlock the door for her, and she nodded at him gratefully, patting him on the back as she swept past him into the hall. The lights were off and as she called out for her brother the only answer she got was in the form of an echo.

The girl sighed and dropped her keys on the table, kicking off her shoes before wandering further into the house.

"I think this is for you" Tyler called, picking up a slip of paper from the hall table.

_Liv we've popped to the pub for dinner, I hope Bernice fed you and Gabby because we've got nowt in. Be back soon. A._

Liv rolled her eyes "Well thanks for walking me home, you can head back now" she said, struggling to turn the tap for some water.

Tyler came up behind her, reaching across to turn it the right way so that water came out.

"Why would I leave, this is hilarious" he told her quietly, brushing some hair off of her cheek.

Liv held the glass under the tap, waiting till he turned it off before heading for the sofa.

"Nope, let's get you up to bed" the boy laughed, scooping her under the arms so that the glass tumbled to the floor spilling water everywhere.

"Nooo, I need to clear that up" Liv cried though she was giggling as she spoke.

"I'll do it later" Tyler bluffed, propelling her forward "Which one's your room?"

Liv fell against her bedroom door, stumbling inside as it fell open, Tyler caught her and pushed her to the bed where she collapsed onto the mattress with a content sigh. Her eyes closed instantly and she could only hear Tyler chuckling to himself, followed by the sound of a zip.

The girl sat up groggily, frowning as the boy began to get undressed.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled, backing away until she hit the headboard.

"Shh, it's okay I can fix you" he soothed, crawling up the bed towards her.

Liv shook her head "No, I- I don't need to be fixed, there's nothing wrong with me!"

Tyler reached out and brushed her cheek softly "There won't be soon" he agreed, lowering himself onto her.

As his lips met her neck the girl let out a scream, her legs kicking as she failed to shift his weight from her body.

"Get off me!" she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She felt his hands at her hips and her eyes screwed shut as he ran a finger along the hem of her jeans.

"Please don't" she whispered, drawing in her lips.

Downstairs there was a crash and then the sound of Gabby's voice.

"LIV"

"GABS! HELP ME!"

Tyler groaned and punched the wall above the headboard before vaulting from the bed to lock the door.

Before he could reach it, the door flew open and Jacob appeared, knocking the boy down with a punch to the jaw.

Gabby was there moments later, taking in the scene in horror as she rushed to the bed, jumping up and kneeling beside Liv who was trembling as she sobbed. The brunette wrapped her arms around the girl and whispered soothingly in her ear, wincing now and again at the fight occurring on the floor.

"Get out" Jacob growled, getting to his feet and blocking the girl's from Tyler's view.

"You're the one's interrupting"

Liv whimpered and Gabby held her tighter "Get the hell out Tyler" she hissed.

Sneering at them, Tyler chucked on his clothes and wiped the stream of blood from his nose.

"I'll get you for this" he threatened, shoving Jacob against the wall.

Before the boy could retaliate Tyler was gone, his footsteps heard on the stairs followed by the door slamming, and then silence.

Liv stuffed her fist in her mouth but that couldn't stop the guttural cry that came from her throat. Jacob settled the other side of her and wiped the damp hair from her face.

"He's gone it's okay" he assured her gently.

"I'm so so sorry Liv" Gabby whispered, tears welling in her eyes "We didn't know until Britney text us to warn us what he was like, but by that time he'd already taken you home."

Liv shook her head, rocking as she held her knees to her chest.

"He said he was gonna fix me" she croaked "That I was broken."

"You're not broken!" Gabby said protectively "Everyone feels different things."

Jacob nodded in agreement, his head snapping up at the sound of the front door opening.

"LIV?"

Aaron.

* * *

 

Aaron and Robert had been walking back from the pub when they'd witnessed a teenage boy scruffily dressed and running away from the Mill driveway.

"I'm going to kill her" Aaron vowed, his fists already clenched as he strode towards his home with Robert chasing after him.

The door was ajar and they pushed their way in, met with Liv's jacket dumped in the hall and a spilt glass of water further in.

That's when Aaron had called out, preparing to rip into his sister for her antics, that was until Jacob appeared at the top of his stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Robert questioned, not unkindly but more confusedly.

The teen looked visibly distressed as he glanced between the two men.

"I think you need to come up here" he sighed, almost apologetically.

The husbands exchanged a glance and Aaron jogged up the staircase two at a time with Robert close behind.

"What's going on?" he demanded, but Jacob didn't answer, instead he pushed open the door to Liv's room.

Aaron walked in, forehead creased in confusion, and his stomach lurched at the sight of his sister.

"Liv?" he breathed rushing to her side which was now free since Gabby had slid from the bed to stand beside Jacob.

"I'm sorry" Liv cried, clinging to her brother as he hugged her "I don't know- don't remember..."

Robert turned to the other two kids in the room and raised an eyebrow.

Gabby sighed "We were just hanging out at the pavilion" she explained "Us three and another bloke from school, he...he got her drunk and brought her back here, when we found her he was about to-" she trailed off, realising she didn't have to say anymore, besides the vein in Robert's forehead appeared to be about to explode.

Aaron tensed, struggling to contain his anger as he rubbed circles round his sister's back.

"Who?" he growled, looking up at Gabby and Jacob "Who was he?"

Liv trembled in his arms which only increased his rage.

"Aaron no" Robert warned "We're going to do this properly which means not ending up in prison on a murder charge."

"You have a plan you always do" the man snapped "I'm not letting anyone get away with this!"

Robert looked at Liv who was quite clearly in shock "We're not doing this now" he told Aaron, nodding to the girl "I'll call the police downstairs with these two" he gestured to Jacob and Gabby "And we'll go from there."

The blonde looked pointedly at the two teens, signalling it was their cue to leave. Jacob did so silently but Gabby first went to Liv's bed, cupping her friend's face as she said "You're not broken I promise" before planting a kiss on her forehead and following Robert from the room.

Aaron watched her go, turning to his sister.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here" he bit down on his lip, the guilt surging through him.

"It isn't your fault" Liv whispered, pulling her jumper down over her fists "I should never have drunk what he was giving me."

Aaron sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose "I promise you I will never let anything like this happen to you again" he pressed a kiss to her temple as she nuzzled into his side.

"Aaron?" Liv rasped, her fingers scrabbling with her duvet "I...I think I'm, different."

The man looked at her in confusion "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I heard the word for it today, but, it's why this guy tried to...do what he did, he said it was gonna fix me."

Aaron's jaw clenched as he rhythmically ran his fingers through the girl's hair "What is it? The word?"

Liv bowed her head "Asexual?" she whispered trying the word out.

Her brother took a moment to process before he felt a swell of pride "Yeah?"

The girl looked up to meet his gaze and frowned "It's not a bad thing?"

"Of course not! And as your brother I'm very happy to hear it" Aaron joked, laughing as she elbowed him.

"I thought I was going crazy" Liv shook her head, shoulders slumping in relief as she felt her brother pull her into his arms once more.

"Never" he assured her "And I'm proud of you, we can work this out together how does that sound?"

Liv nodded, the pair of them looking up as Robert walked in.

"I rang the police, they're gonna pay a visit to the guy's house."

Aaron nodded and Liv scooted up so the blonde could cuddle up on her other side.

"Have Gabby and Jacob gone?" she checked.

"Yep, I rang Bernice and David too, just to warn them that they might be a bit quiet."

"Thanks" Aaron smiled, reaching over to peck the blonde's cheek.

Liv settled back between her two gay brother-dads, her heartbeat finally returning to normal now that she was safe.


	40. 'Long time no see'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mixing it up slightly for this chapter, Gordon is alive and turns up at the pub...Robert turns into one protective boi.

_**"Long time no see"** _

Liv looked up from her homework, heart thudding against her chest as she watched her Father slide into the booth beside her.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, trying to stop the quiver in her voice as she anxiously scanned the room for a sign of help.

Gordon laughed and effortlessly brushed a strand of hair from the girls' face, causing her to flinch away till she was crammed into the corner, eyeing him in fear.

"You need to leave before Aaron comes back" Liv insisted as firmly as she could "You're not meant to come round here anymore."

The man tilted his head with an amused smile "Sweetheart, you're my kids and I can do whatever I want when it comes to the two of you."

Liv snorted "Yeah and you proved that didn't you?" she snapped, her voice rising and catching the attention of several nearby punters "You know? When you  _raped_ your son!"

Gordon's jaw set and from their spot rested atop the table his fists began to clench.

"Olivia don't start all this again" he warned "Am I in prison? No."

"You should be" the girl spat, shakily gathering her books together "Stay away from me you pervert!"

As soon as she'd stood up to shove past him, he too was on his feet and pushed her back down with a crash as her books slid across the table taking out a number of stray glasses.

"What the bloody hell-" Chas' voice came from the back room and the woman froze in the doorway at the sight of her ex.

"Hello Chastity" Gordon greeted coldly, one arm still gripping Liv's wrist.

The woman was clutching the doorframe for support as she stared at him "What are you doing here?" Gordon opened his mouth only to be instantly cut off "Actually I don't give a toss, get out of my pub right now before I call the police."

This exchange had drawn the attention of the pub who had now recognised the man sat at the booth. Despite his straggly beard and calloused hands and an arguably thinner frame, his eyes were still as cold and menacing as ever.

"I have a right to my kids" he growled, holding aloft Liv's arm in demonstration "Besides, this one isn't even yours."

"No-" a hard voice snarled from the doorway "She's mine."

Aaron stood there, eyes fixed upon his Father as his hands lay buried in his jacket pockets.

"Son-" Gordon began, finally releasing Liv and getting to his feet.

"Don't call me that, I'm nothing to you, got it?"

Liv took this opportunity to abandon her work altogether and scoot past her Dad, stumbling shakily across the room and into Robert's arms where he was stood behind Aaron.

"Did he hurt you?" the blonde questioned, carefully rolling up her sleeve to check.

"Course I didn't" Gordon scoffed "She's my daughter."

Robert lifted his head "Shame you couldn't use that reasoning for your son too" he said harshly.

This remark was followed by silence and then a guttural roar from Gordon, who launched himself forward towards the blonde, who seemed more than happy to oblige had it not been for Aaron stepping forward to take the brunt of the force.

As they collided, Gordon dropped to the floor where as Aaron simply fell back into his husband's arms.

"Enough!" Chas yelled from where she'd run round the bar "Get out now, last chance."

The man slowly got back to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Fine" he breathed heavily "I'll go, but I'm taking her with me."

He pointed at Liv who shrunk back behind her brother, her hand reaching out for Robert's where he stood beside her.

"Not a chance" Aaron dismissed "Now do one."

Gordon took another step forward "You want to give up on your Father, that's your choice you're old enough to make your own decisions but she's my daughter and you're not going to ruin that."

Before Aaron could respond the sound of Robert chuckling broke the tension in the air.

"Can't you see she's terrified of ya? She wants as little to do with you as your son, and who can blame them?"

A murmur of agreement drifted round the pub and Gordon sneered at the blonde in front of him.

"For someone who's nothing to do with this family you sure have a lot to say don't you pal?"

Liv pushed past her brother "He  _is_ a part of this family, a part of  _our_ family! You're the one whose nothing to do with us anymore."

Aaron gently pulled her back, wrapping his arms round her shoulders as he held her in front of his chest.

"He's my husband" the man said proudly "We would have invited you to the wedding if even one tiny part of anyone wanted you there."

Chas watched her son speak with tears in her eyes and a smile of satisfaction as Gordon's shoulders slumped.

"I think that's one hell of a cue for you to sling your hook" she said triumphantly, and to emphasise the point, the family of three stepped aside from the doors.

Gordon looked momentarily defeated before grabbing Liv's hands and crouching in front of her.

"Baby girl" he pleaded "You don't want me to leave again do you? I'm your Dad."

Liv looked so beyond uncomfortable that Aaron was struggling not to land a punch to his Father's jaw.

"Please just go" she whispered, trying to pull her hands away "You're making it all worse."

The tears were now sliding down her face, and that was enough for Robert who took the girl tightly by the shoulders and dragged her away to a safe distance.

"You've heard it from us, you've heard it from them-" the blonde shook his head, in awe of the pathetic determination of the man "Nobody wants you around Gordon."

Aaron wrapped an arm round Liv's shoulders and pulled her into his side, his other hand linking with Robert's as the three stood before the man.

"This is your last chance" Gordon warned them, locking eyes with Liv in particular "I won't try again with you, either of you."

The teen was chewing on her lower lip, her fingernails digging into her palms, but still she remained silent - they all did.

"Right" Gordon nodded "Then that's that."

He walked past them and out of the doors without a single glance back, and as they swung shut behind him Liv tore herself from Aaron's side and ran through to the back room, the beginnings of a sob hanging in the air.

Aaron's shoulders slumped and as Robert pulled him into his arms the man melted gratefully into the embrace.

"Get yourself a pint" the blonde instructed "I'll go and check on her."

Knowing full well he should go out the back and make sure his sister was okay, Aaron also knew he couldn't comprehend another action involving Gordon without first consuming some alcohol. He nodded slowly, closing his eyes as Robert pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thankyou" he murmured as they parted

Robert stroked a thumb over the man's cheek before disappearing in the wake of the teenager.

"Here you are love" Chas sighed, pushing a beer across the bar before reaching over to kiss her son atop the head "I'm so sorry."

Aaron smiled at her weakly, draining half the glass in only a few swift gulps "He's long gone, and good riddance" he shrugged, staring into the bottom of his glass.

* * *

Robert found Liv curled up on the sofa, a cushion clutched to her chest as she sobbed. His heart broke at the sight and the sound and within seconds he was beside her gathering the girl into his arms.

"Shh" he soothed, his chin resting atop her head as he held her "It's okay, you're okay."

"I didn't know what to do" the teen hiccuped "Why did he have to show up, why did I have to choose?"

Robert knew these questions were rhetorical, just simply things she had to get off her chest and therefore he remained silent and simply pressed a kiss to her temple to calm her down.

"Is Aaron okay?" Liv asked after a moment, her watery eyes looking up at her brother-in-law.

"He will be" the blonde told her gently "Just like you he'll take a while to go through all the questions you're asking yourself."

The girl nuzzled her head into the crook of Robert's neck, her shoulders still trembling.

"Every time something to do with Gordon happens Aaron can't handle it" she said quietly "I'm scared he'll hurt himself again."

Robert looked down at her sadly and squeezed her that bit tighter, wanting to protect her from anything and everything in that instant "He won't, not again" the man assured her "He has us, and we're not going anywhere are we?"

Liv shook her head and sniffed "No matter how many times I try to get rid of you, you never take the hint."

The joke lifted Robert's heart a little and he laughed softly "Exactly" he was now stroking her hair, the action aiding in regulating the girl's breathing.

"I'm glad he has you" Liv told the blonde, and Robert smiled.

"And I'm glad we both have you" he responded, the pair of them looking up as the door opened to reveal Aaron.

He looked between them, trying to work out the feel of them room.

"Alright?" he asked quietly, opening his arms as Liv scrambled from the sofa and launched herself into his chest.

"Alright" Robert confirmed "You?"

Aaron placed a hand on the back of his sister's head and kissed the top of her hair before looking up "I will be" he sighed, releasing her and taking a seat on the sofa the other side of Robert - who instantly wound an arm round his husband.

Liv returned to her seat, tucking her legs under herself as she fell back against Robert's side.

The blonde sat in between the two of them, each nestled against him for protection, and he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for either of them.

 


	41. 'Let me help you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ordeal with Gabby and being outed at her own birthday party, Liv turns to self harm to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm trigger warning guys, please don't read if it'll make you uncomfortable

The teen sat with her back against the side of the bath, her knees brought up to her chin as she twirled the razor blade in her fingers. This was the fourth time this week she'd been sat in this very spot, wondering if this would be the time she took it too far.

Downstairs the girl could hear her brother and Robert talking, their voices merely a dull murmur as they drifted up through the floorboards. Liv tried not to feel guilty as she drew back her sleeves, the marks from last time were still raw and the girl winced as the material caught on them.

Closing her eyes the teen pressed the blade to her wrist, and dragged, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Liv get a move on will ya" Aaron called up the stairs as he shrugged on his jacket "If you miss the bus I'm not driving you in again!"

She looked up from where she was clumsily wrapping bandage round her arm and rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming!" she snapped, abandoning the wrap on the floor and simply yanking down her sleeve before grabbing her bag.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs where her brother was waiting, he reached out a hand and placed it on her forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern "You're pasty as anything."

The girl batted his hand away and strode past him to find her shoes "You're the one banging on about me being late and now you want to play 20 questions?" she mumbled, dropping to the sofa to pull on her boots.

Aaron watched her for a moment, his forehead creased into a frown.

"If you're feeling ill you don't have to go in" he told her softly, wondering if perhaps she was coming down with something.

His sister got to her feet and accepted the lunchbox that Robert held out to her as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Make your mind up" she joked, though her voice was dull as she shoved the lunch in her bag "I'll see you's later."

Robert said goodbye before busying himself with his briefcase, Aaron on the other hand watched the girl leave in silence.

"If you're done daydreaming we have work to get to" the blonde teased, placing a hand on his husband's shoulder.

Aaron ignored him "Did she seem alright to you?"

"The day hasn't reached double figures yet, what were you expecting? She's probably still half asleep." Robert grabbed his stuff, jangling his car keys in his fingers "Are you coming?"

Aaron shook himself out of his daze, grabbing his phone from the kitchen table as he followed the man from the house.

* * *

 

As the pair pulled up at the scrapyard Adam bounded from the portacabin.

"'Bout time you two showed up" he called over teasingly "Get a bit distracted this morning did we boys?"

Aaron's cheeks flared as he marched past his mate in search of tea.

"He's worried about Liv" Robert explained, locking the car and following suit "Thinks she's ill or something."

Adam raised his eyebrows "Is she?"

The blonde shook his head dismissively "I did remind him that she's never talkative before midday but apparently her silence meant something more sinister this morning"

Aaron appeared in the doorway before the pair could climb the stairs "Brew?" he questioned, and the previous conversation was forgotten.

* * *

Liv was supposed to be in a maths lesson but had somehow found herself in the toilets locked in a cubicle.

She slowly pulled back her sleeve and gulped, the cuts from this morning were still bleeding and her whole arm was beginning to throb yet go numb at the same time. She quickly unwound a wad of loo roll and pressed it to her wrist, screwing her eyes shut at the pain and gritting her teeth.

The sound of the toilet door opening made the teen's heart begin to hammer against her chest, and she held her breath.

"Liv? Are you in here?"

Gabby.

"C'mon Liv you've been gone ages, if you're gonna bunk you could at least have invited me."

Liv bit down on her bottom lip and removed the tissue from her arm, not even looking at it as she dropped it in the loo and flushed before readjusting her sleeve.

"There you are" Gabby exclaimed as the girl emerged "Are you alright?" she frowned "You look dead weird."

"Cheers" Liv snorted, trying to sound as sarcastic as she always did despite the growing pain in her wrist.

The brunette didn't laugh, just kept staring at her friend until Liv gave her a shove.

"Now whose being weird?" she said, heading for the door "Come on" with that she was gone, leaving Gabby confused as ever.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Adam had been sent to the cafe to retrieve sandwiches, no doubt so Aaron and Robert could have 'a quickie in the cabin' as the man had so eloquently joked as he left.

As he rounded the corner into the village, fiddling with the change in his pocket, Adam stopped and squinted into the distance, frowning at the sight of Liv staggering through the front door of Mill. Sure it was lunchtime but Adam still felt uneasy, thinking back to what Robert said that morning about the youngster being ill (or so Aaron thought.) He glanced over to the cafe before taking off in the other direction towards his mate's house.

The man reached the door and raised his fist to knock, but as his knuckles made contact with the wood the door swung open.

"Liv?" Adam called out, wandering through to the kitchen which was empty save for the mess from this morning's breakfast "Liv?"

Room after room showed no sign of the girl, and Adam was beginning to wonder if he'd seen her at all - that was until the sound of a crash from upstairs.

The man took the staircase two at a time, bypassing the bathroom and coming to a halt outside the teen's bedroom. He knocked loudly "Kiddo?" he called "Liv it's Adam, you okay?"

He got no reply and so silently hoping he wasn't about to witness anything  _too_ shocking, he pushed open the door.

As he did so his stomach lurched, the girl was half collapsed over her desk, the contents of which had mostly been sent to the floor.

"Jesus" Adam breathed, rushing in and grabbing the teen to steady her "Hey, look at me kiddo? Talk to me?"

He turned her in his grip, mouth going dry at the state of her, she was sweating, her forehead glistening and her face was white as a sheet.

Taking all of her weight under one arm, the man scrabbled for his mobile and dialled an ambulance, after giving them all the information he hung up and pocketed the phone and that's when he saw it.

The bloodied bandage from this morning lying discarded on the carpet.

Adam brought Liv over to the edge of the bed and sat her down before crouching in front of her, reaching out to tilt her chin up to look at him.

"Hey" he began softly "What have you done squirt?" he gently brushed some damp strands of hair from her face before lowering his hand to her sleeve. Liv moaned and tried to pull it away but she was so weak that her arm simply flopped to one side.

Adam took a deep breath, steeling himself as he slid the sleeve up and he couldn't help but wince at the state of her arm.

"Shit" he breathed, rolling the sleeve up further so the material wouldn't irritate the cuts anymore "It's gonna be okay kiddo,  _ **let me help you**_ "

The sound of sirens in the distance was a welcome noise to the man, who lifted the teen onto his shoulder and carried her downstairs to where the ambulance was parking up outside.

"She's cut herself" Adam explained as they took Liv from him to lay her on a bed in the back of the vehicle "I think it's infected or something I don't know" he was flustered, dragging a hand through his hair.

"We'll take her straight in" the paramedic assured him "Are you family?"

Adam blanched "Not by blood, I mean her brother is basically my brother I guess but-"

"Sir would you like to go with her?"

He didn't even hesitate before clambering up beside the teen and clutching her hand in his.

"You're gonna be okay" he soothed, running his thumb over her hand as the doors were shut on them both.

* * *

Robert pushed open the door of the portacabin as he straightened his tie.

"That's a first" he remarked "For once Adam didn't burst back in and interrupt"

Aaron appeared beside him, pulling his t-shirt back over his head with a frown.

"Well maybe he popped home to see Victoria?" the man joked, nudging his husband whose face fell quickly.

"That's my sister!" he cried "That's disgusting"

"They're married" Aaron laughed, pulling on his hi-viz "Either way he better get a move on, I'm starving."

Robert grabbed the man by the hips "But, you just ate" he smirked, leaning in to kiss him.

The moment was interrupted as the sound of sirens cut through the air.

"Never a dull moment in this village" Robert observed, releasing Aaron and heading back to the steps of the cabin.

As Aaron turned to begin work on the car beside him, he stopped at the sound of someone calling his name.

Pearl was hurrying up the driveway, her eyes shining with gossip practically dripping from her tongue.

"Oh Aaron I'm so glad you're here" she panted.

"Err, I work here" he pointed out in amusement "What do you need me for?"

By this point Robert had wandered back over to his husband, curious at this random arrival.

"An ambulance has just turned up outside your house" the woman gushed "And Adam got into it."

"What?" Aaron's heart began thudding quicker "What happened? Is he alright?"

Robert instinctively rested a hand on the small of the man's back to calm him as Pearl continued.

"It wasn't him the ambulance was for. I wasn't there but I spoke to Bob and he was doing some tidying outside the cafe and-"

"-The point Pearl" Robert cut in "Get to it."

She shot him an offended look before turning back to Aaron and gently touching his hand.

"Bob said that Liv was the one being carried into it."

The blood drained from Aaron's face and his mouth went dry.

"I knew it" he croaked "I knew something was wrong with her this morning. Nobody would listen!"

Robert clutched his hand tightly and began pulling him towards the car "It's okay, she's gonna be fine, I'll drive right now okay?"

Aaron shook his head and practically sprinted to the car, already dialling Adam as he went.

Robert chucked a set of keys to Pearl "Lock up for us would you?" he requested, clambering into the drivers seat before the woman could respond.

* * *

Adam was sat waiting in the corridor, his knee bouncing up and down as he tapped his fingers against the screen of his phone. Typically it had died en route to the hospital, but the nurses had promised to find a way to contact Aaron asap.

"Are you here with Olivia Flaherty?" a voice interrupted the man's thoughts and Adam looked up.

"Yeah, yeah I am, is she okay?"

The nurse gestured for him to follow and so Adam got to his feet as the pair worked their way through the maze of corridors.

"Olivia has septicaemia" the woman explained "The cuts on her arm have become infected"

Adam ran a hand over his face "You're joking" he breathed.

"We've got her on an IV that's pumping antibiotics through her system, hopefully it'll begin to flush out the infection."

"Can I see her?"

The nurse stopped outside a set of double doors and nodded through the window. Liv was laying in a bed in the far corner with a doctor at her feet holding a chart.

"Go right in, with any luck her brother will be contacted soon."

Adam thanked her and pushed his way inside, his hands were clammy and he wiped them on his jeans, glancing round anxiously at the other kids on the ward as he dropped into the chair beside the bed.

"Well you know how to scare people don't ya" he observed, causing Liv to turn her head and face him.

"I'm sorry" she murmured "Where's Aaron?"

Adam rested his hand atop hers, realising how terrified the girl was "He'll be here soon kiddo."

Liv blinked sleepily "Am I in trouble?"

Before Adam could reply the doctor cut in "Not in trouble at all" he assured her "Everyone here just wants to help you get better."

The teen nodded, her eyes flickering shut.

Adam looked up at the doctor who was placing the chart back in the rack at the end of the bed "Is she meant to be sleeping?" he asked panicked.

"It's because of the antibiotics in her system, plus the mild sedative to dull the pain, she's in the best place it's okay."

He walked on to the next patient and Adam sat back in the chair to wait.

* * *

Aaron practically flew up to the reception desk when they reached the hospital, ignoring the fact the nurse was on the phone as he began asking question after question.

"Mate you need to calm down or nobody will understand you" Robert soothed, rubbing his back.

"My sister is somewhere in this hospital and I have no idea what's wrong with her! Don't tell me to calm down!"

The nurse behind the desk put down the phone and looked up at the pair "Can I help you?"

Before Aaron could launch into another flustered rant Robert stepped forward.

"We're here to see Olivia Flaherty, this is her brother" he explained calmly.

The woman tapped at her computer "Third floor, second set of double doors on your right" she told them, turning to greet another person waiting.

Aaron and Robert bundled into the lift before bursting out into the corridor.

"What did that woman say?" Aaron called over his shoulder to Robert as he charged down the hall

"Second set of double doors on the right, will you  _slow down_ "

As the pair came to a halt outside Adam appeared further down the corridor clutching a cup of tea.

"Mate!" he called 

Aaron marched up to him "What the hell's going on?"

Adam swallowed hard and glanced down at the ground "I dunno if I should be the one to tell you man."

Aaron's eyes widened "What does that mean?" he asked in frustration.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Robert piped up from beside his husband, earning a glare.

Adam shook his head "No, no nothing like that."

"Then what  _is it_ Adam?" Aaron stressed, craning his neck to see through the window.

"Septicaemia" his friend said quietly "She's got septicaemia."

Aaron fell silent while Robert froze.

"What?" the blonde breathed after a pause.

"How?" Aaron demanded "Did they say how?"

Before Adam could answer this tirade of questions, Liv's doctor approached the group, correctly guessing that the teen's brother had arrived.

"Mr Dingle?" he greeted, extending a hand.

Aaron shook it limply "My sister has septicaemia?" he questioned "I, I don't understand."

The doctor ushered the three to one side to clear the corridor.

"Mr Dingle" he began "How long has your sister been self-harming?"

* * *

Aaron approached Liv's bed slowly, stepping inside the curtain that had been partially drawn round her bed.

"Hey you" he greeted softly, settling on the edge of the mattress and taking her hand.

"Aaron-"

"Shh, it's okay. You're gonna be fine sis I promise"

Tears began to well up in the girl's eyes and her brother gently reached over to wipe the stray ones away with his thumb.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked her "I could have helped you."

"I don't know" she whispered "I didn't think it would go this far, it was only meant to happen once."

Aaron shook his head "I should have been there for you, I'm sorry."

Liv struggled to sit up, the tube in her arm swaying wildly.

"Careful" her brother said, helping her steady herself against the pillows.

"I'm sorry" the teen told him "I know that you...you did it too"

Aaron looked at her sadly "That's exactly how I could have helped you sis, I could have told you that none of it's worth it."

Liv bowed her head and sniffed "I'm sorry" she repeated.

Her brother shuffled further up the bed, bending down to place a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll get you help okay? We'll get you through this, I'm not letting you do this alone."

The girl nodded tearfully, wrapping her fingers round her brothers hand "I love you" she whispered.

Aaron leant down "I love you too" he told her "And there's no way in hell I'm gonna lose you."

* * *

The man left his sister sleeping and returned to where his husband and best mate were sat in the corridor.

"She okay?" Robert checked, glancing through the doors.

"Yeah, yeah she will be" Aaron nodded tiredly, turning to Adam who was chewing his lower lip "Mate, I don't even know how-"

His friend shook his head "Don't be daft" he said "She's your sister, and you're my brother"

The rest of the exchange was silent as Aaron pulled the man in for a hug.

"You saved her life" he muttered into Adam's shoulder before pulling away.

"Yeah well I already saved yours didn't I? Had to get 2/2 on the sibling count."

Robert snorted and clapped his brother-in-law on the back "We owe you one."

"Well next time we're in the Woolie I wouldn't say no to a pint" he smirked, settling back down in his chair.

Aaron raised an eyebrow "Mate you can get off, you've done more than enough today, you must be shattered."

Adam shook his head "I'd rather wait and see how she is, if that's cool with you bro?"

Aaron dropped into the chair beside him and nodded with a smile "That'd be great."

It meant a lot to him that if he or Robert weren't around for whatever reason, his sister would always have Adam to keep her safe.   

 

 

 

 

 


	42. 'How're you doing?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of comments requesting a part 2 to the previous chapter and today's my day off from uni so ta daaa here it is folks I hope you enjoy

_**"How're you doing?"** _

Liv had crept downstairs to the kitchen in search of breakfast when she heard her brothers' inquisitive tone. She turned to see the man sat at the table, phone twirling between his fingers as he watched her in concern.

"What're you doing here?" the girl asked, ignoring his question "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Aaron let his mobile drop to the tabletop with a thud "Rob and Adam said they'd hold the fort for a few days" he admitted softly.

Liv bristled "I don't need a babysitter" she insisted "I told you I'm fine, and the doctors told you as well."

As she was speaking the man wandered over to her and was now brushing strands of loose hair behind her ears "I almost lost you" he reminded her "So like it or not you're stuck with me at least for the next couple of days."

"What, are you worried I'm gonna do it again?" the teen questioned dully, yanking open the fridge as she turned her back on her brother.

"Yes" Aaron all but whispered "And it's terrifying."

The slight crack in his voice caused his sister to turn back, and she began to gnaw at her lower lip, silently begging Aaron not to cry.

"I'm sorry" the teen mumbled "I'm just gonna go back to bed okay?"

She let out a sigh as Aaron pulled her into his chest for a brief hug before releasing her and watching the girl disappear back up to her room.

* * *

Robert sat back in his desk chair, mobile clamped to his ear as he drummed his fingers on his desk to the beat of the dialling tone.

"There you are!" he cheered as Aaron picked up the other end "I was about to come home, is she alright?"

 _"It's like she wants to pretend it never happened"_ his husband stressed 

"Well that's understandable, you were exactly the same" Robert's voice lowered, unsure as to how the man would react to this, but he seemed to breeze past it, too caught up in his concern for his sister.

_"She just shuts herself away in her room, I don't know what she's up to in there!"_

The blonde tried to soothe his own worry as he spoke "Look, we searched that room remember? We got rid of anything she could use-"

_"-It doesn't matter Rob! If she's that desperate then she can use anything!"_

"Mate, you've just got to talk to her, make her see how much this is freaking you out."

_"I don't want to scare her Robert, she's just a kid."_

"I know,  _our_ kid" the blonde agreed "And after the heart attacks she gave us I'm sure she can put up with a lack of alone time."

There was a moment of silence before Aaron muttered in agreement, and after a flustered goodbye the man hung up on his husband.

As Robert slid his chair forward to start working again, the cabin door opened to reveal Adam brandishing an empty coffee mug.

"Brew?" he offered, to which Robert shook his head, abandoning his work in favour of talking with his brother-in-law.

"I called Aaron...just now" the blonde began lamely.

Adam flicked the kettle on and turned "Oh? How's Liv?" 

Robert shook his head "It's practically impossible to tell" he said bitterly "Aaron's stressing himself out thinking she's still doing it, he's exhausted."

"Do  _you_ think she's still doing it?" the man asked, his stomach twisting as he recalled his dash to the hospital with his best mate's sister.

"I really hope not" the blonde murmured "But, I went through this with Aaron and it flared up at random times, I just never want her out of my sight you know?"

Adam smiled softly as he poured his drink "Spoken like a true Dad" he teased, replacing the kettle.

Robert ran a hand over his face and turned to gaze out of the window "I might knock off early? Get a takeaway or something for her?"

"Sounds good mate" Adam nodded - a silent agreement to finish for the day and lock up for the blonde when the time comes.

The pair wrapped up their conversation with several more mumbled exchanges before Adam headed back outside, leaving Robert alone in the cabin with his thoughts.

* * *

Liv sat huddled up on her bed, eyes fixed to her laptop as she scrolled through Netflix in search of a film. Aaron and Robert (under recommendation from the doctors) had agreed to give her some time off of school to get herself back on track and so this was how the girl was spending the majority of her days.

With one hands still on the trackpad, the teen distractedly reached across to her table for her drink. Outstretched fingers met the half empty glass and sent it tumbling to the floor where a puddle was instantly spreading.

Cursing under her breath Liv clambered to her feet and knelt down by the mess, grabbing a wad of tissues from her desk to soak up the mass of water. As she all but slammed her palm onto the carpet, she let out a hiss of pain and retracted her hand to see a bead of blood slide down her finger. Frowning the girl picked up the glass, realising now that a chunk of it had broken away upon impact. Liv's heart began to ricochet against her ribcage as she pinched the sliver between her thumb and forefinger. She could hear Aaron downstairs, humming or singing which was occasionally interrupted by the crashing of pans against the sink - the guilt overwhelmed her as only one thought raced through her head.

While she was in hospital, the doctors had cleaned and dressed the cuts to her arms and wrist to prevent further infection, something that Liv tried not to think about as she slowly unwound her bandages. She was sitting with her back against the door in case her brother should come up to make a surprise check on her, and the piece of glass was lying on the carpet beside her.

Picking it up the girl closed her eyes and held one corner to her skin, it's coolness giving her goosebumps and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She'd forgotten how it felt, the seconds beforehand, the rush of power merging with the sense of helplessness. Deciding that anymore thinking was dangerous, the teen bit down on her lower lip and pierced the glass into her skin.

* * *

Downstairs Aaron was emptying the dishwasher when he heard the knock at the front door and abandoning the dishes he wiped his hands on his jeans and headed to open it.

"What are you doing here?" he greeted, looking down at where Gabby was stood in the porch.

"I heard about Liv" the teen murmured "Is she alright?"

Aaron had to remind himself that Gabby was just a kid as he resisted the urge to shake her. "Of course she's not alright" he growled "She could've died and it's all because of what you've done to her."

The man knew he shouldn't be speaking to the teen like this but his overwhelming urge to protect his little sister made it impossible for him not to.

Gabby blushed, rummaging in her bag "I-I brought these from school" she produced several sheets of paper "So Liv doesn't fall behind..."

Aaron took them and rested a hand on the door, indicating that he wanted the girl to leave. He was about to suggest this when the thundering footsteps on the stairs made him spin round to greet his sister who was calling out for him.

"I'm sorry" she was stuttering "I'm sorry Aaron"

Forgetting that Gabby was still stood on his doorstep, the man spun round, abandoning the papers in his hand as he grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"Hey, Liv, hey look at me. It's okay sis it's okay."

The teen was shaking her head frantically and as Aaron took her hands in his he frowned, slowly pulling away at the slightly damp feeling.

"No" he whispered, pushing up his sister's sleeve to reveal a long cut that was bleeding heavily "Shit" he breathed "Okay, it's okay, we just need to get you back to hospital."

Liv pulled away from him "No! They're gonna take me away Aaron, social services will take me!"

The man was wrapping rolls of kitchen roll around the teen's arm as she spoke but paused to kiss her atop the head.

"No-one,  _no-one_ , is gonna take you away from me okay?" he promised, swiping his car keys from the table "But we have to get you to the hospital now alright?"

Liv had gone completely pale and remained silent, so Aaron simply wrapped an arm round her and led her through the door.

Gabby had watched this entire scene in horror, she never imagined this would be the extent of the damage she's caused.

"Liv-" she breathed, but the siblings were already clambering into the car "-I'm sorry" the teen whispered, pulling shut their front door before sprinting away from the house.

* * *

"Adam I'm gonna head off" Robert called over the sound of the radio.

The man turned from the car he'd been working on and adjusted the volume as his brother-in-law drew closer.

"Yeah alright mate" he agreed, pulling off his gloves "Tell Aaron he knows where I am yeah?"

Robert smiled tiredly but nodded all the same, opening his mouth to say a final goodbye when his phone started ringing.

"Aaron? I'm on way home-" he'd barely finished his sentence when his face fell "What? When?"

Adam's eyebrows knitted into a frown as he watched the panic grow on the man's face.

"I'm on my way alright?"

Robert hung up and shaking fingers tried to pocket his phone.

"What's going on?" Adam questioned in concern "Is he alright?"

"He's at the hospital...Liv...She..."

Robert took a breath and placed his fist to his mouth, simply shaking his head instead.

"Right, get in the car, I'll lock up and we'll head off" Adam said decidedly, clicking off the radio altogether.

"What? No it's fine-"

"-Look at you Rob, you're a mess, let me do this?"

Without waiting for a reply Adam ran into the cabin, emerging moments later with his stuff and locking the door behind him. Robert was already waiting in the car, his leg bouncing up and down as his brother-in-law clambered in and started the engine.

* * *

Liv was sat on the edge of a hospital bed, her legs swinging so that her toes scuffed the floor. Aaron had disappeared with the nurse almost ten minutes ago and the teen knew it was only a matter of time before social services came for her.

The girl looked down at her newly bandaged wrist and sighed, tears pricking her eyes as she felt a growing frustration at herself. She hugged herself, wrapping her arms as far around her body as she could when she heard footsteps. Bracing herself the teen tried to put on a brave face but internally she was crumbling and was readying herself to beg not to be separated from her brother.

The curtain was pulled to one side and Liv let out a shuddered breath at the sight of Robert, red faced and panting as he stared at her in relief.

"Come here" he said gently, opening his arms to the visibly distressed girl. Liv wasted no time in tumbling into him, burying her face in his chest as he held her tightly. "What were you thinking 'ey?" he asked, rubbing circles on her back "I thought we were gonna sort this together?"

The girl took a step back and wiped a hand over her face as she settled back onto the bed "I'm sorry" she sniffled "I-I don't know why I did it."

Robert dropped down beside her, winding an arm round his sister-in-law's shoulders and pulling her to his side "It's okay, you're alright and that's all that matters."

Liv looked up at him "Have you seen Aaron?"

"He's outside with the nurse but they're almost done, he'll be back soon kiddo."

"Social services are gonna take me away aren't they?" Liv asked dully, her fingers tugging at the loose threading on her bandage.

Robert gently took her hand in his to stop her, giving it a squeeze "Nobody's taking you anywhere, I promise." He pressed a lingering kiss to her temple as the curtain parted once more to reveal Aaron and Adam.

"What did she say?" Robert questioned, staring meaningfully at his husband who sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They're grabbing her discharge forms, then we can take her home...Nurses say they've cleaned her cut so the infection shouldn't come back as long as she keeps taking her antibiotics."

Liv bowed her head in embarrassment, only looking up when she felt a hand in her hair - It was Adam ruffling it fondly "I'm glad you're alright squirt" he told her.

Robert nodded in agreement, turning to the man "Thanks for the lift" he said sincerely "And for not letting me drive, I was a mess you're right."

This did nothing to stop the pit of guilt in Liv's stomach and the teen stood up "I'm gonna go to the loo" she mumbled, scooting past the three before they could ask her anymore questions.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes, and Liv was sat on a bench outside the hospital watching the sun dip beyond the horizon and wishing she had her sketchbook with her.

"There you are!" an exasperated voice came from beside her and she turned to see Robert, phone pressed to his ear no doubt to alert his husband of his discovery.

"Am I free to go?" the teen asked wearily, standing from her seat.

The blonde looked at her in disbelief "Liv, your brother's upstairs doing his pieces because he thinks you've done a runner, what are you playing at?" His tone wasn't harsh nor was it unkind, rather, filled with worry and concern.

"I let him down, again" Liv said sadly, hanging her head "I let everyone down."

Robert closed the space between them in an instant, and cupped the girl's face "'Ey, don't be daft, you haven't let anyone down."

She sniffled as the blonde pulled her into his chest just as a slightly breathless Aaron appeared.

"You're okay" he breathed out, grabbing Adam by the shoulder as he stood beside him.

"I'm sorry" Liv whispered "I am, I don't want to be like this anymore."

Robert released her so that she could go to her brother, who instantly wrapped her up in his arms, resting his chin atop her head.

"It's okay" he soothed "I'm gonna look after you, I'm gonna keep you safe."

Not letting go of his sister he held out the discharge forms to Adam who silently took them and disappeared back inside. 

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm starving, how does Chinese sound?" Robert piped up as he stroked the teens hair.

She looked up at him with a nod just as Adam reappeared "Free to go kiddo" he smirked, winking at Liv who couldn't help but smile.

"Right" Aaron sighed "Home it is" he turned to his mate "Coming for Chinese?" he offered.

Adam shook his head "I'll pass on this one lad, gonna get back to Vic" he winked causing Aaron to laugh, while a horrified Robert began leading Liv across the carpark.

* * *

Robert looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall, pausing as he'd been disposing of the remnants of their takeaway. Aaron had gone upstairs ten minutes ago to check on Liv as had yet to reappear.

Dropping the rest of the packaging in the bin the blonde rinsed off his hands before heading for the stairs.

As he reached the top he saw Aaron straight away, leant against the doorframe of Liv's bedroom. The blonde smiled sadly and walked over, wrapping his arms round his husband's waist.

"She's okay you know?" he whispered, looking in at where the teen was fast asleep curled up on her side beneath the covers.

Aaron sighed, tilting his head back to rest against Robert's shoulder "I know" he admitted "I just, wasn't ready to leave her yet."

The blonde said nothing but pressed a kiss to the crook of his husband's neck.

"I can't lose her Rob"

"You're not going to"

"You don't know that"

Robert turned Aaron to face him, stroking a thumb over the man's cheek.

"Aaron I didn't lose you like this and there's no way in hell that I'm gonna lose her."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. 'Did you really think I'd leave?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is in the hospital for knee surgery and has to put up with Aaron fussing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everybody! I'm so sorry, I had end of term assignments and general craziness to deal with, but now I'm done for summer and hoping to upload more regularly now. A while ago I was asked about a Robert illness storyline and rather than make it too dark and depressing considering it's the first chapter back in a while, I've chosen something more lighthearted, hope you all enjoy :)

_**"Did you really think I'd leave?"** _

Robert looked up from his book with an amused smile as his husband stood in the doorway to his hospital room. Not even 10 minutes ago the blonde had dismissed his family, telling them there was no need for anyone to hang around while he was having his surgery.

"Of course not" Robert replied, marking his page with a finger as he lowered the book "When do you ever do as you're told?"

Aaron pulled a face and advanced on the man, pressing a hand to his forehead and tapping the side of the monitor wired up to him.

"Has the doctor been in yet?" he questioned, frowning as he studied the data flashing on the screen.

Robert raised an eyebrow, waiting for his husband to turn round before he responded; "Not yet, he's probably too busy at reception reporting the crazy man lurking outside my room."

Aaron scoffed "Liv told me to stay with you actually, she's worried"

The blonde shook his head fondly "Is she?" he asked gently "Or are you?"

"It's him" the teen piped up, striding through the door and promptly settling cross-legged at the end of the bed.

"Traitor" Aaron muttered but there was a smile on his face as Robert chuckled at him.

Liv whipped out her phone and took a picture of her brother-in-law, he swatted at her but she simply giggled and showed the snap to Aaron who struggled not to laugh.

"If that ends up on Facebook I'll-"

"Relax" the girl cut in before the blonde could think of a threat "It's just for the family album I'm making for Chas and Paddy's wedding."

Robert wrinkled his nose "And they want a picture of me in a hospital bed?"

Liv shrugged, a smirk appearing on her face "I'm pretty sure they've both said at one point they'd like to put you in one."

Aaron smacked her upside the head, albeit gently and she flashed him a bright smile, steadying herself as Robert nudged her with his good leg.

"I hope you're not injuring that knee even more Mr Sugden" a nurse said jokingly as she entered the room clutching a clipboard "Because we're all ready for you."

Robert smiled up at her cheekily, winking at Liv who giggled and scooted off the bed "We were being extra careful" she promised the woman, stepping into Aaron's open arms.

There was no way the nurse believed her, and she laughed, taking Robert's book and resting it upside down on the side table as she began to detach the machines.

Aaron gnawed at his lip as he watched, his grip tightening on Liv though she said nothing as she squeezed him back.

"How long is this meant to take again?" the man asked as calmly as possible.

Robert looked up at him with a smile, his eyes softening as he caught his husband's gaze.

"Around an hour, maybe two depending on how the surgeon is doing" the nurse assured him, shutting off the last machine and taking the brakes off of Robert's bed. "Don't worry, I'll have him back with you in no time."

She ducked out of the room, no doubt to give them some privacy as Aaron practically threw himself on his husband. "Be good" he warned, sniffling "And err, just, wake up when you're told to okay?"

Robert reached up to stroke his cheek, pulling gently towards him as he planted a kiss on his lips. As they pulled apart he smiled "Don't worry, it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet without this one causing trouble" he nodded to Liv who grinned.

"But I was gonna come in with you so you'd see me as soon as you're awake" she teased, swooping down and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

He stroked her back for a few seconds before the nurse re-entered with an apologetic smile for interrupting "Time to go Mr Sugden" she greeted, positioning herself at the rails by the head of the bed as another nurse held open the door.

"It's err, Sugden-Dingle" the blonde corrected kindly, smiling at Aaron who practically melted as he pressed against the wall to allow them to wheel his husband out.

"I love you" he called as the bed disappeared around the corner, though a faint 'I love you too' came back as the door closed behind them.

* * *

 

It had been an 1 hour and 40 minutes since Robert's surgery began, and Liv looked up in exasperation as her brother began pacing the corridor again.

"Aaron-" she began with a sigh "He's fine."

"He should be back by now"

"The nurse said between 1 and 2 hours remember?"

The girl shook her head as he continued to flap, and pulled her phone from her pocket as it began to buzz. Chas' name flashed on the screen and the teen smiled in relief, if anyone could talk sense into Aaron it was his Mother.

"Hi Chas" Liv answered, eyes flickering to her brother who stopped and turned on his heel "Err no he's still in surgery but the nurse said it could take up to 2 hours so we're not worried."

There was a pause in which the woman obviously replied and Liv pulled her lips in to smother a laugh as she extended the phone to Aaron.

"She said she knows what you're like and I'm a terrible liar" the teen told him, grinning as he took the mobile and held it to his ear.

"Something's wrong" he said in greeting "He's been ages!"

Liv went back to her magazine with a roll of her eyes, though she did glance up at the clock with a frown as she did so.

* * *

2 hours had passed and Aaron was now flagging down any medical staff that came near (including a rather bemused caretaker who scurried away with his mop.)

"Where is he?" Liv asked quietly, her usual calm exterior rapidly fading as her leg bounced up and down.

Her brother sighed and reached for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"You know what he's like" the man said brightly "Probably not ready to give up all the attention he's getting." Aaron's forced laugh did nothing to comfort his sister, or himself and the siblings lapsed into a mutual worried silence.

* * *

Around half an hour later, the double doors at the end of the corridor opened and Robert was pushed through by several nurses. Aaron and Liv leapt to their feet, following them into Robert's room.

"What happened?" Aaron demanded, pulling his sister to one side as the nurses settled his husbands bed back in place.

"Robert had a reaction to his anaesthetic, he was quite sick and we had to keep him downstairs for monitoring, but we've injected him with anti-sickness medication so he'll be fine in an hour or so."

Liv's forehead creased in confusion and she took a step towards her brother-in-law who was blinking drowsily, sat up against his pillows.

"Hey" he greeted her quietly, waggling his fingers in a wave, and the girl took them in her hand and squeezed.

Aaron swallowed hard at the blonde's sudden vulnerable state and turned back to the nurse "You promise he's okay?"

The woman smiled kindly and gave Aaron's arm a quick rub "I promise, he's gonna be absolutely fine, he even told one of my colleagues that their hands weren't as soft as yours and that sounds like the words of a well man to me."

Liv snorted at the comment, ducking her head as Aaron swatted at her. The nurse swept from the room, happy she'd assured the family enough and Aaron went to his husband's bedside.

"How do you feel?" the man asked, stroking his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Not as bad as when I was shot, but worse than that time your Mum undercooked that curry and gave us all food poisoning."

Liv gently released his hand so Aaron could take it, and instead carefully clambered back to her spot by his feet, where she examined the bandage around his knee.

"Does it hurt?" she questioned, hovering her fingers over it.

"Can't feel a thing" Robert said cheerfully "So if you touch it, I can kick you off the bed without any pain at all."

The teen pulled a face at him which he returned, sitting himself up higher to have some water.

"Careful" Aaron chided, trying to plump the pillows.

Robert wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his face already brightening from it's previous pasty state, he turned to Liv with a raised eyebrow.

"How bad has he been?"

Aaron opened his mouth to deny any and all worry when his sister replied.

"Oh he pretty much told Chas you were dying" the teen smiled, snapping another picture on her phone with a satisfied click.

Her brother rummaged in his pocket and produced a fiver "Vending machine, go" he directed, both men watching fondly as the girl grabbed it from his hands and skipped from the room.

Once she'd gone Aaron turned to his husband "I wasn't as bad as she's making out."

"Yes you were" Robert smirked

"Fine! But you were only meant to be 2 hours at the most!"

"I'm here now aren't I?" Aaron folded his arms and Robert tilted his head back and laughed "You are the spit of Liv" he teased.

"This isn't funny Rob I was terrified!"

The blonde looked up at his husband, rubbing his thumb along the man's hand "I'm sorry" he said softly "But I really am okay."

"I don't want to lose you, not now, not ever."

"Who said you're going to?"

Aaron closed his eyes and released the breath he'd been holding, barely having time to take another one before Robert had pulled him down on top of him with a mischievous grin.

That was the position the pair were in when the door re-opened, and Aaron hastily scrambled back to his feet, licking his lips as he turned to Liv in the doorway.

"Erm" she began awkwardly "You did say he was dying-"

Both men exchanged a glance of confusion, Aaron's face falling as his sister pushed the door open further to allow Chas, Paddy, Doug, Diane, Victoria and Adam into the room.

 

 


	44. 'We'll get through this, I promise'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is let out on day release to attend Gerry's funeral and relies on her brothers to help her through the day.

Liv looked down at her funeral outfit and her stomach gave an agonising twist. Ever since she'd been sent to the young offenders unit she'd willed the time away so she could get out, but these weren't the circumstances she'd wanted for the occasion.

A guard approached the teen and motioned her into a side room with a cough and a nod of his head, they both sat down at a table and the man produced a wedge of paperwork and a pen before sliding them across to the girl.

"So how long do I get?" she asked dully, beginning to sign in all the designated spots.

"We expect you back in by 6 this evening" the guard told her gently, watching as she signed page after page "I'm sorry about your friend."

Liv looked up in momentary shock and had to bite down hard on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying "Thanks, he was more like a brother though."

She finished up signing as the guard's radio buzzed and he smiled across at her "Your family's here" he told her softly "Let's go."

* * *

 

Liv knew that one of the officers would have to accompany her all day, and as she stood in the front courtyard waiting for the gates to open, she studied the man beside her. He was fairly tall, around the same age as Robert if not a bit older and he seemed harmless enough.

"Don't worry kid" he chuckled, taking her by surprise "You won't know I'm there...unless of course you try to do a runner?" he raised an eyebrow at her as if questioning any hidden plans the girl might have, but Liv shook her head.

"I just want to say goodbye" she sighed, squaring her shoulders as the main gate opened to show Aaron and Robert both stood waiting for her.

Liv glanced up at her chaperone and he nodded slowly - all the confirmation the teen needed to send her running to her brother and barrelling straight into his waiting arms.

"Hey you" he smiled sadly, whispering into her hair as he held her.

The man looked over his sister's head, nodding in greeting at the officer as he approached and shook Robert's hand.

"So how long does she have?" the blonde questioned, getting to the point right away.

"Liv discussed her curfew with one of my colleagues, I have to have her back by six" he informed them, finally shaking Aaron's hand too as he released his sister.

No-one tried to contest the timings, there didn't seem a point and Aaron was just glad they'd managed to get Liv out for the day so she could have the chance to say goodbye.

The group climbed into Robert's car in an awkward yet understood silence, it didn't feel right saying anything, it wasn't exactly the jolliest of circumstances. Liv leant her head against the window and closed her eyes, thinking back to the last time she spoke to Gerry before she'd been sent to the unit, how he'd reassured her it would all be okay and that by the time she was out he'd have beaten her score on guitar hero.

A single tear slipped down her cheek and she hastily brushed it away, sitting up straight in her seat and forcing a smile at her brother when she caught his eye in the rearview mirror.

"Mum's dead excited to see ya" he told her with a small laugh "She had another scan yesterday and there're sonograms all over the pub."

"Does she know what it is yet?" the teen asked, scuffing her feet against the footwell carpet.

Robert flicked on the indicator "A baby?" he joked, grinning into the mirror as he heard Liv's chaperone chuckle.

"You're hilarious you" Aaron told him sarcastically, twisting in his seat to face his sister "It's a girl" he said with a smile "So that makes two of ya I've got to deal with."

Liv nodded "Lucky you" she mumbled, settling back in her seat as she waited for the journey to end.

* * *

 

Several villagers were already outside the Woolpack, all dressed in the typical black attire. Liv thought it was silly that everyone was wearing such dark colours, considering Gerry was the most colourful person she knew, but since his Uncle had turned up just in time to take over the arrangements it looked like there was no choice.

As she climbed from the car she heard a muffled squeal and Chas appeared from nowhere, wrapping her arms around the girl and rocking her back and forth as she squeezed.

"Look at you" she beamed, brushing the hair from the teen's eyes "You're looking good, how are you?"

Liv shrugged, glancing round at the faces all watching her, a red tinge flared on the girl's cheeks.

"Let's get you inside" Chas said quietly, changing tactics as she led Liv through into the building with the men following behind.

The pub was already set up for the wake, with buffet tables down one end beginning to fill with various platters. Liv could hear the radio in the kitchen and the muffled sound of Marlon singing along. She walked along the bar, running a finger against the wood as she soaked up the feeling of home and as she came to a halt at the end her heart sunk. A picture of Gerry was propped up on one of the table's, his big grinning face looking up at Liv and she felt her palms go clammy.

"Hey" Robert's voice dragged her focus from the photo and she looked up as he placed a hand on her shoulder _**"We'll get through this, I promise."**_

She nodded, allowing herself to be pulled into his chest for a hug when Aaron coughed to get their attention.

"He's here" he said quietly, the sound of a car engine purring outside filling the silence that followed.

Liv took a step back, sudden panic overwhelming her. She wasn't ready, she couldn't say goodbye, she couldn't.

Her brother crouched in front of her and cupped her face, his own eyes threatening tears as he stared up at her. "One step at a time" he whispered, offering her his hand as he straightened up.

The girl nodded and swiped at her damp cheeks as she laced her fingers with his and then promptly reached out for Robert's hand too. He was there, ready to hold her and the family of three stepped out of the pub and into the sunlight.

* * *

Liv couldn't stop staring at the coffin, how could she? She was sat practically right in front of it. She'd asked to be sat on the end, not wanting to feel trapped in case things got too heavy and so her chaperone had agreed to take a seat at the back of the church instead of beside her. The teen glanced to her brother, who had Robert's thigh in a death grip as the church listened to Harriet talk about Gerry, but the things she was saying seemed wrong, not the boy Liv had grown to know.

Before she knew what she was doing the girl was standing up, edging out of the pew and approaching the altar where Harriet didn't even look fazed as she stopped her sermon and stepped back with a comforting smile.

Liv gripped the edges of the stand as if it were the only thing holding her up, and she met Aaron and Robert's worried eyes with a slight nod.

"Gerry was an idiot" she declared shakily, her shoulders relaxing somewhat as a ripple of nervous laughter echoed amongst the group. "He never knew when to take stuff seriously and I think in a way that was what was so special about him, I knew I could always go to him with a problem and 10 minutes later be laughing about something entirely off topic." Liv swallowed and took a breath "He wasn't just my friend, he was my brother. He lived with me, hogged the bathroom, ate all the good stuff in the fridge and always stole the remote and I remember saying how it would be nice to have a day without him doing all that but-"

Liv felt a tidal wave of tears building in her throat as she turned and placed a hand on the coffin.

"I would rather have you do all those things all day every day, than never again."

The girl began to cry, shuddering as she tried to control the magnitude of sobs wracking her body.

"I'm sorry" she spluttered, looking up at the congregation "He was the best, and he didn't deserve to die, not now...he never knew how truly great he was."

Liv wiped her eyes, momentarily distracted by Lachlan, who suddenly jumped to his feet and ran from the building with Belle chasing after him. The others settled back down and Liv glanced to Harriet who didn't rush her or motion for her to sit down and so she kept going.

"I will always regret not being here, you always get yourself into stupid situations without me around to sort you out." The girl laughed, fingertips brushing the coffin as she surrendered to the tears and allowed Harriet to coax her to the side where Aaron was waiting to hold her.

"It's okay" he whispered as the vicar began her service once more "I've got you."

* * *

"He'd be proud of you" Robert said gently, setting an orange juice down in front of his sister-in-law before taking a seat beside her. The wake was full, with mourners spilling outside when the pub became too crowded.

"He would have called me daft you mean?" Liv sniffed, taking a gulp "But he would've loved the attention."

Aaron joined them, clutching two pints, one of which he placed in front of his husband "It was a nice service and that, but I'm not sure it was entirely...him." The man lowered his voice as he clocked Gerry's Uncle chatting to some strangers across the room.

Liv shook her head "He would've been out of there long before Lachlan did a runner, what was that about anyway?" Her brothers both shrugged as the three of them looked up at the bar where the teen was sat talking to Belle.

"They were best mates, must be hard for him to say goodbye I guess" Aaron hummed, running a finger round the rim of his glass to collect the froth.

"Didn't know he had feelings" Liv muttered, sitting back with folded arms.

Robert smiled "Not now 'ey?" he said gently

The girl rolled her eyes and pushed back her chair "I need a minute" she told them, as they both opened their mouths to question her. The teen practically ran for the door, ducking past her chaperone who was trapped talking to Kerry.

Liv stopped outside the mill and looked up, heart thudding against her chest as she rummaged under the front mat for the spare key. Sure enough it was still there and the girl couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the predictability of her brothers as she pushed her way inside.

* * *

Robert and Aaron had left the pub once Liv failed to return, both reaching the same assumption of where she'd go and sure enough when they reached the mill they found the front door ajar.

The teen was sat in the living room, one of Gerry's jumpers pulled over her funeral clothes as she cried quietly into the sleeves.

"Oh Liv" Aaron sighed, rushing to her and wrapping her in his arms "It's gonna be okay."

"He's gone!" she cried, her voice raw from all the tears "And I never got to say goodbye to him!"

Robert reached for the remote and switched on the TV much to the teen's surprise, and she was shocked when Aaron didn't even suggest that now might not be a great time for a film.

"It's been like this since he...." Robert trailed off, gesturing to the screen and Liv looked up to see the last level of Crash Bandicoot paused "He must've been playing it before he went out."

Liv laughed, and once she started she couldn't stop, clutching her stomach as she hunched over on the sofa.

Aaron and Robert looked at each other in concern which only made the girl laugh more when she caught their faces.

"He told me he'd completed it" she said, pulling in her lips to calm her laughter "He said it was the easiest thing to do."

Robert chuckled, shaking his head "Classic Gerry" he sighed.

Liv picked up the controller that was on the side table, feeling its weight in her hands "What time is it?" she asked, turning to Aaron.

"Err half 4, why?" 

His sister, kicked off her shoes and settled cross-legged on the sofa "Can you let the chaperone know I'm here and haven't run off?"

Robert frowned "Err sure, aren't you coming back to the pub though?"

Liv shook her head, thumb brushing over the controller "No, I'm gonna finish this, for Gerry."

She pressed play.

 

 


	45. 'This is all my fault'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle enlists Liv's help to find Lachlan when he goes awol, and he admits to killing Gerry

_**'This is all my fault'** _

Belle stared down at the text on her phone, forehead pinched into a frown as she reread it again. She'd woken up to an empty bed and the message from Lachlan, who was yet to reappear.

"Alright?"

The girl turned to see Liv wandering out of David's clutching a pint of milk, she held it up "Rob gets dead grumpy without his morning cuppa" she snorted but her face fell when she realised Belle was clearly not okay.

"Have you seen Lachlan?" 

Liv pulled a face, resisting the urge to comment since the girl was clearly worried "No sorry, what's up?"

Belle sighed and extended the phone to show her the screen "I'm worried he's done something stupid."

Before Liv could reply, her own phone started buzzing and she rolled her eyes at Robert's caller ID "Unbelievable" she muttered, declining with a stab of her thumb "I can help you look if you want? Just let me drop this back to his lordship."

Belle shook her head hastily "No, don't be daft! You've not long been out of young offenders you don't wanna be trailing round the village looking for a bloke you don't even like."

The youngster tilted her head and raised her eyebrow "I've been stuck inside for months, spending hours walking around outside sounds amazing! And so what if I don't like him? You do, and you're family...Right?"

Liv's cheeks flared as she spoke, still fairly new to the whole label of being a part of the Dingle's, but Belle smiled and pushed her hands into her jacket pockets. "Thanks Liv, that'd be brill" she sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose "I just wish I knew what he was talking about, or even where to start looking!"

Liv's phone started buzzing again and she let out a huff "I'll be back in a sec, you can come with if you want? See if dumb and dumber have seen Lachlan?"

Belle nodded and began following Liv back across the village as the girl once again decline her brother-in-law's call.

* * *

As the pair walked into the entrance hall of the mill, Robert appeared gesturing wildly as he grabbed for the milk "Did you stop to milk the cow yourself?" he drawled, hurrying back to the kitchen as the girls followed.

"You're hilarious" Liv told him, handing the change back to Aaron who was sat at the table looking at the paper "Have you seen Lachlan today?"

Both men looked up with equal expressions of surprise.

"Why?" Aaron frowned, turning to his cousin "Has he done something?"

Belle shook her head and unlocked her phone to show him the message "I'm worried about him" she explained "He, he hasn't been great since Gerry-"

Robert came to read over her shoulder, taking a long gulp of his tea "What's all his fault?" he questioned, pulling out a chair beside his husband.

"I have no idea."

The room fell silent so Liv took the opportunity to speak "I'm gonna go out and help her look for him, that's alright yeah?"

Aaron closed the paper and sat back with a look of unease "I dunno sis you've only just got back and I don't want you mixed up in anything-"

"-I'll be with Belle" the girl defended "And besides, it's been a week I just want to get back to normal."

Robert raised his eyebrows at his husband and offered a small shrug to show he didn't see the problem and reluctantly Aaron nodded.

"Fine. But you text me where you are and if I call you answer. Deal?"

Liv grinned and ducked down to kiss his cheek before running for the door and dragging Belle with her.

"Goodbye to you too" Robert snorted, taking another sip of tea.

* * *

By mid afternoon it seemed like the girls had searched everywhere in the village, expecting to find Lachlan holed up in the cafe or perhaps visiting Gerry's grave, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I have to ring the police" Belle conceded, preparing to dial the number with another quick scan of the village. Liv had tried to put off the call multiple times, convinced they'd find him at some point, but now she nodded in agreement, sitting on a nearby wall to wait.

As she lowered herself, a shot rang out making both the girls jump and Belle dropped her phone in shock, groaning as it shattered against the concrete.

"What was that?" Liv asked squinting in the direction of the noise "Isn't Wylie's up there?"

Belle grabbed the youngster by the elbow "It's Lachlan" she insisted "He always used to sneak up there with Gerry, I can't believe we didn't look there!" She started forward, pulling Liv behind, but the girl stopped her.

"You heard the gunshot right?" she said slowly "We should call someone."

"No" Belle dismissed quickly, glancing back up to the farmhouse "He'll only be messing about, target practice and all that, c'mon Liv don't get him in trouble."

Liv was chewing on her lower lip, trying not to focus on the hope in the girl's eyes as she stared imploringly at her. Finally she relented "Okay we can go and see if it's him, but when we know who it is I'm calling Aaron."

Belle nodded distractedly, already rushing up the hill leaving Liv to chase after her.

* * *

Wylie's had been abandoned since Emma and James had lived there, and it had quickly become a spot for local kids to hang about usually getting up to no good. The building stunk of weed and alcohol and the floor was littered with bottles and cans and plastic bags.

The girls waded their way through, not stopping to admire the smattering of graffiti plastered across the walls as Belle led the way into the house.

"Lachlan?" she called out, feeling Liv's hand slide into her own "Lachlan it's me."

The floorboards above them creaked and both girls sucked in a breath, releasing it when the boy appeared down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" he asked dully, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks tearstained.

Belle stepped towards him but he stumbled back "I've been looking for you" she told him gently "We heard the gunshot?"

Lachlan laughed, reaching behind him and producing a gun from the back of his jeans "You mean this? Yeah I was just messing around."

He turned and started walking back upstairs, the wood groaning beneath his weight making Liv wince as dust fell from the beams.

"Maybe it's safer down here?" Belle called after him, but the boy didn't reply.

"We should call someone now" Liv suggested, pulling out her phone but Belle shook her head.

"He's fine, I just need to talk to him" she advanced up the stairs and motioned for Liv to follow.

* * *

An old mattress was laying in the corner, and Lachlan was sat on it aiming the gun at the window.

"Hey-" Belle greeted from the doorway, not wanting to scare him "How about you give me the gun 'ey?"

He shook his head and cocked it as a pigeon settled on the window sill, without blinking he fired and Liv let out a yelp and covered her ears as the glass shattered and the bird fell to the ground below.

"It's so easy" Lachlan whispered.

Belle looked at Liv who shrugged, her eyes wide as the boy continued.

"I never meant for it to go so far, It's all my fault" tears appeared in his eyes as he cradled the gun "I didn't want to do it."

Belle edged closer to him until she was crouched beside him on the mattress, her arm slowly sliding across his shoulders.

"What? What is it you can tell me and I can help you!"

Liv pulled out her phone, scrolling to find Aaron's number.

"What're you doing?" Lachlan's voice had turned cold and he stood up, lifting a shaky hand at Liv as he aimed the gun.

"Jesus Lachlan!" Belle cried "That's not funny put it down."

"Give me the phone" he ordered, holding out his other hand.

Liv opened her mouth, glancing at Belle who had paled significantly "Why?" she asked quietly.

Lachlan didn't answer, instead lunged forward and grabbed it before throwing it from the window and listening to the thud as it hit the ground.

"Sit down" he told her, and Liv stumbled over to the mattress, trying not to think of the grime as she sunk onto it.

Belle was gnawing at her nails, aware of how fast the sun was beginning to set.

"You too" Lachlan's voice invaded her thoughts as he pushed her towards Liv with the barrel of the gun.

"I don't understand" the girl told him desperately "What's going on?"

"You don't get it!" he snapped, tugging at his hair as he paced, suddenly slamming the door shut so hard that the floor shook beneath them.

Liv looked up at him "Don't get what?" she asked quietly, curling herself into the corner.

Lachlan laughed but tears were sliding down his cheeks "I killed him" he said weakly "I murdered him."

Belle frowned "Who-"

"Gerry" Liv cut in, her eyes flaring with anger "You killed Gerry didn't you?"

The boy sat back on his heels "I had to" he sighed "He knew too much."

Belle was shaking her head, struggling to believe her boyfriend was a murderer "About what?"

"About the crash, about me killing my Mum and my Grandad."

Liv froze before slowly reaching for Belle who spoke.

"You...you what?"

"I didn't mean to I just wanted to scare them! She tried to split us up! She tried to take you away from me!"

By now he was on his feet and screaming at them, and he turned shooting again out of the window causing both girls to scream.

"And now you know too" he told them sadly "And you know what that means."

He cocked the gun and sighed.

* * *

 

"It's going straight to voicemail, is she trying to wind me up?" Aaron fumed, pacing the kitchen.

Robert lowered his phone "I got nothing either."

"And that's Belle too, so what the hell are they playing at?"

Aaron slammed his phone onto the counter and ran a hand through his hair as he looked out at the darkening sky.

"Well maybe their phones died" Robert suggested, though he didn't sound convinced.

His husband shook his head "I'm going out to look for them, and when I've got her I'm going to throttle her."

"I'll get my coat" Robert drawled.

* * *

The farm was pitch black almost, with the moonlight the only source of light as it shone through the shattered window.

"How long are you gonna keep us here then?" Belle asked tiredly, stretching her legs out in front of her "Because you know people will come looking when we're not home."

Lachlan spat at the ground by her feet "Shut up" he scowled "Nobody will look."

"We're talking about us, not you" Liv pointed out fiercely "People actually  _like_ us."

As she spoke the boy rounded on her and shoved the gun into her forehead but the teen didn't flinch.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"Enough!" Belle snapped, shoving him away and glaring at Liv to be quiet "If you're gonna kill us just do it okay? Because I'm not sitting around here watching you do this to yourself."

Lachlan pulled out the magazine and counted the bullets before replacing it and holding the weapon to his head.

"Is this better?" he whispered, hand shaking "Want to watch this?"

"No" Belle said quietly "No I don't"

He rested a hand on the back of the chair by the window before lifting it and launching it at the opposite wall where it shattered, hitting Liv in the process and sending her to the floor unconscious.

"Lachlan!" Belle cried, leaning over the teen and brushing the hair from her face.

"She deserved it" he flustered "And so did my Mum, and my Grandad, and Gerry!"

With that he fired at the wall inches from the girl's head and let out a guttural roar.

* * *

As they were searching the village, Robert and Aaron bumped into Cain who was also out looking for Belle. All three men had come to a halt in the same spot the girl's had hours before as they checked their phones and tried to call again.

It was during this time that they also heard gunshots coming from Wylie's, and all three froze before Cain spoke.

"Call the police Sugden" he instructed quietly, beginning up the hill "Tell them to come without the flashy stuff though."

Aaron frowned "You're walking towards gunshots" he hissed at his Uncle, who paused and turned back.

"Your sister's missing isn't she? And so's mine...d'you reckon it's a happy coincidence they haven't come home yet?"

Aaron's face paled and he clenched his fists, following his Uncle towards the farm with Robert rushing after.

"They're on their way" the blonde panted, stopping when Cain held up a hand for silence. All three men looked up at the farm which seemed relatively empty until Lachlan's voice floated down to them.

"Nobody's coming for you" he said "You're both gonna die here, with me."

Aaron surged forward but Robert grabbed him and pressed a finger to his lips as Cain picked up a steel pipe from the junk pile out the front.

"You're all talk Lachlan" Belle shot back, the three men creeping inside the building "You're pathetic you know that?"

"Am I? Would a pathetic person kill his family? Kill his best friend?"

Robert screwed his eyes shut as the realisation hit him and once again he had to hold back Aaron who was seething with anger.

Cain was halfway up the stairs when they creaked, and the voices in the room above ceased.

"Someone's here" Lachlan said darkly "I guess that means we're out of time."

"Nobody's here" Belle told him tiredly "It's just an old building."

All three men by this point were stood outside the door, and Cain held up three fingers, his hand on the handle as he began counting down slowly.

"Fine, I'll go and open the door and whoever is or isn't there is gonna get a bullet in the head."

Footsteps approached and Cain waved the other two away from the door as it swung open, and as Lachlan took a step forward the man hit him with the pipe and he dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Belle yelled, scrambling to her feet at the sight, but she soon found herself wrapped in her brother's arms, and allowed herself to lean against him in relief.

"Liv?" Aaron called, skidding to the floor beside her and shaking the girl "Liv wake up?" he looked up at Belle "What happened?"

The teen stepped back from Cain and crouched beside her cousin "He threw a chair and it hit her, she's been out maybe 10 minutes?"

Aaron looked up at Robert who shrugged off his jacket and laid it over the girl, stroking her cheek softly as she let out a groan.

"What happened?" she questioned, blinking slowly much to her brother's relief.

"It's alright kid, you're fine" Cain assured her, clutching Belle's shoulder as a car pulled up outside.

Both girls tensed at the noise but Robert explained about the police as he lifted Liv bridal style into his arms.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Belle questioned, nodding to Lachlan who was still unconscious "I think he's ill."

"Yeah he's a right sicko" Aaron spat "Killed his family and then his best mate who does that?"

"Alright easy" Robert soothed, nodding down to Liv whose face had crumpled.

Footsteps came charging up the stairs as several police officers burst into the room.

Cain pointed to the unconscious boy on the floor "He's got a gun on him somewhere" he told them wearily with a shrug "Also he confessed to killing three people."

The police looked at him as if they weren't sure whether or not to believe him but Lachlan was quickly handcuffed just as he came round.

"What?" he groaned "What are you doing? Get off me!"

"Mr White I'm arresting you on the suspicion of murder, manslaughter, false imprisonment and illegal possession of a firearm-"

The boy thrashed in their grip, lunging for Belle but Cain stepped smoothly in front of her with his arms folded.

"I'll kill you" the boy threatened "Both of you, I killed Gerry Liv how does that make you feel?"

Aaron stepped forward but Cain held an arm out to block him as they watched the boy get dragged down the stairs still screaming back at them.

"He killed Gerry" Liv whispered, burying her face in Robert's chest as he held her.

Cain hesitantly ruffled her hair, wrapping an arm round Belle "C'mon kids, let's go home."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	46. 'Stop pretending you understand!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's failure to believe Liv about Lachlan leaves her barricaded in the bathroom with her brothers unable to get in.

It had started with gentle tapping on the door, occasionally calling her name through the wood as he strained to hear her movements. Now, however, Aaron was all but throwing his body against the door as he pummelled it with his knuckles, begging his sister to emerge.

"Liv, please?" the man called, wincing at what sounded like the contents of the bathroom cabinet being swept to the floor in anger "Let me in, it's okay-"

 **"Stop pretending you understand!"** the teen bit back, her voice muffled through the wall "You never believed me, it was always gonna be my fault wasn't it?"

Aaron shut his eyes with a sigh, sliding down the wall to the floor as listened to his sister continue to trash the bathroom. The creak of the stairs could barely be heard above the noise and so Aaron looked up in surprise as a pair of familiar shoes came to a stop in front of him. Robert stood with a concerned frown and a briefcase in hand, but simply pushed the case aside down the hall and settled in a crouch in front of his partner.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, both men tensing as a foreign object was launched at the wall beside them.

"About an hour" Aaron sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose "She won't come out, won't talk to me...I dunno what to do here Rob."

The blonde shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves as he straightened and faced the door with as much authority as he could muster "Liv?" he called above her cries of frustration "OLIVIA?"

Aaron raised his eyebrows but shrugged off the use of his sister's full name and allowed Robert to continue.

"Oh great, he called you for back-up" the teen laughed hysterically from inside and her brother drew in his bottom lip in an attempt to hide his emotion "Well you can sod off Robert! Both of you can, you don't get to pick and choose when you give a stuff!"

"I know this is about Lachlan, Liv" Robert continued, placing a palm on the door "We're here, we'll listen to you this time but you need to come out now and talk to us."

There was a pause in the sound of destruction and Aaron scrabbled to his feet and rushed to the door "Liv?" he called "Liv what are you doing in there?"

"Emptying Rob's shampoo bottle" the teen hummed, and the blonde's eyes widened in horror as he rapped at the door.

"Don't you dare!" he called out, his voice weak as he turned to Aaron "I'm gonna kill Lachlan for this" he mumbled "That stuff is bloody expensive."

The toilet flushed and Robert gave a sigh of defeat, allowing Aaron to push him out the way so he could hammer on the door again.

"I'm gonna give you 30 seconds to unlock the door and then I'm breaking it down" he warned his sister "You hear me?"

"Good luck" the girl snorted, followed by the scraping sound of furniture being dragged "Nobody's getting in or out so you can rent my room to Lachlan seeing as you're both suddenly so fond of him 'ey?"

Aaron shook his head "You're being ridiculous"

"It's not ridiculous to think my big brother would stick up for me! To think he would believe me considering someone tried to kill us! I even though Rob was beginning to understand but you turned him against me just like everyone else!"

Robert pulled out his phone, looking up to catch his partner's suspicious stare.

'I don't like this' the blonde mouthed, turning the screen to show 999 displayed and he raised an eyebrow in suggestion.

Aaron gave a sigh and rested his forehead on the door "Liv?" he called gently "You have to understand that it's not as simple as just believing someone" he began cautiously "We don't have enough proof to go after Lachlan, even the police said that, remember we called them so you could talk? We're trying to understand sis but it isn't as easy as just blaming someone."

There was silence until Liv spoke "He killed his Mum and his Grandad and he killed Gerry. He tried to kill me and Rob and now Rebecca is missing too" she paused to take a deep breath "I know he's coming for me, and I won't let him get the satisfaction of keeping me quiet."

Robert turned in his spot down the hall where he was phoning the paramedics, and locked eyes with Aaron who looked terrified.

"Sis, I need you to open the door now" he said as calmly as possible "Come on, just open the door, you don't even have to come out just let me in?"

The only response was the sound of running water and as Robert rejoined his partner he frowned "Is she having a bath?" he questioned, leaning past him to knock on the door again "They're sending an ambulance, it's on its way."

Aaron was barely registering this information as he focused on the sound of the taps "I need to get in there Rob, now" he murmured, stepping back before throwing himself at the door - it didn't budge. "Fuck!" the man hissed, rubbing at his shoulder as he kicked out at the wood "Just open!"

"I can run to the garage?" Robert offered "See if Cain's got anything lying around we can use to get it open?"

Instinctively, Aaron grabbed his hand, his palms clammy "I don't want you to leave me" he breathed "Where's the ambulance? You told them she was locked in there right?"

The blonde nodded, briefly stroking his thumb across his partner's cheek "They'll get her out okay? They'll be here soon."

Aaron pulled away and began hammering on the door again "Liv? Liv you need to at least talk to me okay? What are you doing?"

But she didn't answer, and as her brother prepared to throw himself at the door in desperation once more, the doorbell rang and Robert ran down the stairs to answer it. Aaron was left resting against the wall, taking deep breaths as he waited for his boyfriend to show the medics upstairs.

* * *

 

"They were in Hotten already" the blonde explained, reappearing moments later "Came straight here."

Aaron nodded dismissively and ran a hand over his face "She's been in there around an hour, she won't answer me and I don't know what she's doing" he flustered, stumbling as Robert gently tugged him out the way of the door.

"We'll get to her Mr Dingle don't worry" the woman assured him, ushering her colleague over with the metal ram in hand. The three stood and watched as the man charged the door with full force, leaving dents in the wood as he attacked it with the ram.

"Aim for the handle" his superior advised "We need to destroy the lock"

The man nodded and threw himself towards the handle, which dropped off on impact and the force made the door shudder.

"One more should do it"

He made the exact same move and the door swung open a few inches, whatever was barricading it still stuck behind. The medic pushed her way in, closely followed by Aaron and Robert who both froze at the sight before them. Liv was still fully clothed but lying submerged in the bath, the water of which was about to overflow onto the floor, which was littered with the contents of the cupboards and cabinets.

The medic grabbed the teen in an instant, lifting her head out of the water as her colleague turned off the taps and pulled the plug before helping the woman lift Liv onto the bathroom floor where she proceeded to check the girls airways.

"Is she breathing?" Aaron panicked, having to be held back by Robert "Please say she's breathing!"

"She is but it's shallow, we need to get her in asap" she turned to her co-worker "We need a stretcher from the ambulance and call Hotten General and tell them we're bringing in a young girl with water in her lungs, she'll need them to be drained within minutes of her arrival."

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose as he pulled Aaron from the room "Go and pack her a bag" he advised gently "We need to be ready to go when they are yeah?"

"I-I need my Mum-"

"I'll call her, get her to meet us there" Robert promised, pressing a lingering kiss to the man's forehead before directing him into Liv's room. As he turned he met the bloke running back up the stairs with the stretcher, and followed him to the doorway of the bathroom. Liv was pale, her lips were tinged blue and her clothes were sodden and clinging to her body which would no doubt make her shiver if she were conscious.

"Couldn't give us a hand mate could you?"

Robert was snapped back into reality by the guy with the stretcher, which now had Liv lying on her side on top of it as the woman patted her back to try and remove some water that was still in her mouth.

The blonde was glad of something to do to help, and willed his hands to stop shaking as he bent and took one end of the stretcher, waiting for the woman to retrieve the ram before they began heading for the stairs.

* * *

Aaron's leg was bouncing up and down so frantically that the whole row of plastic chairs were juddering and Chas reached over to place a hand on her son's knee.

"What?" he asked, and she smiled sadly "Oh, the leg again? Sorry...Why is nobody telling us anything?"

Robert squeezed his shoulder from his spot the other side of the man "No news is good news remember?" he pointed out as cheerfully as possible, smiling at Chas who was nodding wholeheartedly in agreement.

"No-one ever really believes that" Aaron muttered "This is all Lachlan's fault."

Paddy, who was returning from a run to the coffee machine cleared his throat "Let's not mention him 'ey? He's the reason we're here in the first place and I really think Liv could do without hearing his name for a while."

"If she ever wakes up"

Robert turned to his boyfriend in surprise at his sudden defeated attitude "She's gonna be okay Aaron, we got her here as fast as we could and this is the best place for her right now."

"He's right love" Chas sighed, rubbing a hand across her stomach as her eyes momentarily glazed with tears "They're dead clever nowadays these doctors."

"Speaking of" Paddy cut in quietly, nodding to the doors opposite that had opened as a man in a white coat approached them.

"Family of Olivia Flaherty?" he looked round at them with a smile "No need to look so worried, she's going to be absolutely fine."

Aaron thought he was going to pass out in relief, his vision swum and he had to cling to Robert to keep from falling to his knees but he brushed this all aside to try and focus on what the doctor was telling them.

"We've managed to get the majority of the water from her system and we've hooked her up to an IV to re-hydrate her since the procedure would have removed most of the original water from her body. Once we're satisfied her levels are all back where they need to be we can discuss her release, in the mean time she's ready for some visitors?"

"She's awake?" Chas checked, pushing her handbag up her shoulder.

The doctor nodded "Just a tad drowsy but that'll fade quickly" he turned to Aaron before he could rush off to his sister "We will have to address Olivia's suicide attempt at some point I'm afraid, and set her up with some counselling? Maybe some anti-depressants too."

Aaron clenched his jaw, he was afraid of the mention of 'suicide' but there was no escaping the reality of the situation so he just quickly nodded and followed the doctor's directions to Liv's room.

* * *

The girl was propped up in the bed, head resting against the pillows as she tapped her finger against the tube of the IV. When the door opened and Aaron walked in, a sudden wave of nausea rose in the teen and she wriggled uncomfortably as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"I'm sorry" she croaked, her voice hoarse and scratched from the tube they'd stuck down in during surgery.

Before her brother could respond, Chas had hurried forward with her arms spread wide "Ooh you silly silly girl, come here" she greeted, wrapping her into a tight hug as she shot her son a warning glance to advise him to keep his anger at bay.

"How're you feeling?" Paddy questioned, rubbing the back of his neck to distract himself from the tension in the room.

Liv cleared her throat this time before speaking, offering a grateful smile to Chas as the woman released her and settled into one of the chairs. "A bit rough but they said I'll be alright to go home soon." As she spoke she kept glancing at Aaron who was leant against the wall with his eyes directed to the floor "Aaron?" the teen called quietly, plunging the room into silence.

He looked up at her sadly and shrugged "What do you want me to say Liv?"

Chas rose from her chair and practically pushed Paddy out of the door "We'll be at the gift shop" she said lightly "You know how much I love a trashy magazine." Robert nodded at her in thanks for her almost tactful exit as he shut the door behind them and turned to the siblings.

"You gave us a right scare kid" the blonde said seriously, patting Aaron on the shoulder to get him to move towards his sister "What were you thinking?"

Liv's eyes were welling up with tears and she bit down on her lip to try to contain them "I just couldn't take it anymore" she rasped "You wouldn't believe me and nobody was on my side...I just didn't want to let him get me too!"

As she broke down in tears, Aaron forgot his anger and rushed to her side, gathering her in his arms and rocking her as she cried. "I would never let him hurt you Liv" he promised "Look, you've had a rough few months being sent down and losing Gerry so I get why you'd look for someone to blame-"

"You still don't believe me?" Liv asked weakly, pulling away from him and almost yanking out the IV had Robert not been on hand to soothe her.

"It's just a lot to take in kiddo" the blonde told her hastily "Now why don't we-"

"-what about the carbon monoxide poisoning? That was him! He broke in and almost killed me and Robert, and Seb too!" Liv was sitting up now and her eyes were flickering wildly from one brother to the other "C'mon Aaron you know I wouldn't make this up!"

Aaron gently eased her back onto the pillows, running a calming hand through her hair as he settled on the edge of the mattress "The police are gonna look into the alarm issue, and they said they'd keep an eye on Lachlan to see if he gives anything away, but-" he held up a hand to stop his sister from interrupting "I don't want you going anywhere near him or even thinking about any of this, you need to focus on yourself Liv, you realise how serious today was?"

The teen nodded slowly, fingers tugging at the material of the sheet on top of her "I said I was sorry" she mumbled, looking up as her brother tilted her chin to face him.

"I know you said sorry" he sighed, now cupping her face "But sorry wouldn't have cut it if we hadn't got to you in time. I don't want to lose you sis, not now, not ever."

Robert was nodding in agreement and Liv looked up at him with a smile "They're gonna make me stay in some psychiatric unit aren't they?" she asked nervously.

"God no" the blonde stated firmly "You're coming home with us, where you belong. How am I ever gonna get Seb to settle if his Auntie Liv's not there to sing to him 'ey?"

The teen's cheeks flared slightly but she grinned and nodded, satisfied with the answer "He can't help having two tone deaf Dad's, poor kid" she teased, a yawn escaping amongst her words.

"You need to sleep" Aaron told her, getting to his feet and frowning at the IV "Do you need someone to come and change this?" he questioned, picking up the patient alarm.

"Definitely not!" his sister cried, grabbing it from him "I only push this if I'm dying anyway so do me a favour?"

"Don't push it?" Robert smirked, dodging as Aaron went to elbow him.

"Exactly!" crowed Liv, settling back and closing her eyes "I wouldn't mind a bar of chocolate from the shop though?" she said cheekily, cracking open an eye to gage the reaction from the two men.

Robert chuckled as he ducked down to kiss her forehead "That we can do" he told her "Get some sleep okay?"

Liv nodded, lifting a weary arm to respond to the fistbump her brother was offering. "Be good okay?" he warned her, and she smiled sleepily.

"I always am."

 

 


	47. 'You shouldn't be here'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lachlan panics and shoots Liv when all his crimes begin to unravel

_**"You shouldn't be here"** _

Liv stopped in the doorway of the Dingle homestead, the smile slipping from her face as she took in Sam; bleeding and barely conscious on the sofa, and then Belle; curled on the floor sobbing for her boyfriend to stop.

"What are you-" the teen began, stumbling back as Lachlan produced a shotgun from behind him and aimed it shakily at the girl.

"Get in" he ordered, nodding for her to walk "If you try and run, if you even make a squeak of a call for help, I'll send a bullet straight through your chest."

Numb, Liv obeyed, shuffling past the boy and falling into place beside Belle, who quickly wrapped her arms protectively around the youngster. "You have to let me call an ambulance" she pleaded, placing a hand on her brother's arm "Please, Lachlan, look at him! He's gonna die if we don't do something!"

"It's not my fault he stuck his nose in where it wasn't wanted."

Belle was shaking her head frantically, pawing at Sam to try and keep him awake "I'll leave with you, alright? We can get in the car and go but you have to let me call an ambulance for him first."

Lachlan lowered the gun, letting it hang by his side; "You'll come with me?" he repeated doubtfully "No tricks? Because if you're lying-"

"I'm not! I just don't want my brother to die!"

Liv couldn't help but snort, her arms pulling her knees into her chest "He's the last person you wanna ask for help to stop your family from dying."

"You shut your mouth!" the boy snarled, swinging the gun up and whacking the girl across the face with the barrel "You're always so cocky aren't you? So sure that you're untouchable because Aaron and Robert will always be around to protect you" his voice was growing lower, more sinister and it made the hair on the back of Liv's neck stand on end. "Where are they now?" he smirked "Liv you brought all this on yourself, you're nothing more than an interfering bitch."

As he spoke the gun was raised again, and Belle scrambled to her feet "No! Don't, you need to stop all of this Lachlan, you've made your point! We can leave, together right now okay?" she extended her hand, trying to keep it steady as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

The boy's face broke into a relieved smile and he wrapped his fingers round hers and squeezed. "It's all gonna be okay now" he whispered, aiming the gun steady and firing.

* * *

Zak and Cain were on their way back to the house when the shot rang out, and both men turned in surprise at the sound.

"Was that your place?" Cain questioned with a frown, quickening his pace to bring the house into view "I didn't think anyone was there till tonight?"

"Belle's home, at least I think so" Zak told him, eyes widening in realisation. His panic was enough for Cain, who broke into a run up the rest of the track with his father following at his own hurried pace.

The front door was hanging open, and Cain flew through the doorway, frantically scanning the room. He saw Sam first, sprawled on the sofa and groaning softly in pain.

"Sammy? 'ey, what's happened to you?" the man demanded, tapping his brother on the cheek "Where's Belle? Sam?" He pulled his hand away and looked down in horror at the blood covering his palm, he shook Sam to rouse him "Were you shot? We heard the gun Sammy, just tell me who it was!"

By this time Zak had reached the house, and when he saw the scene before him he let out a cry of despair "No! Oh no lad what's happened to-" he froze, catching sight of the trainers poking out from behind the other chair. He edged closer with bated breath, hand flying up to his mouth when he saw who it was. "Cain" he croaked, waving at his son "Cain call an ambulance, call an ambulance now!"

"What is it?" Cain questioned, approaching his father with his mobile already glued to his ear, when he reached the same spot he closed his eyes and gave a sigh "Ambulance please" he spoke into the phone "Emmerdale village, as soon as." He hung up and ran a hand over his face, glancing back to Sam before dropping to the ground. "Liv?" he called gently "'Ey? Can you hear me kid?"

The teen was on her back, her top stained with the blood that was pooling from the gunshot wound to her abdomen. She let out a small whine and hovered a shaking hand over the injury "Aaron" she whispered, blinking open her eyes "Where's Robert?"

"I'm calling them now love" Zak promised, grabbing the phone from the table and dialling quickly.

* * *

The pair were on their way back to the mill from the Woolpack when Aaron felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "This will be Liv asking when tea is" he told his fiance "I'd put money on it." He hit answer and brought the phone up to his ear, not even having the chance to say hello before Zak was practically shouting down the line.

"You need to come to ours, right now lad"

"Uncle Zak what's up with ya?"

"Aaron just get Robert and come here!" with that the line went dead and Aaron turned to the blonde with his brows furrowed "We've gotta go to Zak and Lisa's apparently" he mumbled "Something...something isn't right Rob, I...I know it."

He turned and began sprinting up the road, leaving Robert struggling to bury his confusion as he took off after him.

* * *

"Uncle Zak?" Aaron shouted as he ran towards the front door "Uncle Zak where are you?"

The man appeared in the doorway and held up his hands to halt them both "Easy lads, just- I need to explain."

"Explain what?" Robert demanded, doubling over as he panted "What's the emergency?" he leaned closer to the man and frowned "Are you bleeding?"

Aaron locked eyes with his uncle momentarily, silently pushing past him to run inside. He saw Cain crouched in the corner and took a few steps forward before registering Sam laying on the sofa with his face bloodied. "Sammy?" he asked in shock "What the hell happened to you?" he grabbed the man's hand and squeezed, looking back up to Zak as if waiting for an explanation, but his uncle shook his head sadly, stepping aside for Robert to pass.

"Aaron?" Cain called gently "Aaron, come here."

"What's going on?" he asked desperately "I don't-" it was then that he noticed the familiar pair of trainers sticking out beside Cain's legs and he began to shake his head, already feeling the bile rising in his throat "No" he croaked "No, no, don't say anything, just don't" he warned, pushing himself to move forward and gripping Robert's hand so as to pull him along too.

At the sight of his sister Aaron let out a wheezed breath and scrambled to her side, brushing the hair from her face and cupping her cheeks in his hands "Liv? Hey, talk to me sis, please? Talk to me?"

Robert stood stunned, holding onto the back of the chair to keep himself stable "Who?" he demanded, eyes locking with Cain's, expecting him to have the answer, but he just shrugged with a shake of his head.

"Lachlan"

They turned to where Zak was trying to clean some of the blood from Sam's head.

"It was Lachlan, he was waving the shotgun around, threatening our Belle and then...Liv turned up and he wouldn't let her leave-" his eyes began to droop again and he fell back against the cushions.

"I'm gonna kill him" Robert growled, turning to go for the door.

"No!" Aaron called, tears spilling down his cheeks as he clutched Liv's hand "Rob please, don't go, not now. I need you... _We_ need you."

The blonde was clearly indecisive, that was until Cain got to his feet and approached him, resting a calming hand on his shoulder "Stay with them" he said quietly "We'll deal with him once we know they're both safe" he gestured to Sam and Liv.

"What about Belle?" Liv rasped "You have to find her." Her request was cut short by the sound of sirens and minutes later a team of paramedics burst through the door.

Cain patted Robert on the back and gave him a nod of understanding, before using the distraction to slip out of the house, with nothing but the safety of his sister on his mind.

* * *

Liv had fallen unconscious shortly after the arrival of the ambulance, and Aaron was forced to move away from her in order to let them work. He was held in Robert's arms, tears running down his cheeks as he repeatedly begged the medics to save his sister.

Sam was now sitting up on the sofa having a torch shined in his eyes while he struggled to answer the questions that were being fired at him.

"Mr Dingle we're going to take your sister in now" a woman patted Aaron on the arm gently "There's really only room in the ambulance for one extra passenger-"

"I'm coming" Robert told her firmly, making a point of interlacing his fingers with his fiance's "Please?" he added as an afterthought, and she relented with a nod, ushering them back as the team lifted Liv on her stretcher and carried her out the door.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Aaron asked, rushing after them "She's gonna be alright isn't she?"

The same woman turned with a sad smile "It's too early for me to say, I'm sorry. They'll have to operate almost instantly but until then we won't know exactly how much damage to the internal organs the bullet has done."

The three looked to where Liv was being secured in the back of the ambulance, waiting till it was done before both men hopped up the steps and took their seats along the side, instantly reaching out for Liv's hand so that the three of them were held together as the engine started.

"You hold on for me alright?" Aaron warned with a sniff "You're not allowed to leave me, not like this."

Robert drew in his lips to contain his emotion, and simply wrapped an arm round his partner, holding him close. "What about Sam?" he asked, looking up at the medic who was noting down Liv's vitals "Is he okay?"

"Mr Dingle has a severe concussion but the fact that he's able to stay conscious now is a good sign, he'll probably only have to stay overnight and then we can release him. We've sent a car back to bring him and your uncle over to the hospital." He turned and began tinkering with the machines, signalling there was nothing more to say and so Robert left it and settled back with his eyes trained on his little sister.

* * *

Chas was waiting for them at the hospital, one hand resting on her bump as she nervously paced the corridor of reception.

"There you are!" she breathed, rushing to them and gripping Aaron's forearms "What the hell happened? Where is she?"

Her son stood looking dazed at the torrent of questions so Robert stepped in "We don't know details really, just that Lachlan has taken Belle and took the shot at Liv on his way out." Even as he spoke his fists clenched in anger, and the woman let out a sigh and rubbed his arm in comfort.

"Well everyone in the village is talking, you know what it's like, there're already search teams out looking for our Belle-"

"If he even  _thinks_ about touching her too-" Aaron shook his head and bit down hard on his lip as he swiped a shaking hand across his face "I don't know what to do mum, what do I do?"

Chas took a shaky breath and pulled him in as close as her bump would allow, reaching out a hand to stroke a thumb over Robert's cheek before wrapping her arms around Aaron and holding him while he cried in the middle of the hospital reception.

* * *

"Mr Dingle?"

Aaron jolted awake at the sound of the nurse calling his name, and lifted his head from where it was resting on Robert's shoulder. "Is it Liv?" he asked "Is she alright?"

The woman settled on one of the spare seats beside them "Your sister is out of surgery" she explained "The operation wasn't easy I won't lie to you, the bullet was lodged dangerously close to her liver but we did get it out without effecting the organ."

Robert released a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding and squeezed Chas' hand as he felt her shake beside him.

"Now I want you to know that just because the surgery went well, it doesn't mean there won't be complications in recovery. With injuries like this you never really know how far the damage will spread in the wake of the removal of the bullet-"

"Are you telling me she could still die?" Aaron demanded bluntly.

"In the worst case scenario Mr Dingle, yes it could still be a possibility-" the rest of her words turned to background noise, and Aaron felt his head swim as if he were about to faint. The next thing he knew, Robert was pulling him to his feet and holding by the shoulders.

"Hey, look at me" he soothed "We're gonna go and see her, she's gonna be alright."

Aaron swallowed and nodded, looking back to his mum who was waiting just behind his fiance. He allowed them both to lead the way, feeling his heart thumping inside his chest as he walked.

* * *

Liv's ward was surprisingly empty, and Aaron tried not to look at anyone else's injuries as he willed himself not to sprint to his sister's bed. She was pale, so pale and her hands had tubing linking up to an IV beside the bed. A heart monitor beat constantly in the background and when Aaron looked up he saw Robert pulling out the chair for Chas to sit down in.

"Oy, sleepyhead" he laughed weakly, running a hand over his sister's forehead "You gonna wake up for me? Hey?"

"The doctor said the anaesthetic from her op will still be wearing off love, don't panic" Chas told him gently, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"I-I just need to see her awake, I need her to open her eyes" he whispered, pulling in his lower lip as he stared down at the youngster.

Robert moved behind him and carefully eased the man onto the edge of the mattress "She will" he said confidently "She's not gonna let us get off that easy is she?" He hooked his little finger round Liv's and settled himself beside Aaron on the mattress "You better wake up soon, or you'll have me to answer to" he warned, hurriedly blinking away the tears that were building in his eyes.

"I'm gonna make some phonecalls" Chas announced, pulling herself to her feet "Just to Vic and Diane, see if there's any news on Belle while I'm at it?" Aaron nodded in agreement, barely taking his eyes of Liv though he did lean into his mum when she stooped to peck his cheek.

"He killed Lawrence, Chrissie..."

"I know" Robert sighed "For months I thought it was my fault, until he spun that story about Bex being the one to cause it...he deserves what's coming to him."

Aaron nodded "All this time Liv was trying to tell us and I never took her seriously-"

"This wasn't your fault" Robert shot him down fiercely "Don't you dare put this on you."

"I just...I should've listened" Aaron tailed off weakly and buried his face in his hands.

After a pause his fiance took a breath "He killed Gerry, Aaron"

The man looked up in horror "No" he breathed "No, he couldn't do that, he was his best mate!"

Robert ran a hand through his hair "Yeah well I'm pretty sure we all know by now that the only person Lachlan cares about is himself."

"Is everyone  _still_ talking about him?" The men froze and Aaron turned so fast he could've given himself whiplash. Liv was lying with her eyes blinking open as they adjusted to the light, she slowly raised her hand and waved at them "You should see your faces" she teased, already opening her arm as she saw her brother lunging for a hug.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know that?" he sniffled, holding her to him as he felt his body shudder with relieved laughter.

"It's what little sister's are for" she retorted, wriggling slightly out of his grasp to take Robert and pull him in too "Who'd have thought I'd miss your rat face" she smirked, closing her eyes with a smile as he pressed a kiss atop her head.

Aaron couldn't bring himself to let go of her, so he kept a hold of her hand while she tried to fill in the gaps for them - the three of them so distracted they were oblivious to the return of Chas, who let out a cry when she saw Liv was awake, and rushed forward.

"Oh my sweet girl it's so good to see those beautiful eyes of yours!"

Liv giggled and pushed to try and sit up to return the hug, but both Robert and Aaron eased her back. "You mustn't bust the stitches kiddo" the blonde warned, and Liv snorted.

"Oh yeah, forgot you'd been shot too...hey now we can compare stories! I bet mine's more gruesome!"

They both started laughing, and Aaron flapped about trying to calm his sister down "You're meant to be taking it easy!" he stressed "Robert stop encouraging her!"

Chas rubbed a hand on his back "You're turning into your mother" she warned with a smirk, raising her voice so the other two could hear "Diane just told me on the phone, they found Belle and she's alright."

Aaron closed his eyes in relief and clutched Robert's hand, while several stray tears leaked down Liv's face in the reality that the ordeal was over. "Lachlan?" she asked nervously.

"Has been arrested, we won't be seeing him again, he's got no chance of getting out this time"

Robert scooted along the bed and wrapped an arm round Liv, who was shaking "Hey, look at me" he said softly "It's over, alright? You're safe and Belle's safe and Sam's gonna be fine too, you hear me?"

The teen nodded tearfully and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Aaron smiled at the scene and accepted the hug his mum was offering before moving to join his little family on the bed. "It's over" he breathed, running his fingers through his sister's hair "I won't let anybody hurt you again."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
